Clockwork Circus
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Stained in blood & tainted with demon cells, Pendulum is a group run by mysterious aristocrat Glen Baskerville. When a mission sends Leo to a cryptic circus, he finds himself consumed by his clockwork dreams haunted by the image of one "freak." Elliot/Leo
1. Rehearsal: A Prologue

**A/N: **October is approaching, which means I have too many Halloween-theme/horror stories pending in my head. As of now, I have a collection of one-shots I want to do for PH, two or maybe three Elliot/Leo ones, and then this you are reading now. Ah, by the way -bows- I thank you for taking the time to read this, please regard it kindly.

I do hope you enjoy ;D

**Rehearsal: A Prologue **

We are

All born with

– Two hands, two feet

And two arms and legs

Two sides of the brain

Two lungs to breathe glass.

We are all born

In sets of pairs

– Two lips to kiss the pain.

But we are

All born with

One heart.

Where is our other?

Where is our pair for this?

"_Yes, yes, it's true, Elliot. Even you, tied only by thread, have a very strong, beating heart. And one day Elliot, you'll find your pair. Even if you don't, you still have us._"

But you know

You know

Some of us have more than one

Missing set.

I see Lacie all the time

And I feel sorry for her

Because she has to search

For so much more

Than us, than I do, even though I've never felt like I needed another heart for me.

"_A lot of people don't see it that way, Elliot. Some people feel like they have to have their other heart. It's a bit sad, isn't it? But we should be glad that our 'family' all shares their hearts with each other. We all belong to each other."_

As for Lacie, I'm not just thinking of

The two empty holes on her face.

Even though

They are a pair, technically

– A pair of twin holes

Broken windows

Abysmal portals to the soul.

But Lacie has

More missing than any of us here.

She does not have

Even one heart.

She lives,

As a clock with no pendulum

With no beating heart.

None.

* * *

><p>Inside, it is like they are in a paper lantern because there is so much light inside the tent even though it's starry and dark outside. Most people were afraid of the dark - this Elliot knew. His reasoning went that people were too afraid of what they'd find when their senses were taken, especially sight. Eyes, he knew, gave someone valuable information. Eyes could warn you, paint a picture in your mind - in that respect, blindness and sight were the same.<p>

"Ah, they finally settled down," whispered one of his sisters, stepping closer to him. "Come on, let's get started then."

"The acts are in order?" a brother asked through his mask. At everyone's nod that caused bells tied in hair to jingle and glitter adorning their own masks to fall in starry rain, the brother offered his siblings a smile. It was pained and thin, as fragile as spider webs.

"Let's show them into our world, show them our performance and give them a show they won't forget," piped Lacie in her lyrical voice, tugging off the ribbon over her dollesque face. The other side of the fold they hid behind began to quiet down, and Lacie came up to Elliot, pressing a finger to her lips, smiling softly. "Ah, shh~! Shh~! We're starting now, I think."

With a shift of winter-blue eyes, Elliot looked out into the light and decorations, the music box that he was a part of, the people who would watch him, who would gasp. All would gasp. All would laugh - in amusement, in entertainment, and always with him, not at him.

"Please, take your seat, ladies and gentlemen and quiet down," began a man in the center of the music box, the light dancing around him.

Elliot wondered what it meant when he mouthed the words in synch with the man's voice, "Please, quiet down, and let the freakshow begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN:** I really hope someone likes this OTL This is going to be my first time dabbling in horror for a series. I'm tempted to say that some hardcore stuff is going to happen here, but then I'm not too sure of that myself. Nevertheless, I do hope you stick around, at least to see where this goes. And yes, despite the gruesome things that will go on - probably much later - this is still a sort of romance... That felt odd typing... Hmm...

Chapter one won't be up until October ;3

So if you read this far, I'm pretty sure you have the awesome-ness to leave a comment/critique/review to show your support.


	2. Act I: Clock and Scythe

**A/N: **It's 11:15pm and according to my mother, I'm not supposed to be awake right now. So I'm typing very quietly -glances at mother's sleeping form- (It's not hard for me to do that; it's a pretty small apartment x'D)

Lo! What's this? I have brought thee an update of d00m 8D And...I said this one wouldn't be confusing, but I'm really scared it will be! -trembles- Nevertheless, I do hope you will read and enjoy fully x'O -bows-

**Act I: Clock and Scythe**

The grandfather clock ticked loudly in its corner of his room. He actually didn't mind it, because it was slightly soothing for him, to hear the heartbeat of time knowing that life was spinning in its natural cycle everywhere. There was death, yes, this he knew better than most people, but somewhere out there, there was also new life.

_Something will be born just to die_.

Moonlight cascaded up and down the pendulum as it rocked, hypnotizing his gaze under his long bangs. The golden heartbeat continued to tick as it moved, seeming to reproach him for just lazing about in his room, painted the dark-blue hue of pre-dawn. With a sigh, he rose from his bed and took the glasses resting at his nightstand. He's had them pretty much his whole life for as long as he could remember, but as far as he knew, he didn't need them. He could easily read and see without them, but, for some odd reason or another, Glen always made sure he wore them when he was around other people.

_He never tells me why_, he thought, flopping back onto the bed. He held his glasses at arm's length, peering through them. Glen made them like a one-way mirror that he could see in, but others wouldn't be able to see his eyes. _Not that there's anything wrong with them... I think._..

He swung his legs over the bed and made his way towards the closet to get dressed, even though it was 5 in the morning._ Man, I hate early missions_. But Glen told them that he had made an appointment in advance that was rather difficult to obtain. It made the boy wonder what kind of nut-case he was about to get into.

Speaking of nut-case, the door to his room suddenly swung open, and it banged unceremoniously on the wall. Damn it, that was another dent right there... "Charlotte, do you have to do that every time you come in? Knock once in a blue moon, would you?" he chastised, glancing over at the girl who had just entered the room unannounced.

Most everyone else called her 'Lotti,' but really the boy saw no reason to be so familiar with her; he'd hardly dub their relationship with something like 'friends.' Charlotte was the sadistic big sister you never had: she often confused teasing with torture, and enemies as playthings. The sweet shade of her pink eyes and hair often led a stranger to believe she was nice. But that was wrong, so very wrong...

"Don't reprimand _me_," she cried, and the click of heels came closer to him. "You're the one who's getting ready late. Hurry up and get dressed so we can _go_."

"Are you really so eager to go?" sighed the boy as he began undressing. He could care less that Charlotte was there – he didn't consider her a real lady, and he figured she just didn't care if she could just bust into people's rooms like this. In his closet, there weren't many clothes, even though Glen had provided him more than enough money to purchase some, but this didn't distress the boy as he alternated between pajamas and his Pendulum uniform most days.

The click of Charlotte's heels, not muffled even by the thin carpet, drew away from him. "Are you kidding me? Do you think I want to spend all my time with these mad people? They're not fun to play with, even though you'd think so with their lack of sanity."

...Case in point about _her_ sanity. The boy hung up his pajamas and took down his uniform. "Mad people? Do you know where we're going, Charlotte?"

"Why do you always call me that, Leo?" she suddenly asked indignantly, completely changing the subject. "I thought I told you to call me 'Big Sister,' or 'Lotti.'"

"I'd rather not get that familiar," Leo said, putting on his dark-red coat over his clothes. Embroidered on the back of the coat was the black outline of a clock-like object. Where numbers would be were diamond-shapes with smaller black diamonds in between them; they surrounded a symbol in the center of the clock. The symbol contained arcs and curves, seeming to be created by the strokes of a paintbrush. To Leo, they looked like black wings. Glen called it the Incuse – the symbol of their organization Pendulum.

"You say that, but we've lived together for years here in Lord Glen's mansion," Charlotte pointed out, provocatively sticking one of her long, slender legs out to the ceiling. She too was wearing a red coat, but a shorter version of it that the girls of Pendulum wore – their jackets were shorter and their sleeves stopped a little past the elbow. "We've all lived here – all of us members who were adopted by Lord Glen because of what happened to us."

Leo twitched, his fingers almost stumbling over the buckle of his coat. Most of them didn't like to bring up what happened – each experience wasn't really about sunshine and rainbows. For Abyss' sake, he knew Lily still had nightmares...

But Leo himself couldn't remember what made him the way he was. Joining Pendulum wasn't easy – there was a certain...attribute you had to have. Leo was in the organization, and he did have that attribute, but he just didn't know how he _got_ it like the others did.

Closing the closet door, Leo went to the side of his bed and laced up his boots. "Look, can you just get Doug so we may be on our way," he said.

"Oh, you're no fun, either. I don't know why I bother sometimes," she snapped mockingly as she got off the bed.

_She says that, but I know she'll come back_, Leo thought wearily. "I hope this place isn't bleak."

"Leo, we live in Pandora," Charlotte lilted with a smile. "Everything is bleak."

* * *

><p>Pandora was a large north-east city next to the sea. Maybe once it was beautiful, but it was sort of hard to tell underneath the quietness of people's lives and the gray streets.<p>

Sablier was a close neighbor, an island about a hundred miles from Pandora's shore, and after the place had become overrun with demons, it fell into ruin. The denizens of Sablier quickly attempted to flee to Pandora, washing up in the city screaming and frightened. But what Pandora realized too late that some had already become affected by the demons – many with missing hearts. Hastily, the ports were barred and no one from Sablier was let into Pandora's borders. It took weeks to clean out all the carnage and Marionettes.

That was almost thirteen years ago. Although not as fallen as Sablier, Pandora – weary and weak from the attack – crumpled to its knees as well. Only three years ago did other cities begin to communicate with Pandora again, so the city was very steadily rising back up again. The ones who lived through the tragedy and slaughter walked the streets like paranoid zombies.

As for Sablier, Pandora's church of exorcists managed to seal the demons to the island until Glen helped them out in getting rid of all the harmful regents of the place. Not many people were left in the island after that, not even the Cannibal Marionettes or Crimson Fausts like Leo and Charlotte.

_Glen is an amazing person_, Leo thought. _But even I don't know much about him, despite the fact I'm the one who has been with him longest. He told me he's had me since I was three years old, and he's the man who raised me_. He had no wife, and no other family. Inside the mansion, no one was blood-related to each other. Leo sometimes wondered if Glen adopted Crimson Fausts because he had no kin of his own.

_That's another thing. He takes care of us, and starts this organization, but I don't even know if he's a Crimson Faust as well_. A father-figure, a kind, quiet man, and lonely aristocrat. These were the only things Leo could say he knew about Glen Baskerville.

"Hey," Doug suddenly called out to him. "We're almost there."

Pandora's House for the Deranged and Unstable was, Leo quickly inferred, an asylum. To be honest, he had never known there _was_ an asylum in the city. The people in the cases Pendulum usually had were never human enough to be contained in an institution, even if they did seem stable at first.

Inside the carriage Doug had hailed for them, Leo looked from the approaching gray building to Charlotte. "An _asylum_? What are we doing here?"

"Lord Glen didn't tell you?" she asked innocently, tilting her head slightly.

Leo scowled, his mood foul from the bumpy ride. "No, do you want to fill me in? Since I'm apart of this mission, I sort of don't want to die," he said sardonically.

"Eh, Jabberwocky will protect you," Charlotte said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You know, if it comes down to a life-or-death situation."

"You live for that," Leo instigated with a sneer. Although if their mission _did_ place them in mortal peril, having a sadistic girl with a flair for killing things like Charlotte, then it was a good thing she was assigned with him. Still, who would they need to fight in an asylum? Doctors? Patients who didn't know their own name? The raven stared at her intently. "You still haven't explained anything."

The carriage came to a sudden stop, and Leo scrambled to keep his seat as he rocked forward. Charlotte, seeming not to care about his distress, immediately got out without the footman's help with a sigh of, "Alright, let's get his over with."

Leo almost wished she could see the death-glare he was sending her under his glasses. Doug headed out as well with an explanation of, "This isn't an elimination mission we're on. It's a recruiting one."

Recruiting? _Here_? Oh Abyss, you had to be joking...

When Leo had joined the others, he found himself in the courtyard of the asylum. It was basically a large, pavement circle surrounded by grass so mowed down that it was basically dirt. A smaller grass circle contained a weathered fountain that was still spouting clear water. A few meters ahead of them stood the stalwart facade of the House, gray and towering, looking about five stories tall. Only a few windows could be seen, but not a single one was open.

"I like it," Leo said sarcastically. "Looks lovely."

"If you're going to talk like that, you can just wait in the carriage," Doug retorted, crossing his arms. His nodded toward the building. "Look, that's the guy we need to see."

A man of about forty came out through the paint-peeling front doors, a white coat flying behind him and blond curls framing his face. He smiled cordially as he approached the three, hands in his pants pockets. "Hello, you must be the doctors from Reveille, right?"

_Ah, an alibi_, concluded Leo knowingly.

The man just nodded like one of them had answered him. "Very good. I'm Dr. Atmore, please follow me inside as quickly as possible. Oh, I didn't quite get your names."

"Cindy," Charlotte supplied as she stretched. "Cindy Dove. These are my colleagues Allen Arcana and," she ruffled Leo's hair dotingly, "Will Truet."

Dr. Atmore spread his arms warmly, even though Leo thought the gesture looked strange in comparison to its surroundings. "Welcome. As I said, please follow quickly."

At the door there were two tired guards who seemed less than wary at their posts. They gave the briefest of glances to the three newcomers and the doctor who smiled and greeted them friendly, to which they gave no response.

The inside of the institution was just about what Leo imagined it would be like: the floor was hard and mostly clean white marble, and the ceilings were low, dim lights shoved into the tiles with some bulbs blinking on and off – "I do hope none of you are prone to seizures," Dr. Atmore joked – making the shadows appear and disappear too much for Leo's liking. The lobby was large and empty, save for one wall dedicated to shelves of records and a woman at her desk distracted by the piles of papers surrounding her.

The doctor led them to a flight of stairs that led to the second floor, which was mostly taken up by other idle employees in white coats aimlessly skulking about, noses buried in the clipboards in their hands. On the third floor were halls and halls of doors, all of which were closed with chain-links covering the windows.

"Each floor is for general conditions our patients may have, and from there, we separate them based on...how much we are able to cure them," Dr. Atmore explained, the smile never wavering from his face. Leo didn't know if the euphemism was really necessary with a sign like 'House for the Deranged and Unstable' just outside the building. He was almost starting to suspect the madness of the patients loosened up a bit of the doctor's screws as well.

Charlotte seemed to have the same sentiments. "You mean based on how insane and dangerous they are?" she corrected dryly.

"Miss Dove, I can see you don't mince words," the blond doctor laughed. "Now then, if I remember correctly, your employer did specify in his letter the patient you are to see. And may I say, wonderful timing, I'm not sure how much longer we'd be able to handle her. You'll have your work cut out for you."

Leo shot Doug a look as they ascended to the fourth floor. The new recruit was a nut-case...

"...I apologize for the long walk; we haven't quite gotten around to making elevators yet. She's on the fifth floor, where we put, as Miss Dove said, the 'dangerous' ones."

The meaningful stare Leo gave Doug became more intense. Oh, better. She was a nut-case beyond redemption. The stalwart man ignored the raven and proceeded to follow up the stairs.

Windows at the end of hallways provided the only light, which, granted, wasn't much from the sun that still hadn't quite risen yet. The floor reeked of anesthesia and a sharp scent that made Leo think of razor blades, and a chilling breeze seemed to be blowing from nowhere. The doors to these rooms – each one about two feet apart – were slightly different from the others in that instead of doors, there were thick icon bars that were padlocked. In the morning darkness, Leo could barely make out outlines of forms sitting so still, and pairs upon pairs of glinting orbs shining towards him. He could barely suppress his shiver of fear.

Charlotte suddenly ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, Will, you've seen worse than this, haven't you?" she asked with a sweet smile. He knew better though, and knew it was a reminder not to blow the mission.

"I've been meaning to comment on how young Mister Truet appears," Dr. Atmore remarked with a calculating stare at Leo.

"He's sixteen, but our boss thinks the sooner he gets experience, the better. Don't worry, if you get scared, Will, just stay close to Sissy, okay~?"

"...Where is she?" Leo asked, shrugging Charlotte off.

Dr. Atmore was already walking down one of the hallways. "This way, please. She has one of the smaller rooms we have, in order for her to have less freedom. Get fewer ideas, you know," he explained in a babble.

Leo couldn't really see it. Placing an insane person in a claustrophobic situation seemed like fuel to the fire. He walked down the dim path alongside his partners, trying hard to focus on the billowing white he could make out of the doctor's coat and not at the faces hidden to him in the dawn light. Their heels clicked as they walked, but he heard some shifting, some clink of metal on metal. Iron? Chains? Locks? There was also heavy breathing that caused the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

_I've seen worse, I've seen worse_, he reminded himself just as Charlotte had. He screwed his eyes shut, thinking of the blood he'd seen, the bodies he had slain before, the screams he'd caused, and the feral hunger in the eyes of those affected by demons.

Just when Leo was beginning to fear that perhaps the hallway was endless, the footsteps stopped, and he opened his eyes as he realized they had stopped. The doctor was facing a small vertically-rectangular black abyss. Leo knew it was a cell, but he couldn't really make it out as what little light they had wasn't really in their favor.

There was soft breathing that hitched in a choking gasp, the raspy voice morphing into half-whimpers and grunts. "Ah-ah! …Nah! N-no…!"

Dr. Atmore went over to the window where a night stand was sitting underneath it. Leo couldn't help but shrink back from the cell as the person inside began shifting a lot more, speaking deranged gibberish seemingly to no one in particular. On the nightstand the doctor was went towards was an iron lantern. Dr. Atmore came back with it lit, the light chasing back the shadows. The other patients moved wildly in their "rooms" trying to escape from the sudden burst of light. To be honest, Leo wasn't sure if he felt any safer with the light present.

"Now, now, want to wake up a bit, love?" Dr. Atmore prompted, holding the lantern up to the cell they stood in front of. What stood inside was something that could be barely called human in the raven's opinion. The cell held no depth, only enough width to have the person stand up straight. The creature had black and dark-red smears tarnishing her corpse-pale skin, the worst of the smears coming from the iron straps over her neck, shoulders, waist, thighs, and ankles, holding her to the wall. Her lips were cracked and bleeding and her eyes were bloodshot, purple-black shadows under her eyes. Short, light hair was smudged with black and greasy. She looked like a rotting body. She looked like a demon.

The chill wrapping itself around Leo seemed to dig daggers into his skin as she made eye-contact with him. She hissed, revealing sharp teeth. Uselessly, she writhed, trying to wriggle out of her iron bonds that only bit further into his skin. She whimpered like an animal, chest heaving with her heavy breaths. The breath released was rank and something Leo dared to compare to rotting flesh.

Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "Is this her, then?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes," said the doctor. From his pockets he produced a large copper ring that held many keys. He hummed a tune as he filed through them, not having a care about the deranged girl murdering him with her eyes. He held one up then, picking up the padlock and inserting the key inside with a small click. The other patients went wild, craving their own release as they made senseless noises, begging for Dr. Atmore's attention and their own locks to become undone. Ignoring them, the blond doctor gently swung the door open.

"I'm having another doctor come here in just a second to have a cart ready for you to wheel her out," he said, smiling warmly at her. Without any trace of trepidation, he reached out to ruffle her hair. She made feeble shrieks, trying to toss her head this way and that to get out of his grasp. It was if her jaw were dislocated to remain open and cotton was stuffed in her mouth, making her noises muffled and droning like a zombie.

"What are you going to do with her in Reveille?" Dr. Atmore asked, turning back to the trio.

"Didn't our employer tell you?" Leo returned, because really, he knew nothing of the contents of the letter Glen sent. Judging by the suddenly even looks on Charlotte and Doug's faces, the raven chanced to think that they didn't as well.

"Oh, but I do want to make sure she is properly taken care of," the doctor said sternly, as if he were speaking of a pet.

Charlotte waved her hand dismissively. "You don't have to worry about that. She'll be good with us."

"Will you? You promise?" A note of hysteria edged Dr. Atmore's tone suddenly, the last question coming out in a high-pitched plea. But when Leo looked, he saw that the smile hadn't left and was still plain as day on that deranged face. The blond doctor moved towards the girl again, and she twitched violently at his movement. "She isn't properly cured yet. Many, many nights she gets nightmares about something coming out inside of her and destroying her. It's the root of her dementia, you see. Even now...she can barely tell friend from foe."

There was the sound of wheels skidding its way down the bumpy floor, the sounds bouncing off the walls alongside the moving patients. A few seconds later, three doctors had come into the light, a cart being wheeled between them. Their faces were gaunt and plain, their eyes dark and abysmal, and they wore no stretching grins as Dr. Atmore did.

"Why so many?" Charlotte asked. "We could've helped you hold her down."

At this, Dr. Atmore nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, you've had experiences with such violent creatures."

"She's a girl," Leo found himself saying. "Don't talk down on her like that. She's just as human as you and me."

There was a small pause that was only broken by Dr. Atmore smoothing his nails over the tarnished iron straps on the girl. On the one on her chest as another keyhole. Within seconds, another key was put inside it languidly. "Yes, I see your view on the subject...but your conclusion had several faults, Mister Baskerville."

_Shit_.

Leo frowned, offering a small smile. "What are you talking about? I'm Will, remember?"

Back still facing the three of them and the other doctors, he replied cordially, "Ah, sorry, I got a tad confused. You see, there was once a tragedy that struck Sablier and Pandora, the one that released many demons from the confines of their world."

_Shit_. On either side of him, Leo could feel Charlotte and Doug tense as the key was slowly turned and then clicked into place. At the sound of it, the girl wiggled more, snapping her jaws. Saliva was dripping from her mouth, trickling down her chin and on her neck strap that was digging into her throat. The hisses she gave were hoarse.

"Many were slaughtered. Many were attacked. There were some who survived, except," Dr. Atmore turned to them and the three froze as the other three doctors pressed their palms onto their shoulders. "Except that they weren't necessarily human afterwards, just like you three. Just like this girl."

_We need to get out of here_. The hands on his shoulders were beginning to hurt and he glared back at the doctor holding him. His face was suddenly grabbed by cold fingers and he was forced to look back and into the face of Dr. Atmore, his eyes glued to that terrifying smile.

"You all aren't from Reveille, are you? You're Crimson Fausts, under the wing of Glen Baskerville, founder of the organization Pendulum!" He tossed his hand forward to violently release Leo and he stepped back, the smile melting away as a cross expression suddenly took hold of his countenance.

Charlotte was the first to react, tossing off the skinny man holding her and shoving him into the iron bars behind her. Doug quickly followed suit, grabbing the wrists of his captor and swinging him forward so that his back slammed to the hard ground with a harsh thud. While the doctor holding him was still distracted, Leo reached out for air, his hand curling over nothing it seemed, until a long, stick-like object was in his hands. He shoved the end of it into the doctor's face, hearing a soft crunch as the nose bone cracked.

The object in his hand had a long, black stem, withered like old skin and a rolling purple eye wedged near the top of it. It reached slightly taller than Leo's height, a black wing with a hide as sharp as a razor curling around him like the protective shield of a demon. This was the wing of his scythe, Jabberwocky. Looking to his sides, he saw his partners holding their own versions of scythes – the ones granted only to the Crimson Fausts.

"...As I thought," Dr. Atmore remarked dryly, stepping back. One hand was in his pocket, but it suddenly came out, a full syringe in supply.

"What's that?" Charlotte demanded, raising Leon threateningly, her scythe's three claw-like blades gleaming in the lantern's light on the floor.

"Zwei," Dr. Atmore said, turning to the strapped girl. "If you would – for I think they can be quite useful to us – rough them up a bit?"

"Lotti!" exclaimed Doug, but the syringe was already descending and the needle found its way into the exposed flesh of the girl's stomach.

Her eyes widened, the black of her pupils dilating like black lakes. Dr. Atmore smirked triumphantly, stepping back into the shadows to act as spectator to his act. Zwei was taking deep breaths, a final one ripping from her throat in the form of a terrible shriek that tore through the hall and made the other patients begin to wail in a cacophony of feral desperation and hunger.

"Damn, what was in that!" Charlotte cried.

Zwei's body rippled, tugging her forward until the bands of her constraints suddenly busted apart, and she landed onto the floor with a crash of metal and thud of flesh. The eyes that looked up at them in the dim morning light glinted with the intensity of a demon, the grin formed by those sharp teeth crooked and wicked. _Like something from Lily's nightmares_, Leo thought.

_No, like in all our nightmares_.

"Looks like you'll get your fun from the mad people after all, Charlotte..."

* * *

><p>Elliot was standing on a thin rope, the coarse hairs scratching against his bare feet as he moved slowly over the rope that stretched the length of his tent, his arms spread out perpendicular to his chest. His eyes were half-lidded, as if he were walking through a dream as he stared straight ahead towards his destination on the other side, the one he could never reach. He always fell before that happened.<p>

Twenty feet he was above in his tent. Not nearly as high as the real thing was. And there was no safety net. The real thing also didn't have one. Isla Yura said it was to create more suspense in Elliot's performance. But there was always the statement that went unspoken: that there was no point in a net when he was expected to fall, and then break, break into the many pieces he had been cut up into.

Elliot stopped walking, balancing himself somewhere along the other half of the rope. Another three feet, and he would make it. For a while, he stood there, his body never shaking or his feet never wobbling in imbalance. After years of doing it, Elliot actually did master the tight rope.

It was just a pity that he was never allowed to cross the whole way. Show the audience how talented he really was. Oz even taught him a few tricks that he could use, dare-devil stunts that Elliot could perform now. But no, no, that wasn't acceptable. It wasn't freaky. It wasn't strange. Not as much as his actual trick was.

The October breeze from outside ruffled his blond hair, tracing over the broken parts of his body, almost seeming to free the stitches that held him together.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._..

Blue eyes closed, the darkness that locked them opening up the possibilities, that he could walk down the whole rope without stumbling, that he could hang from it upside-down, that he could... That he could...

A smile on his face as Elliot took one step forward and-

His foot slipped past the coarse rope and his whole body tilted off to one side. There was that sensation, that large, floaty one in his chest that almost made him believe he could get back up...

He fell with his eyes closed.

There was no net. Just like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **Please...please don't hesitate to ask a question. I will answer, unless it's something that'll be answered next chapter, then you'll have to wait x'D Still, ask away, I don't bite, unless you're made of chocolate owo I'm really sorry I made that scene with Zwei all wrong OTL I never wrote something like that before... But I'm doing my research! -has reserved horror books at library like a n00b-

Oh, I will write a free one-shot for whoever tells me the reference I made with the name "Dr. Atmore." 83 No hints, because then you'll only Google it -stabbed by readers- It does relate to creepiness, though~

So ends the update. I'd be delighted if I got your feedback -heart- bgowjg


	3. Act II: Heartbeat Desires Choking

_**Act II: Heartbeat Desires Choking**_

_A long time ago, Glen told him that he was a special boy, more so than any other. The man had held his six-year-old self close to him, large hands brushing softly through his hair. Leo remembered that the gesture soothed him, but that Glen's skin had been cold, like he was radiating a graveyard chill within him. _

"_You are what people have dubbed as a 'Crimson Faust,'" the man said. He walked to the open window with Leo cradled to him, bathing them both in the blue-white moonbeams. His voice, Leo used to think, was like black velvet that wrapped around darkness and all things that sought prey in the quiet night. It was alluring and frightening at the same time._

"_What's that?" Leo asked._

_Glen wasn't looking at him, his stare somewhere far off into the thin forest that surrounded the lonely mansion. "They are unfortunate people," Glen finally began, "that consumed a part of a demon – its eyes, its flesh, its blood, or even its heart. Some part of it was swallowed into the human body, and whether or not the consumption was intentional, the person develops certain magicks that the demon once had. Most important and dangerous, is the ability to wield the demon's scythe – their own weapon that comes in a variety of forms depending on its owner._

"_But being a Crimson Faust is perilous, Leo. You must always be careful. Humans weren't meant to be like you. For the most part though, you can control yourself and Jabberwocky well. But because you weren't born a demon, there will be certain…urges that will always be hard to fight. They'll tell you to do bad things, but you must never listen to them, Leo, never."_

_The small boy nodded his head slightly in understanding. He always knew he was different, always knew he wasn't completely human. And – although he never told Glen this – that there were strange thoughts that came into his mind. He never did anything bad, but now he knew to look out for that weird feeling. Almost morbidly curious, he asked, "What part of a demon did I get inside me?"_

_Glen shook his head, still staring outside. "I couldn't say, because I wasn't with you when it happened. But depending on what it was a human consumed into their body, their life can become a gamble. There were countless many who died because their body rejected the demon cells in them. Then there are other, stronger humans like you, Leo, who become Crimson Fausts. Although to be honest, the probability of that happening is probably one out of every thousands of humans."_

"_Then, Papa," Leo peered up at the dark-haired man with wide, innocent eyes, "what are you? Are you like me, too?"_

_It was the first time since the conversation started that eyes the color of amethysts shifted towards him. Leo wondered if he said something wrong. What if Glen wasn't a freak like him? Who would want to be, when Glen said what was inside him was bad, and scary? _A thing of no purpose_._

"_...There are," the man started, brushing aside the raven hair at Leo's shoulders, "other Crimson Fausts. Ever since the Tragedy of Sablier four years ago, more turned up, mostly against their will since the demon's blood seems to be the common way that they are born. Well, I'll find them._

"_Together, we'll all have a purpose."_

* * *

><p>If Zwei was indeed supposed to be a Crimson Faust, then the weapons in her hands had to be her scythe. Hands gripped twin blades shaped like twisted daggers with their silvery fangs, each blade the length of her forearm. Despite her crazed countenance, Zwei wielded her scythe meaningfully, an expert hand slashing the weapons toward the Pendulum members. Without another moment's delay, she lunged.<p>

Charlotte smirked, heels clacking against the floor as she advanced as well. "Humph, one against three. This hardly seems fair for you, hardly worth the-," she stopped short when Zwei zigged to the side, flinging one of her daggers out with a deranged smile. Charlotte moved just in time to only have to graze her side.

"Tch...!"

"Don't get cocky, Sissy," Doug reprimanded, taking a step forward and warily raising Jack of Hearts – a scythe that had square-shaped blades spread on the stem like a deck of razors.

The dagger flew to the opposite wall and buried half itself into the stone, narrowly missing a cell. Leo quickly reached for it and yanked it out of the wall. He caught the moving figure of Dr. Atmore, who was subtly trying to maneuver to the other side of the hallway. Leo raised Zwei's scythe, ready to send it flying towards that flailing white coat...

As soon as he raised the dagger, he felt it suddenly become heavy, as if he was about to pull something... Like there was some sort of force between the scythe and...

"Leo!" Charlotte cried angrily. "Abyss, let the damn thing-!"

A gleeful shriek left Zwei, her hand without a scythe reaching out to him, a gossamer thread taut from her hand, connecting straight at... Leo widened his eyes. Zwei tossed her other scythe towards Doug in an attempt to distract him, simultaneously yanking the thread attached to the hilt of the dagger Leo was still stupidly holding towards her.

"Shit!" Jabberwocky flew out of his hand as he was dragged forward. The ground he landed on was hard, making his glasses fall askew as he tasted dust and grit. Charlotte was over him in an instant as he immediately let go of the dagger, pulling him back up by the back of his collar.

"Can't take care of yourself?" she snarled, shoving him away. "Go get your scythe and stop fucking around!"

"But he gave us valuable information," Doug argued, narrowing his snakelike eyes at Zwei as he joined the two. She caught her split scythe and was now starting to cackle manically at her feat. "…She has them rigged with strings."

Leo bent down to pick up Jabberwocky, face hot in embarrassment. _Dragged like a doll. I'll never hear the end of it from Charlotte_. The bug-like poison-purple eye on his scythe whirled vigorously in its socket, managing to catch Leo's attention at the last second as he noticed Dr. Atmore and two of the other three doctors flee down the darker side of the hallway, back to where towards the entrance. The patients wailed in their wake, shaking and twitching like dying insects.

"Leaving already?" he breathed incredulously. He straightened up, looking towards his partners. "I'm going after the doctor! Can you handle her?"

"Fine," grunted Doug, whipping his scythe toward Zwei.

"You mock us," Charlotte added with a sneer. "Think you can match yours as well? Hurry and don't let them escape!"

The light from the lantern began to fade away past him as the raven ran down the hallway, the slightest bit of pink from the dawn sky making everything a weird, dark red and blue. Only a few footsteps in his pursuit did he begin to hear the clash of weapons and Zwei's laughter, her laughter morphing into the patients' crazed jeers, calling out to him save me save me-! He could see their faces a little better now, could see the darkness begin to unmask them…

He reminded himself that they couldn't see into his eyes – not truly. It was one of the few times Leo appreciated the glasses Glen had given him. He avoided glancing at their dark eyes, their bleeding forms, focusing his gaze down the endless hallway.

He came back to the intersection at the beginning of the floor next to the staircase. There were other hallways to choose from, but what if they had gone downstairs? _I'm getting rusty at this… How bothersome_.

"Which way, Jabberwocky?" Leo asked, pressing his scythe closer to him, his forehead brushing against the leathery skin of the stem. He looked up, watching the eye whirl around again, searching fervently… Finally, it stopped, the black slit of the pupil favoring the hallway to his right. Leo nodded and began to sprint down the cold path – another long hallway of insanity and semidarkness.

It didn't take long for him to be able to hear them. Their shoes were clacking loudly on the hard floor and their breaths left a trail of a scent from their open mouths. Leo almost wanted to hit himself for not detecting them before.

"Stop right there!" he exclaimed. He held Jabberwockyat a low angle, swinging his leg over its length; he held on tightly as the ancient wing of the blade propelled him forward, barreling him through the three asylum doctors. They slammed into the barred cells and brick wall from the shove and gust. Leo stuck his foot out to skid to a stop, dismounting his scythe.

"That's enough, then. You're not going to keep playing this game of cat-and-mouse with me, are you?" the raven patronized, pushing his glasses up. "I bore of that too easily."

Dr. Atmore grunted, staggering to his feet, using the iron bar behind him for leverage and ignoring the garbled gibberish from within the cell. He brushed the blond curls from his face, and Leo was disturbed to see that the man still managed to plaster a clownish grin on his countenance. "Interesting… Interesting!" the doctor exclaimed in awe, shoulders shaking as he began to laugh. "Those scythes really are useful, are they not?"

Between the other recovering doctors and the deranged remarks Dr. Atmore was making, Leo was beginning to grow tense. He gripped Jabberwocky tightly, angling it menacingly. "You're just as weird as your patients, I must say," he murmured with a frown.

"Oh, but Crimson Fausts are ever stranger!" argued Dr. Atmore in delight, straightening up. "So strange, indeed!"

A twinge of annoyance raged mildly inside Leo, but he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Get your friends here and follow me back to the girl you let loose on Charlotte and Doug."

Dr. Atmore shook his head, making his blond hair whip over his cheeks. "I mean, to be so special, so biologically enhanced as to not reject a demon's cells inside your body," he continued as if he hadn't heard Leo at all, his eyes shining obsessively, "and to even take the weapon that once _belonged_ to the demon itself, taking it as your own! Extraordinary, so extraordinary!"

"Whatever your intent towards us," Leo began in a warning voice, "you're not getting out of here without us silencing you. If you want it to come to killing you, I'm afraid we won't hesitate."

This only made Dr. Atmore chuckle. "So cold. Such ruthless decisiveness. As if the heart of a demon was beating inside you!" he jeered.

Leo started, coming close to dropping Jabberwocky again. What? Really, just what... "You don't know anything about us," he corrected firmly. "You don't know that we used to be completely human-!"

"And who would want such a thing?" inquired the blond man. At Leo's stunned silence, he explained, "With what human strength has the world improved? Humans are too weak; their bodies are too frail, and their minds are too unstable," he gestured around at the excited patients for emphasis, "that no person can possibly stand to change the world.

"But you, a Crimson Faust, have otherworldly power – demon power. Yet," a slightly disapproving look crossed his face, momentarily twisting his smile into a grotesque grimace, "you waste it. You don't change anything and help no one."

At this, anger trembled in Leo's body, so much so he almost howled in frustration. Jabberwocky leaned heavily in his hand, sensing the raven's distress and begging to be used, maybe just cut up the man a bit, slice off his tongue, or perhaps throat... Oh, he could imagine the gurgle of the blood choking the doctor, rendering him speechless save for a certain scream of alarm...

"_There will be certain urges you have, and you have to keep them in check_." Glen always said that to him. He had to calm down. This feeling like liquid fire was burning in his mind, scorching his veins – this was something he had to soothe inside himself.

"Crimson Fausts have a purpose, just like the rest of you!" he argued. The other doctors stood on either side of his flank, and he took turns casting them glances, glaring under his glasses. "We fight, just like humans do. When the Tragedy of Sablier happened, do you think we were the only by-products of the demons' arrival? There are monsters, morphed humans, and they are out there because of what happened!"

"But you could do more! So much more! Why stay underground? Not many humans even know of your existence!" cried Dr. Atmore, grinning pleasantly, albeit desperately. Casually, he put his hands in his pockets, tilting his head slightly. "Why, even I did extensive research just to find out who you were, where you were all flocked. When I found Zwei, I thought I was on the brink of discovery! I would like you to consider something for a moment, Mister Baskerville."

Leo glanced at the other two doctors warily, slowly lowering Jabberwocky to show he was listening.

Pleased at this acceptance, Dr. Atmore said, "What if one didn't need direct contact with a demon to obtain its powers? What is so special about your bodies that you can adapt to their cells? Keep these questions in mind, for they are the basis of my hypothesis."

"Of what?" Leo dared himself to ask in a whisper of a voice.

"Blood transfusions," the blond doctor replied simply, gleefully – reveling in pride for his brilliant response. "I'm talking of second generation Crimson Fausts in which humans like these patients, like me, can partake in the blood of you and your kind and acquire the same powers! Can you imagine, Mister Baskerville, can you?"

No. The bile was almost too sudden to keep down, a sour taste entering his mouth and making the raven's throat thick. Disgust twisted his lips into a grimace, his world momentarily spinning. Whatever hope Leo had for this man's survival vanished with that sentence as quickly as a blown-out candle. With effort, he smiled incredulously, breath shaky as he held down repulsed laughter.

_Wrong... So wrong_...

"What? My blood, the blood of my family...inside the likes of you? Our curse swallowed willingly by you deranged pieces of shit? Are you sure," he gripped both hands onto Jabberwocky, nails digging into the withered hide, "that you lot aren't supposed to be the ones in these cells, bolted up and hidden from the light?"

Dr. Atmore laughed. "Zwei was just the tip of the iceberg! Ah, the data that can be collected once I have more samples! Please, can't you just," his hands suddenly came out of his pockets, and Leo caught the glint of another syringe, "_**imagine it**_?" With almost amused laughter, the man plunged the needle into his arm, sweat pouring down his forehead and neck.

_Stupid and futile. Don't come near us. Your hands_...

"...should never taint my family," the raven murmured with uncharacteristic conviction. The other two doctors had advanced, running for Leo, but he dodged easily. No hesitation in his step was present when he raised Jabberwocky onto the cackling man like the shadow of a reaper, sweeping the winged blade down right into a soft skull. A sickening, moist crack sounded in the hall, followed by a whoop of crazed victory from someone – _someone that sounds like me_-!

Dr. Atmore dropped to the ground, twitching and moaning, a thick, sticky puddle of blood spread down his face and the ground.

In one graceful pivot, Leo swiped his scythe in a horizontal arc, slicing right into the bellies of the other two men. The blood they left behind could fill the stomachs of many monsters, their organs steaming hot as they splattered on the ground and walls. Leo let out a fit of excited giggles, eyes glinting in fascination at the blood that suddenly sprayed like scarlet rain.

"Ahehehehe~!"

Low moans behind him reminded him of the human behind him, the one with angry words and painful intentions. _Die die, who will die, you or me_? It all seemed to come to that base thought. _You or me? Who will die? Who will die_?

"DIE DIE DIE!" Leo shrieked in almost glee, raising Jabberwockyand bringing it back down on the human's body again and again, a new geyser of blood painting him red every time. There was a satisfying squelch of skin tearing and liquids gushing with each new wound. The raven punctuated his words with another stab as he exclaimed, "Look! Look! Blood is what you wanted! What. You. Wanted!"

_Want. Want._

_I want it, I want it._

_Give it to me, hand it over. It's mine. It's mine!_

_I want it!_

Jabberwocky suddenly thudded to the ground, becoming stained crimson. Its master knelt into the blood without qualms, eyes wide and a morbidly pleased look that couldn't be hidden even under his bangs and full-moon glasses. It watched through its single eye as pale hands dug through the carnage, tearing up the corpse further with nails, searching and searching...

When Charlotte and Doug – with an out-cold Zwei in his arms – finally arrived, they found a messy-haired raven boy laughing loudly in triumph as he pressed a still-beating heart to his lips with tarnished hands.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stared down at him with a deep frown on her face. "You're not okay," she declared flatly.<p>

"I don't think I deserve this, though," Leo said in a raspy voice. He was looking up at the canopy over his bed, a light-blue color that was slightly comforting to him. It was a soft color, somehow safe. So different from what happened...

"It's been six days," he argued. He sat up as best as he could in his bed, but only failing horribly. Although Glen had removed the chains from his legs, he left the iron links bounded to his arms in order to prevent Leo from summoning Jabberwocky.

"I'm sorry," the dark-haired man had said in a clipped tone. "But if you get in contact with the scythe, your chance of tuning into the demon instincts becomes higher, and harder to ignore. This is temporary. Until you calm down."

Leo remembered how Glen had said it – _the_ scythe, _the_ instincts; not replacing the word with _his_ scythe, _his_ instincts. Honestly, he was having a difficult time figuring out if he should be grateful or not for that. He had been a Crimson Faust long enough, and didn't mind associating himself with demons.

_Really, I think the experience at the asylum disproved that_, his mind cut in. The dark images played back again in his memory like fuzzy photographs. In some ways, what happened still didn't seem real, like the memories were someone else's and not his own. They felt alien in his mind. It frightened him a little, knowing what he had done. If he thought too hard about it, he could still feel the pressure on his lips were he cradled Dr. Atmore's heart to him. His lips trembled with the need to throw up, but he bit the inside of his cheek to stop the sensation.

Charlotte had stopped him just as he had opened his mouth to greedily devour the organ. _Thank Abyss_...

There was a shuffle of clothes as Charlotte got up, smoothing over her skirt. "It doesn't matter how long its been, you brat," she chastised firmly. "Mr. Glen is going to keep you like this until you're back to normal."

"Can you vouch for the normalcy of a Crimson Faust?" Leo inquired lightly, raising a brow.

"Shut up! You disgraced our name back there!" she exclaimed, balling her hands into fists. "We're supposed to be able to _control_ things like that! It was..." Her pink eyes darted away, suddenly interested in the floor. Then, with some struggle, she reached out and patted his head curtly. "Just stay in here. Please."

Leo blinked in surprise. "Charlotte..."

"And Abyss, when will you call me 'Sissy'!" she wailed, turning away in a huff. She paused at the door, looking back at the other person in the room. "Don't play with him too much, Zwei. He's been a very bad boy."

The girl on the chair nodded slowly, looking down at her bare feet as Charlotte walked down the hallway, leaving the door open.

Leo looked at her intently. Ever since she was brought back to the mansion, Glen took care of her. Fang, who had the most expertise in medicine, explained that what Dr. Atmore had put into her was a drug that made one stronger and faster, and made adrenaline to rush into the head. Leo thought it explained the cuts and bruises Charlotte and Doug had all over their bodies, even though they were the more powerful ones of the group.

"So is it the drugs fault that she was chucked into the cuckoo bin?" Charlotte has asked sardonically.

Fang didn't think so. Neither did Glen. But they had assisted in making her too pumped up to function. So all it took was waiting it out for the drug to wear out for the abused girl to gather her thoughts. In two days, she could form fragments of coherent words. But when Fang had called out her name, she merely looked up and replied,

"I'm Echo."

With a deep breath, Leo sank his head into his pillows. "You should correct her. You said you name is Echo, right?" he said lightly.

The girl looked up, locking her royal blue eyes with him. It still amazed Leo how much she had cleaned up. Lily had taken baths with her, and they cut some her hair – it now shone like moonlight and barely touched her shoulders. The dark crescents under her eyes lightened up, but everyone knew the cuts and bruises from the iron restraints wouldn't be an easy thing to get rid of.

"Echo won't argue with her benefactors," she stated quietly.

Leo shrugged. "If that's what you want. I like Echo, myself," he said.

"...Is Mister Leo okay? You do not need anything?"

That was the other thing. Echo was polite and soft-spoken, but she seemed specially attached to Leo. Despite the fact he had been chained down ever since he entered the mansion again, she stayed in his room often, making idle talk. Leo had to admit, he had been tense at first, but his apprehension proved to be unfounded. Echo's aura was a lot more subdued and languid than Zwei's had been.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay, Echo will go if you'd like. I don't mind."

With a small smile, he shook his head again, making his hair rustle against the pillows. "No, stay here. I'm a little lonely. If it's alright, may I ask – do you know how to read?"

"More or less. Echo used to know a man that read to her, and I learned." She got up, looking pointedly towards the books shelved against the wall. "Would you like a story read to you?"

"I'd like that." He moved his hands, only to have his reach choked by the chains around his wrists. "I sort of can't manage it on my own."

"Which story would you like?"

"What do you like? There's a good chance I have the book."

Echo considered a moment. "I...I like stories...with happy endings. Echo likes happy books. With love in it."

Leo cracked an amused smile. "Really? Well, in that case, get that green one at the bottom.

"I like happy endings, too."

* * *

><p>He was covered in sweat when Lily and Charlotte came into his room two days later. It was because of the strange dream he had. Ever since the incident at the asylum, Leo closed his eyes at night only to be given a weird dream. There were lights of every color, and a grandfather clock ticking, ticking... The pendulum would rock back and forth in front of him, and there! Just beyond it...<p>

A boy. His back turned from Leo, walking slowly away. The pendulum would rock, make the boy appear and disappear...

"_Time, it's almost time_~!"

Then blood. The pendulum would stop and he'd be staring at his distorted reflection, a blindfold over his eyes as his reflection cried, "It's almost time!" Suddenly the reflection would become replaced, a face that he could never remember when he woke up – lips, a nose... But the face was bloody. Torn. The eyes...

"Hey," Charlotte said, snapping him back to reality. She was out of her nightgown, wearing one of her more modest dresses that fell just under her knees. Lily was bouncing excitedly right beside her. "I've got a surprise for you."

"If it's from you, I can only guess," Leo said. He shifted uncomfortably, wanting to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. Since he was chained down and couldn't move anyway, his glasses were just sort of left on, but more than one he had embarrassingly asked Echo to perch them back properly. Echo, coincidentally, wasn't up yet, so he asked Lily to do it as she jumped on top of him.

"Such a four-eyes! Is it cool to wear glasses?" she asked, pushing them up on his nose.

He scoffed lightly. "Not really. Sort of bothersome, but what can you do?"

Lily ran one of her small hands through his bangs. "You're all sweaty," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it, I just got a little hot in here," he assured with a small smile. He looked pointedly at Charlotte. "So what's the surprise?"

She waved her hand, going over to sit at the chair usually occupied by Echo. "Want to let him off the hook, Lily?"

The small girl nodded, searching the pockets of her suspenders. Proudly, she produced a key, holding it up to Leo's face. "Look, look! Mr. Glen thinks you're all better now, so he told us to let you go," she cheered. She went over to one of his wrists and unlocked the shackle before moving on to the other one.

His arms dropped down beside him, and he carefully worked the kinks back into his sore shoulders. "Let me off the hook, you said. I didn't think it was literal. So am I officially cured now?"

"Don't get too happy," Charlotte said, crossing her thighs. "Mr. Glen still wants us to keep an eyes on you, especially during missions. And it so happens that you've got a new one." She held up an envelope in her hand, waving it like a flag. It was sealed with the mark of Pendulum, an Incuse. Leo's eyes widened lightly upon seeing it – usually Glen used a different seal when sending letters, not wanting to attract attention to the organization.

_What's going on then_?

Leo sat up, still rubbing the joints of his arms. "I'm chained up for over a week and I'm given a mission?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes, with you, Lily, and Zwei. Although to be honest, I don't trust Zwei just yet – she still freaks me out. And you," she raised a brow, "well, there's you. Can you handle it?"

"Just tell me what it is," he said impatiently, frowning.

Charlotte scowled. "Tomorrow evening, you'll go to the forest clearing at the edge of Pandora. There's going to be an event there that you must attend. Once there, you'll give this letter to a man named Isla Yura," she began to explain, handing the envelope to Lily, who gave it to Leo. "Glen made previous contact with him anonymously to make this meeting time. Apparently, at this event, there's going to be a Cannibal Marionette, possibly a few more."

"CM's? In Pandora?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, although it has been awhile," Charlotte agreed.

Lily sat next to Leo as he scrutinized the envelope in his hands. "What is this event?" he asked slowly, tracing over the dark-red wax of the seal. It looked a bit too much like blood.

The little girl next to him jumped on the bed excitedly. "Oh, it'll be so much fun! I've always wanted to go to one!"

Charlotte smiled in the malicious way she always did. "The event," she said, "is a traveling circus."

* * *

><p>Everyone around him was bustling and busy, hands working to put up poles and tie down ropes, setting up the tent for the show. Their boxcars and horses had been put to the side near the forest, where most of the disabled people were staying out of everyone else's way. Elliot made his way over to the cars, making sure that no one saw him slip away – or else get accused of slacking on the job.<p>

Each of the cars were the same, just painted different colors – all of them were about twice the size of a carriage and shaped as their namesake, a box. Windows were covered by iron bars on the outside, red curtains inside. All of them were covered at the moment except for one at the far end. With a small smile, Elliot peered into it.

"Hey Lacie, are you in here?" He spotted her easily in the morning's light, sitting in one corner gazing out into the distance. "What are you spacing out for?"

She looked over at him, or rather, her head turned in his general direction – her eyes were covered as usual with her blindfold that he had given her once a long time ago. It made him happy that she wore it, but it also made him a little said when he remembered why he had given it to her in the first place.

A small smile spread on her lips. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine," he explained sheepishly, leaning against the bars. "We're going to be busy most of the day setting up, so you'll be by yourself. Even Oz has to work." He added this because, next to himself, Oz was the one who was with Lacie the most.

Lacie nodded, messing with her long dark hair that spilled onto the floor. "That's fine, you know I'm used to it," she said. "Besides, I'm useless during moves. I don't really like moving and getting familiar with new surroundings. Only when I'm in here or in a tent do I know everything."

"Inside is what's safe for you? Caged is your safety?" Elliot found himself asking her.

"I try not to think of it that way. At least we're happy here, right?"

Elliot struggled for a way to answer her, but she continued on like she hadn't asked anything in the first place. There was a rustle of fabric and hair as she reached behind her head, gently untying her blindfold. Her blond-haired companion looked at her in question.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied gently as the silvery cloth fell onto her lap. "I just... Sometimes I think about how I was before I became a freak." Her hands slowly curled on the blindfold. Elliot caught the action and, finding the door to the boxcar, slipped inside.

He walked up to her and sat down. "There wasn't alot any of us had before this," he reminded her lightly, reaching out and touching her hand. "You yourself Isla Yura found, just like he found the rest of us. You told us you don't remember your past - did you ever think maybe it's because it's too painful so you forced yourself to forget?"

At this point, Lacie was trembling. "Yes, but... But what if I really wasn't like this before? What if someone did this to me, like with what happened to Oz?" she asked in a small voice that could easily be crushed. She looked up at Elliot, the lids of her eyes flying open.

"Are you looking away?" she asked tentatively.

"No," he reassured her, gripping her hand tightly. He'd never look away from that face, never let Lacie feel more alone than she already did...

...even if the eyes that were supposed to stare back at him were just empty, black sockets.


	4. Act III: Oh, the Deformity!

**A/N: **Another quick update! I'm beginning to like this 83 I deleted a whole scene from this chapter, which made me mad because I realized I wasted about thrity minutes typing it out -sigh-

And so the anticipated chapter where they'll meet! 8D This chapter is a birthday present for **self-sacrifice**~ I do hope you enjoy dearie, and that you had a wonderful birthday~ -brings out the cake- Sorry I was cutting it pretty close -sweatdrop as she cuts you a slice of cake- Want tea with that?

Enjoy -bows-

_**Act III: Oh, the Deformity!**_

Blotches of purple had appeared around Leo's wrists from the shackles that had been around them for a week. He joked about it the next day with Echo when she was staring at them intently as he was reading. "Think of it as us matching," he said morbidly, but it was said with a smile, which meant Echo accepted it and continued to watch the raven read.

"Hey, get your nose out of that book," a voice interrupted crossly, a familiar form standing before him.

"...Are you honestly interrupting me when I'm in the middle of a chapter? Ladies aren't supposed to be so annoying. Ah, I forgot, you're not one."

Charlotte reached out to grab his shoulder firmly. "Oh, the way you talk, it's as if you don't like having your head attached to the rest of your body~!" she said in a sing-song voice, even as her nails dug into the raven's skin through his clothes. "Now either close the damn thing or get tossed out the window."

With a glare and sigh, Leo bookmarked his page and set his book on his lap. "What do you want?" he asked, shrugging her hand off of his shoulder.

"Lord Glen wants to talk to you. He's in the music room, so don't keep him waiting!" she exclaimed before stomping out of the raven's room.

_Will time just continue to make her a more touchy person_? After her footfalls had died down, Leo pushed up his glasses, glancing at the grandfather clock still in his room. When he and Echo comfortably sat in the silence, there was nothing but its ticking, nothing but watching the needle spin through its dance.

"I'll be quick, okay?" he told Echo. "You can go visit Lily, I'm sure she'd like the playmate."

The quiet girl nodded and left the room silently.

_About three hours until we leave, so I wonder what he wants_... The raven rose, putting his book back on his shelf before walking down the mansion's hallways. For a place that only housed seven people and less than a handful of servants, the Baskerville mansion was immense, with high ceilings and many unoccupied rooms. He often wondered what use all the space was for.

On the third and topmost floor, Leo began to hear the music. To be honest, he wasn't really surprised – Glen spent many days inside the music room, which really only housed a dusty, black grand piano. He'd lock himself in there, playing music – songs Leo knew and melodies he _thought_ he knew, even though he couldn't recall how exactly. It was a feeling that made his world tilt and eyes fill with tears.

Glen played beautifully, really he did. Leo spent hours trying to imitate that mesmerizing sound, brushing off the dark-haired man's offers at teaching him – this was something he wanted to accomplish on his own. Maybe then the sounds and songs would be his – along with a feelings he could never name whenever he heard them.

But then, sometimes, the music Glen played on the instrument produced angry sounds, sounds like a demon was howling. Music that could only be called music in an unholy place. There was uncertainty as to whether the playing of such hellish pieces were to reflect some inner turmoil the man was experiencing, or if he enjoyed it. Either way, the sounds terrified Leo because they always gave him nightmares when his mind replayed the demented scores over and over...

He knocked, loudly to be heard over the cacophony of the piano's fury. All at once, an out of tune chord bellowed out on the other side of the door, signaling a reluctant end to the angry playing. It was a sharp contrast to the velvet voice that beckoned him inside.

Leo opened the door, immediately finding Glen on the piano's bench, his purple gaze staring down at the white-and-black keys before him. Guessing that it was better to diffuse the tension, he said quietly, "Charlotte came into my room and said you called for me." Then, more as a personal question, he asked, "Are you...alright?"

It took a moment, and the thick silence seemed to only be taken up by the phantom echoes of the raging piece played moments before. After a few seconds, Glen finally sat up a little straighter, tucking some hair behind his ear. "I'll be fine," he rasped, immediately clearing his throat afterward.

"Good, I'd hate to be the only one losing it here," the raven tried to joke, but even he didn't smile. "You look tense."

"I've got certain things on my mind. This is...," he drifted off, choosing his words as a rare frown creased his brow. "This is just a rough time." He turned his head and raised a single gloved hand. "Come."

Leo approached tentatively, taking a seat right beside the black-haired man.

"Did Charlotte give you the letter?"

"Yes."

"And you know to give it to a man named Isla Yura?"

Leo nodded. "He's the ringmaster of the circus," he stated, relaying the information Lily had given him yesterday. He looked at Glen evenly. "So is this just so you make sure I've got everything ready? This isn't the first time we're taking out Cannibal Marionettes, Glen." He looked down as he uttered the name. It had been about a year now that he stopped addressing the Baskerville head as his father, and although it has been his decision, he found himself still not used to it.

Glen ignored it and gave Leo a stern look. "No, you saw the envelope, and the seal I put on it. You know this isn't like other missions." He took a deep breath, his countenance showing distraction. "It's more than...the monsters."

"So you want me to keep an eye out for more than CM's?" Leo asked. The task certainly was newer than anything Glen had asked of him. That's usually all their missions were in the first place – take out the Cannibal Marionettes wherever they popped up. _But that's weird_, Leo thought, _since they were all supposedly wiped out thirteen years ago. It wouldn't be odd of a few still lived, but over the years we've taken out hundreds._

_It doesn't add up_...

"You have realized something," Glen declared placidly.

"It's just... Where do CM's come from? From what you told me years ago, there shouldn't be any of them unless there are also demons skulking around." He peered up at his father-figure. "And wasn't it you that got rid of them?"

Glen nodded, the frown back on his face. "That is right. Which is why I've been investigating the pattern of the Cannibal Marionettes' appearances for the past few months. This is what I've turned up," he said, rising from the bench to walk over to the window. Outside, the sun was just beginning to set. "It seemed the CM's kept appearing in a path-like pattern, and they never crossed the same place twice. With these two clues, I managed to predict where they'd next turn up. Do you remember the attack at Latowidge?"

"Fang and Doug were on that mission," Leo replied. "But it was the last time there was a mission to take down the Marionettes. Are you saying...you _predicted_ that attack?"

"When I was proved right after that, I saw that a certain circus had also been there. Perhaps I connected the dots too fast in my head, but I thought – a circus follows a precise path, and as did the CM's." Glen unlocked the window and pushed open the panes. A few seconds after, the room filled with a cool breeze that ruffled their hair.

"So that's it then," Leo concluded. "Find the relationship, if any, between the circus and the Cannibal Marionettes' appearances. I'm not sure what we're expecting to find, but I'll keep an eye out. I'll tell Lily and Echo that, too."

Glen nodded, breaking away from the window. "See that you do," he said, walking back to the piano bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three strips of red paper, offering them to the raven boy still sitting.

Dubiously, Leo took them. "What's this?"

"Your tickets," Glen replied, blinking in surprise at Leo's reaction. "You three will be going to a circus, so naturally..." His lips set into a thin line and he looked away dismissively, back towards the open window.

"Leo, I want you to be careful. You'll be seeing and hearing many things there, things that will make you uncomfortable – maybe even angry. Whatever happens," his deep purple eyes flashed down at the raven dangerously, "do _**not**_ have a repeat of the asylum. Do _**not**_ lose control."

At this, Leo got up, placing the tickets in his pocket. Even though he knew his caretaker was right, he couldn't help but retort back in defense. "Don't worry, Glen," he said with a small smile. "Being _chained down_ forces you to learn some things..."

* * *

><p>During the carriage ride to the circus, Leo looked down to examine his ticket. Earlier when they were piling into their ride, he had given Lily and Echo theirs – the former jumping up and down in joy as the latter stared at it blankly.<p>

The entire rectangle slip of paper was more of a dark orange than the red that Leo had thought it was before. A weathered yellow like dying flowers bordered the ticket, and there, in the center, was an image of a clock face with thirteen hours. Right underneath it were the words, _The Clockwork Circus_. The raven frowned, wondering what kind of name that was supposed to be.

The carriage rocked a little more than it should be and Leo sighed.

"Lily, please calm down. If you keep jumping around like that, you'll only get too tired to watch the show," he said, not tearing his eyes away from his ticket. He was getting sick enough from the bumpy ride without the small girl's excitement making it worse. And they were already passing through the pathless forest, which didn't help any as the wheels struggled over tree roots, branches, and rocks.

_I can't imagine anyone would go through this trouble just to see a.._.

"Lily, Echo, please remember to look out for anything that seems like its correlated to the Cannibal Marionettes; anything suspicious."

Echo nodded slowly. "Yes, Mister Leo."

"I will, Leo, I will!" promised Lily, bouncing on her seat. She almost stumbled when the carriage suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the forest. There was the sound of footsteps and their coachman opened one of the doors wearing an apologetic look.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, my ladies and sir," he began feebly. "But whatever path there had been seems to be closing up, and the trees are getting too thick."

"Do we have to go on foot from here?" Lily asked, looking up at Leo.

With a deep sigh, he nodded. "Yes, we'll have to. Glen sent us on this mission, and we can't just abandon it. Thanks anyway, Anthony," he told the coachman as he jumped out.

"W-will you be fine?"

Leo offered him a smile. "No worries, just go on home, alright? We'll get another carriage back to the mansion." _Or just ride Jabberwocky. Its sturdy enough to have the three of us_...

As the carriage rode away from view, Leo ran a hand through his hair wearily. "Well, the sooner we start, the sooner we'll get there," he said, holding out a hand to summon Jabberwocky. A rustle a few feet ahead of them though stopped him, and he froze. There was the sound of crunching branches and leaves, and maybe even something like voices. Definitely human, at the least.

"Hey, you hear that?" whispered Lily.

"Let's follow it; it might lead us to the circus," Leo said, taking each of the girls' hands. "Be vigilant, alright? Come on..." They weaved through the trees, almost stumbling over roots every once in awhile due to the light that kept sinking further and further down. Night was fast approaching, painting the forest dark blue and black – shadows seemed to be everywhere. The noises never stopped from straight ahead, but Leo was beginning to wonder if they'd ever actually _get_ to their source...

It took a few minutes until Echo suddenly tugged his sleeve, looking ahead.

"Mister Leo, I think that's the tent, is it not?" she asked, pointing a finger into the trees.

"No fair, I can't see it!" Lily exclaimed unhappily as they picked up their pace.

"Don't worry, Lily, we're already at the clear...ing." Leo stopped as the thick ring of trees suddenly came to a stop and they where at the edge of the clearing. There were other people there alongside them, following the noise and music that was so loud, coming from inside a large, yellow tent. Light shone within, giving the whole tent a rather paper-lantern appearance as it glowed in the night. A firefly. A live festival in its own little world.

Leo glanced back at the dark forest as Echo and Lily dragged him along. _How was the light and music blocked out so well? I couldn't sense a thing_. He closed his eyes wearily. _Shit, what if I_ am _losing it_...?

Lily looked up at the tent with wide eyes. "It's so big!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Have you really never been to a circus before?" Leo asked her, but he was gazing at the tent as well. Now that they were getting closer, he could begin to see black and orange silhouettes of things within.

Her hair whipped over her cheeks as she shook her head. "Nuh-uh. All my life was just dark, and people hating me for no reason – for having this, I guess?" she inquired, touching the perfect crimson mark on her cheek. It was the reason Lily was a Crimson Faust. Her mother had been one, changed during the Tragedy of Sablier, but she suddenly lost her powers when Lily had been born.

Both Fang and Glen had seen Lily's case to be fascinating. Not only did it prove that Crimson Fausts could still reproduce, but that their offspring held their power – and stole it. Suddenly reminded of Dr. Atmore, Leo thought that Lily was the real second generation of the Fausts.

Leo bent down to take her hand again. "Come on, there's a smaller tent right there people are going to. It must be the ticket collector."

The smaller tent was a narrow rectangle, not leaving much room for whoever was inside, and had purple and teal stripes all over it. The people casually handed over their tickets, babbling away amongst themselves excitedly as they continued on to the large tent. From his angle, all Leo could see at the time was an arm reach out and take the orange slips of paper.

Inside the small tent was only darkness when Leo and the two girls approached. He frowned, leaning on a counter as he peered inside. "I just saw someone here," he muttered, more to assure himself that he wasn't mad more than anything.

"Ohmai, so sorry to keep you waiting," remarked a male voice in sigh. Leo jumped, turning around to face a pale with with as equally pale hair that fell over one of his eyes, the other a glinting wine red. He offered the raven as cordial smile, slipping into the tent from the back side. "Do forgive me, I decided to take a small breath of fresh air."

At Leo's silence, he tilted his head slightly. "Have I frightened you, sir?" he asked in a pleased voice.

"I... No, nevermind. I suppose if this is a circus, I need to get used to this type of thing...," he reasoned, taking the three of their tickets and placing them on the counter.

"Oh, you're no fun. You remind me of Oz when I first met him. Isn't it just so Emily?" asked the man to the doll sitting on his shoulder as he took the tickets. It had a wide smile and a bow on top of its head...and it replied in a creaky voice, "Just so! Just so! He's no fun at all."

_She talked_...

"She talked!" exclaimed Lily happily.

"She talks," the silver-haired man confirmed with a smile. "Say how do you do, Emily." To Leo's astonishment, the doll bowed its head and greeted them.

After checking that the man's mouth wasn't moving when the doll talked and saw that, save for his shoulder, he was making no contact with her at all, he asked, "That's not ventriloquism you're showing us, is it?"

"Oh, you'll be seeing many strange things tonight," reassured the man. Then, in a lower voice, he added through a grin, "Maybe even the strange things you're looking for. The things that like to eat the people up. But will be able to see through _all_ the deception of this show?"

Leo widened his eyes, taking a small step back. _Is this guy like Dr. Atmore_? No, there was something more, something...more mysterious, although the aura Leo sensed wasn't malicious. "We'll just be going now. Thank you, Mr. Ticket Collector."

"Xerxes Break to the returning visitor," he introduced, bowing his head slightly. "Do have a wonderful time~"

When the raven looked back, he saw that the striped tent was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Benches revolved in a circle, surrounding a circle of space in the middle of the tent where the performances would be held. It looked large from outside, but inside was enormous, bigger than the mansion it seemed, like they were standing in a paper sun. People were laughing and whispering everywhere, and there was the cordial vocalization of a violin's strings coming from somewhere, filling the whole tent with playful music.<p>

_Is this really a place that could be connected to Cannibal Marionettes_?

Lily as assaulting his sleeve again, trying to pull him towards a direction she was going. "Leo, Leo, this way! I want to sit right there! C'mon, c'mon, let's go before someone else comes!"

"L-Lily, what did I say about calming down?" he snapped, quickly grabbing Echo so that she wouldn't get lost. At present, she was staring at everything with a somewhat confused expression, as if she were trying to take in the meaning of it all at once.

The seats that Lily had found for them were somewhere around the middle, so they could see the center ring well while Leo could still take survey of mostly everything. So far, he wasn't finding anything worth noting – well, at least not anything related to the mission. Despite all the noise, Leo found himself getting a little excited. Glen never took him out much when he was little, much less to something like a circus. Up until that point, they had been an event he only read about. His anticipation was growing just as much as Lily's was.

"Echo has been to one of these before," Echo suddenly piped up, so quietly that Leo almost hadn't caught it. "It was when she was still small. I was alone. I kept hearing...hearing Noise... But then I heard the voices from this big tent. I wondered inside and found a man there. He took care of me while the show went on, let me sleep in his boxcar and stole some apples and bread for me."

"Was it this circus?" Leo prompted.

Echo shook her head. "It was too long ago. Echo was stuck in the asylum for years, where it was always dark and dirty. Then again, so was life before that. Echo's mother...did not want to hear about Noise."

Leo blinked in surprise at the mention of her mother and past. It was the first time she ever uttered a word about it. He opened his mouth to ask more when the light suddenly dimmed inside the tent, the illumination growing in the center ring. A hush came over the crowd then, and the violin music stopped. Lily bounced on his other side.

When his eyes adjusted to the change in light, Leo found a man stepping into the empty ring and onto a large, circular and red podium. They were close enough that Leo could see slightly tan skin and blood-red hair, but those were the only details the raven could make out.

"Ah, you're here, you're here! How wonderful!" the man suddenly exclaimed in a voice as creaky as Emily's had been. His voice echoed in the quieting tent, startling some people with the power behind it. "My name is Isla Yura. I am ringmaster of the Clockwork Circus.

"We will be presenting to you tonight the sad fate that some of this world carry with them," he announced, walking back and forth on his circular platform. "Children that God has abandoned. Children that can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with. These children cry out without reason, words distorted by their malformed tongues."

As Isla Yura spoke, there came a sudden small procession of people entering the ring. They hesitated upon stepping into the light, and even from his distance, Leo could swear he saw the grimaces they all wore on their faces smeared with make-up and glitter and masks. _Those_, he concluded, _must be the freaks_.

There was a girl with short hair that towered over the rest by at least another whole person. Another with dark hair that spilled down her back, a silvery blindfold over her eyes. A boy with half a mask. Another with golden hair and white things sprouting from his back. Each one was stranger than the freak before, and there were several more, but Leo's attention was dragged back to the ringmaster as he spoke again.

"They smile through their deformities, wishing to bring fun to the people that stare down at them through the darkness, longing for laughter. Please, settle down and lean closer.

"And let the freakshow begin."

* * *

><p>The three Baskervilles watched the performances wordlessly, save for Lily's cheers and gasps of awe. And laughter. There seemed to always to be laughter. Even so, Leo could see that the smiles on the freaks' faces were too wide.<p>

Everything was sparkling. Everything had an otherworldly shine and song. Leo couldn't help but be entranced, taking the sights and sounds in quickly, trying to absorb them before the next act appeared. Between the freaks' stunts and appearances and the crowd's reactions, he was having a hard time keeping a look out for anything suspicious.

_Any one of these freaks could be the Cannibal Marionette_...

Isla Yura came on stage again, as he always did once an act was finished so as to announce the next one. Leo was only half-paying attention to the introduction of a pair named "Diva" and "Humpty Dumpty" as a certain heaviness began to take a hold of his body. He almost swayed, his shoulder bumping into Echo's.

The pale girl looked at him in muted concern. "Mister Leo?"

"Sorry, I think I'm just getting tired," he said with a dry chuckle.

A sweet melody began playing inside the tent, like they were all inside a music box. The girl from before with long hair and a blindfold came to the center of the stage, taking Yura's place. Her light-purple dress swayed, flying out like the petals of a flower as she twirled around, her lips parted to voice a mesmerizing song like an opera singer. At the beginning, she sounded lost, her notes staccato and fleeting, and her head kept looking this way and that as if searching.

"She has a pretty voice," Lily whispered, eyes shining in awe.

"She does," Leo agreed, a small frown creasing his brow. The way she sang...it almost reminded him of Glen when he played the piano... Like she was vocalizing a melody he _should_know, but of course, he couldn't remember. The soft notes in the background rained on them like glitter, making Leo want to close his eyes and see only silver stars.

The song reached a crescendo, and the girl twirled like a ballerina, her voice filling the tent, rising above the tinkering music box sounds complimenting her song. As she reached the main melody again, Leo suddenly noticed movement near the top of one of the poles that held up the tent. Other people began to notice, pointing and exclaiming at a boy standing at one end of a tight rope, a hundred feet in the air.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lily.

The girl, Diva, ended her singing as the music box song continued. She too looked up, hands behind her back.

The rope looked thick enough, but of course, Leo wasn't sure from his distance, and he never walked on a tight rope before. The boy began to move, the light shining down on him. He wasn't wearing any clothes save for blue shorts that reached to his knees, so all could see the odd etchings of thick black marks all over his skin. Leo frowned, squinting his eyes in a vain attempt to see the boy better. He was walking languidly, seeming to have no trouble at all crossing the rope, never wobbling in uncertainty. His spread arms gave a weird appearance that he was floating, and his head never stopped facing forward.

It was as if he saw no one else in the world.

For some odd reason, Leo's heart was pounding in his ears. He was sure other people, with their bated breaths, could hear it as well. All of his attention was at this one boy, standing above the crowd, oblivious to the danger he was in. The raven's chest was beginning to hurt again, but he didn't care, trying to ignore it.

The boy, Humpty Dumpty, was halfway down the rope. His arms began to tilt at angles as he began to waver, but the angles were too steep. Then Leo saw it. The boy paused, wobbling slightly, one foot out in front of him. Heat rose to Leo's cheeks as panic swelled in his chest. _No_...! The foot came down, but past the rope. The boy's body tilted away. People cried out in alarm.

He was falling.

Leo didn't have time to think, didn't have the luxury to. He shot out of his seat, summoning Jabberwocky at the same time, not caring who saw. Later on, he'd vaguely remember Echo and Lily calling out to him as he mounted his scythe and flew into the ring.

Humpty Dumpty wasn't making a sound, his back facing the ground as his limbs flew in front of him. Leo dove in, cold air whipping over his face as he reached out an arm to support the boy when he fell onto Jabberwocky. The scythe jolted down at the sudden impact, but Leo managed to keep it in balance, tightly holding the boy to him.

"What the-!" Humpty Dumpty suddenly grabbed the back of Leo's Pendulum jacket, a panicked look on his painted face. He looked all around, until eyes the color of a piercing blue found Leo. "Who the hell are you!"

"Abyss, want to not get mad when I saved your life?" Leo retorted, heart still hammering in his chest. The boy was at an awkward angle between his thighs, so he said, "Make sure your grip on me is tight until we land. I don't want you to fall."

A slightly enraged look crossed the boy's face as his blue-painted lips made a grimace. "Don't want me to fall? Abyss, that's what-!" He looked around then, eyes widening, and this time he did hold onto Leo tightly. "What is this thing?"

"My...," the raven drifted off. Was there a point in not revealing it now? He just used his scythe in front of so many people, while wearing his Pendulum uniform. His only hope was that Humpty Dumpty's hand was gripping over the Incuse at least...

The crowd was gasping, exclaiming in awe as Leo gently touched the ground, gingerly sliding Humpty Dumpty off. Quickly, he sent Jabberwocky away before people got a good look at it. "Are...are you okay?" he asked. Then Leo properly looked at the boy he had saved, noticing his body for the first time.

All over the slightly tanned skin were the black marks, only Leo saw that they weren't only marks. Humpty Dumpty's limbs and flesh were held together by thick black thread. They were stitches that went all around his arms and legs several times, one encircling right above a toned stomach. Leo was glad for his glasses then, because he knew he was staring with wide eyes.

Diva was looking lost on the podium, looking around desperately. Humpty Dumpty noticed and, with a glare at Leo, walked off towards her with wobbly movements.

The faces and eyes around him were all open in surprise and pleasure and laughter. The shock had died down, leaving gales of humor – they thought Leo was apart of the act. _Then I guess it doesn't matter if they see the jacket, if they think its a costume_.

He followed Humpty Dumpty to the center where Diva was. He was ruffling her hair, telling her that he was alright.

"What happened?" she asked, gripping his arms tightly.

Humpty Dumpty shot a look at Leo when he noticed the raven had been following. "This boy flew in and caught me before I fell," he said, a guarded look in his intense blue eyes as he profiled Leo. For some odd reason, the raven felt like he shouldn't stare for too long – it made a weird, crawly feeling go up his spine.

"Look," Leo began, crossing his arms. "Why do you talk like what I did was a bad thing? I saved your life, you idiot!"

"You're the idiot!" Humpty Dumpty cried, turning his head so fast that the golden glitter fell from his blond hair. He prodded Leo hard in the chest. "I was _supposed_ to fall! These! You see these?" he exclaimed, tugging at his stitches. "Whatever happens to me, I'll just be put back together again! I wouldn't die, idiot!"

Leo blinked in surprise. "How can you not...?"

At that moment, Isla Yura appeared. The raven had expected anger, maybe even a taut expression on his face, but was surprised to see that the man was smiling broadly. "Ah! What a show! Quite a performance!" he exclaimed in glee, clasping his hands together. "You are a Baskerville, I assume? A part of-? Ah, but we shouldn't discuss it here."

"Mr. Yura," Humpty Dumpty began slowly, cautiously. "This boy just ruined the show. I-!"

"Quiet," the man ordered firmly, the faintest of frowns on his face. "And go back to your cars. The post-show festivities will begin soon."

"But-!"

Isla Yura suddenly gripped Humpty Dumpty's shoulder tightly and the boy winced. He leaned in, whispering something that Leo couldn't hear into the blond's ear. Blue eyes widened, a fearful expression in them that he seemed to be fighting to hold back. Quickly, he took Diva's hand and led her away, still wobbling. He fell onto the ground once and Leo stepped forward, thinking maybe he should follow him. Yura shook his head.

"He'll be fine once Gilbert stitches him back up. Now then, Mister Baskerville, if you'll get your friends and wait near the ticket booth. You can go to the post-show viewing if you'd like – I'll just get Xerxes to fetch you once it's time to discuss our business~," he said, then turning. "For now, it's time to announce the curtain fall."

Leo nodded slowly, more than happy to get out of the spotlight. He still felt eyes on him as Yura's voice boomed throughout the tent again and he walked back into the shadows. At another corner of the ring, he saw Humpty Dumpty and Diva escape into a small flap on the side of the tent between some benches. The boy stopped and turned, seeing Leo.

Even from his distance, the raven could still see the piercing blue of those eyes and the criss-cross of stitches.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **The first part of the speech Yura makes after he intorduces himself doesn't belong to me. They belong to **peachandhoney**-san on youtube, who did a wickedly wonderful English dub of the Vocaloid song "Dark Woods Circus." So go, listen! watch?v=sd8tAdh3oDk

So this was for you, **self-sacrifice**! -hugs- I hope you liked that they finally met :) The interactions and mystery will only go up from here, since I think this is a pretty straightforward chapter x) Happy birthday again, love~

For **Shaz**-san, after this chapter, I'll start working on your one-shot 8) I think a fluffy one is in order indeed -ruffles your hair- So an Elliot/Leo, then? And thank you for your wonderful reviews~! -hugs-

Ah, long chapter again x'D And I still haven't explained CM's... -fail- But I will, I will. For now, just accept that they're bad xD -stabbed-


	5. Act IV: At the Bottom of Dreams

**A/N: **Yay! I bring to thee another update! I think I jinxed it last chapter about the quick updates, for it seems I'm now swamped with work at school, especially Journalism -deep sigh- I'll rant about that on my dA, but that's neither here nor there, so I'll stop talking.

Oh gosh, so much deleting and rewriting this chapter. In the end, I think it came out well. Thank you to the newcomers for your kind reviews! I really shall do my best to make this a good story -bows-

_**Act IV: At the Bottom of Dreams**_

Leo was waiting outside the circus tent, taking care to hide in the shadows so no one would notice him – especially after that stunt he just pulled. _I can just hear my scolding from Charlotte and Glen – even though I didn't lose it or anything_. The 'yet' that hung in his mind after that thought made his saliva grow thick. _No, that's not happening this time_. _They've – _I've_ – got nothing to worry about._

Only minutes had passed before Lily spotted him and took Echo's hand as they walked up to him – or in Lily's case, skipped. She gripped the front of his coat, eyes beaming brightly up at him.

"Leo, that was soooo amazing! You just flew up there like _whoosh!_ and saved that boy!" she exclaimed in awe, bouncing up and down. "It was amazing! Like you were part of the show! Did you join the circus without telling us?"

"Nah. And that boy was supposed to fall. I just wanted the attention."

"Whaaat?"

Echo padded up to him silently. "Are you okay, Mister Leo? I don't think that was a part of the mission."

Leo sighed wearily, prying Lily off him. What he wouldn't give just to go home and read, like he was doing before this. "You're right. I'm wondering if it's wise to go home after this is done. Do you think we could keep this between ourselves?" he requested in embarrassment, though he didn't know why he felt so abashed in the first place.

_Any other person would try to save him if they had the power to. I had the power, so was what I did so bad_? Leo thought of Humpty Dumpty's response to having "saved" him, a light scowl crossing his face. _Whatever, if he wanted to fall, let him next time_.

Lily brought her legs together and erected her posture. "I won't say anything!" she promised with a salute.

"…Whatever Mister Leo wants," Echo agreed with the smallest of nods.

In almost a second, Lily was back to tugging at his sleeve. "So where are the people going now?"

"Yura was talking about some viewing or another after the performances," Leo recalled, grimacing as he remembered the aura the man brought with him. Something about the ringmaster wasn't right, and the horrified look Humpty Dumpty made when Yura whispered into his ear only enforced his gut feeling.

And demons _do_ have tendencies to go with their instincts.

Leo nodded towards the people, where they were making their way to the side of the great tent, talking and chatting about the show they just saw. "Maybe we should follow them," the raven suggested, breaking away from the shadows. "Yura is going to send someone for us when he's ready to talk anyway. I think it was that Xerxes character from before."

"Do you think something else is going on then?" Lily asked.

"I think so. C'mon." Echo and Lily trailed behind him as he stalked off to where the people wandered. Then, there – beside the forest, so close they were almost swallowed by the shadowed trees – was a line of boxcars, like a detached train. Large windows with iron bars and oil lamps dimly illuminated grim figures within. When Leo came closer, he realized why people paused before the cars with mixed exclaims and expressions of awe, disgust, and amusement: inside, staring and attempting to hide to no avail were the very same freaks from the circus.

_Oh, a "viewing_," Leo thought, a sick sensation making his stomach feel heavy. He looked down at Lily, whose smile had suddenly disappeared at the sight before them.

In the boxcar nearest them was a young man with ink-black hair huddled to one side but still close to the window. Underneath was the painted name, "Raven." He was curled within himself, knees touching his naked chest, making the black wings on his back all the more noticeable. There were scars all over his shoulders and shoulder blades, the tattered black wings embedded grotesquely into his skin. Women were cowering in the background as young boys and men came up, attempting to reach the freak in the box.

The air became decidedly thick, and their words were swallowed by the darkness, loud in the silence. Lily walked slowly beside Leo, gripping Echo's skirt tightly. The white-haired girl mirrored the tension, a small frown on her face and eyes darting all over the place, not sure where to look.

At the next box was another young man, but this time with long blonde hair. His torso was bare as well, but the wings on his back had no feathers; they didn't even have skin – pure, slightly cracked bone curled around his shoulders protectively. A cage of white. A boy's hand got through and was tugging the blonde hair, slamming "Deimos" into the bars with a thud. Deimos grunted out, trying to pull away only to be slammed back with the grip on his hair.

"No one cares," Lily said in a shaky voice, practically hugging Echo's leg. "Even though he's being hurt."

Leo paused, almost moving towards that boy, thinking of shoving _his_ head against the metal bars-! Nails dug into his palm as he forced himself to look away. "_You'll be seeing and hearing many things there, things that will make you uncomfortable – maybe even angry. Whatever happens, do __**not**__ have a repeat of the asylum. Do __**not**__ lose control._"

_Shut up, I learned my lesson the first time_.

"Let's go this way," he said, picking up Lily and cradling her to him.

"Mister Leo," Echo said, sticking close to him. "Am I like them? Are you and Miss Lily like them? Do you think if they knew about us, we'd be put in cages and in a circus, too?"

The raven shook his head. "No. We can hide it better." _So how much does everyone else in the world hide_? It took a lot of his willpower to look the other way as he heard the jeering as eyes gazed at every scar, every empty pair of eyes, and every deformity in amusement.

**Oh, the deformity**!

Did Isla Yura know about this treatment? Why put them up on display like animals, like withering flowers on a grave where all could step over them?

"Hey," said Lily looking ahead. She lifted a finger, about to point, when she realized it wouldn't be noticed with all the other pointing, all the other laughing. "That's the boy from before, isn't it?"

Under his glasses, Leo's eyes traveled over to the car next to them, a small crowd of people separating him from the tan skin littered with stitches, the too-blue eyes that could glimmer even in the suffocating night... Leo couldn't say why he decided to pause there, or why his gaze seemed to sear through the people as if they weren't present, beyond the cold bars and to the stare of Humpty Dumpty.

It was like he was trying hard to ignore the ridicule and crass wonder around him, just like the other freaks were. He was standing, looking blankly down at the ground with a deep frown on his face. Leo thought that he was thinking perhaps, if he concentrated enough, he could just sink down into the ground and out of sight.

The raven took a step towards the boxcar, for a moment not believing the same boy with the fearless expression as he fell and fiery comments could be contained.

Humpty Dumpty's head rose suddenly, like he sensed something, like he knew the Crimson Faust was staring at him. When he turned those icy-blue eyes onto Leo, he was so sure that even under his glasses, the boy was staring straight back at him, piercing him. He was looking at him almost reproachfully, as if wondering what Leo was doing there watching him.

Leo took a few steps closer – Humpty Dumpty took several back into the shadows. They no longer seemed to pay attention to the other people there; Leo was only vaguely aware that Lily was still in his arms, that he even had a body to function. He reached one hand out, a name from the nursery rhymes rolling off his tongue in an attempt to connect with him...

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to do.

A few heads turned around at the sound of the raven's voice, and eyes flashed in recognition.

"Oh! It's the one from before!"

"Yes, yes, I do remember! He was with-"

"Oh my, get away from him!"

"Why isn't he in one of these cages?"

"Did he escape!"

Amusement was quickly turning into panic, and before Leo knew it, his arms were seized by two men, their fingers constricting tightly over his biceps as another man took Lily from him – a "child captured by the freak." Leo struggled against them, managing to knock one over as Lily cried out the raven's name. Swiftly, Echo moved towards her and kicked the young girl's captor in the gut.

Damn, this was bad... Should he summon Jabberwocky? No, it was normal humans, so it wouldn't be necessary, but...

"Someone hold him down! Get those girls away!"

"Mister Leo!" Echo cried, Lily in her embrace.

Another two men joined the first one, and his wrists were forced together behind his back. He hissed at the pain, but it was nothing compared to the fist that suddenly slammed into his cheek. His head turned sharply, hurting his neck and making his glasses fall off. The first thing Leo saw when the colorful spots stopped dancing in his vision were the wide blue pools of Humpty Dumpty's stunned gaze.

"Xerxes!" he suddenly called with something like relief in his tone.

Leo glanced around and saw the white-haired man step lightly into the scene, the end of a cane he held resting on one of the men's shoulders. "Now, now," he lilted, coming closer. "That's not the proper way to play with little ones, is it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" exclaimed one woman who was cradling herself tightly. "You just let that freak roam around? He could kill people!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about such things now, madam, I can assure you," Xerxes promised with a sweet smile. He cast the stare of his red eye back at the men holding Leo. "I was just about to take him and his friends away. If you would, gentlemen."

He was answered with the grip on Leo's arms becoming tighter. The raven tried hard not to show any signs of pain, keeping his head slightly bowed so that his bangs covered his face.

"No? Most unfortunate, as I was _so_ hoping for some proper cooperation from you. Alas!" With a grin worthy of a Mad Hatter, Xerxes took a step back, staring intently at Leo's captors.

Lily was staring at the strange man with wide eyes, probably wondering why he wasn't doing anything more to help. And indeed Leo was beginning to wonder the same thing. If this damn man didn't have a plan, the raven was ready to summon his scythe – after all, he had already done it once befo-.

Then he felt it. The men seemed to suddenly freeze, an action that Leo felt as their hands jumped then stiffened. He looked back at them to see their confused expression as they rigidly let him go and stepped away, staring at each other in wild bafflement all the while.

Xerxes nodded approvingly. "There we go – now there are some manners."

Leo bent down to get his glasses, putting them on to conceal the expression in his eyes once more, though he expected even without them Xerxes could still tell he was surprised. Echo and Lily stepped closer to him to make sure he was alright.

Xerxes waved a hand dismissively at the men. "Do carry on then, there's still so much to see around here~," he lilted. Emily echoed his sentiment, cackling softly on his shoulder, "So much more! So much more!"

"What the hell is-?" began one man, but it was interrupted when his limbs snapped into attention. This happened to the others as well, and, when Xerxes waved his hand again, they turned around and walked awkwardly away, their friends and wives chasing after them.

The white-haired man let out a triumphant sigh. "My, that was quite fun!"

"That'll teach them a thing or two!" exclaimed Emily in mirrored victory.

Leo looked at him accusingly. "How did you do that?" he asked suspiciously. He knew the movements of his captors just now were too sudden and mechanical to be of their own accord. _Sort of like…puppets on strings. Can a freak do that_?

A secret smile played on the man's lips. "It's just something I can do. It's too indirect to be a part of the circus, though – not unless I have a volunteer to be my little marionette for a little while." He twirled some of Emily's hair on one of his fingers, drinking in the expression Leo made. "Oh, and didn't you know? My stage name is Drosselmeyer whenever I do perform."

"Xerxes…," lilted Humpty Dumpty in a warning voice.

"Ah, don't have on such a frown. We're supposed to smile for our guests, are we not?" he said, pointing at his own mouth.

The blond almost seemed to flinch. He looked away, the corner of his lips trying to work out in an acceptable grin. What ended up possessing his lips was something of a conflicted, albeit comical, smile.

Xerxes nodded approvingly before turning to the three Baskervilles. "Shall we, then? I believe you've an appointment with Mr. Yura." Not waiting for an answer, he turned and began walking away.

Leo cast one glance at Humpty Dumpty, and the blond caught it. "You okay?" he asked suddenly, directing his blue eyes straight at him.

The raven blinked in surprise, but shook his head in the affirmative. "I've been through worse," he explained indifferently.

A dry chuckle left the circus performer. "Really? So have I." His eyes flickered then like a shivering blue flame, sizing up Leo with something that looked like interest. "Well, good luck with whatever business you've got with the ringmaster. And try not to ruin any more acts in the future."

Ignoring the quip, Leo said with a small smile, "Funny how you talk like this is the last time we'll see each other, Humpty Dumpty."

The blond arched a brow, crossing his stitched arms over his bare chest. "If that's so, how about not calling me that name next time? It's just a stage name, not a real one." He held out a hand, fingers breaking through the space in the bars but not daring to go any further.

_Pushing your limits without breaking them_, Leo noted, casting a wary glance to make sure no people were around to grab for that hand before he could. The only difference is that others would do it with malice. Slowly, he reached out and grasped the offered hand, the soft skin cold like snow, the stitches rough and thick.

Humpty Dumpty smiled, one that made Leo think, just for moment, that this was a normal boy – a handsome boy he could meet on the street, even on better circumstances…

"I'm Elliot."

* * *

><p>"You gave him your real name!" Lily exclaimed, widening her eyes at Leo. The raven could tell that she had just been bursting to reprimand him for this ever since he uttered his name in reply to Humpty Dumpty – to <em>Elliot<em>. And now that Xerxes had dropped them off in front of Isla Yura's private tent and left, she had immediately rounded on him.

"Lord Glen won't be happy about it," she said.

"Neither will Charlotte, now that I think about it. To be honest, I'm more scared of her than Glen. Look, Isla Yura already knows who we are, so I don't see the harm in letting one performer know. What he calls me doesn't mean anything, and he doesn't know what to do with it," Leo pointed out placidly. "I couldn't lie to him."

Lily looked at him sternly. "But you have a hundred aliases!" she argued, spreading her arms out to indicate the amount.

"Don't be silly, Lily, I do not. Besides, getting friendly with a few of the performers could be a good thing," he said with a thoughtful expression. "Just in case Yura can't give us any information." Though this was something he really doubted. Isla Yura had to know something.

But does that mean he'll tell me?

The flap of the tent fluttered open as, speak of the devil, the ringmaster stepped out, a tall top hat quivering on his head with the breeze.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" he asked in apology, smiling as wide as a Cheshire Cat. The same gut feeling from before made Leo's stomach churn unpleasantly. "Please, come inside, my dear guests."

"Echo," Leo whispered quickly as Yura retreated in the tent. "I want you to do me a favor. I don't trust this man, so I want you to keep an eye on the circus performers. Can you handle that?'

He needn't have asked – Echo immediately listened intently at the sound of his voice and was nodding. "As Mister Leo would like it," she agreed and proceeded to silently stalk back in the direction of the boxcars.

"Are you sure Echo can do it?" Lily asked quietly, stepping into the tent.

"As long as she keeps her head, I trust Echo with this. Even without the drugs she had before, she's talented. And my guess is, where else would you hide a monster like a CM then among circus freaks?" His voice got smaller, almost choking out the last word in disgust – but rather for its existence than the people within its connotation.

If Isla Yura knew Echo left, he didn't show any signs of caring as he sat down on a pale-green sofa. There was another right across from him that Leo and Lily took a seat on, and in between there was a small table that had a few handwritten papers and a tea tray. Off to the sides of the tent were closed cases and boxes. Yura poured the hot contents of a teapot into three cups, handing two to the Baskervilles. The gesture and setting seemed so out of place compared to what Leo had seen so far.

"Mr. Yura, is it alright," began the raven, placing his cup down without taking one sip, "that we may get this started right away?"

"Oh, eager to get to business, are we?" lilted the ringmaster. "Very well." He placed his own cup down and leaned back into the sofa. "Your master already wrote me introducing himself and your organization to me."

"So you know why we're here, to catch the Cannibal Marionette."

A worried expression crossed Yura's countenance that made his smile falter slightly. "Quite a troubling matter, that. To think such a creature could be out and about in my circus… It upsets me deeply. Do you've any leads, yet?"

Leo shook his head. "That's why we came to investigate, and ask you a thing or two. Oh! But first…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter from Glen. Glad it hadn't been smothered, he held it out to the ringmaster.

There was the small tearing sound as Yura eased the seal apart and began reading the letter within. Before he left, Leo had inquired about if he should know anything about the letter's contents, but Glen had only said to give it to Yura as soon as possible within their meeting. He hoped whatever it was would be enough to make the ringmaster cough up what he knew about the Cannibal Marionettes.

"Oh, what an intriguing proposition!" exclaimed Yura, holding the letter at arm's length and his comical smile widening some, if possible. "Your master certainly has interesting ideas! But how exciting! I must say, I am _quite_ intrigued!"

Leo exchanged a look with Lily, fighting back to urge to ask what Glen had written. Really, it would've been less trouble if he had just –.

"You three will be joining our circus while we visit Pandora? Exciting, simply marvelous! Your master has told me quite a bit about your organization and the beings you are. No doubt you'll think of something to do for an act in the show! Really works out after your stunt this evening, wouldn't you say, Mister...?"

"I'm Leo," the raven choked out. Really, he was surprised that he could talk at all. After that first sentence he sort of blanked out.

If he thought he had the ability to, he would really kick Glen's ass. For now, he just settled for curling his hands into fists and quietly seething, hoping that his foster father could somehow _sense_ the hate he was sending towards him.

By the time he regained his senses, Lily had already introduced herself and Yura was putting the letter back into the envelope.

"So it's okay that we can be here?" Lily asked in rapture. Unlike Leo, she was overjoyed at this. "Like, be in acts and stuff?"

"But of course it is!" replied Yura, taking a drink from his cup. "If Mister Leo's skills are anything to go by, then you all will fit in just fine here. No deformities like the others, though – you seem more like Xerxes. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. He tells me you'll start tomorrow afternoon, which is fine. What we _need_ to discuss and what you're here for...is the Cannibal Marionette."

Leo nodded, gradually regaining his composure. "Um, yes. So do you really not have any leads? None of your performers act strangely?"

Yura gave a laugh. "These are freaks, Mister Leo. All of them are rather strange. To be honest, it's hard to tell what's normal for them. The wings on Raven's back he sewed on himself after digging them into his skin. Rose cuts off her own fingers all the time, hoping they won't grow back." The ringmaster spread his arms in plea. "Tell me what I should see as strange behavior when this is what I see all the time."

"Well, stranger than usual, then?" he tried lamely, running a hand through his hair. He knew this wasn't going to get anywhere. Glen had known the same thing, and that was why he wrote the letter in the first place.

_Which means either Yura really doesn't know what's going on...or he's holding out on us._

_Given what I'm feeling, I'm thinking it's the latter._

* * *

><p>The strange boy with the opaque glasses left with the two girls he came with in tow. Few people were left now, most having been shooed away by Xerxes minutes ago. Elliot watched the boy walk back into the woods, his billowing red coat the last he saw of him before the three disappeared into the shadows.<p>

_Really weird, that guy_, Elliot thought, sinking down on the floor of his car. Then he corrected himself. No, it was Leo Baskerville. An odd name, but Elliot supposed it was miles better than "Humpty Dumpty." To be honest, although he hated that name, he didn't know why he'd offer his real one to a random boy that literally flew into his life.

_And that thing he had been riding on, what was that_? He remembered the hesitation in Leo's voice when he had been about to explain it to him. Elliot had been a part of the Clockwork Circus for years, taken in by Isla Yura when he was eight, along with his sister, Vanessa. That said, he had seen his fair share of outlandish occurrences and peculiar people. It took a lot to surprise him.

That Leo Baskerville had succeeded in doing it.

"_How can you not_...?"

Elliot knew the ending of that sentence: how could he not die after that fall?

_If I knew, would I be in a freakshow_? He held up an arm, feeling over the black thread protruding out of his skin. Yura made sure that the thread was thick so that his limbs could never properly come back together again. It hurt whenever another part of his appendages were broken off and then sewn back, but he got used to it after awhile.

He always got used to it.

"Thinking hard?" a voice said. A teenaged boy with short blond hair much lighter than Elliot's and large green eyes stared into his boxcar. Over the right half of his face was a white mask with intricate designs drawn onto it. The mask was something Sharon had made for him after the accident with Isla Yura.

"Did Xerxes already let you out, shorty?" Elliot quipped with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, he's making the rounds now and unlocking the doors. But you know how most of us like to stay inside after a viewing." The boy made what might have been a scowl, but only looked like a pout with his full lips. "And are you ever going to call me Oz?"

Elliot shook his head. "If you know what I mean when I say shorty, then it's sufficient enough."

"_Elly_, how could you!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Vanessa does," Oz pointed out, leaning against the iron bars.

"That's different, she's my sister."

"I'm your brother."

Elliot bit his tongue, because both of them knew what he could say in answer to that. Vanessa was his _real_ sister, his real family. The fact that she was there with him meant a lot to Elliot, but also made him sad. A lucky few of them, like he and Vanessa, Alyss and Alice, and Gilbert and Vincent were related. They may be in a certain kind of hell, but there was comfort in knowing someone who was with you all your life was by your side, and unlike the outside world, wouldn't judge you.

But it didn't mean that they hadn't had siblings before this life. Elliot remembered that Oz used to talk about a little sister he had back before his father sold him off to Isla Yura. Once, when he and Lacie had visited Oz in his boxcar, they found a photograph of a girl with childishly round cheeks and wavy blonde hair. The eyes, wide and innocent and so green, resembled her brother's.

"Speaking of which," Elliot began, trying to direct the subject differently, "I heard what was happening to Vincent with that brat pulling his hair. Is he okay?"

A sad look crossed Oz's face, but he still managed to smile. "His forehead was bleeding for a bit but Gil is taking care of him now. Sharon will probably help too once Break lets her out."

Disgust curled Elliot's lips downward. Something like what happened with Vincent just occurred every once in awhile. It should be something he and the others got used to over time... _But why should anyone have to get used to this_?

"Your face will get stuck if you keep thinking like that," Oz said humorously. "And then I'll have to laugh at you."

Before Elliot could make a returning quip, a surprised scream rang across the forest clearing. Oz and Elliot immediately glanced around in attention, knowing full and well where the source of it was.

"Shit."

"Oz, go to her, quickly! I'll be there with Sharon as soon as Xerxes gets over here!" the stitched-up boy promised, shooting a serious look at Oz. He watched as Oz nodded and ran off in the direction of Lacie's boxcar.

_Damn, is it really that time already?_ Elliot fidgeted, his breath becoming somewhat ragged as he worried. _She can usually go weeks doing fairly well... But lately it seems to be getting worse_. There was another scream that ripped into the grim night, but it was slightly muffled and there were choked sobs following it. Elliot flinched at the horrible sound of it.

_She's being so loud_, he thought in slight panic. _If Yura hears, he'll want answers.._.!

Xerxes was at his car, inserting a key into a lock by the window beside the door. "You've heard?" he said as the lock clicked.

"Is Sharon out?" he asked in return as he jumped out of his car. As soon as he did though, he stumbled to the ground.

Xerxes bent over to help him up. "Your stitches haven't been tightened on your ankle yet," he noted.

"I'll get Gilbert to fix it later! I have to get to Lacie!" He half-ran, half-limped to her car, passing by Vanessa and Cheshire's on the way. His sister called out to him in worry but he ignored her, too focused on getting to his blind friend.

Her door was open, and Oz was inside cradling her to his chest. She was sobbing, clawing desperately into his back, causing violent ripples on his shirt. Sharon was sitting in front of her, her large eyes staring at the scene before her with pity.

"Lacie!" he called, crouching near Oz. He touched her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. "Please, it's okay. We're all here for you now."

"I'm hungry...so hungry...!" she declared in a raspy voice, wanton with desire.

"Be careful, Oz," Sharon warned, coming closer. "She might really devour you."

The blond shook his head. "I know that."

Elliot shook Lacie, trying to rouse her to sit up. At least she wasn't screaming anymore, but her breaths were heavy and hot. Her cheeks were red and sweat was beading her skin. "You're really bad," Elliot said fearfully. "How'd you get so bad so suddenly? Have you been holding back?"

Lacie coughed a sob, staining her face in sweat and tears. Her silver blindfold had two dark spots near her eye sockets. "D-don't want... Don't want to hurt anyone...!" she cried, gathering some of Oz's blond hair into her fist.

"You can't hide it!" Elliot argued. "You're not supposed to. It's okay, we're family, this is what we do. Just don't fight it anymore."

"Want it, want it... I'm so hungry... _Give it to me_...!"

Elliot cast his blue eyes towards Sharon, who was already putting a knife a few inches below her elbow. There was a grimace on her face as she pressed it into her skin. Blood began to gush and gather, spraying out in flecks of red whenever she pressed it in deeper. A sickening crack sounded in the car as she broke past her bone, a small whine of pain leaving her lips. When it was all done, Sharon's turquoise dress was dotted with blood and her severed arm was laying on the ground.

"Quick," she said, her words strained. "Give it to her while it's fresh."

"Lacie," Oz said, slowly breaking her away from him. "C'mon, Miss Sharon is giving herself to you. You said you were hungry, right?"

Lacie tore away from the blond, dark hair gliding over the floor as she whipped her head around where Elliot was holding Sharon's severed arm. He gave it to her, not even cringing as Lacie's teeth began to tear into the flesh, smearing her cheeks with blood. Squelches of veins and muscle and rips of flesh echoed in the night, mixed in with the sounds of slightly crazed noises of pleasure coming from Lacie as she gorged on the limb.

Sharon got up shakily, holding her bleeding appendage. When Elliot looked back at her, bone extended and veins crawled up along with them. Muscle and flesh followed afterward so that in a few seconds, Sharon had a new arm, attached flawlessly as if she had never cut it off in the first place.

After Lacie had feed, leaving only bloody bone, she went off and laid near the corner of her car like she always did. There was a large object covered with a purple velvet sheet that she would lay against, arms around herself. Oz and Elliot learned to not talk to her during this period as her body trembled. No matter how many times they did it, the disgust and self-loathing never left Lacie.

_Even though this isn't her fault_, Elliot thought.

Some time later, he got up and ruffled Lacie's hair in a silent goodnight. Oz nodded to him, staying behind as Elliot escorted Sharon out of the car. He wasn't surprised to find Xerxes standing there, twirling his cane around idly.

The blond reached out and grabbed Sharon's hand, the one she had just regrown. "Sharon, really, thank you so much. You... You always do this for her, putting yourself in pain..."

"We do what's necessary," she said with a small shrug. She smiled then, smoothing over her dress. "Although I must confess, the clean-up afterward isn't something I look forward to. Then again, I suppose I was already like this from the show."

"Lacie is our sister, so... I just really appreciate what you do for her."

"Only natural we should band together with our family." Sharon curtsied before walking off. "Good night then, Elliot. Xerxes," she said to the white-haired man standing there.

"My lady," he returned with a smile. Once she was out of sight, he turned to Elliot. "So, how long are you planning to have Sharon do that for her? You do know that even though Lacie isn't in control of those instincts – actually, **because** she can't control them – you know that it's bad if she develops a taste for Sharon's blood?"

"Lacie wouldn't-!" He stopped, lowering his voice and stepping closer to Xerxes. "She wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't know, because it wouldn't be within her control. All I'm trying to say is..." He broke away from the car's wall leaning into Elliot, his red eye gleaming like a crimson moon. "That if Lacie should ever try to harm Sharon, I won't hesitate to stop her by any means necessary."

Elliot didn't need to be told that. He knew that Xerxes had joined the circus of his own accord, with Sharon tagging along by his side. The two came together, and had previous experiences together that he didn't know about. It went without saying that he'd care about her so much.

"You don't have to worry," he whispered, glancing back at the iron bars of Lacie's car – her cage. "Something like that, I'll make _sure_won't happen."

But for all he knew, he might have said this to air – by the time he turned back around, he was staring at the dark forest scenery, with shadows the only movement beneath the unblinking moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **Damn you Vocaloid and your catchy but disturbing songs... -has her music on shuffle-

And thus we see Lacie nomming on flesh as if it were cookies. And what's this? I included Sharon after all, **Haunani**-chan! 8D Originally Alice was supposed to take that spot, but I decided to change it. Speaking of which, since I didn't get to list them all and I was asked about it, these are all the "freaks" and their stage names:

Lacie ("Diva"), Vincent ("Deimos," and _no_, I didn't get confused with "Demios."), Gilbert ("Raven"), Elliot ("Humpty Dumpty"), Oz ("Harlequin"), Vanessa ("Black Widow"), Xerxes ("Drosselmeyer"), Sharon ("Rose"), Cheshire (..."Cheshire Cat"...), and Alice and Alyss ("Heart" and "Spade," respectively).

They'll appear more next chapter. So, questions, comments, critiques? owo Yes, I put Leo in the circus... OTL


	6. Act V: I'm Not Edible

**A/N: **So this will be the longest chapter so far. I apologize for that -smiles weakly- But please, do still read. This one took a bit to produce because of other things...such as school life...which is really pissing me off at present... But on a lighter note, I'd like to thank everyone for the support so far~ -bows- Your comments mean the world to me :)

The title of this chapter comes from a song of the same name from the original soundtrack of the videogame _American McGee's Alice_. A game that I want...badly OTL Why did I use this title? Because I listened to the song over and over as I typed this -bops head in time with music-

Please enjoy -bows-

_**Act V: I'm Not Edible**_

_All around were colors – bright oranges, sunshine yellow, blues of every shade and red flashing alarmingly like blinking crimson sun. His chest felt light, as if he were falling, or just floating stagnantly – and this was rather curious considering his feet were planted firmly beneath him. _

_Everywhere – in the distance and so near to him – there was the sound of a ticking clock. A click and creak. A tick and tock. And there, right in front of him, walked a figure. A naked back was facing him, but Leo could tell that the figure was a boy. He could make out flesh-colored tones and light hair, movement of muscle and could hear rumbling beats of a heart mixing with the ticking of the clock._

_Leo stared, vaguely aware what was coming next..._

"_Time, it's almost time! Almost... Such little time!"_

_The voice was neither male nor female, only fleeting breaths of cold carrying human words. The pendulum swung down in front of him, and the boy was gone. The ticks became louder, sounding more like the broken creaks of a toy as the pendulum continued to oscillate, and for a fleeting moment, Leo could make out his own reflection...and then the boy reappeared, closer to him even though he was walking away from the raven._

"_Count down the hours, now! Be...because it's...almost time!" _

_The mirror surface of the pendulum stopped right in front of him, his own bloody face there, dark hair wreathed around him and the blindfold over his eyes tainted red._

"_AREN'T YOU EXCITED!" his reflection cried in a distorted voice that sent cold shivers crawling over Leo's skin. It jeered, imploring him to understand: "It's almost time! So close!" _

_Leo attempted to back away, but only reached out to hold the circle part of the pendulum in his hands, staring at his twisted reflection – his smile was too wide and neck too long... "TIME! TIME! HAVE YOU GOT THE TIME!" the refleciton screeched, a hand coming up, reaching for him..._

"_No!" he cried, looking away for only a moment. When his gaze returned – and it was inevitable it would – he was staring at a new face. Leo could only consider for a moment if this face belonged to the same boy from before when he screamed at the blood, the rotting flesh and torn face... Eyes...the eyes...!_

A breath of air rushed to his lungs in a gasp as Leo's eyes flew open. The blood rushed to his cheeks, sweat making his hair and shirt stick to his face and skin. All at once, even before he opened his eyes, he knew he had been dreaming, and that he was safe in his room at the Baskerville mansion.

_I __was __dreaming. __Just __that __dream __again_...

He sighed, pressing the end of his palm to his forehead. _There __has __to __be __a __meaning __behind __it... __Why __else __would __it __keep __happening_? In the darkness, his memory projected the image of the bloody face on the pendulum, a boy smiling cruelly through his torture.

_If __I __could __just __remember __that __boy's __face... __It __could __be __someone __I __know, __or __someone __I __will __meet __in __the __future. __Whatever __the __case, __it __could __help __me __decipher __the __dream_. He sighed again and sat up. Today was the day then, when he would go and runaway with the circus.

But first a bath. A long one. Nothing cleared your head more than trying to drown yourself.

* * *

><p>Glen was walking down the hallway at the same time Leo had been heading downstairs for breakfast, Echo trotting along beside him. Apparently the head of Baskerville had gotten his foster son's telepathic death vibes after all, because as soon as the three had come back form their mission, he took one look at Leo and said, "I'm glad you're taking the news well."<p>

Of course, full sarcasm was intended. But Glen said things so smoothly that everything he said always sounded serious.

"Good morning," the raven man greeted to the younger, bowing his head slightly.

"Yeah," Leo mumbled back, avoiding his eyes.

Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. Glen caught his arm as he attempted to walk past, fingers curling tightly over his shoulder. "I hope you've gotten your things ready by now?" he asked tautly.

"A few things." Leo shrugged. "Some books, though I doubt I'll get to read them much. Yura said he's lend us some clothes for stage costumes."

Glen nodded approvingly, lessening his grip on Leo's shoulder, although his purple eyes glinted just as intently down at him. "You don't hate me for this, do you?" he asked with an unsure stare, like he was waiting to be yelled at. "It's all for the mission. We don't want the Cannibal Marionettes to kill any more people."

"Don't worry, I understand," the raven boy admitted abashedly, glancing down. "We'll kill them, and find out their connection to the circus, if there is one."

Glen frowned, lips parted as if he were going to say something. Instead, after a brief pause, he said, "Take care, the three of you. You never know what you'll be up against. Cannibal Marionettes can be more unpredictable than you think. And I trust I needn't remind you how dangerous they can be."

Leo actually cracked a smile at that. "No, you needn't." Seeing that he was being dismissed, he continued down the hallway with Echo clinging onto his wrist. He waited until they turned to corner to let out a faint grunt of pain.

Echo let go of him, gazing knowingly at where she had touched him. "Your wrists still hurt," she remarked, lips together in a thin line.

Pulling back the cuffs of his shirt revealed the hardened red marks and light-blue stains surrounding them, curling all around his wrists. Leo rubbed them gently. "It's fine, Echo. Mostly scabs now, so it's nothing I can't handle." He looked down at his injuries almost reproachfully – you'd think demon cells would give him a supernatural healing ability or _something_...

Echo stepped closer to him, peering up at him with her large eyes the color of an abysmal ocean that were filled with wonder. "Mister Leo, is it alright that I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Then, what are Cannibal Marionettes, the enemy you and the others always speak of? Echo knows they are bad and that they must be killed, but nothing more. I would like to know."

Leo tilted his head slightly, a thoughtful expression on his face. He began walking down the hallway again as he spoke. "Well, do you know about Crimson Fausts and how we were created as a result of the Tragedy of Sablier?"

"Yes, the demon cells in us..."

He nodded and continued to explain. "At the same time people like us were made, so were a certain type of monster. Glen told me that during their existence, demons only want one thing, and that's the energy of life, which, equally, stores the energy of death. For most any living creature, the source of these energies is the heart. When the demons got loose during the Tragedy, they tore apart people limb from limb, eating their meat and sucking out all the blood, all in the pursuit of obtaining the heart."

"Does the heart do something special?" asked Echo, her footsteps soft on the red carpet on the ground.

"It gives the demons more power because of the life and death energies inside the heart, which can be used to master magicks of those elements." They were approaching a window now, and Leo gently parted the curtains, the morning light falling onto him like a flame. Echo's skin appeared as if it were glowing.

"But the poor souls the demons leave behind are left with almost nothing. Their hearts taken from them, these people come back to life using the last of the lingering death magick, and their bodies become animated once more – as abominations. And they develop the basest of instincts from the demons – the hunger to kill, the desire to consume hearts. But unlike demons, they can't control them at all, hunting for humans wantonly.

"And that's how they got their name, the Cannibal Marionettes."

Echo was gazing at him with disbelieving eyes, shaking her head. "Echo can't imagine living like that, with no heart inside..."

"Yeah," Leo agreed quietly, looking out into the forest outside the mansion that was still dark despite the sunlight. "It's pretty inhuman... By the way, Echo, you never told me if anything happened when I told you to keep an eye on the circus people."

"If something had happened, Echo would've brought it up much sooner," she pointed out placidly. "They weren't doing much of anything. The man with the doll began telling people it was time to go home and then began unlocking the doors to the cars. As far as that, nothing. They just stayed in their cars."

"Hmm, well that didn't turn up anything," Leo said, thinking. "Unless its none of the performers, but that leaves Isla Yura... Maybe there's something in the cars?" He sighed, trying not too think too hard. "Oh well, I suppose this just means that we'll have to keep a really close investigation on them once we join the circus..." He closed the curtains, and the hallway was once again shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was already starting to slip down when the three Baskervilles arrived once more at the forest clearing, the sunlight had made it easier to navigate the forest this time around. In the near distance, large and yellow like the sun, was the main tent, its folds billowing in the chilly breeze. The boxcars were still in their places, but not all of the performers were inside. As Leo and the others got closer, they saw a few walking around outside, minding their own business as if they were in a normal setting.<p>

But at least one performer seemed to notice them.

"Oh, it's _you_ three – the newbies, right?" There was the sound of crunching leaves as a young woman taller than any other person that Leo had ever seen approached them. She was so tall that they had to crane their necks more the nearer she got, which only took five strides of her long, long legs. Hands pitted themselves at her hips as she said, "I'm Vanessa. Perhaps you should know that, though I doubt I'll ever talk to you much."

"Thank you for welcoming us," Leo replied dubiously. Lily was already bursting to exclaim the obvious, and he patted her head to shut her up longer.

Vanessa smoothed her skirt over her thighs – on any other girl, the skirt might've been quite long, but on her it only barely reached her knees. "If you're expecting Mr. Yura, you'll have to wait. He likes to venture out during the day, leaving me, Sharon, and Gilbert in charge most of the time."

"Will you help us get our bearings, then?" inquired the raven. "We would like to get as settled as possible before we have to do the show tonight."

"_Tonight_?" Vanessa held up a finger and waggled it. "It's not even set in stone yet if you've even any _talent_. Don't think you're all signed up to perform with us just yet – we may be freaks, but we like to keep the dignity we've got."

Leo held up his hands innocently. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Miss Vanessa."

Raising an amused dark brow, she said, "Well first, let's get out of here. I don't want you breaking your necks already just from looking at me." She turned around, beckoning them to follow. "That useless Gilbert should be somewhere in Oz's car – he'll be the one we call 'Raven,' because of the black wings on his back. But we'll get around to names later. You can bother Gilbert about that stuff."

The four began their trek to the train of rusted, candy-colored boxcars, the Baskervilles having to sprint to keep up with Vanessa's long strides. She looked back at them every so often with distracted blue eyes. Each time he caught the cobalt hue of her eyes glancing at them, Leo couldn't help but be reminded of Elliot. _Both __of __their __stares__ – __so __defiant; __so __unyielding_...

Vanessa was, naturally, the first at the green-painted boxcar and she pried open the door to the side of it. "Thought I'd find you _here_, Gilbert," she said disapprovingly to a person within the car. "And Vincent, grow up! Stop clinging to him so much!"

"Ah, Vanessa, so loud a usual. I would have thought you would sympathize with one that cared for their brother..."

"Shut it!"

When Leo, Echo, and Lily finally caught up with her, the raven peered in through the iron bar window. Inside was a blond-haired boy who looked to be around Leo's age, wearing a diamond-patterned shirt and a white mask over the right half of his face. There were two older males, whom Leo recognized as "Raven" and "Deimos" from the night before, though he quickly deduced that they must be Gilbert and Vincent. They were each wearing black shirts with large, ragged holes on the back, and it made the wings on their backs loom rather awkwardly behind them. All three were sitting on the floor, Gilbert across from the younger boy, perhaps Oz, and Vincent was draping his arms languidly over Gilbert's shoulders.

Oz was the first to react. "Hey, Vanny, who are they?"

"I thought I told you I don't like you talking to me, Oz!" Vanessa growled. She squatted to become somewhat eye-level with the blond boy, but Leo found she still reached his shoulders.

"I think it's easier just to be friends~," Oz lilted, sprawling himself out on the floor. "I mean, even _Elliot_ talks to me. That's like an official seal of approval just for you."

"That's different, it's Elly – my little brother doesn't know any better," argued Vanessa as she crossed her arms. With a huff, she said, "Anyway, these three are joining the circus. I want Gilbert to take them around and show them the ropes."

All three of the performers' eyes widened and surveyed the Baskervilles with unwavering attention. Oz actually shot up and exited the car to zip up to them. "Really, some new ones?" He leaned in, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't see anything wrong with them," Vincent remarked, messing with the bandages strapped around his forehead. Gilbert swatted his hands away and smoothed over the bandages.

Oz pursed his lips, taking special care that they noticed his scrutinizing gaze. "I have to agree with you for once, Vince. Tell me," he said, straightening up, "what are your misfortunes?"

"Misfortune?" Lily asked, tilting her head questioningly. "What are those?"

"You know, why you're here – your misfortune. It's what made everyone hate you." A dark look momentarily passed over his companion's faces as he said it, each of them looking away, but Oz was unwavering. "The part of you you wish you could rid of, that makes people laugh at you."

"I don't get it."

Oz pointed inside the car. "Like Gilbert and Vincent with their wings. Like Vanessa's height. Like my face," he said, taking off his mask. The skin underneath it was darker and scarred, wrinkled and looking as if the flesh were melted. Lily gasped, holding onto Leo's sleeve. Oz smiled dryly and put the mask back on. "...That kind of thing, you know."

Lily stared a moment, considering, then brushed back her light hair to reveal the red markings stained on her face. "I have this. It was the reason Mama knew she didn't want me."

Leo saw Oz's green eyes soften as he bent down to be level with her. "Well look at that, we're matching."

Lily smiled, putting her hands behind her back. Leo almost ventured to bet she hadn't been this happy since she first came to live with the Baskervilles.

* * *

><p>"Echo and I have a different kind of...abnormality," Leo told Gilbert a few minutes later as they headed towards the main tent. "We're a bit more like Xerxes Break. We can do things. Lily can, too, for that matter."<p>

Gilbert was a tall man, possibly the tallest after Vanessa, but not abnormally so. His black wings almost dangled off his back, and through the holes on the shirt Leo saw the angry red markings all around their base. He had gold-melted eyes that gently prompted Leo. "You mean you can manipulate things, too?"

"No, nothing like that," Lily said, skipping along beside Leo.

"Didn't Mr. Yura ever mention anything about us?" he asked.

Before they left, Vincent and Vanessa decided to stay behind, leaving only Oz to walk behind Gilbert with his arms folded behind his head. "Maybe a thing or two," the blond said with a shrug. "But it's not like we saw you ourselves. Mr. Yura isn't one for introductions, he just tosses the new ones in."

"So how do we prove we can perform?"

"That," began Gilbert as he pulled back one of the heavy flaps of the tent, "is what we're going in here for."

The tent looked even bigger now that no people were taking up the seats of the benches. The center of the ring was the only place occupied, with a few figures inside of it. There were some things set up like mirrors and large wooden planks with targets painted on them, and random objects on the floor like knives and slices of fruit. The figures, which Leo recognized as other performers when they got closer, were seated on the red platform talking and eating amongst themselves.

"This is where we come to practice together. Some of our acts require more space than what we have in our boxcars," Gilbert explained.

Oz crossed his arms as he puffed out his chest. "Yeah, you're right, this is for our _practice_..." His voice got louder as he stomped to the performers on the platform. "So I don't know _why_ these people are just sitting around doing _nothing_!"

A girl sitting closely by another yelled back, "Shut up, Oz, you don't tell me what to do!"

"I haven't even told you to do _anything_ yet, Alice!" he argued, composure faltering slightly. It seemed to Leo that the two had this type of communication often.

But then he saw the girl get up, and he saw that the other girl he thought had been sitting closely to her was in fact _attached_ to Alice. They were wrapped in the same dress, though it was split down the middle to have two different patterning and colors. Alice was a girl with long brown hair and her side of the dress was red with white hearts dotting it. From about to the end of her shoulder was a smear of faded scars, and then paler skin began, where the other girl with a waterfall of snow-white hair was attached to her, her half of the dress white with black spades. Alice's left arm and the other girl had the right, four pairs of legs sticking out – two girls put together.

"You were _about_ to tell me something!" Alice yelled, putting her hand on her hip.

Her other head sighed. "Alice, I wish you wouldn't get up so abruptly. Please realize it gets me dizzy."

"Don't you turn on me, too!"

Beside him, Gilbert sighed, rubbing his temples. "C'mon, guys, it's only a few hours away until the next show, don't argue so much," he said wearily. He turned to the three Baskervilles and pointed each of the performers out. "Those two are Alice and Alyss."

"Alice?" Echo tried with a small frown.

"Yes?" both girls answered in unison.

Waving them away, Gilbert continued, "The kid there is Philippe. And the one with...cat ears...is Cheshire. Wait, where's Elliot? I could've sworn I saw him come in here..."

"Try to look _up_, every one in awhile, you annoying idiot."

Leo looked up, startled when he saw Elliot there on the tightrope set up about thirty feet above them, hanging upside-down on it with his arms crossed. There was an annoyed frown on his face, but then his blue eyes ventured to where the Baskervilles were beside Gilbert, and he blinked in surprise. "Hey...it's you guys..."

"Hi, Elliot!" called Lily, waving energetically.

The blond curled back up to right himself on the rope. Before Leo could even react, he dropped himself to the floor, landing beside the platform. The other performers didn't seem at all concerned, and Leo felt heat rise to his cheeks when he felt both Echo and Lily hold him back warningly by the arms.

Elliot got up, looking nonchalant as he dusted himself off and worked the kinks back into his joints. He stopped then, looking at his wrist. "Crap, the thread cut," he said disapprovingly, cradling his wrist to him. "Can you fix it, Gilbert?"

The black-haired man sighed impatiently. "Elliot, you can't keep breaking yourself like this, alright? Sharon isn't going to be happy if I keep using up all the thread."

"It's not like it's hers in the first place," argued Elliot lightly, waving his wrist limply. Probably feeling the stare Leo was giving him, he put his hand down and made his way over to the Baskervilles. There was a small, amused smile on his face as he said, "Hn, so I guess we did meet again."

"To be honest, I didn't think it'd be like this," admitted Leo, placing an embarrassed hand over his face.

Oz leaned onto Gilbert, looking up at the winged man. "Apparently they've met already," he said with a raised brow. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them diabolically. "Alright, then that means we can skip the formalities!"

Elliot glanced at the masked blond. "What do you mean?"

"Weren't you listening at _all_~ Elly?" Oz asked sweetly. Ignoring the death glare and tossing of insults, he explained, "They're joining us in the circus."

That made Elliot stop in his tracks. He looked back at them, staring at Lily, then Echo, before lingering awhile on Leo. Then he smirked, a disbelieving expression gleaming in his eyes. With a raised brow, he said, "Really, is that so? In that case, let's see what you've got, Leo Baskerville."

Echo had gone up first at Oz's suggestion, and it was quite a coincidence he had considering her skills with her scythe were much akin to the dagger-throwing that was a part of the blond's act. Gilbert agreed, thinking she'd do well as Oz's partner. When the masked boy came up to her and complimented her ability with the strings and daggers, Leo thought he saw a trace of pink in her cheeks.

Lily had gone up next. Her scythe, Bandersnatch, was smaller than Jabberwocky but also split into two like Echo's scythe, Duldum. They were connected at the ends by chains and each part had two blades instead of one, springing forth from Bandersntach like fangs. Even though her scythe was so small, her blades seemed to slice and manipulate the air itself, propelling wind whenever she wished and even bouncing Philippe up in the air for a few seconds.

And Leo had gone last. Only Elliot recognized Jabberwocky when he summoned his scythe. And as Leo kicked off from the ground to soar into the air, he could swear that he felt Elliot's eyes on him the whole time.

Oz was nearly on top of him when he came back down to the ground. "Leo, that was like nothing I've seen before! How do you do it? How do _any_ of you do it?" he demanded, looking at each of the three Baskervilles.

Sending Jabberwocky away, Leo shrugged. "I told you we were like Xerxes Break."

"I guess you are," Gilbert said, eyes wide in awe.

"And Break is a part of the circus," Alyss said with a knowing smile.

"Which probably only means one thing," Alice continued begrudgingly, looking away with a small pout.

Lily bounced up and down, hands over her mouth. "We can join now!" she asked.

Gilbert looked like he was about to speak, but Oz interrupted him, wagging a single finger. "Nope, not just yet. There's still one important thing you guys have to earn before you can do that," he informed. With a smile, he said, "You still need your stage names! And since Mr. Yura isn't here, I guess we'll just have to give them to you~!"

Leo tried to smile, pushing up his glasses. "Are those required?"

"Of course they are!" Philippe said.

"Now then..." Oz stepped over near Echo, lips pursed in a thoughtful expression. "Since you're my partner, I want to give you your name. And you shall be...Estrella! Because your hair is as bright as starlight. How 'bout it~?" he asked, leaning close and twirling a finger into her silvery locks. "Want to be my little star-? OW!"

"Can you stop being an idiot and move on?" Gilbert growled, narrowing his eyes at the blond as he removed his fist from the top of Oz's head.

Echo's cheeks had tinted pink again when Oz pulled away with a pout. "Echo...would like that name very much," she agreed quietly, looking down. Leo couldn't help but smile a little at her adorable reaction.

Gilbert glanced over at the small boy sitting on the ground. "Philippe, since Lily is closer to your age, do you want to name her?"

"Is that alright?" he asked the young Baskerville, who nodded encouragingly. He bit his lip, thinking. "Okay, then you'll be Talon, because you made me fly like a bird, and your blades look like talons." He flushed a deep red then, eyes wide in alarm. "Is that okay! I-I'll change it if you hate it-!" Philippe stopped short then at the sight of Lily's wide, happy eyes.

"That's the best name ever!" she declared blissfully, tackling Philippe to the ground.

After Lily had calmed down to an acceptable level, Gilbert turned to Elliot. "You two seem to know each other already," he said, glancing at Leo. "Want to be the one to give him his name?"

"Eh?" Elliot said dubiously.

Alice smiled slyly. "Call him Shaggy Eyes," she suggested, looking pointedly at Leo's hair and glasses.

"We're not naming him that. I'll decide," Elliot said as Leo defensively pushed up his glasses. As Alice grumbled under her breath, Elliot turned back to the raven with a contemplative expression. "Your name can be...Requiem." His eyes traveled to one of Leo's hands hanging by his side. "You can't have fingers like that and tell me you haven't played the piano at least once."

Oz looked at Elliot critically. "...That's a crap name."

"Shut up, shorty, I'm the one deciding it! And as if you can talk, _Harlequin_."

"As if _you_ can talk, _Humpty __Dumpty_, you idiotic meanie!"

Glancing down at his hands as the two argued, Leo said suddenly, "Okay."

The two blonds stopped their bickering to stare at him. "What?"

He shrugged, holding out his hands at length and spreading his fingers. "I like the name, and it is just a stage one after all. Besides," he smiled gently at Elliot, "you're right about me playing the piano."

Elliot exchanged a look with Oz and the two gradually calmed down, though they were still silently glaring at each other. Elliot was the first to break away as he cast a satisfied look at Leo, crossing his arms triumphantly. "Good. So if you don't got anything else to say, that's that then."

Leo and Echo shook their heads, and Lily beamed up at the performers. "So it's done?" she asked eagerly.

Alyss smiled at her. "Yes, you're in."

Oz nodded in agreement, spreading out his arms. "My friends – Estrella, Requiem, and Talon – you are now officially welcome into the Clockwork Circus!"

* * *

><p>By the time Isla Yura came back to the circus site about two hours after the new recruits arrived, it was already time to set up for the show. The performers were already going left and right to get props ready and to put on their costumes. The ringmaster explained to them that since it was their first day, they should sit it out until they had gotten practice. As it was, Lily trailed off to help Philippe and Echo was sitting quietly in the grass as Leo stood there rather awkwardly as he just watched everyone scramble about.<p>

At the very least he was close to opening up his book when Elliot walked by, a disapproving expression on his face. "What do you think you're doing there, just lazing about?"

"What do you think I can possibly do?" Leo asked, who knew that physical requirements in anything was a difficulty for him. "Besides, I don't see you doing anything useful."

"I was going to Sharon's tent to get my make-up on."

"Like I said, anything _useful_."

Elliot's cheeks turned pink as he scowled. "Look, I'm a respectable boy – do you think I _want_ the stuff on me?" he asked.

"The lipstick you had on yesterday was good. But I'd suggest a lighter shade if you want it to match your eyes." There was a smile on his face as he said it. He felt like it was only right to joke with the blond like this – it was enjoyable, and with that personality, it was like Elliot was begging for it.

The circus performer smiled darkly, holding up a fist. "Enough with that patronizing."

At this, Leo tilted his head curiously, pressing a finger to his chin in wonder. "I wasn't doing that. It's only right to be honest, yes? Unless you've got a problem with it?"

Elliot opened his mouth, then scowled again before turning away. "Ah, I've got no time for you. People are going to be arriving soon – I've got to get ready."

To his retreating back, Leo called, "I do hope you'll look pretty tonight, Mister Elliot!" The blond froze and for a second it looked like he'd retort, but there only came a fling of arms and a frustrated exclaim. Leo took it as a personal victory.

"My, my, you keep up that level of teasing and you'll rival me, _Mister __Requiem_." Xerxes was sitting on the grass next to Echo, a lollipop between his lips and a big smile on his face. Echo didn't even flinch at his appearance.

"Are you going to be in the show too, Xerxes Break?"

"Not quite yet, but I'll be up with you three tomorrow. So I'm enjoying my freedom while I can~" He laid back on the grass, Echo following his movement wordlessly when he patted the space next to him. The single eye peeking from between his bangs glanced up at Leo. "So how would you say you're enjoying this?"

Leo offered a small smile, looking off at where the performers were disappearing into their cars to get into costume. "Lily really likes it. I think this is some weird dream come true for her."

"Kiddies get that kind of mindset," Xerxes explained, hugging Emily to his chest. He looked over at the silver-haired girl laying next to him. "How about you?"

Echo said nothing, only staring blankly up at the early evening sky as if she couldn't even see it. Her hands folded politely over her pelvis, she looked like a young girl preparing for the grave. She blinked once to prove her attentiveness, but that was all the response Xerxes received. He didn't seem very bothered by it, only giving his attention back to Leo.

He shrugged. "It certainly is interesting, I'll give it that," he admitted, pushing up his glasses.

At that declaration, the smile on Xerxes' face grew. "You're quite right about that, of course," he said, pulling out the lollipop from his mouth. His eye studied it carefully in amusement. "And it will only continue to get oh so very interesting~," he promised with a devious grin.

When night finally came and the flow of people eventually ebbed down, Leo and Echo walked into the main tent using an entrance only used by the performers. While it was true that they wouldn't be in any acts that night and that they had seen the circus once, Mr. Yura still invited them to watch the performances. Lily had been gone all that time, walking around and helping out whenever she could – Leo just thought it went to show how much the youngest Baskerville truly enjoyed the experience of being a part of the circus.

_It's __miles __better __than __her __remembering __about __the __public __viewing __after __the __show_, Leo thought, recalling the frightened countenance Lily had last night.

"Adjusting well?" came Isla Yura's voice as he came up beside them. He had returned from his outting about an hour ago, and was now dressed in his ringmaster's uniform with the same sure grin on his face. He placed a hand on Echo's shoulder, beaming down at her. "I'm sorry we couldn't have you put in the show straightaway."

"That's fine," Leo said, tucking some hair behind his ear. He took Echo's hand to pretend they wanted to get closer, getting her out of the ringmaster's grip. "Besides, it helps to see the mechanics of it all again. Gilbert already gave us our acts and our place to stay."

"Wonderful, you're all settled then!" said Yura excitedly, clasping his hands together. The flaps of the secret entrance parted and Gilbert's head poked out.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Yura," he said with a curt nod. Leo noticed that his eyes were rooted to the floor, never really meeting Isla Yura's gaze.

_How __curious_.

The ringmaster waved him off. "Yes, yes, I'll be getting to that immediately. Be ready. And above all, remember to _smile_." Not seeing the dubious expression on Gilbert's face, he turned and began heading to the center stage where his platform awaited him. "I do hope you enjoy the show again," he told Echo and Leo before disappearing.

The crowd quieted down just like last night at the sound of Yura's voice, but Leo began to tune out, instead leaning on one of the benches' support beams and wishing he had his book with him again. The main character had _just_ found out the location of his lover's murderer...

"Well, this is going rather well so far, right, Echo?" he asked the silver-haired girl as the performers began to pass by them and head to the center stage. Oz waved energetically at them when he passed, and Elliot glanced at Leo for a moment before turning away when Yura's voice boomed in the air again. At the end of the line bounced Lily, and she rejoined her companions at the sidelines, looking quite happy.

Echo nodded, hands folded in front of her. "Echo knows something is wrong, but nothing has happened yet," she replied placidly.

"I've got the feeling, too. It's frustrating that we haven't any leads yet," sighed the raven. "But it's kind of hard to when there hasn't even been an attack or anything so far. I wonder if Glen is beginning to lose it. It's always been about CM's with him."

"Why does Lord Glen care so much about them?" Lily asked, plopping to the ground and looking up at Leo.

Leo considered the question before answering. "I think it's because he's already had experience with them. He did help out a lot in the recovery after the Tragedy. Maybe he just feels it's his duty. That's why he formed Pendulum, I suppose – to help him in his goal to get rid of them all."

In the center ring, the first act had already begun, and the crowd was already showing great reactions. "But Lord Glen never fights himself," Lily pointed out lightly, peering down to catch snippets of the show.

_Ah, __so __even __Lily __can __see __it_, he thought, knowing this same observation passed by his own head numerous times. After a few seconds of pondering, he reached the same conclusion he always had. "Maybe he just can't fight anymore..." He tensed then, snapping his head up.

A small commotion was happening a few meters from them, in the audience. Some people had risen and were backing away from a single woman who was shaking rather violently, her hair messy from the fists curled into it. The show had slowed down, and Cheshire stopped his act to turn his attention to the commotion. His ears fell back and he was hissing softly.

One look at the woman surged Leo forward. "Something's wrong with her," he told Lily and Echo. They straightened up as well, following the raven as he made his way to the seat. The woman was still trembling, mumbling some sort of frenzied gibberish by the time Leo got to her.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what wrong?" he said, reaching a hand out carefully to her.

"She tried to bite into my shoulder!" exclaimed another woman in alarm, her hand over the assaulted shoulder. "What's wrong with her!"

The trembling lady rose her head, looking directly into Leo with abysmal eyes, thick saliva falling thick from her mouth, tongue flickering out, tasting the air. "You have it... You have it...," she declared in a raspy voice, reaching out. Before Leo could back away in time, her nails were digging into his clothes, gripping him tightly. "NOW GIVE IT TO ME!"

Her screech echoed in the quieting tent, but there were an uproar of screams around him as the woman clamped her jaws into Leo's right shoulder. There was a soft crunching sound as her teeth dug into his flesh, small puddles of blood quickly gathering.

"Mister Leo!" Echo exclaimed in horror. She summoned Duldum at the same time Leo brought out Jabberwocky and shoved the offending woman off of him. She fell backward into the benches, gnashing her teeth dripping blood.

"No doubt, she's a CM," Leo said, grunting as the cold air hit his bite mark. He wasn't bleeding profusely, but quite enough to stain his clothes and have a light smell of blood mix in the air as he wiped up the wound. Without hesitation, he raised Jabberwocky and pierced her throat. She gurgled, still spilling out fragments of words, broken exclaims of violence that made the people around them cringe in disgust and fear.

Leo didn't have time to ask if anyone was okay when another scream tore the air, two others following after that.

"There's more, Leo!" Lily cried, summoning Bandersnatch.

Thinking quickly, the raven ordered, "Lily, take care of the one over there near the right. Echo-"

"Echo gets it," she interrupted, already running the opposite direction that Lily was.

Wanting to make sure that the Cannibal Marionette before him was truly dead, he put the blade of Jabberwocky to her neck and cut off her head. There were screams of horror around him as the blood sprayed out, but he quickly disregarded it as he headed off to the third CM that appeared.

Echo hadn't gotten to hers in time and was now tracking it as it ran through the audience and into the center ring, her rigged daggers flying. People were scrambling out of their seats now, panic making the air vibrate with fear. Leo's target had already managed to grab one man by the arm with its teeth, shaking its head vigorous to tear the flesh off. The raven hopped up the steps, swinging Jabberwocky in an arc to slice of its head. The Cannibal Marionette moved though, and he only succeeded in tearing off its arm. It howled in pain, releasing the man it was biting and he stumbled away, shouting.

The CM was a young boy looking only slightly older than Lily, his brown eyes bugging out of his skull and blood tarnishing his mouth. More red fluid fell freely from his served arm, but the boy focused its stare on Leo and lunged. He crashed into the lower benches as the raven dodged, splashing blood everywhere. Leo pivoted around swiftly, bringing Jabberwocky with him as he sliced the scythe's blade through the air again.

He missed again. This time, he managed to only tear off the CM's leg from the knee down. After his previous miss that resulted in a severed limb, Leo found this comical. He laughed. It was almost as if he were toying with the boy, and the thought immediately appealed to him. His smile a bit too crooked and eyes gleaming dangerously, he cut off the other arm of the writhing monster as it screeched in a high-pitched voice. The sound was also hilarious and Leo emitted a deranged cackle.

"_You __have __to __control __those __urges_!" Glen's voice shouted in his ear, gripping him tightly and bringing the raven back to reality. He faltered, almost swaying and losing his hold on Jabberwocky. The CM was still howling in pain, blood clogging its throat as it attempted to get back up, its new stumps of limbs wiggling desperately.

Leo widened his eyes at its pitiful state, hardly believing the torture he was going to force the monster to go through. Acting before he could contradict himself, he pressed the blade to the red-stained throat, ready to cut off its head...

Blood-smeared lips moved, making human sounds, speaking coherent words...

"H...ere... Why...take m-me...? C...clock... Tick...ing...clock..." The next sound that tore through that mouth was a tortured yell, the eyes burning with hatred and hunger once more. Leo grimaced and cut the boy's head off, the blood staining his pants as he stood over him. The lolled to the side, falling down the stairs of the benches with heavy thuds. Leo watched it roll with a controlled expression.

"_You __have __to __control_..."

He sniffed, wiping his nose and accidentally painting his face a light red. He sighed when he realized it, the iron smell filling his senses as he dismissed Jabberwocky. The commotion inside the tent had died some, but the panic was still evident. He saw that Lily and Echo had taken care of their Cannibal Marionettes as well and they were now making their way back towards him. Leo closed his eyes, sinking into the seat below him and fisting his messy hair.

His saliva was so thick, and so were the tears that threatened to fall down his face. He could never really say he detested being a Crimson Faust, but lately the urges had been so much harder to control. Suddenly he felt the weight of all the killing he had done, all the stories he had to make up _in __order_ to kill... That whispering voice that told him he was doing the right thing always made him so sure...

"Mister Leo?" said Echo tentatively. She gently touched his arm and he slowly lifted his head up. Echo's deep ocean eyes stared back at him. "There's no more around. For now, everyone is safe. No one was killed."

"A few injured, though," Lily admitted with a grim look.

Leo just nodded, swallowing his saliva. He almost licked his lips when he tasted the blood on his tongue. In attempt to distract himself, he paid closer attention to Echo and Lily. Lily was covered in more blood than the older girl, almost half her face painted completely red, and it was dripping into her hair and shirt. Echo's hands were crimson.

All of them covered in the fluid of monsters.

Isla Yura was in the center of the ring – hadn't seemed to move that entire time, come to think of it – saying something about how he hoped the audience had enjoyed the act... Stupidly enough, people seemed reassured by this, and the yells were coming to a lull. As Yura called forth those who had gotten injured, Leo and the others made their way back down to ground level. Philippe happened to walk up at that moment and was bombarding Echo and Lily with questions of their well-being. Elliot emerged from the crowd and walked up to Leo, the blindfolded girl from last night holding his hand.

His ice-blue eyes widened incredulously. "What happened?" he demanded breathlessly. "What was all that?"

Leo looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "There were monsters, so we had to kill them," he explained simply. "Unless you wanted innocent people murdered?"

"Of course I don't want that! But what about you?" Elliot pointed out, gesturing to Leo's bloody form. "You knew how to fight those...whatever they were...off! You used those, scythes, I think you called them? Yes, you used them!"

Lacie – that's what he remembered the blond calling her – touched his shoulder softly. "Elliot, calm down," she said.

"Well, that's what they're really for," Leo said, trying to sound nonchalant as he answered the question. But Elliot sounded worried, though how could he expect him to understand?

Elliot's eyes narrowed and he reached out to grip Leo's blood-stained shirt, letting go of Lacie's hand. "Who are you?" he demanded, bringing his face close to his. "Why are you really here? Those things never came before you! What are they, even?"

"That's too many questions, most of which I can't answer for you." Leo was still looking away, but of course the blond couldn't tell. He put his hands on Elliot's. "But _we_'re not the bad guys here."

"Then who is?"

Leo wished he knew. His only hope that it wasn't the boy standing in front of him, the one he knew for such a little time.

Elliot let him go. "You're hiding something, all of you are," he said in a low voice, so low only Leo heard it. He smiled then, dangerously. "And you're going to tell me everything. That is, if you want to stay in this circus in one piece."

"That sounds an awful lot like a threat, Elliot," the raven replied in an equally low voice, raising an amused brow.

A small chuckle left the blond's lips, but there was no humor in it.

"That's because it _is_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **The funny thing about Leo's stage name is that it means a song for a deceased person, sort of like a dirge, you could say. And Echo's name is star in Spanish.

Ohmai, did Elly just do that? Yes, yes he did O:

See what I mean about my ideas elaborating? -stabbed- So this will be my last update of October on this story. I'll still continue of course, but updates might be a trifle slower now -stabbed again- I do hope however that everyone has a **happy Halloween**, and that many tricks and treats await you in my favorite holiday ;) I know I shall be trick-or-treating in my Leo cosplay~ (What're you talking about, I'm not 17...)

Critiques and comments mean flying jack-o-lanterns don't land on you~ Because Break is out of control and he's tossing them randomly :3


	7. Act VI: Some of Them Want to Be Abused

**A/N: **Ah, I'm a bad person, aren't I? I'm sorry that I haven't updated since the end of October -sweatdrop- How was everyone's Thanksgiving? I hope the holidays are treating you nicely -smiles- By the time I publish this, it'll be Christmas Eve, so just consider this a bloody present of sorts, ha-ha...

I finished up my college applications, so huzzah to me~ It zapped all the energy out of me, let me tell you. But I got automatically accepted to the university I wanted to go to because I am super badarse -insert triumphant laugh- -stabbed- So I'm...still stunned about that... It doesn't even feel real... I battled homework like they were Chains and got rewarded - I get to exempt four of my classes -tears of happiness-

What kept making me feel guilty I hadn't updated sooner was the support I received from **Ekuri**-chan on deviantArt. This wonderful girl, do you know what she did? _She gave me bleedin' fanart_! -dies from gratitude and bliss- Her pictures just made my day...my week...these past two months! Take a look at them~ (Just remove the spaces)

dl . dropbox u/23981676/humptydumpty . png

dl . dropbox u/23981676/reqhumdiv . png

Th-thank you again, **Ekuri**-chan -hugs- I shall do my best to make this fanfic as horrorific and epic possible -determined-

I do hope, despite my absence, you all will continue to read my fanfic. It should be obvious from which song I used the lyrics for this chapter's title :V Please enjoy -bows-

Also,** trigger warning ahead**. I know this fic is bad enough with the gore, and I'm upset with myself for not putting these warnings beforehand. This chapter has mentions of (tw) rape, and so if that's a trigger for you, I'm sorry about that.

_**Act VI: Some of Them Want Be Abused**_

A sharp pain pierced his flesh again and again as his now clean wound was sewn up. In front of him was a girl with strawberry-blond hair, a carefully concentrated look in her eyes as she worked on him. When she was done, she cut the thread with her teeth and gingerly patted his complete stitches. "There you go. I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"No, I feel fine," Leo said, offering a smile to Echo who was standing right behind the girl. Her own wound on the back of her thigh – apparently she, too, had gotten bit – had already been attended to. The bite the Cannibal Marionette had given Leo earlier hadn't hurt at the time, but later when the circus performance had gotten back in order, he could feel the pain on his shoulder as if it were fresh. Elliot had been the one to suggest seeing Sharon, since she wasn't in the show tonight like Gilbert – the only other with medical experience – was.

"She'll be in a small tent outside in the back," Elliot had instructed him, "probably with Xerxes."

Sharon was a girl with a kind face and looked to be younger than him, even when she said that she was in her twenties. She had giggled at Leo's silence, saying that Xerxes didn't look his age either. To be honest, Leo didn't know whether o not to believe her, but he figured in a circus of people who weren't your average "freaks," anything was possible.

Neither Sharon or Xerxes questioned why Leo, Echo, and Lily had gone after the Cannibal Marionettes or why they conveniently had weapons to combat them with. Whatever their reasons, Leo considered it a relief not to make a hassle in coming up with an answer – if they had sinister intentions, he figured that they would have inquired them. In any case, the two performers seemed to be in a class all their own – although they were in the circus, they were detached from everyone else somehow...

Sharon patted his fixed wound again before getting up. "Just a few stitches," she said, putting the thread and needle into a small medicine basket. She took out a small piece of gauze like Echo's on her thigh and pasted it onto his shoulder gently. "It could've been worse for the both of you, but still, please take care when you move about." She made sure she had all her things and walked to another bed.

Leo nodded, also getting up from the bed he was sitting on. As he buttoned up his shirt, he surveyed the other around him. The tent he found Sharon and Xerxes in was smaller than Isla Yura's, and it was filled with five narrow beds covered with striped sheets. Each of them was occupied by those who had gotten injured during the CM's attack, their wounds about as severe as Leo and Echo's had been. One woman couldn't stop crying and another man was trying to calm her down.

"This cause quite a stir, didn't it?" noted Xerxes as he stepped up to the two Baskervilles. There was a tin of sweets in his hand and he handed one to both Echo and Leo, putting one in his own mouth.

Leo did the same, grateful for the sweet taste that got rid of the blood on his tongue. "Isn't this bad?" he asked. "Won't you have to leave earlier and close the circus if they go off and tell others about the monsters?"

Xerxes raised a brow and looked off at the other audience-members-turned-patients. "Well, this is a freakshow, Mister Baskerville. How could they not expect a horror or two? Besides, even if a rumor got around, it would hardly be the first time." He smiled then, patting Leo on the head.

"You need to take of yourself better," he said, crossing his arms over Echo's head. She batted him away. "The beasties seem to be out now, and you wouldn't want to be caught off-guard." He walked away then, rattling his candy rhythmically and offering some to the patients.

"He is strange," Echo commented, following Leo out of the tent. "Does Mister Leo think perhaps he is suspicious?"

The raven sucked on his sweet, thinking. "I thought the same thing, because he always says things so cryptically, and I'm just sure he knows something. But if does, would he say them in such a way like he was encouraging us on?"

He stopped in the middle of their walk to look up at the large tent looming over them. "At the very least, the appearance of those Cannibal Marionettes right when we were about to begin investigating means that Glen was right."

"What about?" Echo asked with a small frown.

"That there is something wrong with this circus."

* * *

><p>When Leo found himself alone after the show, he went to the section of the woods behind the circus tent and summoned Jabberwocky.<p>

"I need you to go into a makeshift form for me," he requested to his scythe. He held it out at length and watched as a burst of dark-purple light emitted from the weapon, twisting and shrinking its form. When the transformation was done, a raven with eerie bug-like eyes was perched on his hand, shuffling its talons.

Leo nodded approvingly. He tried only a few times before to change Jabberwocky's form, but he never did it often because of the magickal concentration it took to do it. Among the Baskervilles, he only knew of himself, Lily, and Doug who could do it.

"You observed as I have," he said, "because we are linked, where my eyes are yours. So I want you to take that information and give it to Glen, alright? He'll want to know about it." He tossed his hand up to prompt Jabberwocky into flight, and he watched it disappear into the shadows of the trees. Only when he was certain his scythe was a fair distance away did he head back to the clearing. He wasn't completely sure why he had to send back a report in the first place, but Glen had requested updates, be they major or otherwise.

_He really is into this case, hmm?_ The cool air that had been deterred by the thick wood now hit him fully in the face and he shivered lightly. The Pendulum uniform jackets had been left back at the mansion, and Leo hadn't exactly brought another coat to cover himself up with. The sneeze he got a few seconds later reminded him of his stupidity. He tugged down the long sleeves of his button-down shirt in attempt to get warmth and headed towards the green boxcar in the train.

Xerxes was already unlocking the cars by the time Leo came around. "Find anything interesting?" Emily asked him, her white eyes almost peering at him. Leo ignored how unnerving that was and shook his head.

Xerxes shrugged his shoulders. "Well, stick around here and you won't have to look far," he said, putting his keys into his pocket with a jingle. He tousled Leo's already messy hair and walked off.

There was a squeak of hinges as Oz poked his head out of his open door and looked down at Leo. "Eh, you have a good relationship with Break already?" he asked in amusement. "Leo is a lot friendlier than I thought." He gestured for the raven to come inside.

As Leo took a tentative seat in the middle of the floor, Oz grinned at him. "So, Gil is bunking you in with me? This'll be great, right?"

"I'm sorry if I bother you, Oz," Leo said, tucking some his hair behind his ear. "I'm not the best person to have when you want to talk, you see. But I'll work on it."

Oz waved him off. "Nah, you don't have to worry about that. I just didn't think the day would come when I got a roommate is all," he said, plopping down on the floor as well. He leaned in to the raven, green eyes glittering in the darkness. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"It's different from where I lived before. I've never been to a circus." _I never went out much, period_.

Oz raised a brow, expression softening a little in intensity. "But do you think you'll like staying here?"

For a moment, Leo had forgotten that no one knew about his mission. To Oz and the other performers, he and Echo and Lily were now permanently living at the circus. Leo pushed up his glasses and shrugged. "I think you are all very interesting. It makes me feel..." He struggled for a proper word.

With a dark chuckle, Oz supplied, "Makes you feel better about yourself?" He took off his mask with a deep sigh, running a hand through his blond hair as he put it on the floor beside him.

Leo found himself staring rather rudely at the deformed skin that was half of Oz's face. "Why would you say that?"

If Oz noticed Leo's gawking, he didn't give any sign that he minded. "I figured it was the obvious answer, I guess," Oz admitted with a sheepish laugh. "I mean, at least you look remotely normal, Leo. Unless there's something wrong here?" He motioned to his eyes. "I mean...you've got weird glasses. I can't see into them."

"They were made for me. So no one could see my eyes," explained Leo with a frown. Although he would like to say that there was nothing wrong with his eyes, he didn't know if that was true. Why else would Glen want them covered all the time?

Oz looked at him meaningfully. "Do you...have any eyes?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the raven asked, unnerved at the idea.

Fervently, Oz shook his head. "No, no! That's nothing bad! Just that if you didn't have any, it would be fine. Lacie wears a blindfold because she doesn't..." He drifted off, gesturing so that Leo got his meaning.

Leo shook his head. "No, I'm not like that. These were just...made because." He looked down, not knowing what else to say on the subject.

Oz coughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to prod like that. It's just that we don't really get freaks like Break all that often. I'm used to seeing deformities. I feel like the more I see, the less..."

"...The less alone you are?" Leo finished. When Oz looked at him in surprise, he said with a small smile, "Don't worry, even a person who isn't physically freaky knows about those kind of feelings. I used to think that I was the only one who could have the kind of powers I do." He looked down at his hands for the second time that day. The more he looked at them, the more queer their appearance seemed.

Slowly, his hand went and clutched the clothing over his heart, observing every feel closely. All the while, Oz was watching him intently. In the next second, the blond's hand was over his own, and he was grinning. "Well, then neither of us have to feel alone here, huh? Don't worry, whatever happens here, you've got brothers and sisters to protect you."

Leo blinked in surprise, not sure how to respond. Then he nodded curtly, squeezing Oz's hand. "Thank you."

But it only took one beat of his heart to have him remember everything, remember why he was there in the first place. Oh, the Cannibal Marionettes, and their attack; the possibility of the circus being involved in it all. _Even Oz could be a part of it_, he reminded himself. Leo barely trusted people as it was. But it hurt that people who considered themselves alone and made people laugh were probably the least trustworthy ones he could be around at the moment.

Oz was looking at him intently again. "Do you miss the place where you came from? Was it…a home?"

Leo thought the question over, not sure how to approach it. Just about all these freaks had been abandoned from the place that was once their home. Of course he couldn't say that he really loved where he lived and that he was sent here to carry out a mission then would skip along back.

"I do miss it," he finally replied, loosely hugging his knees. "And even though we never interacted with people all that much… it was better than trying to fit in with normal people."

"Did you have parents?"

Leo almost bristled. Really, wasn't he supposed to be the one asking the questions here? He had an investigation to do! "Not real ones," he admitted with a shrug. "But I never knew them in the first place. G-… The man who was my surrogate father… He was all I knew, really. Something about finding me as a baby might have something to do with it."

Oz nodded understandingly, his eyes suddenly having a faraway look. "I know what you mean. My father wanted to leave me out on the streets too, but mother wouldn't let him. After she died, though," he shrugged, "he shoved me right out of the manor, even as the maids tried to stop him. Gil found me and brought me here." He smiled as he said this, making the deformed skin wrinkle more and the appearance of his expression turned to more of a leer.

"We've always been strange, haven't we?" laughed Oz suddenly. He gave Leo a weird look, as if expecting the raven to agree with him. Honestly though, he didn't need much prompting for that.

With a cynical chuckle, he said, "Things usually just get stranger. Oh, speaking of which... Elliot told me the circus has never seen those monsters that were at the show earlier. Is that true?"

Oz blinked, thinking for a moment. "What, those people that just began attacking? I actually didn't get a good look at them. They seemed human, minus all that screaming business," he said with a disturbed frown. Just like his smile, the knit expression didn't help his face's appearance any. He shook his head, blond hair rustling with the movement. "But either way, I've never seen them."

"Never? Not just in the circus, but to the towns you traveled in?" Leo asked, trying to keep his tone casual, glad that the topic had finally gotten away from parents and their lives. "I thought those creatures were pretty common everywhere. That's why Echo, Lily, and I learned to fight them with the objects we can call out." That was true enough without him actually revealing anything. Plus, it'd save him the trouble of telling Oz how they were able to combat the Cannibal Marionettes.

An enlightened expression momentarily crossed Oz's face. "Oh, I thought you guys looked professional. So you had to deal with them often. That's sad, who wants to see them more than once?"

Quickly, Leo tried to get the interrogation back on track. "We don't really mind it, since we did it just to learn how to protect ourselves," he explained tersely. "That's why we were surprised the circus hasn't seen them, since you go to so many towns, seeing all sorts of things."

"Well, see, we're not really allowed to go out past the site where we camp," Oz argued lightly. He pointed at his face. "Or rather, we wouldn't go out anyway even if we wanted to. Most of us have got our deformities. Sharon, Break, Philippe, and Mr. Yura are the only ones who venture off. I suppose you and your siblings will get to, since you look normal."

"You've never gone out?"

"Nope. And Mr. Yura puts up curtains over our windows when we travel, so I never know where we are." He shrugged. "If those things ever just walked by, I wouldn't have known. I doubt the others would, too."

Leo paused in thought. _So Sharon, Break, and Isla Yura are the only ones that leave the circus. None of the other performers have even_seen_ beyond the boundaries of the camp. __Did I make a mistake in not suspecting Sharon or Break when they seemed so casual?_

_And of course, now there's Isla Yura, the very man who _knows_ about our mission. It could be that, if he has an affiliation with the Cannibal Marionettes that trail his circus, he will try to cover any evidence up_.

The wind picked up for a few seconds, rustling the leaves and scratching the branches against each other. In the distance were the same trickling sounds of a music box that had been played during Lacie and Elliot's act. The melody roused Leo from his thinking and he looked up. Oz caught his interest and smiled softly.

"That'll be from Lacie's car. She loves the sound of a music box," he said with a serene countenance. "She told me she had a good friend once who made them all the time. They remind her of him, and at night she'll play one. The others don't mind it because it's so soothing." As if for emphasis, he closed his eyes with a tired sigh, and flopped back onto the floor and spread his arms.

Leo stared at him. He probably wouldn't get any more information out of him that night, and he still wasn't sure he even had much to go by for the investigation. _Hopefully Echo and Lily have tried something as well..._

The music box continued to sing. Right along the glittering sounds was humming – Lacie's humming, strong but gentle and lyrical. How could something so ethereal exist in a freakshow?

Leo looked outside and rested his head on top of his knees. He thought of Lacie's singing and dancing and how much it made him want to scatter in the wind so gently and free.

He thought of Oz's smile and how nice it must look without his scarred face and that he was definitely the type to have a lot of friends.

And he thought about Elliot and that he didn't know a lot about him other than the stitches that crossed his skin and the pleasant feelings he stirred in the raven's chest. His cheeks suddenly felt warm thinking of that frown Elliot had, of those piercing blue eyes.

He fell asleep somewhere along the line as a music box and an eyeless girl lulled him into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"<em>So close...! The time is almost up! Ooh, I can't wait, can't wait!<em>

"_It's almost tiiiiime~!_"

_Leo had a voice, a question, a desperation. "What's the time? What's coming?"_

"_I can't waaaaaait!"_

* * *

><p>Shouts were coming from the other side of Oz's boxcar when Leo woke up – sometime after dawn, judging by the bright-orange sun leaking light into the forest clearing. There was a thin blue blanket tossed over him. Oz must have given it to him when he realized the raven had fallen asleep. It had provided little comfort from the chill of the night, if his numbly frozen nose and hands were anything to go by.<p>

He slid the blanket off and put on his glasses, which Oz apparently taken off. _Probably checking to see if I was lying about having eyes_, he thought groggily with a hint of annoyance. He grunted in slight pain as his stitches reminded him they were there and he rubbed his shoulder.

The voices were a little closer now, and he heard the shuffling of feet. It was two people outside. One was definitely Oz, though – he was the one shouting.

"You could've _told_ me, you idiot!" he cried tautly, sounding like he was going through pains to be quiet. "This is already the third time you've put yourself in my place! No, don't say anything, Gil, just-!"

"Oz, calm down, please," implored Gilbert in a low voice. They had moved to the front of the car now and Leo saw them through the window – Gilbert putting his hands firmly on Oz's shoulders, whose face not covered by his mask was a bright red. "I didn't want Mr. Yura to hurt you, alright? Not after..."

An incredulous scoff left Oz's lips as he shoved the winged man away. "Putting yourself instead of me doesn't make it any better. You're a stupid coward!" he said, visibly shaking, but whether it was from anger, Leo wasn't sure. "Gil thinks he's helping me out so much by being a masochist! I don't want him to touch you, either!"

"Oz, you're being loud," Gilbert said placidly, stroking his hand through Oz's hair. He was pale, so pale that even the sunlight didn't seem to illuminate any life in him. His golden eyes were rimmed with shadows and his lips were thin and bruised. Dotting his pale flesh were purple-red marks, some darker than others. Leo caught the limp when Gilbert backed away and almost threw up, letting out a small whine to keep the bile down.

Oz heard him and looked into the boxcar. "Morning~!" he sang, a smile suddenly tearing his face.

For a second, Leo couldn't answer, only hearing what Oz had uttered to him the previous night, "_But do you think you'll like staying here_?"

He attempted to compose himself, nodding. "Good morning, Oz, Gilbert," he recited numbly. "Do you know if anyone else is awake?"

Oz gave a sideways glance at the winged man next to him. "We're light sleepers, and tend to get up early. Other than Philippe and Lily, you're the last one up." He hopped inside and went over to a large ragged bag sitting at one side of the car. "I don't suppose you've got any clothes other than the ones you're wearing?"

Leo plucked at his shirt. "Nothing, really. Isla Yura said he'd give us something to wear when we do our performances."

"I thought so." Oz bent down and rummaged through the bag and then tossed something at the raven. At Leo's blank stare, Oz said, "Go ahead and put those on, okay?"

Later on, Leo would probably slap himself for sounding so dumb when he asked, "Right here? In front of you?"

"What?" the blond smirked. "You don't have anything I don't already have. C'mon, hurry up. The others are probably having breakfast already, and Sharon doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Oz, don't patronize him," said Gilbert, lips set in a disapproving thin line.

Oz put his hands over his ears, doing some weird dance and saying, "Nyah-nyah! I don't want to hear it from you!"

Gilbert took a deep breath and looked away, rubbing his hand lightly over one of his bruises.

Wanting to get rid of the sudden tension, Leo picked up the clothes and began undressing. The morning cold hit him hard, so he dressed as quickly as he could. The clothes Oz had given him were gray pants with vertical black stripes and a black shirt with ink-colored lace on the cuffs. Here and there were some random tears in the lace and there were small rips at the knees of his pants. When he finished, Oz smiled and Gilbert nodded approvingly.

"I think it looks nice," the winged-man said sincerely.

"He's like you, Gil; dark colors suit him," Oz agreed with a grin. Leo assumed with the blond's new light tone, he had decided to forgive Gilbert. Their hands linked together as the three walked to the mess tent was also something the raven took to be a good sign.

_But that said_, he began to think in disgust, _this circus is viler than I thought. Not only are people like Oz and Elliot displayed like some animals, but...Isla Yura...he...he... It's really…none of my business...but_... Leo looked ahead at the pair in front of him, at the limp Gilbert tried to hide and the marks blemishing all over his skin – around his neck and chest and hips...

"_I didn't want him to hurt you, alright?"_

"_Putting yourself instead of me doesn't make it any better_!"

Right after was the fearful image of Elliot's face that first night after Isla Yura whispered into his ear...

Leo closed his eyes tightly, keeping down the surge of anger and disgust bubbling in his chest.

A few feet away from the tent, Gilbert stopped and turned to Oz. "I'm going back to my car to get a shirt, alright?" He said it lightly, forcing a smile in attempt to lessen the heavy feeling over his declaration. Oz wasn't fooled for a minute though, and he let go of Gil's hand, faking a smile of his own.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just remember about Sharon, alright?" Quickly, before the winged-man could get another word in, he briskly walked into the tent with a tight expression. Gilbert looked despairingly after him. Without knowing what else to do, Leo followed the blond inside.

The tent was the same one that Sharon had been in when she took care of Leo and Echo last night. The beds had been pushed to the side and two small rectangular tables were off to one side with all the performers squeezed into them, talking and eating. On the other side was a small fire where Sharon was making food; Alice and Alyss were beside her bickering with Echo attempting to get away from Alice's grip.

"Alyss wouldn't stop bothering me with it!" complained Alice with a scowl. "She won't shut up until that girl gets all dressed up! I can't-!"

"There you are, always jumping to conclusions," sighed Alyss. "I just thought she was such a cute girl and that she would look darling in this one dress-"

"Echo does not wish to change her clothes," the silver-haired girl protested, tugging more to escape. "She likes what she has on because it... Mister Leo."

"You want to change her clothes?" the raven asked the two girls as Alice let Echo go so that she stumbled into his arms.

Alice gave him an annoyed look. "It's not a hard thing to do."

"It's very hard for Echo. She's seen the dress. I do not want it," Echo replied bluntly, gripping Leo's sleeve. She looked mildly surprised by his change but quickly moved on, looking up at him. "It's short. And the sleeves are see-through."

At this, Alyss pouted, poking out her pink bottom lip. "Why is that a problem?"

Leo looked down at Echo, who was casting wary stares at the two conjoined sisters. Being tickled by her short silver hair and just hidden beneath her collar peeked out midnight-purple and red stains, one of her many permanent marks from being bound my iron restraints for so long at the mental hospital. Fang and Glen both agreed that the bloody bruises and scabs would forever stain her skin, eventually becoming horrid scars. Echo insisted with an abashed expression that she wear clothes that practically covered her whole small body.

"Echo," Leo began with a soft expression, "you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it'll be okay here. You don't have to hide those kinds of things anyway," he added in a whisper, smiling gently at her. "Lily doesn't hide her face."

She looked down at the grass, bringing one pale hand up to touch the cloth covering her abused neck. She scrutinized the torn skin, almost clawing it with feral movements as the tips of her nails began to become stained red.

"No, Noise, no no no no no..." she was murmuring, scratching harder and gripping Leo tighter. "Echo does not..."

_What's this "noise" she keeps talking about_? Leo wondered. He remembered Echo mentioning it when they went to the first show. Her mother hadn't liked "noise" or some such...

Sharon was suddenly in front of Echo, taking both of her hands into her fair-skinned ones, smiling gently. Slowly, she reached out to brush aside the collar to reveal Echo's marred flesh. Alice gaped and Alyss put her hand over her mouth.

She tsked. "I noticed some on your legs when you pulled down your stockings and I was stitching you up," she said carefully, even though her expression was as calm as a still lake. "Alyss and I are good at costumes. We can easily make something stunning for you that will still cover everything up. Can we not, Alyss?"

The white-haired twin was only fazed for a second before she nodded. She offered a wide smile. "I was so looking forward to that dress," she lamented lightly with a sigh. "But I don't want to be rude to my new sister. Come, Echo, we can arrange something in my car now before practice starts~!"

Alice looked shocked. "Ah, wait, don't drag me away when I haven't-!" The rest of her words morphed into incoherent shouts as her attached twin began to run out the tent with Echo following them while holding on to Sharon's gentle hands.

Once they left, Leo, curious, decided to see how his own bruises from the handcuffs were doing. The swelling was gone and his skin was only a light pink now. The only thing that remained were the scabs. He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed his stitches. He'd have some impressive scars to show Glen later...

_Hopefully I won't get anymore_... He walked over to the table where Lily was and she greeted him happily with a wave. Oz pulled him down to plop down next to him – there were no chairs, Leo realized, and everyone was settled on a box or chest of some sort; Vanessa seemed to be the only performer not in need of one as she sat in the grass. Right beside her was Elliot.

Leo chanced a glance at him, and found his stare being returned in full. Elliot's eyes were merciless, cutting into him like the CM's sharp teeth. Leo humorously began to think he'd bleed any second now from the blond's intent stare. For all he knew, bloodshed was in the near future with Elliot – he hadn't forgotten last night...

"..._You're going to tell me everything. That is, if you want to stay in this circus in one piece."_

"_That sounds an awful lot like a threat, Elliot."_

"_That's because it_ is."

Leo thought as Lily pushed a plate of eggs and bread in front of him. _Say I take the threat literally. Who knows more about not staying in one piece than him_? All Leo was waiting for now was Elliot's interrogation. He hadn't given much thought as to what he'd tell him, though. After all, he wasn't allowed to reveal the mission.

_But still, I think it would be quite troublesome to be killed over this_.

Leo didn't even know if his thoughts were serious anymore.

Almost as expected, Elliot cornered him as everyone made their way out of the tent. He grabbed the raven's wrist tightly, even as Leo forfeited and willingly followed the blond to the edge of the woods near his boxcar. He pinned Leo to a tree and leaned close. He could still see faint traces of glitter and blue lipstick as Elliot stared him down.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what I want to know," Elliot said firmly.

"I expected as much. How predictable," sighed Leo wearily. "But I really can't tell you anything."

The blond glared at him in disbelief. "Really? Why's that?"

"Because I _don't_ know anything."

"Bullshit! How'd you know how to fight those monsters? No," he amended with the shake of his head. "Better yet, how can the things you summon just so _happen_ to have the ability to fight them?"

Leo paused at that, sincerely thinking. After a beat of silence, he whispered, "I don't know. I don't know why they can fight them off." He tsked, putting his hands on Elliot's chest to shove him away. "And I don't know why you're doing this."

"That's obvious," Elliot said, crossing his marred arms. "You're a possible threat to this circus." When Leo snapped his head up in surprise, the blond glanced behind him towards the cars and main tent. "My family is here, okay? All these people, all these 'freaks,' are my family. I get rid of what can hurt them."

"I wouldn't hurt them. I have no reason to."

"But if you had a reason-"

"_Should_ I have a reason?" Leo interrogated. He pressed his back against the tree, the rough bark poking his flesh. "Look, Elliot, I just killed those things because I had a way to. Don't ask me more than that. Don't ask Lily or Echo either. They know even less than I do."

Elliot remained silent for once. He continued to stare fixedly at the raven with his arms crossed and expression contemplative. Leo could practically see the thoughts swimming in those ice-blue eyes.

Finally, after the look of debating himself went away, he sighed deeply. "Leo," he said softly, despairingly. "I would like to trust you. I'd like to trust your sisters, too. This circus isn't much, but it's everything to us. The last thing we need is someone fucking it all up for us."

That comment did it, and the events he witnessed flashed through his eyes at once. "Is it really everything," began Leo with a twinge of frustration, "when you're stripped bare before people who see you as nothing but freaks or monsters? They're just looking for ways to hurt you like that boy that hurt Vincent! How can you stay here?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do you have any idea what it was like for them before this circus?" he challenged. "Alice and Alyss' brother tried to _saw them apart_! Cheshire was left at the hospital he was born in and the doctors _left_ him in the _trash_! Vincent's father actually put him in Mr. Yura's tent and _disappeared_, but Gilbert stayed with him; even deformed himself for his brother!"

Leo's temper flared with Elliot's shouts, like he was some ignorant little kid who had to be told the ways of the world. "Being laughed at and hated and _touched_ like that by him is better?" he bellowed, grabbing Elliot's shoulders. He didn't even know if he really cared about what he was saying, only that he needed to prove the circus performer wrong. However, he got no satisfaction even as Elliot's expression froze. The blond opened and closed his mouth more than one, then, with a frustrated yell, he punched Leo in the face.

"Unh!" Leo staggered back to the tree and fell, the pain eating up his cheek. Reflexively, he shot up, wanting to summon Jabberwocky before he realized that his scythe still hadn't returned. He kicked Elliot in the gut, making the blond double-over and make a retching sound.

"You're going to learn something about me," the raven growled, shoving Elliot to the ground. The blond struggled as Leo got on top of him, holding on tightly to the stitched wrists. "And the thing is, I don't like being provoked, because then I get very angry and very **violent**. And I most certainly don't like being told what to do or treated as if I'm an ignorant child."

Elliot scoffed weakly. "What a foul personality," he said condescendingly.

"I don't want to hear that from you. I'm a part of this circus now, so can't you trust me more, or at least _try_ to? You know the meaning of 'try,' right?" criticized Leo with a glare Elliot wouldn't be able to see. "If I can fight of those monsters, then you should be thanking me; I could protect the circus. Unless you're too high and mighty to accept me?"

Elliot sputtered. "What? I never said-"

Leo shoved him away, getting up to dust off his pants. "Then let's try to keep our fights to a minimum. It'll be easier to get by that way, so don't be an idiot, alright?"

Elliot's face turned red. "Are you calling _me_ an idiot?" he demanded. He was still on the ground, but he was still staring at Leo suspiciously.

"I don't see any other likely candidate around, do you?" he asked rhetorically. He turned back to the blond and extended his hand. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when Elliot accepted the offer and took Leo's hand. He tugged up before the blond was ready so that Elliot stumbled and pressed against Leo.

"Look, you're already starting to rely on me. We _can_ get along," the raven declared with a smirk.

"Shut up, you stupid little...!" Elliot pushed him away, the light pink on his cheeks highlighting the hue of his blue eyes. He huffed, taking a few steps away. "Are you going to practice? We haven't actually gotten down your act. We need to think a proper routine up before the show."

"I'll go," promised Leo, following Elliot as he walked back into the clearing. "But I want to see Isla Yura first."

"That's _Mr_. Yura, newbie," corrected the blond gruffly. He crossed his arms, and Leo didn't see how the heck he could stand the cold with no shirt on. Maybe it was just another Elliot thing, like the stitched-up limbs and temper were. He glanced over at the raven. "What do you need to see him for, exactly?"

Leo tilted his head in question. "Something odd in seeing the ringmaster?" he inquired. "I'll back off if that's the case."

"It's not that," Elliot said with a dismissive wave. "It's just none of us really care to see him."

"Isn't he apart of that 'family' you were talking about?" Leo almost said this sardonically, but he was actually curious about how the performers thought of Isla Yura.

When Elliot fell eerily silent, the raven picked up his pace so that he was right beside him. He peered up into that freakishly handsome face and asked tentatively, "Elliot, does he really..." His lips twisted, not knowing how to phrase it without wanting to chop off his own tongue.

Luckily, Elliot knew where he was driving at. His arms wrapped around himself a little closer, one of his hands idly feeling over the stitches crossing his bicep. Finally, he nodded, slowly at first but then becoming more certain. "Yeah, but...that's nothing new. A lot of the freakshows in the world...in a lot of them the performers get abused one way or another. Some are worse off than us."

"How could it get worse?"

Elliot shrugged. "Well, a long time ago, when Gilbert first brought Oz into the circus, Mr. Yura went to his boxcar. He gets to all of us eventually, but Oz resisted when they went to Mr. Yura's tent." Elliot stopped, even stopped walking. Leo paused too, looking back at him. "And then...well, Oz's face wasn't always like that. It was normal, just like ours, before he came to the circus. But there was a bottle of acid in the tent, and...

"Mr. Yura used Oz as an example of what happened if we resisted. We hate him, but he's also our benefactor. It's the fucking paradox of our life that I hate more than anything in the world."

Leo stared at Elliot, scrutinizing his skin. He looked for the same markings that Gilbert had but found none. Maybe it had been awhile since _he _touched Elliot. Maybe that would change soon.

Maybe he'd have to slaughter Isla Yura if that happened.

Elliot suddenly took Leo's wrist, making the raven jump, but very quickly he turned alert. He expected another interrogation, maybe another punch, but instead the grip on his wrist tightened. Elliot stared at him with firm eyes, so they were almost like the ones he first saw when he met the blond.

"Leo, listen," he said in a meaningful voice. "You have to tell me if he tries to get you. I'll take your place, alright?"

The idea was so suddenly presented before him that it seemed completely ridiculous. "What?" Leo exclaimed, tugging out of Elliot's hold.

"I do it for Lacie, and I'll do it for you. I know I can't always offer myself as a replacement," Elliot said. He looked away, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "But at least the first few times, you have to tell me."

Leo thought about it. He wasn't even going to stay at the circus long enough for such a thing to happen. Moreover, Isla Yura knew that their stay was only temporary for the case, so it wasn't like he was actually going to do anything to him. But the fact that the idea scared Elliot so much that he'd help him, very nearly a stranger...it made his stomach feel hollow.

He'd done it before? He had offered himself in place of Lacie and would do the same for Leo. The thought of that retched man touching Elliot, not caring how he was hurting, not caring if he tainted the blond...

Even if Isla Yura wasn't the mastermind behind this case, if he wasn't careful, he just might have his organs scattered and bloodied in his tent. And he can put _that_ on display.

"Fine," he agreed in a weak voice. Elliot must have mistaken the tone for another reason, because he gave Leo a bright, handsome smile. It puzzled the raven. When they began moving again, Leo looked over at him tentatively.

_He doesn't know anything about me, or even why I'm really here. But still, he wants to trust me, and he does because he wants to. I don't know if he really is an idiot...or if he's just noble like that._

Leo chuckled. "Well, you're a smart, reliable idiot all the same," he declared casually to no one in particular...

Only it was obvious that Elliot had heard him. "What did you say!"

Leo only laughed at this, stretching a little. "The faster you get mad, the more fun it is to tease you," he said as he reached up to the sky.

Elliot regarded him silently before coming to his conclusion. "Leo Baskerville, you're irritating."

Leo scoffed, casually putting his hands behind his head. "Elliot, you left your _hand_ behind on the grass," he pointed out, continuing to walk even as the blond stopped in his tracks and gaped at the stump that ended his left arm.

"...Fucking _again_! This thread is a piece of crap!" he shouted in frustration as he turned around.

Leo stared at him incredulously. "Tell me, Elly, how do you _not_ notice your hand is detached from you?"

"Don't call me Elly!"

"Why not? I heard Vanessa call you that. I think it's adorable." Scratch that, the look on Elliot's face was more adorable than any name. Leo smiled as the blond picked up his hand with an embarrassed expression on his face.

He waved his severed hand at him like a weapon. "Don't call adorable," he protested tersely. "I'm nothing like that, even if I was a normal guy. N-not that I'd ever want to be called that-!"

"Ah, look at his face! He's shy! He's shy!"

"...Leo, I am _this_ close to slapping you with my detached hand..."

* * *

><p>Luck decided to finally pay him a visit, it seemed. When Leo peeked into the ringmaster's tent after he left Elliot, he found Isla Yura already inside. He was sitting in front the table and putting some bottles into a wooden box. Whether or not his suspicion was unfounded, the raven couldn't help but remember what Elliot had told him about the bottle of acid. He gave the box a wary glance as Isla Yura put it away.<p>

"Oh, Mister Baskerville, what brings you here this morning?"

"I wanted to talk about the attack last night," he said, stepping further into the tent. He looked at the ringmaster with a critical eye. "So that was your first time seeing Cannibal Marionettes?"

Isla Yura nodded, his lips twisting in discomfort. "They are far worse than anything I envisioned."

"You handled the situation rather well, though," Leo said in a tone that made him sound like he was accusing the man in front of him. "You know, for someone who has seen them for the first time."

Probably sensing the animosity, Isla Yura raised an amused brow, chuckling. "Someone had to remain calm during the chaos. And I couldn't have the audience become more panicked than they already were, now could I?" he asked, leaning back on his seat. He brought his fingertips together. "It is fortunate that we had Pendulum save the day, hmm?"

Leo really wished Glen hadn't let on the name of their organization. It made him feel on edge to know that a stranger, an outsider, knew about them personally – knew their name, their powers, and their purpose. It was the first time Glen told someone about them, and Leo wasn't sure if he should trust it. But the head of Baskerville was smart, and never did anything without a reason for doing so...

"Nothing is saved yet," Leo argued lightly, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. "Not until we know where the core of all this is. CM's don't just show up at circuses of their own accord. For example," he tilted his head slightly, "one of the ones I killed said something rather interesting."

It only lasted a fraction of a second, but something flickered in the ringmaster's eyes that could've been fascination. But the next moment, his expression held only troubled question. "They can talk?"

"Normally, no," Leo said, twirling his fingers the other way now. "They have no reason to other than to shout out gibberish. But this one wasn't just declaring raining blood – it actually spoke to me, asking a question."

"Did it now?"

Leo nodded. "I think it actually gave me a big clue and confirmed certain suspicions. But on top of that, I've also found out about some other curious things."_ Like the monster in front of me_. With his glasses, he had no reason to hold back the hate he had accumulated for the ringmaster.

It was like his people could just sense Leo's hate; taking satisfaction from the expression Isla Yura made, the raven gave a small nod. "Well, I'll continue investigating then. I'm sure this'll be over before the circus leaves in two days."

_It'll all be over_.

As soon as he was back outside again, Leo took a deep breath, brushing back his bangs. Those were some big words he just threw back there. He jut hoped he could follow up on them. Leo tried not to do more than what was necessary, or do something that would result in him biting off more than he could chew. But with what he said to Isla Yura just then, the raven was in for a long night of investigating.

Thinking back on what the little boy CM said that night though, Leo believed he was getting closer to the truth.

"_H...ere... Why...take m-me...? C...clock... Tick...ing...clock.._."

A ticking clock... Clock... The Clockwork Circus? _And he mentioned being taken... So someone in the circus kidnapped him and made him into a CM_. But there were several missing links... Cannibal Marionettes couldn't be made unless it was a demon that tore out its heart. _That means that the person who is behind all this... It means they would have to be a demon_.

A chill ran down Leo's spine at the thought. _A demon? Here, in the circus_? The raven chuckled humorlessly. "So this is the connection Glen wanted me to make. No wonder he wanted three of us on this case – we'll be up against a demon." He looked out at the large tent in front of him, lips twisted in an amused grimace.

"Well, this one knew what it was doing after all. Hiding a demon in freaks, honestly now..." He sighed. "This'll make the job more painful."

He hadn't gone up against a demon before, and neither had any of the other Crimson Fausts – at least, not since the Tragedy of Sablier. There hadn't been a need to after Glen exorcised them all or sent them back to Hell. Of course, demons had their ways of slipping out between the cracks of the two worlds of Earth and Hell – it wouldn't be surprising to find one parading around for entertainment in the form of a circus.

And Isla Yura aside, it would also explain how the Cannibal Marionettes appeared last night to "test" them. A demon wouldn't need much to sense the presence of a Crimson Faust since they had demon cells inside them. So once their presence had been sensed, the Baskervilles had to be disposed of before they tried to take it out first. Leo wondered if this could work the other way around - if he could just _sense_ the demon, he and the others could corner it and have the whole thing over with.

It was all certainly plausible, and the evidence was all there...

But what demon would subject itself to the lifestyle of a circus freak? What could they stand to gain from that? After all, there were faster and less humiliating ways to get hearts...

The wind picked up, and along with the rustling sound of leaves and whistling wind came the caw of a black bird circling above him. Leo looked up and smiled at the ink-black wings descending upon him from the graying sky.

"Jabberwocky," he greeted, holding his hand out so his scythe could perch there. "You've been gone for awhile. Did Glen say anything back?"

Jabberwocky shifted from foot to foot then shuddered, letting out one more caw. The response made Leo frown - "_You're right, the attack is obviously a sign. I daresay it was even a test for you three. Keep your eyes and ears open and be ready for more possible attacks_."

"Basically keep the investigation going," sighed the raven as he dismissed his scythe. It disappeared in a glittering shimmer of lavender shadow. "I could've figured that out myself, Glen."

"Mister Leo!" Echo was walking up to him, dressed in a white dress that Sharon and Alyss must have altered for her. It reached to her knees and her legs were covered with white-and-silver-striped stockings. Her arms were covered with similar stripes on long sleeves and a white ribbon was tied around her neck.

"They made that for you, Echo? You look pretty," Leo complimented with a smile.

Echo shuffled her feet awkwardly, holding her elbows. "Th-thank you..."

"I told you it would be alright."

"Yes, Miss Sharon and Miss Alyss and Alice didn't say anything about... Even though Noise said..." She shook her head, rustling her short hair. "Echo wanted to tell you about something she heard last night."

Leo stepped closer to her, making sure no one else was around. The tents and cars were a fair distance away as they stood off-center in the clearing. "What did you hear? Does it have to do with our mission?"

Echo considered, setting her lips in a contemplative pout. "Echo doesn't know. After the shows ended yesterday, she started going to where Miss Alice and Alyss were, but then I heard voices coming from Miss Lacie's car. Echo thought it would be smart to investigate." She looked up at the raven with large sapphire eyes. "She was talking to Mister Elliot – about you, about all three of us."

Leo actually wasn't very surprised, but still, he suspected that Lacie hadn't exactly been saying good things about them.

"Miss Lacie said she was scared of us," Echo continued explaining. "She told Mister Elliot to keep us away from her. She said she felt something from you on that first night when you rescued Mister Elliot, and knew we all had to be the same: something different.

"Dark. Twisted. Inhuman," Echo said cryptically. The breeze swayed her white dress, giving her the appearance of a fading ghost. "That's what she said she felt inside us. Like she knows what we are. And she's scared that we're going to kill her."

The raven found himself repeating the same words he had given Elliot earlier. "Do we have a reason to?" he returned coldly.

In response, the silverette shrugged. "But Echo does know this – something is wrong with Miss Lacie. I can't be certain of anything yet, but I think we should keep a close watch on her."

When she finished, Leo nodded his head. "If you think so. It'll be a good a lead as any, since we only have scattered evidence and guesses at the moment." He rubbed his index finger against his bottom lip in a contemplative gesture. "Did anything else happen?"

"Mister Elliot reassured her by saying he'd talk to us and prove that she has nothing to worry about."

A dry chuckle left Leo's lips. Lacie needn't have said anything, since Elliot already had his own suspicions to pin on the raven. But that had all been taken care of earlier when he talked to blond, so there wasn't anything else to worry about. He went and told Echo as much, and the troubled look in her eyes died down just a little.

She fiddled with her ribbon, now distracted with something else, it seemed. Leo took in her shaky and nervous gestures, thinking about how lost she looked and more fragile compared to the Zwei he met at the asylum, about how horrible it must have been to be trapped in that building with a deranged man like Dr. Atmore.

"Hey, Echo?" When she snapped her gaze at him, he said, "What – or who it sounds like – is Noise? It sounds like the name of someone and you keep mentioning them."

A dark look crossed Echo's countenance, and she took one step back before taking it back and moving forward again. "Noise is the other Echo," she finally whispered. 'She talks inside of Echo's head and tells her bad things that sometimes sound good – like killing people and nailing their organs to trees and burying their limbs so that they look like fleshy flowers. It made echo excited and...and frightened at the same time."

She was fidgeting a lot now, nervous, not even looking at Leo anymore. "Echo didn't even know if she was Echo anymore...or Noise. I went back and forth. Two people. So Dr. Atmore decided to call both Echo and Noise "Zwei" when I was at the asylum." Her voice was shaking now and her hands were rubbing her biceps anxiously.

"_I'm scared, Glen...Papa.._."

"It scared me."

"_Wh-why am I like this?_"

"But killing is bad...isn't it, Mister Leo?"

"_I'm scared. Papa, I don't want to be the weird one!_"

For such a deathly frightened girl, Echo was surprisingly warm as Leo pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms. He didn't know what position he was in to do this. His own securities hadn't gone away, even with the other Crimson Fausts of his family and Glen's consoling words. But he wouldn't force this feeling on anyone else, the feeling of being the only one who had a warped body and thinking killing was the best ecstasy in the world. He felt it for too long.

But not her. Never. She was his little sister, now.

"_My family is here, okay? All these people, all these 'freaks,' are my family. I get rid of what can hurt them."_

_So that's what Elliot meant_...

"You're Echo Baskerville."

* * *

><p>Leo relayed his own musings to both Lily and Echo after the three headed to the main tent for practice after a lunch of sliced fruit and bread.<p>

Altogether, they came up with people being led into the circus and being killed to turn into Cannibal Marionettes; there was the strong possibility of a demon being the mastermind behind the Cannibal Marionette attack and the entire operation; and that Lacie possibly had a connection to the demon. But they couldn't be certain of that last bit until they started watching her.

"But if that's all true, Leo," Lily whispered to him, "then why didn't the demon just kill us after it sensed us? Why have a test in the first place?"

"Well, demons already hate us, that is, Crimson Fausts," he explained, "because we took the abilities of a demon even though we're merely humans. But demons aren't known for their irrationality. Three Crimson Fausts against one demon isn't a fair fight. If anything, they wanted their CM lackeys to do the dirty work, it seems."

Lily saluted, putting on a pout that should've been a scowl. "So, bottom line, keep an eye out for another attack and watch Lacie?"

Pulling back the entrance flap to the tent, Leo nodded. "That's right."

Lily nodded and walked inside before the raven and Echo. She stopped then and dropped her shoulders, turning back to look at Leo. "Are you sure about Lacie, though? We haven't even spoken to her, yet, but she seems so nice..."

"Exactly," Leo said, clapping his hands together. "We can't do anything unless we're absolutely certain, and Echo gave us a good headstart. So let's try our best with the mission, okay? We don't want anyone else drawn into the circus and getting killed. And remember, not every human that a demon eats a heart from gets turned into a CM – that's even more unnecessary lives being taken."

Still pouting, Lily kicked the ground. "I guess..."

Leo ruffled her hair in an attempt to lighten the mood. "So let's get to practice, then."

All the performers were milling about the tent, setting up props and beginning practice. Some chatter was going on between them, mostly things about how to spice up the act, but one voice was heard above the rest, griping.

"Has anyone seen my knife? I had it right next to my others, but I can't find it anywhere!" Oz exclaimed in despair. He stomped through the tent and weaved through the other freaks with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

From where she was playing with Cheshire with her twin, Alice said, "Oz, you've got a _million_ knives. Why are you bitching about _one_ being gone?"

"That's true, minus the language," Alyss agreed, dangling a string of yarn above Cheshire's head. "at the very least, can you be specific about_which_ knife?"

Oz looked back at the two conjoined girls, giving them an appalled look. "How can you two say such a thing! Here I am, ready to practice, but I can't find one of my favorite knives!" he wailed.

Playing with another knife lain about, Vincent looked up and chuckled. "You have a favorite knife?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

Vanessa shrugged from where she was sitting in web-like net hung between two poles. "He has to have a hobby, right?"

Oz sniffed dramatically. When his emerald eyes fell onto the approaching Baskervilles, he flung himself onto Echo. "Do you hear the horrible things they're saying to me, my little star? Oh, but it's all okay – all the pain that's ever been in my heart clears away once I see your darling face~!"

Trapped in his arms, Echo froze, her cheeks growing pink as she tried to wriggle away from him. A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Oz by the shoulder. Sharon smiled at him with all the sweetness of poisoned honey.

"Now, now, not need to be that way," she chastised gently, producing a silver weapon with her other hand. "I was the one who borrowed your knife, see? Now get off poor Echo before she faints."

"E-Echo wouldn't fai-" Before she could even finish her sentence though, Sharon was dragging Oz away. She led him to propped-up wooden board about six feet high and four feet wide. She settled the blond there, smoothing over his hair and straightening his mask on his face. All the gestures probably would've looked innocent...but Leo noticed the targets painted on the board and decided to stand where he'd have a better view.

Oz didn't seem to be getting it though as he kept smiling, seeming flattered and embarrassed at the "fuss" Sharon was having over him. "Eh? What are we doing, Miss Sharon?"

"Oh, nothing, just playing a bit~," she lilted, giving him a sweet smile that he totally fell for.

Elliot walked up then, clearing his throat and Leo turned to him. The blond offered a small smile, tucking back some hair behind his ears. Leo smiled in return. "Come to watch the show?" he said in a low voice.

That made Elliot laugh softly, and Leo's heart almost jumped out of his chest. "Well, the bleeding part can't happen until the actual performance," he joked somewhat bitterly.

After walking a fair distance away, Sharon turned back to look at the blond standing against the target board. "So, what do you think Gilbert would say if he saw you flirting with girls all the time?" she asked conversationally, putting her hands behind her back.

"He doesn't have to worry about thaaat~," Oz reassured with a big grin, loud enough to catch the winged-man's attention a few meters away. "Gil knows I love him be-GYAAH!"

A flash of silver raced through the air and stopped with a thud right next to Oz's ear. A small lock of blond hair fell to the ground at Oz's feet. There was satisfied smile on Sharon's lips as she began to walk away. "Well, there's your knife. Please carry on with practice."

From where he was against the board, Oz was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "A-ah...you, Miss Sha... Th-that's... That's d-dangerous!" he sputtered.

Alice was rolling on the floor laughing, forcing her twin down along with her. Vincent was in very much the same state. Vanessa was giving him a disapproving look, but there was a satisfied grin on her face as well. Gilbert had reacted almost the same as the blond, gaping after Sharon.

"Sh-Sh-Sharon! That's Oz! Please don't do that again!"

"Ah, quit your whining," Elliot told Gilbert. "That shorty had it coming."

"Elliot, that's so meeeeeeeean!" wailed the traumatized Oz.

"Yeah, yeah, just get back to practice already."

As everyone began turning back to their acts, Leo looked over at Echo, who was still rooted to the spot where Oz hugged her. Lily and Philippe were waving their hands in front of her face, trying to rouse her attention.

Leo turned to look at Elliot accusingly. "Ah, why did Oz have to go and do that to her? Echo is shy, so she's not used to that."

"Hey, don't blame me. Oz likes to woo. I find it a miracle Gilbert even _wants_ him."

"So they are together, then?" Leo asked curiously, following Elliot as the blond walked over to one of the supporting poles of the tent. "Romantically, I mean."

Elliot gave him a surprised look. "Oh... Yeah, they are." His face turned a little pink as he turned to climb up the ladder attached to the pole.

If he thought that would be the end of it, he was sadly mistaken as Leo summoned Jabberwocky and mounted his scythe. He hovered alongside the blond as he went up, a teasing smile on his face. "Oh no, Elliot is being shy again."

"Am not! Why are you following me?" he demanded.

"So out of curiosity," Leo began and completely ignoring the performer's questions, "are you together that way with anyone? You seem to like Lacie a lot. I wouldn't blame you – she's pretty."

If it wasn't for the fact that he had climbed up that ladder so many times, Leo thought Elliot was about to stagger and fall. Instead, he made a choking noise and whipped his head towards the raven. "Are you mad! I don't view Lacie like that at all!" he raged. "And don't you try anything with her either, got it? Romance is the least of my worries – or wants, for that matter."

"If you say so," Leo said, smiling softly. Whether or not he actually intended to ask all those questions, he found himself satisfied with the answers he got. But why? Why was he bothering to get to know Elliot at all? The raven thought again about what he wished when he saw Elliot in that boxcar for the first time – just maybe, if he wasn't a Crimson Faust and if Elliot wasn't an act in a freakshow, they could've met on normal circumstances, probably had a normal friendship...

The thought made Leo laugh. As if he'd be able to adjust to normalcy.

They were at the narrow balcony now, and Elliot smirked as he heard Leo laugh. "What are you so happy for?" he asked, stepping out onto the tightrope.

"I was just thinking about how I wouldn't be able to handle being normal. I'm too used to being...freaky," he said, for lack of better words. Even though being abnormal was something about himself he hated for practically all his life, this was the lifestyle he knew. "And I was thinking that even if everything was normal, what would the chances be I'd stumble across any of my old family...or even you."

Elliot raised a brow, balancing himself on one foot and holding his arms out like wings. "Those are weird things to think about," he mumbled, looking away.

Leo glided over to Elliot's other side to meet his gaze again. "You think so?"

Elliot shrugged, still balancing himself. The raven watched him like a hawk. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little. I used to get cuts and rope burns all the time, but now my feet are used to it. Still got a few scars though. I broke my ankle the first time I tried to do this with one foot." His blue eyes glanced up at Leo and he smirked. "Don't worry, I won't die if I fall."

"Think of it this way," Leo began, "even if that's true, I'm not going to sit back and watch. I've never seen a boy dismember himself before, and I don't plan on seeing that sight anytime soon."

The rope creaked a little as Elliot moved and stood on his other foot. "Freaky boy like you must see weirder things."

Leo sighed, laying on Jabberwocky's length. "Where do you expect me to _start_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **This one was a doozy, wasn't it? Haha, but if you read it to the end, I glomp you tenderly and offer you bloody cupcakes at my friend Lorena makes (no, really! They're quite good -offers you ten-)

This is what I get for doing a mystery horror... OTL I have to keep reading through previous chapters to remember what I have and haven't revealed -soul escapes- But it's all worth it once I finish a chapter -sighs and smiles-

So originally, I never wanted to mention what Isla Yura does, since the subject is a bit trigger for me too, but I changed my mind last minute about it since I already hinted it when he whispered in Elliot's ear.

Reviews and critiques keep innocent Echo-chan from going insane~

(Oh, and out of curiosity, anyone here listen to Nightwish and their new album? 8D)


	8. Act VII: Death Box for Scaretales

**A/N: **Hooray for updates~! I feel on fire! There's so many things I want to get done before Valentine's Day so I'm scrambling to get out updates for my fanfictions. I'm also working on three one-shots, two of which are Elliot/Leo and one of those two being a smex. Actually, it's - ahem - going to be a hentai. Yeah, you read right. Elly/Leo hentai, not yaoi.

But I'm being weird now, so you'll just have to see that for yourselves later xD -mutilated- It feels weird talking about these kinds of things on this fanfic... In any case, I think I listen to music too much when I write... I'm tempted to write a playlist for this fanfic like I did with _Alruna Haunted_ -ponders-

Well then, please enjoy -bows-

_**Act VII: Death Box for Scaretales**_

Sharon didn't have a boxcar like the rest of them, even when Elliot said that she insisted that she be treated the same as the other performers.

"Xerxes wouldn't stand for it," Elliot explained to Leo as he led him into Sharon's small tent that she shared the puppet-master. "They got into a whole argument about it. In the end, she relented and got this tent that Mr. Yura permitted them to have. I'm not mad about it, though, and most of the rest of us aren't either. Sharon has her problems, just like he rest of us. That knife she had," he began, "the one that belonged to the Shorty? She was probably using it to cut herself up again."

The inside of the pinkish tent was dark save for the dirty oil lamp settled on a slightly splintered vanity with a broken mirror. Blotches of blood that forever stained some of the tent, along with the shadowed light, gave the space an eerie feeling, as if Leo had just stepped into the mouth of a monster. There wasn't a bed, but there was a long wooden board covered by a blanket laying against one corner, but it seemed only big enough for one person. _Where does that man sleep?_

The raven sat down on the stool Elliot gestured at. "Cut herself up?" he asked with a raised brow. Sharon was different from the others in that Leo thought she didn't belong there at all. Her decorum, her movements, and even her elegant appearance gave him the impression she was an upright, aristocratic young lady. He watched as Elliot moved to the broken vanity and picked out a few barrettes from one of the drawers lacking a handle.

"Here, put these on. Your bangs will just get in the way," he said, handing the barrettes over. He waited until Leo followed his instructions and then brought the oil lamp a bit closer.

Leo felt his cheeks grow hot, simultaneously noticing the shadowed contours of the blond's muscles and realizing how naked he felt with his thick hair out of his face.

Elliot nodded approvingly. His hands were on either side of his face then, his fingers tentatively brushing against his glasses. He must have noticed Leo tensing, because he asked, "Can I take them off? You won't punch me or anything, right?"

"It's fine," he consented before he realized the words were out from his lips. His heart pounded, making the room come alive with its fleshy pulse as Elliot slid the specs off. The naked feeling came back, but he told himself not to back down or flinch away.

There was a small clinking sound as Elliot settled the glasses on the vanity. His ice-blue eyes, a softer look in them from the flickering light, looked back at Leo, interest plain on his countenance. Leo quickly glanced away, staring at Elliot's chest, but then blushing and looking at the thread circling one of the blond's ankles before finally looking down at the dying grass. Without his bangs and glasses, it suddenly seemed as if there was nowhere safe for his eyes to look, as if he wasn't permitted to lay his eyes on anything, and things would burst to flame with just a glance.

_That's ridiculous_.

The sound of a scoff, a disapproving noise, suddenly left Elliot, and Leo turned his head to see what was so unamusing.

"What?"

"Just thinking," began the blond, tilting his head, "of what a waste it is, to cover your eyes like that."

Waste? Leo had to admit, he never heard that before when it related to his eyes. Glen would just go on telling him to keep his glasses on, and most of the others never questioned it. After awhile, anything about revealing his face just became...unimportant. Was there something weird about them after all? In a reflexive gesture, he tried to make his bangs cover himself, only to remember he had pinned them back.

Elliot watched his movements. "I, um... I've never seen eyes like yours before," he murmured, turning to rummage through another one of the drawers.

Panic seized Leo's chest, but Elliot's hand was on his shoulder, calming him down. He allowed himself – no, _dared_ himself – to stare right back into those dream-blue eyes, keeping himself together as the blond gave him a warm smile. It was sudden and so foreign that Leo didn't know how to react, especially as Elliot moved his hand to hook his finger under his chin.

"Stay still," he said softly, so that his voice was slightly lower in pitch. "I've never done this before, except to myself when Sharon was too busy."

Leo nodded, not saying anything as Elliot put some black lipstick on his lips, doing it slowly and gently. The raven tried not to laugh at the face of concentration that the circus performer was making.

"Oh, and about your question earlier," he said, breaking the silence, even as his brows were still furrowed, "yeah, Sharon does that to herself. She'll take knives, glass...whatever sharp object she can find...and cut some part of herself off – her fingers, her hand, her legs... But unlike me, she can regrow her parts. Regeneration."

Leo's eyes widened for a second. He had to admit, he'd seen so many strange and gruesome things before in his life – one of them sitting right in front of him – but he had never heard of a person able to grow severed parts of themselves again. Thinking back, Leo could remember dark-red spots dotting the hem of Sharon's dress – apparently, she had been trying to hide the evidence of hacking away at her own limbs.

The sensation of Elliot's thumb rubbing at the corner of his mouth brought Leo back to the present, in which the blond was carefully making him up for the show tonight. He moved slowly, staring at the raven's lips with a look Leo wasn't sure could be classified as simple concentration anymore. Their eyes met and Elliot blinked in surprise. Just as fast, he turned, clearing his throat.

"Xerxes hates it, but after awhile, I think he stopped telling her to stop," Elliot said, putting the lipstick back in the drawer. He looked back at Leo, considering. "I don't want to ruin your eyes with make-up... Maybe I'll just paint some markings on?"

"You can do what you want. I doubt the audience will care how _pretty_ I look," said Leo sardonically.

"_I_ care," the blond snapped. The abrupt silence that followed showed that Elliot just realized what he said, and was greatly embarrassed by it. All of a sudden, he couldn't seem to stand still, shuffling through the drawers and picking at his stitches. "Gold glitter. That'll be good." He produced a jar of glitter and dipped his fingers inside, softly brushing them against Leo's cheeks and dotting some on his lips.

"If you put enough make-up on, hide yourself in the paint and glitter, masks and bells," began the blond in a husky murmur, "then it sometimes feels like they're not ridiculing you, but this whole other person. I've gotten used to it, so now the make-up is just habit, I guess."

"You're better without it," Leo confessed. He turned his head when Elliot was done to examine himself in the mirror. He looked into the dark pools of his eyes, purple like the shadow of a poisoned moon...shimmering like they already had glitter within them. The sudden basis of comparison made Leo self-conscious.

He went into the slightly open drawer and looked through it, pulling out a small, broken paintbrush. Wet paint was assorted in there in tiny jars and Leo pulled out one that he found to be the shade closest to Elliot's eyes. He didn't know why he was suddenly obsessed with all this blue. A smirk formed on his lips as Elliot raised a brow, gauging the raven's actions.

Without saying anything, he uncapped the jar and dipped the broken brush inside. He turned to the blond and steadied the tip onto the pink cheek. Slowly, trying not to shake his hand, he painted an upside-down triangle underneath each of Elliot's eyes.

"Festive," the circus performer said sarcastically as Leo rained some glitter onto his hair, some catching on the wet paint and on blond eyelashes. "Careful with that!"

"Shut up and enjoy the treatment, you ungrateful idiot."

"You're the one who's ungrateful, because it seems you don't value your life."

"I could've sworn we were past threats..." He felt Elliot's stare on him as surely as if he were being physically touched. The blond was also staring into his eyes.

"Think you'll leave your glasses off from now on?" he suggested with a tilted head. "Maybe not have your hair in your face all the time?"

Leo shook his head, and some glitter fell on his dark clothes. "Not sure. The person I was with before this...told me to always keep them on. I'm starting to see why." His hands came up and, one by one, took off the barrettes and laid them on the vanity. His bangs fell back over his eyes. "I'm so used to people not seeing. I guess it made me feel invincible. You could say it was my own kind of make-up, like you guys have."

Elliot gave him a long, meaningful stare. It startled Leo because he couldn't recall Elliot having ever stared at him with such calm intensity, and he was quickly finding out he had no idea how to deal with it. He twisted his lips in an annoyed grimace, turning his head slightly but still keep eye-contact. "Are you going to blink any time soon?" he said, busying himself with putting the paint back.

"Sorry," Elliot quickly said, looking down at the black-painted lips. He frowned, as if wondering why he apologized in the first place. He let out a long sigh. "I just... I was...so wrong." He let out a breathless chuckle as he put a hand over his forehead. "You _are_ like us."

Leo reached out and tucked his glasses into his pants pocket very carefully. "How do you figure?" he asked in astonishment.

Elliot stood up and headed back out towards the flap of the tent. Cool, late-afternoon air greeted them outside, but the circus performer didn't shiver in the slightest. "Did you know? That we're all born with something missing?" he asked, but Leo couldn't tell if it was rhetoric or not. The blond resumed speaking anyway. "It's what Vanessa always told me, to reassure me during those nights when I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what she meant until I met Lacie, though."

Leo's ears perked up at the name. Lacie. The one he had to watch out for now. He shouldn't be around Elliot right now when he had an investigation to complete in less than two days! Approaching the topic as lightly as he could, he asked, "Were you always with her?"

"She came to the circus only a few months after I did, when I was around six years old. That was when my family discovered that I couldn't die and Vanessa was taller than the ceiling. Lacie didn't have a friend. She talked to no one. If anything, she seemed to close herself off a lot." A small smile played upon his lips. "That was before me and Oz befriended her."

Oz and Elliot. Both had a closer relationship to Lacie than anyone else in the circus. During breakfast, she had been sitting on Elliot's other side, getting up only to talk to Oz. Leo had only briefly noticed her. She was so detached from the rest... Why?

"And...her eyes? Oz told me about them. Were they already like that, or did Yura do something to her?"

"I don't know what I'd do if he had been the one to do that to her," Elliot answered, his eyes narrowing and fingers curling into a fist. "I'd...I'd probably..." His whole body shuddered, the terrible grimace on his countenance appearing menacing.

Leo knew well the feeling burning in his chest. The same thing happened when he thought of what Dr. Atmore would do to the other Baskervilles – his _family; _or when Elliot told him that he'd _allow_ Yura to touch him, defile him...

"Kill?" he supplied in a husky voice.

Abruptly, Elliot came to a stop right in front of his boxcar, his hand hovering inches away from the handle of his door. His fingers curled, faltering, before finally touching his palm again, a fist that thudded to his side. "I don't care what those people say about us. We're not dangerous. We're humans. I've never...in my life..." He leaned forward to rest his head against the door, and Leo was left to stare at his bare back. "I've never killed someone."

"I have. Many times," Leo said matter-of-factually. He thought back to all the times he cut through people with Jabberwocky, how many times he got rid of yet another Cannibal Marionette. He thought of Dr. Atmore, those doctors... "And not just those monsters. People, too."

Elliot whipped around, and glitter flew everywhere. "Why would you tell me something like that?"

"You said you trusted me. I should trust you, too. That is my secret – I've killed people. For many reasons, some unclear to me." He blinked, slowly walking forward to lean his back against the blue car. He crossed his arms, considering. "The feeling...the first few times, it was horrible. I didn't want to do it. But I had to, otherwise I'd get killed. _I don't want to die_ – once I have that thought, the rest is automatic. Kill or be killed. I got over it. It wasn't hard for me. Know why?"

Slowly, Elliot shook his head. His brow was creased in focus, all his attention on the raven. The look in his eyes wasn't judgmental, though.

He leaned in, peering through his bangs at the circus performer. "Deep down, there's been this madness eating away at me for years. Maybe all my life. Doesn't matter. Each time I kill, that madness eats more of my mind, and it makes me enjoy it." A smile not his own played upon his lips.

"I like killing now, Elliot." His smile widened just a little bit more. "I love it. It makes my heart pound. It makes me feel alive. Snuffing out a life is so easy, because I'm so good at cutting the flesh from soul." A laugh. A hand over his eyes as he clutched his stomach. The laugh vibrated in his whole body, and the madness cackled inside him, high screams echoing in his mind and voice, choking him.

"Abyss... Oh, Abyss..." He slid to the dead grass, crying, nails digging into his face.

Elliot was by his side in a second. "Leo!"

"I want to kill someone. Do you think another CM will pop by tonight? I hope so!" exclaimed Leo happily, rocking back and forth. He couldn't feel Elliot gripping his shoulders – it was a feather touch of an illusion. "I killed a woman and a little boy yesterday. Oh, _they_ know how to scream, even when they're those monsters. The screams are important now, Elliot, otherwise it's not worth the effort. Not as fun – not as fun!"

The feeling of his cheek being split open suddenly roused him. When his mind finally came to its senses, he was laying in the grass, the world sideways. Elliot was next to him on his knees, his chest heaving. He glanced up, his cheek burning from the sensation of being punched. Shame seared his insides when he finally dared to search the blue eyes observing him.

"I...I'm so..." He backed away. Oh Abyss. Glen warned him not to lose it. But all he did was _talk_ about killing... Was he that easily set off now? How stable was he? He shook his head.

The weird one had always been him.

"Don't," Elliot said in a firm, strong voice. "It's fine. You're fine. You're okay. I knocked you out of it."

A blush stained Leo's face red. "Thank you."

The blond shook his head, a relieved breath leaving him. His expression softened and he helped pull Leo up. "It's so funny. Lacie gets just like you sometimes."

"What?"

Elliot looked off towards Lacie's boxcar. "I don't like talking about this, especially since I'm going to without Lacie's permission, but since you're a part of the Clockwork Circus now, you'll find out eventually." Behind him, in the distance, the sun was setting and everything slowly became a bright, bright red. A lot of activity was going on within the main tent, the rest of the freaks milling in and out.

Elliot moved a little closer, giving Leo an unwavering stare. "Lacie's outside isn't her only problem. There's something wrong with her on the inside, too." His hands ghosted over his throat, frown deepening, but still he never severed eye-contact with the raven. Leo couldn't look away either, not when Lacie was being referred to.

"Every so often, a strange hunger overpowers her body. She always tries to fight it, but..." Elliot shook his head. "She can't for long. She never kills people, at least if she ever did, she doesn't anymore. So when she gets that hungry, we get Sharon to come by, thank Abyss for her kindness – she cuts off a part of herself and gives it to Lacie. And then Lacie...she eats the flesh, all the meat and veins, everything down to the bone.

"Me and Oz...we can't ever let Mr. Yura know about this. He'd never allow a cannibal like her. He'd kill her, or worse, abuse her more..."

Leo's eyes were wide. "Lacie is...a cannibal..."

"She knows what it's like, or at least what _that_ kind of violent desire is like," Elliot tried to explain, now fumbling with his explanations. "Please don't judge her. It's not her fault. I don't know what's wrong with her insides, but I'll help her however I can. Oz and Sharon, too. Or anyone in the circus."

"What do you mean by her insides?"

Elliot's nimble fingers moved toward his naked chest, stopping around the center. "I mean Lacie doesn't have a heart. I haven't physically seen it, but..." A sad expression was worn on his countenance. "She's always cold. She doesn't have a pulse. If you press an ear to her chest, you wouldn't hear or feel anything. But I don't think she was born this way. Sharon once told me...the skin over where her heart should be...it's completely scarred."

"How is she alive?" whispered Leo.

At this, the blond shrugged. "How are any of us alive?" he countered bitterly, touching his stitches.

This was impossible. Lacie wasn't dead and behaved nothing like a Cannibal Marionette would, despite what Elliot said about her being literally heartless. Could she really be just some poor blind girl with twisted insides? Leo was skeptical to the idea, but she had been their link to getting more inside information. _Demons don't have those kinds of desires for the flesh; they don't eat it. All they care about are hearts. But Lacie hasn't killed anybody, nor has she behaved like a CM. Neither a demon or a monster_.

"I don't understand how it feels...to have your mind taken over by something you can't control. I don't know what that kind of madness means," Elliot admitted, looking down. "But I know Lacie knows what you're going through. So if you ever need to talk about it, you should with her."

An opening. And Leo was going to take it. "I think I will," he agreed. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He couldn't believe how easily the words fell from his mouth, how practiced his tongue had become in probing out the answers he sought. This role he had taken on for years during undercover missions was like apparel he often wore, as often as he put on the Pendulum jacket. Lacie was someone Elliot cared about, and his mission was to expose her affiliation with the demon. Elliot wouldn't even know he was being manipulated until Lacie was dead and Leo was gone.

Elliot smiled, but it was a small one that still eased up Leo's guilt. He nodded in approval and got up. "You'll be alright. We're all here." He bent down and pressed his lips on Leo's forehead, tangling his fingers briefly in his knotted black hair. He pulled back. "_I'm_ here." He turned around and began walking towards the main tent, promising to come back in a minute.

Instantly, it was like a new kind of madness was tearing at Leo, except this one was clawing its way into his heart. And like all madness, it felt tantalizingly _good_.

Leo urged himself to his feet, dusting off his pants. Quickly, he thought of how he was betraying Elliot. And just like that, the madness sulked deep within the darkest parts of his being. How many types of madness were there and were any of them good?

The wind rustled his lace and hair. Glitter kept getting in his eyes as he walked toward Lacie's boxcar. He hoped she was in there. If things were going to get settled today, best to do it in private, away from everyone else who was occupied with setting up for the show. He'd end it here. He'd quickly get Lily and Echo and they'd leave.

But this was all only if Lacie could give him answers.

"_Un, deux, trois_

_I'm a doll, a mechanical doll_

_Wind my spring, then I begin to move_~"

Leo stopped walking at the sound of Lacie's voice, melodious and free. He was closer than he thought, or maybe it was just that her voice was carried so easily by the autumn wind. Piece by piece, note by note, his ears and mind listened to her words, trying to register them... What was this weird feeling in his chest?

"_Lu~lulu lululu lu~lulu_

_La~lala lalala Ah~ah_

_Dance, dance, till this body rots away_

_Dance, dance, till this body rots away_!"

This song...why was it so familiar? Where had he heard it? These words...

"_With flexible ball joints_

_My master's passion makes me walk_~"

Leaves crunched under his foot as he took a step back, but it didn't stop Lacie from singing. Gathering his composure, he walked towards her car, extending his hand to glide the tips of his fingers over the chipped paint. It scratched his skin, cutting him.

"_Lu~lulu lululu lu~lulu_

_La~lala lalala Ah~ah_

_Dance, dance, till this body rots away_

_Dance, dance, till this body rots away!"_

The window was open to peer into, but even more interesting was that Leo saw the door ajar. He went toward it and glanced inside. Lacie was inside, laying on the ground and facing the ceiling. Her hands were reaching out in front of her, her fingertips stretching to the heavens and her hips were rocking. Her blindfold was over her eyes but untied. The more she moved, the more it slid down her face. Her hands and fingers weaved through the air, like she was casting a spell with her words.

Just like the tunes on Glen's piano.

"_I'm a precious doll, a mechanical doll_

_Everyone's passion makes me move_

_Eventually our springs stop dead_

_Immobile dolls fall asleep_~"

A chill spiked up Leo's spine as Lacie slowly put her arms down, her joints crumbling down like two withered flowers. Eventually her arms folded before her chest like she was cradling something, like a ghost baby was embracing her and she was lulling it to sleep.

Lacie reached up again, so suddenly that her arms stood straight. Her words stopped abruptly, leaving and eerie silence. Then her limbs fell to the ground with a thud, and she lay almost corpselike in front of him. Slowly, she turned her head, her long locks of abysmal-black rustling against her blindfold that fell in a sort of heap on the floor and around her neck. Staring at him were two holes, the eyelids wrinkled where an eyeball would normally flesh it out.

"You're not Oz or Elliot," she stated in a low voice.

"I'm Leo," the raven confirmed with a nod, knowing full and well she couldn't see him but it still seemed polite.

"Forgive my distrust. Blindness makes it hard to live. I like being among what is familiar to me," Lacie said, turning back toward the ceiling of her car. "That's why I stay in here. And I sing because it fills the air and makes me feel safe when they aren't with me."

The steps to her car creaked as he settled himself onto them, waiting to be invited inside. "I have people like that, too. This is the longest I've ever been with people outside Lily and Echo," he confessed. And it was very true. He never had long-term contact during an undercover mission, each encounter lasting about as long as he knew Dr. Atmore. This circus was bringing many firsts for him.

"What was the song you were singing?" he found himself asking. He blinked in surprise at the sound of it leaving his mouth.

"A lullaby," she replied with a vague smile. "One I used to sing to someone."

"Your music box friend?" he offered. When she sharply turned to him, he added, "Oz told me about that when you played your music box last night." As he spoke, he allowed himself to look around her car. There wasn't much of anything within it save for a trunk he was sure was full of clothes. A pocketwatch was laying in between her bare feet, the chain winding around her ankle. On one corner was an oblong object that was covered in a purple sheet. Leo frowned upon seeing it – surely that was something noteworthy...

Lacie suddenly tore his attention away and back to herself. "Yes, that's what this pocketwatch is. He gave it to me. It's the last thing he gave me."

"Your friend is deceased? I'm sorry."

Fervently, Lacie shook her head. "No, not dead. Just...waiting."

Leo's eyes traveled back over to the covered object now that she was distracted again. Almost as soon as he did, he heard his heartbeat loud in his ears. At least he thought it was his own, the sound was so loud that he couldn't tell where it was from. Lacie was still splayed out on the ground.

Gauging her reactions, he slowly asked, "May I come in? I know you don't like me, but-"

"How do you know that?"

"Elliot told me."

She hummed, but there was suspicion evident in her tone. She rose up and made her way to the covered object, settling her back against it. Drawing her legs up, she gestured. "Go ahead."

Trying hard not to look at the empty sockets of her eyes, Leo climbed in. "Elliot...told me about you, you know. About what you go through."

Her lips quivered and she turned her head away. "Brother Elly is getting a bit too talkative," she said, voice shaking.

"He said we could get along," the raven added to keep her calm.

Instead it seemed to have the opposite effect to the situation. "How does he figure that?" Lacie asked, raising a brow, an unsettling action on her eyeless face. Her voice was soft though, unsure but it sounded as though there was hint of hope.

But there was no way in hell he was going to let her know about what he told Elliot. Just then he had voiced feelings he had never put into words before, despite as inevitable and obvious as they had sounded. The only other person who would even guess such things existed inside Leo's mind was Glen. He wasn't going to let Lacie know them, even if he had to kill her in the end.

"I used to know someone that made music, too," Leo said casually enough to let Lacie know he was beginning a new conversation. "Not music boxes, though. But he'd play something for me on the piano when I was little. I've been trying to teach myself for a few years now."

"You won't find any pianos here, though," sighed Lacie, pressing the back of her head against the purple velvet. "No music exists here. Except for them laughing at us. Except for their whispers. Singing makes it go away."

Leo didn't need to ask who she was referring to. For Lacie, who had no sight, the outside world was even scarier, full of people who wanted to torment her but she couldn't even see them. For a split second, Leo almost pitied her. At the moment, she was blocking the way to the oblong figure, so he decided to sit in the corner adjacent to it. He gave it a good stare before looking at Lacie. "What's that you're leaning against?"

Visibly, she twitched. A nerve. A clue. "Something someone gave me a long time ago. I'm taking care of it for them."

"A dead body?" joked the raven with a small laugh.

"No," Lacie deadpanned. "But I do have to take care of it. It's harder when you're blind, but that's why I stay in here. I know everything around here. That's also why I knew you were just outside the car."

"Is it something important to you?" At first, Leo thought perhaps he had been too blunt and Lacie would suspect him. However, his tone sounded considerate enough to pass for a tentative question, and she didn't show that she resented the inquiry.

Her voice was soft, a fleeting dream edged with bloodied claws as she murmured, "If it wasn't important, it wouldn't have been taken away in the first place." She directed her holes-for-eyes at him, and Leo was almost afraid to catch a glimpse of something within the empty sockets. They threatened to pull him in, drag him down to some unknown depths of an abysmal hell and lock him away forever, away from the light because the unsettling holes were so dark. Had she the chance, there was no doubt in Leo's mind that she would kill him – she had the ability to, with or without eyes.

There was something seriously out of place with this girl.

Heart pounding, Leo asked, "What's his name?"

Knowing he meant the music-box maker, Lacie replied, "Jack. Just Jack." She shifted, her dress rustling but her face was still gazing toward him. "I think it's funny. How much you give me the same feeling he does. And it also baffles me," she paused, "that it seems you're hiding something inside you."

There was a resonating clang, followed by scraping sounds against metal and flapping, like wings beating. Startled, Leo looked around for the source of the sudden disturbance. A shadow fell over the two of them, a shadow belonging to a large bat hovering right outside the barred window, trying to get inside. Its wing-span came across the length of Leo's arm, and it had dripping fangs and large, black eyes. A cry like an echoing scream ripped from its throat.

"_Leeeeeeo Baaaaskervilleeee_..."

The makeshift form of a demon's scythe. His wide, midnight-purple eyes met the evil glint of the bat's beady orbs, and he knew this fact immediately. He ran to stand in front of Lacie, shielding her from the great beast, even as its glare followed only him, even as it screeched out his name again. Without a second more lost, the bat hissed and flew off, leaving behind an eerie scent of rot.

"Wait here!" he told Lacie as he jumped out of the boxcar. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he broke out into a run, following the putrid smell that led him to the forest.

_No. You're not getting away_. He waited until he was at the edge of the wood before summoning and mounting Jabberwocky. A trail of broken branches and torn trees was left in the wake of the bat. Every so often, it'd cry out his name, egging him on as his skin would crawl with chills.

_Who owns this scythe_? Surely if he followed it, it would lead him to the demon. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be the very same demon that was manipulating the circus.

One last crash and crunch of wood sounded like a whip's crack before everything fell silent. Leo slowed down Jabberwocky's speed, lightly touching the ground with his foot. The air stilled and time seemed to freeze. There were no sounds, save for the faint rustle of leaves, which suddenly appeared to encase whispers. His cold hands gripped the leathery skin Jabberwocky's stalk, feeling the life of his scythe, the only other presence he could sense. He hovered slowly over to where the path of destruction ended. The branches above him were unscathed, which meant it hadn't flown away.

_So it must have reverted back to being a scythe_... And if that was the case, then where was the demon? Leo got off Jabberwocky and tapped its end to the ground. His senses heightened, he glanced all around, keeping his ears open as he waited...waited...

"_**Leo Baskerville**_," came the haunting whisper, seemingly from all directions. It was decidedly male, but he couldn't remember if he had heard its voice or not, the tone hidden in a static whisper. "_**I have been lenient with you and the others up until now. I know why you're here and I know you won't leave until one of us is killed**_."

"I don't suppose you'll be coming out of hiding," stated the raven, an underlying tone of annoyance in his voice. He looked up into Jabberwocky's eye, which was spinning every which direction in its socket, trying to pinpoint the presence. "And here I was told all my life that demon's had a strong sense of pride. Seems cowardly to kill me while you hide."

"_**I'm not afraid to kill you**_," promised the demon with conviction. "_**And I'd do it out in the open. We could fight to the death right here**_." There was a pause before the voice stated simply, "_**But I'm not going to do that. It's not within my interests, and so unnecessary**_."

Leo took slow steps around the forest, still searching with no progress. The damn demon had camouflaged itself well, though he really shouldn't have expected any less. He dug through his memory, trying to remember all the things that Glen had told him about demons – that they were cunning, that they were loyal only to their interests, and that the more hearts they consumed, the stronger they were. All base facts that didn't help him here.

_I've never fought a demon before_. For a moment, he considered sending Jabberwocky out to get Echo and Lily, but knew he wouldn't last long without his scythe.

"What are your intentions with the circus? Why are you turning people into Cannibal Marionettes?" His tone was strong, demanding. That was good, so the demon wouldn't suspect just how much he was squirming on the inside. Jabberwocky's eye finally settled, and Leo crunched through the leaves in the direction his scythe pointed out to him.

Demons came in many forms. Glen told him in the human world, it was convenient for them to wear a human face to blend in. That didn't mean he'd be seeing a person if and when the hellish creature revealed itself. Still, Leo vowed to take whoever or whatever he saw as an enemy. _When in doubt, kill everything_, came dark reasoning in his mind.

The demon finally answered. "_**I'm helping to fulfill a dream**_," it said softly, as if in a trance. "_**For the one who gave me purpose. I'd do anything to preserve that dream. And I'm doing everything to make it come true. Killing humans is such a little cost to see it happen, and very necessary**_."

"Dividing decisions between what is and isn't necessary. That is a very base mindset, wouldn't you agree, Mister Demon?"

"_**Tough, but fair**_," it resigned. "_**But you can say what you will. I have an agenda just like everyone else.**_"

Leo was getting closer, this he knew as he felt a certain hum in the air. It made his chest shudder and heart shake, in danger of shattering. The air felt thicker, like an invisible sheet of darkness had materialized and blanketed him. It nearly choked him to breathe it in, but he pressed a hand to his nose and face and pressed on.

"Well your plans conflict with mine, I'm afraid. What can we do about this, I wonder?"

"_**You're powerless, Leo Baskerville. The cells of a demon may have granted you certain powers, but they can't hold a candle to what I can do. Even with the others you brought, you would all just die meaninglessly**_," the demon stated so simply that it sounded bored, like this was a fact it had to repeat often. "_**It doesn't matter how you try to approach me, you'll all meet the same end. And I don't want the curtain to fall on this opera just yet.**_" There was a childish giggle then, one that made Leo stop. He had heard that laugh before, right? No, that couldn't be it...

With a resolute grip on Jabberwocky, Leo murmured, "Don't underestimate me. I've trained all my life to kill." He began walking again, closer and closer to the source of the foul darkness, of the scent of blood and sex and rotting flesh... It made his mind spin so that he hardly caught the words he received in response.

"_**With a stolen toy**_?" the demon asked in amusement. "_**You've no idea how to use a scythe properly. Because its not yours to begin with. You stole it**_." The next sentence was said so maliciously that Leo ventured to guess it was smiling. "_**And you wouldn't believe how many of them **_**down there**_** would love to tear you up limb from limb because of that**_."

The voice was right at his ear, and he felt the demon behind him. He spun around, slicing Jabberwocky through the air...

But what was in front of him wasn't what he was looking for. The space in front of him rippled like water, like the forest scene was an illusion, and trapped within he saw shadowed faces. Not more than two seconds probably passed with Leo freezing in surprise that the cacophony of screeches and screams started.

"**ROTTEN ROTTEN HUMAN THEIF YOU DARE STEAL FROM US WE WILL CUT YOU DOWN WE WILL SPILL ALL YOUR INSIDES OUT AND SET YOU TO DECAY BEFORE US WE WILL WE WILL WE WILL**"

The watery surface rippled everywhere, the faces of the demons pressing against the invisible force, their features molding onto the surface like masks. Claws and hooves and talons and hands reached out for him, desiring his death. He could taste their bloodlust, so sour and syrupy like poison.

"_**Did you know**_?" came the demon again, his voice inside Leo's head to be heard over the others. "_**Every thirteen years, upon the day of All Hallows Evening, the line between the worlds of hell and here are thinned even more. All it would take is one little push, and all demons would be let loose. And then, I suppose...everyone would die**_." As if to illustrate this point, Leo was suddenly shoved forward by a force and into the fray of imprisoned demons.

"**HUMAN WHO DARES TO STEAL THEIF THIEF YOU WILL BE TORTURED WE WILL KILL ALL YOUR KIN ROTTEN ROTTEN HUMAN**"

Leo fell onto the dead leaves covering the forest floor, quickly scrambling backward with Jabberwocky still in his hand. He was out of their clutches for now. With one last final screech, the air stopped moving, smoothing over until there was no evidence of what had transpired. Leo was breathing heavy, his heart beating fast. The sound of a grandfather clock was ticking and tocking in his ears even though one was nowhere near him.

"_It's almost time_!" his dream had declared.

The sky had darkened while he had been in this pursuit, and now the moon was visible through the spiderweb network of branches, rising higher and higher...

In the distance, he heard voices, laughter and music. The show must nearly be staring. Ears pounding with the sounds of clocks and hearts and screams, Leo remained rooted to the ground, too shaken to move. Everything was alive, and everything was going to kill him. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the sound of the clock away, but it was only replaced by the beating of someone's heart.

"Almost time," he murmured. Life and death were all around him, counting down the hours until chaos and nightmares took control.

While he could finally gather himself, he heard the demon's voice one last time before it faded into the depths of darkness, "_**Watch yourself, Leo Baskerville. Because from now on, demons and Cannibal Marionettes alike will be after you and your family, and we'll take no prisoners – only kill**_."

* * *

><p>Elliot and Oz were beside her moments after Leo left. The light feeling in Elliot's chest that had built up when he had been with Leo evaporated as soon as his eyes fell upon the monstrous bat that had attached itself to Lacie's car. He and Oz hadn't reached it in time before he saw the raven chase after it.<p>

_More monsters... Why are all these creatures coming to us_?

Cradling Lacie to him – who was strangely calm – he admitted to the both of them his worst fear. "I don't think the circus is safe anymore." It wasn't that it had been safe before, but all these accidents and monsters hadn't ever happened before. Something was wrong, very, horribly wrong.

Lacie said nothing, and only murmured, "Don't worry, Elliot. Please don't. It's almost time. Aren't you excited? It's almost time."

Catching her strange tone, Oz leaned toward her, pressing his forehead to hers. "Do you think the hunger will come tonight? They've been..." He hesitated. "They've been happening more frequently. We've noticed, Lacie."

"Of course you would," she replied with a tortured smile. "The two of you know me well."

"Is it going to happen tonight, Lacie?" Elliot prompted, taking one of her hands. She was ice-cold. With no heart, there was never any warmth inside her. Elliot wished he could light her insides like a candle to keep her warm. Over on the floor near Oz's feet, he noticed the silver fabric of her blindfold. It was odd, because she hardly took it off...

The circus singer shook her head. "No. I'm fine.

"Never been better."

* * *

><p>Charlotte Baskerville wasn't at all surprised to walk down the mansion halls and find no activity within its cold walls. She knew that the sun outside didn't rouse anyone's want to wake. Sometimes she thought it was because of the fact that they were all Crimson Fausts, and so they carried part of a demon inside them.<p>

_Isn't it true demons don't like the light?_

She went over to one of the heavy curtains covering the tall lancet windows and parted them slightly to peek through. Outside was the forest that grew around the mansion, like some natural wall. And beyond that, Pandora. The evening sun was bright even through the light-gray winter clouds as it sank into the horizon, making her sensitive eyes hurt.

Charlotte adjusted her focus so that she was no longer looking directly outside, but at her own cold reflection in the mirror. She brought one of her hands up to her lips, flickering out her tongue to swipe across them. A long time ago her deranged father poured the blood of a demon into her cup of juice, and gave it to her. That was when she changed.

_Damned by my own father_. Charlotte didn't know her own family long enough to remember them well – it was all just a handful of memories that she had accumulated from her foggy childhood. She could resent the man who had done this to her all she wanted, but it never felt right, tossing out the word 'father' like that.

What was a father? Surely if Charlotte truly had one, she'd care about the fact that he had betrayed her.

Then Lord Glen found her stabbing her father to death one night.

Oh yes... Lord Glen was her father, wasn't he? She'd feel that blistering sting of betrayal if he'd ever do anything against her. Of course, there was little that he did that she disagreed with. Everything he did was perfect in her eyes. Perhaps it was just mere reverence for her savior that she felt towards him, for the dark man who hadn't condemned her with his eyes or words, even as she murdered right before his eyes, turning her pink dress dark-red. Somehow though, Charlotte knew that wasn't quite it.

Color flushed her cheeks as she thought about her feelings. Maybe she just wasn't fated to have any parents, but she was okay with that. She didn't need parents to give her a purpose, nor did she need them to find a place where she belonged. Those kinds of things had been fulfilled the moment that enigma of a man cradled her into his arms, as if she were a fragile doll that had been dropped one too many times. Charlotte enjoyed that feeling, though it seemed at odds with her personality that the others were familiar with.

Her hands smoothed over the formal, bright-red dress she wore. Nowadays, she rarely dressed up because she would have to go out and travel somewhere to take down Cannibal Marionettes. Charlotte didn't mind the work, because Lord Glen willed it, and he always seemed somehow relieved when she and the others would come back from a completed mission. That was enjoyable, too – the fact that someone she cared for was waiting for her bloodied self to return.

So she permitted herself to wear the dress that evening. She glossed her lips with a modest shade of pink and tied her hair back with flowers and butterfly pins in the colors of red and black. If she asked nicely, she wondered if Lord Glen would permit her to spend some of the night with him, maybe watch him play like an ethereal god on his piano, see one of those upturns of lip that he allowed only too rarely...

Smiling softly to herself, Charlotte looked back out at the bright orb of the sinking sun. It hit the forest intensely, blazing it with its welcoming light and catching it on fire.

Charlotte's content expression suddenly fractured. _No, wait.. No!_ The curtains flew as she tore herself away from the window and ran down the corridor, her heels thudding in the carpet.

"Lord Glen! Lord Glen!" she cried in alarm, her voice suddenly rousing all the attention in the mansion. She picked up her skirts to run faster, thinking of how inconvenient they were as she bounded for her master's room. "The forest is on fire! Something's wrong, Lord Glen! There's a fire! A fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **I wonder if too many things happened in this chapter. I do hope nothing is confusing. But if so, like I've said, don't be afraid to ask me anything~ :D I shall gladly answer. Credits for the translation of the song Lacie was singing goes to **motokokusanagi2009** on Youtube. The song is called "Ball-Jointed Dolls" by Hatsune Miku and MEIKO.

All this mystery is such a hassle... I almost forgot to mention the whole Lacie-being-heartless deal OTL So the demon had made its appearance. Any idea who it could be~? (I hope not, as an author I want to keep you guessing~)

So comments, concerns, and critiques will gladly be accepted in the form of a review :D But no flames. Hitsugi no like those :X


	9. Act VIII: Nightmares Don't Sleep

**A/N: **I promised I'd have this out last Thursday, but when I left for my trip to my university... I forgot my USB! My baby! QAQ I switched bags and I forgot my USB was in the pocket... Gah, I was so depressed; my LIFE is on here... OTL So, I'm very sorry for how late this is. But it's pretty darn long, so hopefully this'll keep you all occupied for a bit~

Oh, and before anyone asks, the quote I used was supplied to by my little sister's favorite band, Dir en Grey; it was said by one of their guitarists, Die. Apparently he said it to himself because he got nightmares a lot... owo

**Act VIII: Nightmares Don't Sleep**

"**I'm going to sleep now. Whatever happens after, however terrifying – they will only be nightmares." ~ Die**

"What happened?" Elliot breathed.

Tentatively, Oz looked outside. "That bat thing was weird. Do you think Leo has it by himself?" he asked, gripping the cloth over the large object in the corner of Lacie's car in frustration.

"I dunno. Him and Echo and Lily seemed to have things under control when they fought those weird monster people," Elliot recalled, the bloody images returning to him. The screams. The blood. Leo still able to smile even with someone else's innards splattered all over him. He held Lacie a little closer, thinking about the raven. Would he really be okay?

Although it ticked him off slightly, it was as if Oz could read his thoughts. "I'll go follow him." From his pocket, he produced a silver knife, its teeth jagged. His tongue glided over the deadly weapon. "I can handle things beside him." With that, he got out of the car and ran into the forest. Elliot waited until he heard the last of his footfalls before releasing a breath he'd been holding.

Slowly, he ran a hand down Lacie's long hair, all the way down to the ends of the tendrils that curled around their legs. "Do you know anything about what just happened?" he asked Lacie softly.

"I don't even know _what_ happened," she protested lightly, touching one of her empty sockets. "I just heard a noise. And then…Leo asked me to wait here." She laughed humorlessly. "As if I _could_ follow."

Elliot frowned, staring at the folds of Lacie's dress. Normally he would expect her to say at least she had _sensed_ something. And that was the thing, Elliot knew that Lacie had felt that monster so close to her… So why wasn't she saying anything about it? Even if she hadn't sensed anything…why was she so calm?

His gaze caught the slip of silver fabric still crumpled on the ground. He let go of Lacie to grab it, staring long and hard at the cloth that always covered Lacie's eyes. "Do you want me to help you put your blindfold back on?" he offered as a change of subject.

Without saying anything, Lacie just closed her lids expectantly. Elliot gently wrapped the blindfold over her face and tied it. "I should thank Leo later for keeping you out of harm's way, shouldn't I?" he asked. He saw Lacie tense and ruffled her hair. "You don't still not trust him, do you?"

"I don't know where he and the other two came from, but I don't like them, Elliot," she said, her fingers curling into fists in her torn ballroom gloves. "There's something inside them that's off."

Not that argument. She had told him as much last night when he settled her into her car. To be honest though, he had felt the same way about the new additions to the circus. The things they could do were too strange, even by freak standards. He closed his eyes to get rid of the slightly nauseated feeling he got when he remembered them killing those people, those _things_.

"_I like killing now, Elliot. I love it_."

"Yes, I remember you saying that," Elliot told her grimly. "And that you're scared they're going to kill you. But Lacie, I can't see why they'd ever hurt you. They helped us, after all, didn't they? Those monsters they got rid of, _those_ are the ones we should be wary of."

Her long, dark bangs brushed against her cheeks as she shook her head. "No, they did that because they had to. They had to have you trust them. I can feel it, Elliot!" she cried, hugging herself. "When he was in here, just now, he wanted me dead."

At this, the blond paused, narrowing his eyes. "Did he do something to you?" He didn't wait for an answer though, trying to gather his thoughts. "Look, Lacie, Leo has become someone important to me. And it turns out he's just as scared and vulnerable as we are. He's scared of his insides, too, you know. Just like you're not perfect on the inside, neither is he."

Lacie grimaced, looking frustrated. She drew her face away from him and slumped once more against the occupied corner of her car. Purple drapery covering a secret. One that didn't concern Elliot. He knew there were many things Lacie wasn't sure about.

Luckily, Elliot was just the opposite, a strong-minded person. He never doubted himself, or his decisions. Sometimes a lot of his actions could even be considered impulsive. His friendship with Leo was something he was certain he wanted to keep, and he knew the goodness inside the raven. That goodness beneath the blood and darkness is what made Elliot feel really light when he looked at Leo.

That kiss on the forehead... He wanted to give more of those. He wanted to maybe even kiss Leo on the lips. What would it be like, to kiss a killer?

In the distance came the sound of murmuring voices. The lights in the tent had been lit, casting an enchanting glow in the forest clearing alongside the rising night, drawing the people to the Clockwork Circus like moths to a flame. The distant recording of music began to liven up the darkness that threatened to oppress them.

"The show will be starting soon," Elliot told Lacie.

Her face was still turned away from him, but he saw her move slightly, and smile. A wicked smile that she liked to flash every once in awhile.

"Yes, yes it will."

* * *

><p><em>Demon. <em>

_Demon. Lacie. Cannibal Marionettes. The circus. "A dream." "A chance." _

_Lacie. Clock... Ticking clock... Are all the threads finally weaving together_?

A rush of air flew into Leo's lungs at the same time his name rang in the darkness of the forest. He blinked a few times, his vision slowly registering the silhouettes of branches, stars, a pale moon. Someone called out his name again, a little closer this time.

Still disoriented, the raven nearly staggered as he righted himself. He clutched his head to suppress the dizzy feeling. "O-Oz?" he said, his voice hoarse. Louder, he said again, "Oz!"

A few branches snapped and leaves crunched, but in no time, the blond was behind him, grabbing his wrist. Leo whirled around and quickly held on to Oz's shoulders for support in his vertigo. "N-not so fast," he murmured.

"Abyss, what happened to you? You got us worried sick about you, you know," Oz said in a light chastising tone. "Come on, we need to get back to the circus before the show starts." Still holding the raven by the wrist, Oz led them out of the forest, jabbering away during their entire walk.

"It's getting dark fast, Leo. You shouldn't come into the forest when night is coming, you might get lost. And what would happen if someone not from the circus saw you? You have to be more careful of these things. Should I keep a closer eye on you? I might have to sleep on top of you so you can't escape anywhere and worry us. Brilliant idea, right? Leo?"

The raven didn't even realize he was still moving. All of his senses seemed to have been left back behind him, where the demons had tried to snatch him. He shivered, remembering their horrible shrieks of death threats and their terrible forms. Never before had he encountered a demon, yet something deep inside wanted him to stay far away. Reading about how terrifying demons were was a far cry away from actually coming face-to-face with them. The fear nearly shook his whole body.

_They...wouldn't hesitate to cut me up limb from limb_, he thought in horror.

A rush of cool air hit him as soon as he and Oz emerged into the clearing. Oz had stopped talking a long time ago, a solemn expression crossing his face.

Leo tried his hardest not to crumple to the ground. Some time along the way he snatched his hand away from the blond's and tightly hugged himself. He'd rather cross a thousand Cannibal Marionettes than face...those creatures from Hell again.

Oz touched him on the shoulder, bringing him back to the present. Once again he wore a big grin, but the shadows of the night and his mask made him look rather menacing. "I wanted to comment on it before, that you took your glasses off," he said happily, rocking on his feet.

Slowly, Leo reached up to touch his face. "Oh, right. Elliot wanted to make me look pretty," he recalled, tracing the glitter on his lips.

"It succeeded~," chimed the blond, pinching his cheek. "Let's keep it this way forever, alright?" He pinched Leo's cheek again before a serious expression crossed his face again. "Are you alright? That thing looked terrifying. You could've died, you know."

With a lot of effort, Leo forced himself to shake his head. "No, I was fine. I, um, lost track of it, though. I have a general idea of what it was, all that's left is to wait for it again." He offered Oz a smile, and he was suddenly grateful for the darkness, so that the deformed boy couldn't see how unsure and shaken he was. "But I won't let it hurt anyone."

"Well, I know how to fight, too!" Oz insisted, pulling out one of many knives from his pocket. "But maybe we should take this up with Mr. Yura and the others..."

"I don't have any objections towards everyone else, but..." The raven frowned, thinking. "May I be the one to tell Isla Yura?"

Oz looked surprised but didn't deny the request as he balanced the tip off his knife on his finger. With a shrug, he replied, "Sure, if that's what's you want to do. Aah, that's a load off my shoulders, then. I suppose...I'll go back with Gilbert now, since Elliot is no doubt still with Lacie." He put his knife back in his pocket and began walking again. "Well, let's hurry now – I think people are already starting to arrive."

The previous bone-chilling paranoia that the raven had seemed to disappear at Oz's light words. A smile graced his lips as Leo nodded, slowly trailing after the blond towards the music and illusion.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Oz and Gilbert weren't in the show that night. Based on the winged-man's expression after the performance, they had gotten into another argument. Oz wasn't even in his car during the viewing afterward, which meant he must've run off somewhere.<p>

"That idiot," Leo heard Elliot curse under his breath when he passed the empty boxcar. "Mr. Yura was furious once because Vincent skipped out on the show and the viewing. I don't know if Oz will even _have_ a face after this."

Leo gave the blond a disbelieving look. "You have a sick sense of humor."

"I sort of have a sick way of _living_," returned Elliot without missing a beat, and he began to walk away from the car – carefully. All of his movements after the show and the viewing had been shaky. Leo had looked away during Lacie and Elliot's act, not wanting to see the blond fall so many feet down – he had, however, heard a rather sickening thud after the last notes of the music box faded away.

Afterward, the tightrope walker had been, quite literally, in pieces. It was a sight Leo hadn't been prepared for, but he decided to applaud himself in remaining so composed.

Gilbert had been the one to scoop the blond up in his arms during the next act, because Elliot couldn't even walk after the fall. Leo saw that one of his feet was hanging by only a few threads from his ankle, and the leg in his pants seemed lopsided somehow. The stitches at his side were all ripped up – "Landed on my side," Elliot had explained with a dry laugh – along with scrapes all over. Cradled in his right arm was his detached left one.

Now Elliot was standing beside him with his newly patched legs that he admitted took awhile to loosen up enough to stop walking so stiffly. The arm he had yet to fix and it was waiting in his car, and so he was walking about with just one arm like everything was completely normal – which it no doubt was.

Suddenly, Elliot took a deep breath. "Well, the Shorty has to come back some time. I'll interrogate him later. He shouldn't make that Gilbert worry like this. Honestly..."

His outburst made Leo smile. Elliot could mouth off all he wanted, but Leo knew that he was also worried about Oz as well. "It only makes sense to be concerned about your family," he said ambiguously. He smirked at the blond's pink face. "So I'll be by myself tonight. I'll make sure to wait for Oz."

"Ah, thanks."

Leo waved his hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. But tell me, where does Oz plan on running? He's not allowed out of the circus, right?"

"Well, none of us really are. Mr. Yura likes to keep us, close, y'know?" He shrugged. "He can't control what Xerxes and Sharon do, of course. The rest of us stay here, anyway. It's scary, thinking about the people who live out there. The point is that you don't want to be seen by anyone...normal."

Leo picked at the torn lace on his cuffs. "So what's Oz doing?"

"He runs out sometimes. We deal with the horrors in different ways." He ticked off points on his one present hand. "Vincent tears stuffed animals to shreds. Lacie sings and plays her music box. Cheshire likes to go up to high places. And Oz runs away. That's just what happens."

"It's dark, though," pointed out the raven in a quiet voice. Out there he had seen the blurred boundary between Hell and Earth, and had seen the forms of demons. If a boundary like that existed in the forest, he sure hoped Oz was nowhere hear it.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, so he better get his ass back here soon."

The pair stopped walking when they reached Elliot's car. When he glanced at the blond, a certain interest spurred him to reach out and brush his fingers against the severed arm, cut off just below the socket where it attached to the shoulder. The skin was only the slightest bit marred, with the barest trace of scars – almost clean skin. "It's so perfect," he couldn't help but comment.

Rather than reprimand him though, Elliot only nodded. "It always happens. When a new part of me is cut off, it hurts like death," he confessed grimly, "but it never leaves much of scars. It's clean-cut. The skin heals like nothing happened. But all it takes is sewing back on and I have control of my body again." He blinked, as if realizing something, and he met Leo's slightly startled gaze.

"I suppose I am like a doll, aren't I?"

Leo backed down, and fiddled with the ripped threads still messily weaved in his skin. Slowly, he took each of the broken black threads out, letting them fall to the grass. Clean holes smaller than a ten-cent coin were left in their wake.

The pink color had come back to Elliot's cheeks, and he smiled gently. "Thanks," he murmured. "You know, it's really refreshing to meet someone who doesn't flinch away at this kind of stuff."

Oh, so now an unfortunate condition one was born with was called "stuff." "Mister Doll isn't really as scary as those monsters the other night," the raven deadpanned, patting Elliot's shoulder. "I'm going to go sleep now, if you don't mind."

"Will you be fine?" blurted the circus performer, taking a step forward.

With a roll of his eyes, Leo replied, "You can underestimate people well, I see. Nothing is going to happen." He smiled for extra measure, deliberately not looking into the shrouded shadows all around them. "Good night, Elliot."

"Hmm, a _good_ night," retorted the blond with a twisted smile. "Wonder what _that_'s like." His expression turned serious then. "Stay in the car, alright? If you won't let me tell Mr. Yura about this, at least keep yourself as safe as possible, alright?"

"If Elliot is so worried," Leo began with a smirk, "then perhaps he should stay up and be a look out for all of us. I'm sure we'll all be safe so long as he's around."

A scowl crossed the freak's face. "Shut up, you moron, and go to the car." Shakily, he climbed up the steps and went inside. Leo didn't stay a second longer and turned to head towards Oz's boxcar.

The door creaked as he opened it on its ancient hinges and made sure it was closed properly when he was inside. His legs propelled him inside, and he glanced at each of the things around him – which really was next to nothing. On the floor pinned by one of the blond's knives was a picture of a girl. Curious, Leo bent down and freed the photograph, holding the cold hilt of the knife with his other hand as he moved toward the moonlight to get a better look.

Depicted in faded color was a girl who looked around eight years old. With the large emerald eyes and light-blond hair that framed her rather pretty face, Leo thought she rather resembled Oz. She was smiling, flashing her perfectly straight teeth as a pink ribbon tied to her hair flew in the wind. Flowers surrounded her – she was sitting in a cheerful, sunny garden. It was a welcome ray of light in the dark circus.

_So not everyone in the circus was born into nothing. Oz had a family_. Carefully, Leo put the photo back and shoved the knife back inside exactly as it had been, putting them deep into the shadows of the car. The raven moved, sliding back to another shadowed part, grabbing the thin sheet that would serve as his blanket.

Would Oz really come back? Would the circus really be safe tonight?

His lids fluttered shut, taking him to a new kind of darkness as he thought again and again of Elliot. Images of the tightrope freak, of the other Baskervilles – the Crimson Fausts – of blood, of screams. Of the demon, of its familiar laugh, of its familiar presence... Of Elliot Elliot Elliot... In blood. In death. Betrayed once he found out Leo killed Lacie. Torn limb from limb. Threads popping...

"_I suppose I am like a doll, aren't I?_"

Leo turned to his side, body slowly growing cold from the chilly night outside, despite the sorry blanket he had. Monsters and demons and freaks were alive and thriving beyond the bars of the boxcar, his safehouse for now. Hungry and bloodthirsty, they waited for him, for all the Crimson Fausts. They all wanted them dead. Who would die first? Could the insanity hold out...just a little bit more? His eyes were wide open, staring back into the abysmal night.

Lips growing numb, he sang softly, very softly to himself the same words Lacie had when he came in on her. It had ended up being very easy for him to remember the lyrics, and the melody that he knew was played behind it - a melody perfectly played on the piano.

"_I'm a doll, a mechanical doll_

_Wind my spring, then I begin to move_

_Dance, dance, till this body rots away_

_Dance, dance, till this body rots away..."_

He curled up into a ball and was asleep within seconds after the last note fell from his lips.

* * *

><p>An hour or so after dawn the next morning, Leo was roused awake by the feeling of bodily warmth radiating at his side. When he opened his eyes, he realized that Oz was snuggled against him like a kitten, breathing softly.<p>

_Damn, I didn't mean to fall asleep_. After seeing that he was unmarred and that there was no great commotion outside, Leo figured that nothing must have happened last night. That was a relief.

He stretched, rising up and putting on his glasses, which had still been tucked into his pocket. He caught his reflection in a broken piece of mirror on the floor and saw his black lipstick smeared all over his lips. Wiping the make-up off, he quietly left the car and padded outside.

Looking into cars, he found nearly all of them empty, including Lacie's. Leo's senses stood at attention – he looked around, seeing that the others who were awake were off near the tent. He didn't see Lacie, but he figured she wouldn't be able to see him anyway. The moment was opportune.

He reached for the cold handle of her car, and was relieved to find it unlocked. Quickly, he went inside, closing the door behind him. Only a trickle of the morning sunlight bleached Lacie's car in yellow illumination. Leo went over to the trunk at one side, its lid creaking as he eased it open to let out a slightly mothy scent from within. He sifted through through the fabric of all sorts of dresses, each torn or stained in some way. At the very bottom was the pocketwatch that played the music box lullaby. Making sure to arrange the dresses in a less haphazard manner, the raven closed the trunk.

That left the corner object. The purple fabric seemed to glisten in the sunlight supplied through the bars. Leo cast a glance outside, sensing no one. He padded toward it, reaching out a hand. Soft fabric crumpled under his curled fingers, and he lifted it up slowly.

Dark wood was the first thing to be revealed, almost obsidian black. It was carved in a rather familiar form, and Leo pulled up the sheet more, the weight of the fabric heavy in his hand. Now there was a familiar sound echoing in the car, a noise that made his heart stop.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_.

The rest of the fabric fell to the floor, pooling over his feet as the object was finally released from shadow and drapery.

A grandfather clock taller than Leo by over a foot stood at attention before him. Sleek black wood framed flawless glass casing. Inside rocked a golden pendulum that shone in the light, swinging purposefully to and fro, not paying the slightest mind to the raven. Leo's gaze traveled upward to the full-moon face of the clock, where thirteen hours were etched onto it in roman numerals.

In the center of the numbers, taking up most of the face was a tiny skeleton that looked eerily real. Its skull had two curved horns sharpened to needle-like tips as ivory bones clicked and clacked with its wild movements: Its arms and legs were spread out as if being quartered, the limbs spinning this way and that to point at various numbers. Only one arm stayed completely still, pointing almost completely at the thirteenth hour.

Leo stared at the clock face's reflective surface, the pendulum rocking with each tick and tock that sounded in the car. "Now what are you here for?" he asked lightly, tapping a finger against the glass casing.

A certain fogginess seemed to spiderweb over the clock's countenance then, and a clammy feeling ghosted over Leo's skin like lukewarm water. His brows knit together as he concentrated his attention to the glass as if he were scrying like a witch. When the numbers and the demonic skeleton disappeared in the mist, lines formed in the fog – lines and curves that eventually formed a mouth and soulless green eyes.

As soon as that gaze focused onto him, Leo felt a shudder whip down his body.

The hovering mouth stretched in a smile that, had it not been so eerily unattached to a proper face, might have been considered charming.

"_Ah, ah,_" the lips parted, a haunted and male voice leaking out into the air, "_to think, to see, that would be you who unearthed me_. _You are...him_?" The ghostly green eyes focused on him intensely, searching deep within the raven's body.

Leo jumped, his movements erratic and clumsy as he made for the purple drapery on the floor and tossed it over the clock. The ticking ceased, and the mouth and eyes and voice were covered once more. Leo backed away, bumping against the cold wall of the car and shutting his eyes in an attempt to gather himself.

That clock...it...it _spoke_ to him! Most definitely...there was something wrong with it. Slowly enough to gather his wits again, Leo pushed up his glasses and moved toward the grandfather clock for a second time. Even as he pressed a defiant hand against it and shut out all the outside noise, he couldn't detect a thing from within. Was there some magic on the cloth, maybe?

"Interesting," he breathed incredulously, albeit shakily. "But why would Lacie want this...possessed grandfather clock?"

Words that tore through him every night suddenly sliced his mind. "_It's almost time_!"

Leo's blood chilled to death.

* * *

><p>Echo's large sapphire eyes looked up at him attentively. After the raven had finished talking, she had taken turns between exchanging glances with Lily and picking at the crust of her bread. Finally, she said, "So Mister Leo thinks that he's been having dreams about Lacie?"<p>

At the moment, the three Baskervilles were outside, sitting by themselves in the grass after a rather scrappy lunch of leftover bread and old meat. Their little meeting a good distance away from the tents and the boxcars so that they couldn't be heard.

A sigh left Leo as he ran a hand through his hair. "I think I should've realized it a long time ago," he admitted abashedly. "I thought that the person in the pendulum's reflection was me, because of the dark hair. I should never get a proper look at the face because of the blindfold – but that should've been a tip-off as well."

Lily tapped a finger against her chin, leaning in towards the raven. "Hmm~ I think I sorta see it."

"These kinds of things seem to make more sense in a dream," he said with a small smile. "And now I'm starting to think it's her voice saying the things about it being almost time."

"Time for what?" Lily asked.

Now that Leo wasn't entirely certain of, but... "I have a theory. I think it's supposed to be counting down to Halloween. The demon I met in the forest-"

"Leo, you saw the demon!" shrieked Lily as she shot up from the ground, eyes almost perfectly round. Both Echo and Leo reached out and brought her back down, covering her mouth. The three looked around to make sure no one had heard and come stalking over, but activity in the circus ground seemed completely dead. Only when Lily's panicked looked calmed some did they let her go. Her voice was a stage-whisper when she repeated, "Did you kill it? What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Only my sanity, but that was deteriorating anyway," he replied in dark humor, shrugging. He recounted last evening's events in the forest in its entirety, not leaving out any details like the familiar laugh it had and the feeling of it being behind him – he even told them about its last threat of death and malice.

A worried expression crossed Echo's face. "Miss Lily and I should've been there," she murmured in what sounded like despair. Her hands were tearing at her bread, punishing it or trying to keep her emotions in check, Leo wasn't sure.

Leo shook his head. "There was no way for me to get to you without letting the scythe, and the demon, get away," he said.

"Well...what were you saying before, about your dream?" Lily prompted slowly, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I was saying the demon told me every thirteen years on Halloween the boundaries between the worlds of demons and humans are thinner. That the demons have a greater chance of coming here. The clock Lacie hid has thirteen marks instead of twelve – at first I thought it was counting hours, but now I see that it has been counting _years_."

_All that said... I still have no idea who that boy is in my dream, the one that moves away from me and I can only see his back. He must fit in all this somehow. Maybe...the demon in its human form_?

Leo looked at Echo and Lily intently, bracing them for his conclusion. "If this is true about the clock, then this is undeniable proof that Lacie has an affiliation with the demon. We have to take her."

Instead of the protest he had been expecting, both girls nodded darkly. "If Mister Leo believes it, then it must be true. She was hovering beside the clock a lot, you also said," Echo pointed out. "She was trying to protect it."

"The thing you saw inside the clock must also be important right, since it scared you so much?" Lily added, suddenly appearing more mature than her years. "We should take that, too, right?"

Leo nodded, glad to be on the same page. "Yes, I think so." He sighed, falling back on the grass to stare at the cloudy sky. "So that's it then. We're going to take the clock back to the mansion. Meanwhile, we'll interrogate Lacie here. Torture isn't foreign to any of us, I trust?"

He heard a small whimper that might have been Echo. She choked a 'no' and remained silent. Lily mirrored the agreement, albeit more cheerfully.

And how could any of them protest? Echo had been trapped in the Pandora asylum with the demented Dr. Atmore for years. Who had been her companions? The blood and scars and iron chains? The screams and moans and gibberish of the other mental patients? Sharp needles and sharp pain, perhaps? Noise, most definitely. That was the usual lot.

And Charlotte taught both Leo and Lily how to make people shriek like banshees and bleed fountains of glittering redness. Fang used to be so against it, being better with words and therefore more comfortable with the craft of mental torture – something he had picked up from Glen himself. It soon became obvious though that Lily loved "playing" with people (on a more innocent level than Charlotte, if it can be referred to as such) and making a game of it all: "_Do you like the razors or the needles better? I wonder what this thing does. What's this for? Want to find out? _**Together**_?_"

And Leo... Well, screams were rather nice sounds when he thought about it. Victims who put up fights were a challenge he accepted. Never ever would he admit how much his heart pounded with as much excitement as fear whenever he had to break someone. He never went within himself long enough to have these notions come to the surface of his mind.

"Tonight," he instructed, getting up from the grass. "We'll do it tonight while everyone is preoccupied with preparations. We'll tell Isla Yura that she can't be in the show. She'll be in her car the whole time because she doesn't like leaving it. The three of us will go to her while the show is going on and take care of everything then.

"By the end of this night," he said with a note of finality, "this mission will be done."

"Yes, Mister Leo."

"Okay!"

Leo nodded approvingly and broke away from them, heading towards Isla Yura's tent. Lily took Echo's hand and led them back to the main tent where the other performers were.

_Yes, that's right. It will all end here. And we'll leave the circus_.

_I'll leave Oz and Vanessa and Gilbert and...and Elliot_. A deep breath left him and he willed his legs to keep moving. He had hardly taken another step, however, before nearly bumping into the conjoined bodies of Alice and Alyss. He backed away, ready to apologize when he caught the flush in their cheeks and the glassiness of their eyes.

"What's-?"

"Nothing! Go on about your business!" Alyss insisted a bit too quickly and desperately. Her brown-haired twin was biting her clenched fist. Then Leo noticed Alice's knuckles were bruised...and that the place where the two girls' shoulders melted into one was bleeding.

"That's-! You're bleeding!" The raven fumbled, searching himself for a nonexistent substitute for a bandage. He thought about taking off his shirt when Alice reached out to shove him. Her violet-tingled eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"Mind your business, Shaggy Eyes!" she exclaimed, and trudged off, and this time Alyss came all-too-willingly.

He blinked slowly, watching after them. Only moments after they ran off did he hear the dry grass rustle with someone's footsteps. Cheshire came up to him, his furry cat ears bent down. His red eyes were looking intently after the two twin girls.

"Cheshire doesn't think Alice could take it anymore, and fought back for the first time, nyaa," he said. His voice was something of a husky hiss, and very catlike should cats talk.

Immediately the dots began to connect in Leo's mind. "You mean Isla Yura did that to them. Alice hit him and he cut them. Right in the center where they were joined, too – he probably threatened to cut them apart," the raven concluded grimly. Anger, still in its quiet stages, flickered in his chest briefly.

Cheshire sat down on the grass like a cat would, legs bent and arms straight. His tail whisked back and forth broodingly and his eyes were narrowed in distaste. "Cheshire has never liked that man, nyaa. But he has to because he gave Cheshire a place to be and he gave him Alyss and Alice. Every time Cheshire sees that man take the girls into his tent, he gets angry, because Cheshire knows what happens in there, nyaa."

"_We hate him, but he's also our benefactor. It's the fucking paradox of our existence that I hate more than anything in the world."_

Because of that conversation he'd had with Elliot, Leo knew he couldn't ask why they couldn't just run away. What people out there would take a group of freaks into their home?

_What a lonely world_, Leo thought bitterly. He felt so frustrated. He was mad he was letting these childish feelings own him. How was this fair? These freaks weren't bad people. They hadn't hurt anybody, even when they were abused in every way possible. It was too scary to even fight back – how long had Alice been holding back that punch? She'd probably never do it again with Isla Yura slicing up her and her sister. If he stayed in the circus for another day, he was certain he'd snap and slaughter Yura.

Then the craziest idea in the world occurred to him – what if...he _did_ kill Yura? And, what if, he told the circus they could come back to the Baskerville mansion?

The notion made Leo's face flush in excitement. No one in the mansion was human – save for (maybe?) Glen, but he wouldn't care. It sounded like the most beautiful plan in the universe – no one would laugh at them or torment them anymore. Glen would love all of them. And...and...

And Elliot could live with him. Right after one of his best friends was killed by Leo himself.

It'd never work.

Disappointment couldn't even cross Leo's mind before he heard Cheshire speak again, "But you know, nowadays that man isn't the only thing that can hurt Alice and Alyss, nyaa," he murmured.

Leo looked down at the head of black spikes. "What do you mean?"

The air stilled slightly in which the two were silent and the breezes chilled Leo's skin. Cheshire curled his tail this way and that contemplatively before answering, "Cheshire knows that are horrors around us, nyaa. There are the monsters out there, there are monsters like us, and then...there are the horrors already inside here. This Cheshire knows. He's sensed how dangerous a threat is here."

Leo bent down to level with the cat-man. He managed to keep the interrogating tone out of his voice when he asked, "You know who is the threat? Who is it?"

Now Cheshire tilted his head, locking eyes with the Baskerville for the first time. Half of his face was hidden beneath the furlike hair covering his head. When he spoke, Leo noticed the two fangs in his mouth. "It's always been here, nyaa," he hissed hoarsely. "Waiting."

"Who is it?"

"It's-"

"Cheshire!" called a relieved voice. Oz was zigging towards them, his mask off blond hair flying. He took a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs, as soon as he came up to the dark-haired duo. His trademark smile was on his face when he breathed, "Ah, that is, Alyss wanted you. Do you know what happened? She and Alice were bleeding and..."

The cat-man's ears perked and he got up. "Cheshire will take of it, nyaa," he promised. He gave both Leo and Oz as he stalked off to where the conjoined twins' boxcar was, his tail swishing.

"I wonder what that was about," sighed Oz, pressing a finger against his grotesquely scarred cheek. He made a humming sound and then glanced over at the raven still bent on the ground. Leo didn't even know how it happened – one second he was squatting down, and the next his back was on the ground with Oz on top of him.

"Oz!"

"Leo, where did you go this morning? I thought you ran off to the forest again or something! I haven't seen you in, well, since last night!" cried the blond, shaking Leo's shoulders.

Something that the raven quickly learned was that it was rather hard to gather one's thoughts when one's head was being rattled around like a snow globe. "Ah, Oz, I am getting dizzy, you know," he managed to say. Thankfully Oz stopped all the shaking and his vision gradually began to straighten out again. He blinked, staring at Oz's face. "You don't have your mask on."

A hand belonging to the blond reached up to touch the uneven skin. "Oh yes, I'm sorry about that," he said with a shaky laugh. He covered that half of his face with his hand and rolled off Leo. "It got broken yesterday after I went to get you. While I was out."

"Where did you go?" Leo inquired casually, sitting up. Ah, he had grass tangled in his hair... He began picking the leaves from his unruly locks – maybe he should start taking care of his hair better...

Oz looked conflicted then. "I got into a fight with Gil yesterday. It's the first time he talked back to me like that and I didn't...I didn't know how to deal with it. There's...a lot of things I don't know how to..." He grimaced, still covering his face. "Well, I went off into the woods without thinking and I didn't know what to do. So I broke my mask."

"But why? I thought Sharon made it for you."

Oz smiled weakly, holding a finger to his lips. "Yup, so don't tell her anything, alright? I told her it was an accident. As for why I broke my mask, I..." He put his hand down, but slowly with his fingers running down his skin, as if trying to memorize every wrinkle and scar and bump by touch.

"I suppose I'm starting to get tired of hiding. It's really..." His eyes brows raised and eyes widened slightly, his lips slightly parted – surprise. "...stupid." A faraway look possessed his emerald eyes then, and his hand fell to his side. Suddenly, a grin broke across his countenance, and he looked up.

"Yes, it's very..." He clapped his hands together, a determined vibe emitting from him. "Leo, I think I should like to go talk to someone now, so I'll see you later, 'kaaay~?"

"Oh, okay, Oz. I'll see you later," returned Leo dubiously, but it was too late anyway – Oz had already run off. Probably towards Gilbert, the raven reasoned with a slight smile. It must be nice to be able to love someone even with a life like this – to have someone help get rid of the madness and nightmares. For some odd reason, Leo suddenly remembered he hadn't seen Elliot all day.

_If things really are going to end with the circus tonight, I want_... Wiping the grass from his clothes, he got up, a new resolve burning in his chest. That's right. Trust wasn't a thing a member of Pendulum could afford – but right now, Leo wasn't a member of an organization with a purpose to kill; he was a member of a freakshow family, and he had earned a certain tightrope walker's trust.

There was a new purpose in his step as Leo made his way to the main tent, where he was sure everyone else was. Just for now, Isla Yura and the mission would have to wait, because Leo had more pressing matters to attend to.

Unfortunately it came in the form he hadn't had in mind.

The man stood at the very edge of the clearing, still slightly obscured in the shelter of the trees and afternoon shadow. He was as dark as night, carrying a sort of elegance and ferocity about him, from the merciless calculation in his lightening-purple eyes to his straight posture. Draped over his shoulders was a crimson cloak that Leo knew held a certain clocklike symbol on the back.

"Father?" he questioned, the word barely audible.

But Glen Baskerville had somehow heard it, even with the great distance between them. He nodded his head slightly, gesturing to the woods behind him. Without another word or gesture, he turned and walked away, obviously meaning Leo to follow him.

And he had no choice but to. How could he not, when this was the first time he had seen Glen outside the mansion? Something had to be wrong. Something had to be very, very wrong. But Glen had been Leo's father-figure his whole life, and as such, the raven knew to reign in his panic and discreetly followed. No one else was even outside, and in no time Leo was also weaving through tree trunks and stepping on fallen branches.

Glen was standing expectantly before him, his arms crossed and eyes settled down on the dead life below him. Right beside him was Doug, who was similarly silent and unwavering. When Leo approached, his father's gaze gradually traversed up to his son's face.

"What's happened? Why are you here?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Not one to waste words, the head of Baskerville replied, "You need to come home immediately."

Now Leo hadn't known what to expect exactly...only that it hadn't been quite that. What came next out of Glen's mouth was far more unexpected, however. "It's the mansion. Last evening, the forest caught on fire."

Doug elaborated tersely, "Lotti had come to warn Lord Glen about it. However, there was something...wrong with this event."

"Wrong," repeated Leo, unamused. There had to be something more to the picture.

But Glen was one step ahead and explained, "It wasn't an ordinary fire. While we were trying to douse the flames, something infiltrated the mansion, and set it burning as well." His purple eyes glanced on his shoulder, wiping off some ash that Leo just realized was lightly coating his clothes and hair. There were gray smudges on his hands and one of his cheeks. Doug had his hood on, but the hem of his Pendulum coat was singed, sending out a faint scent of smoke.

From right to left, Leo looked at each of them meaningfully, trying to process this information and what it meant; the significance of their visit had to be hidden in the meaning of the event at home."You're saying someone set up a trap? That..."

"No, something came by and did it," Doug interrupted in his deep voice.

Glen echoed the sentiment, wrapping his cloak around himself. "I'm quite certain, actually...that it was the very demon you're supposed to be after with Zwei and Lily right now," the raven man corrected placidly, even when his jaw seemed clenched and hard. "But it got away."

Leo's eyes widened. The demon had fled the boundaries of the circus, slipped right beneath his nose, and attacked the mansion. _That thing...it hadn't been joking around_, he thought. What he hadn't expected was the demon to act upon its words already. Terror slowly crawled up his stomach, chest, and throat, and he swallowed. "Everyone is fine." He said this matter-of-factually, because each of the Baskervilles were a trained assassin with demon cells running through their veins – they were the Crimson Fausts.

So everything was okay.

Except Glen was staring long and hard at him, conveying a mental message in his unwavering gaze that Leo couldn't bear to look at, and Doug was having an interest in the hidden sky through the trees' brambles. With forced confidence, Leo repeated, "_Everyone is fine_."

Finally, a deep breath left the founder of Pendulum and he closed his eyes. "When myself and the others went back inside, the chandelier in the main entrance fell and shattered, completely caught on flame. We got separated. I shielded myself just for a moment when it cut through the inferno," he explained. There was no need to expand upon what "it" referred to.

Automatically, Leo found himself scanning Glen up and down again, searching for cuts or tears in his clothing, though it was hard to with his body being covered in a cloak. All there was was soot smudges and falling ash. Not even a singe.

"I hadn't even sensed it," Glen spat in disgust. Frustration was clearly etched on his face, and it was one of those rare times when he was plainly expressing his emotions. His fingers were curled tightly over his crimson cloak, and he was glaring daggers at the tree beside Leo. "It was disgraceful of me. Before I could defend myself, Charlotte was in front of me."

Any second now, Leo expected to hear that she had defended both herself and Glen valiantly and managed to get them both to safety while the demon continued to rage before finally leaving. Right now she was waiting with Fang back at the mansion, raging and worrying about her precious Lord Glen. It would be just like Charlotte. Just like her.

Dead wasn't like her, so of course Glen was about to affirm just how **alive** she was.

"It cut through her with its scythe," Glen finished, raising out one of his arms and dragging his fingers down from his shoulder to his hip. "A clean slice, right from the end of her collarbone to her hip. Before you ask," he said, "it was in its demon form. I wouldn't be able to describe it to you in any way that was significant to you."

Whatever words were coming out of Glen's mouth made little sense to him, and to be honest, he could care less because they weren't the words he wanted to hear. Oh Abyss... Oh Abyss. It hadn't been lying. It hadn't lied at all.

"...**from now on, demons and Cannibal Marionettes alike will be after you and your family, and we'll take no prisoners – only kill,**" was the threat. Leo hadn't taken it seriously enough. Jabberwocky... Why hadn't he sent his damn scythe to send a message? Why hadn't he warned anybody?

"_Abyss, when you call me 'Lotti'? Or call me Big Sister, I would looove that, too_~!"

That had been fun. Charlotte hated formality, and so he had kept calling her by her full name. And what had just happened now? Should he have humored her just once? Would it have made her smile if he had said just fucking _once_, "my, Lotti, you sure are a demanding lady"?

Doug moved forward and produced something from his pocket. It was a black butterfly pin, one that Leo recognized Charlotte to wear sometimes because, as she put it, a monster should see at least one beautiful thing before she slaughtered them. It had been a joke, though...right?

Ah, so useless, so useless. Worthless monster. Why hadn't he been at home? Although he knew what happened couldn't be fixed, it didn't stop the grief from biting him everywhere. He felt his feet moving, saw his world tilt as he staggered to lean his back against the rough bark of the tree. His foot slipped in a leaf and he fell to the floor, tears washing down his cheeks while his mouth gaped open, searching for lost words. His eyes scanned the horizon of trees and dying autumn life.

Never before had Leo lost someone important to him. How would he tell Lily? Charlotte had been the female figure of her life - it had been in a twisted way, but a strong relationship nevertheless. The poor little girl wouldn't believe it. And Echo? How would she react?

He didn't want to sniff, even as his lungs were beginning to choke and his throat began to tighten on the sob he was keeping down. Crying would make everything real. Screaming would make the pain never-ending. So Leo did something that he knew would cause him the greatest pain and would make the hottest knife cut his heart: he forced a smile, a big wide grin through his tears. He inclined his head toward Glen and Doug, licking his lips.

"You wanted me to go home, then?" he prompted. Little else was needed, and the three began walking back through the trees toward the Baskerville mansion. Leo had murmured a message for Jabberwocky to send to Echo and Lily, instructing them to carry on with the mission while he checked on the mansion with Glen and the others to make sure everything was alright. He managed to keep the anguish from his voice, though he wasn't so sure about the tortured madness.

He completely omitted the part about Charlotte's death.

* * *

><p>Wisps of grayish smoke kept curling up from the charred wood of the trees and the blackened brick that the mansion was made up of. Only a handful of the trees had been burned in the fire, and everything down to the last ember seemed to be out now. The mansion wasn't completely destroyed, but most of the windows in the facade were blown from the heat and the entrance was wide open with the doors in splinters.<p>

When Leo stepped inside, and he ignored the strong stench of soot as he looked around to survey the damage. Nearly all of the floor was covered with ash and black, and all of the entrance hall was in ruins. There was glass and golden bits of the broken chandelier scattered everywhere, the bits crunching under the boots Glen had tossed his way. Leo hadn't even realized he'd been barefoot since yesterday. He didn't even bother lacing them up.

He chanced going upstairs, the carpeting over them singed and the railings burned to charred bits. The second floor had minimal to no damage. Leo's attention was quickly lost and he went back downstairs where the other Baskervilles were. It turned out Doug had gotten a nasty cut down his stomach and one of his arms, which Fang had already attended to.

They were waiting outside when Leo got out, sitting at the base of the stone steps leading to the destroyed entrance. Glen was standing, brooding against the rail and staring straight ahead. An air of solemn defeat hung around them like a heavy curtain. On the ground before them was a bloody white cloth with a familiar Pendulum jacket that was cut to two pieces at an angle. The edges of a gown fanned out underneath the sheet. Funny, Leo never knew Charlotte to wear dresses.

At some point, Doug carefully carried Charlotte's corpse to the back of the mansion, with Glen right beside him and Fang and Leo bringing up the rear. A very small funeral procession. When they got to the backyard, Leo found her grave already dug up, and two tied branches made up a scrawny, crooked cross that stood before it.

"We'll make something more presentable when the time comes," Glen reassured him with a squeeze on the shoulder. Leo only watched numbly as Doug gently lowered the bundle in his arms into the hole, pretending not to see the blood that stained the snake-eyed man's body and clothes as he did so. The four then worked together to put the dirt back in, filling the grave.

They stayed and stood silently over the grave of Charlotte Baskerville for what must have been hours. The sun sank down and the wind blew ashes into their eyes – that must've been the reason Leo felt like crying again. Fang was the first to break away, bending down and tracing some strange symbols into the disturbed dirt before nodding and walking off, satisfied. After him was Doug, who may have murmured something, but Leo wasn't sure.

That left just Glen and himself. Sweat had been building up on Leo's hand because he had been clutching Charlotte's butterfly pin ever since Doug had handed it over to him. Now, as he stepped to her grave, he extended his hand and dropped the pin on top of it. He then backed up and rejoined Glen in paying wordless respects.

"Her death," the raven man said in his velvet voice, "will not be in vain." He too then approached forward and bent down, his hand smoothing over the dirt, as if caressing Charlotte's very body. When he got up, he didn't even wipe off his hand, merely walking past and back to the front of the mansion. Pain gripping his heart, Leo followed.

They occupied the front steps once more, drawn within their own individual thoughts. Leo plopped himself on the ground next to Fang and kicked off his boots.

"Do you think it'll come back?" he found himself asking in a surprisingly strong voice.

Fang shrugged. "I'm not sure. It might consider Lotti's death to be a victory, or an incentive."

Leo sighed, and as the breath left him, so did it feel like his energy leave his body. He sagged his shoulders, feeling very tired as he stared up at the darkening sky, thinking of Charlotte and how Glen said she died. He didn't want to know what she looked like under that blanket, for fear he'd be sick; the fact that he knew not all of her organs were properly inside her only deepened that repulse.

"I should've sent a message out as soon as it threatened us," he said, having no qualms in saying this because he had already explained to them what had gone on since his last check in. He took off his glasses and wiped a dirty hand over his face.

Instead of saying anything, Glen walked to him. Leo didn't look up, but noticed the crumpled and slightly burnt piece of paper being handed to him so he reached up and took it. Messy handwriting was upon it, and the lines written were at irregular angles.

At first, though his fractured mind, Leo had wondered only he had been singled out from himself, Echo, and Lily to come back to the mansion. Now he saw why. The letter in his hands had been addressed to him. Through the growing darkness, he read through it, realizing with deep, welling anger that it had been designed by the demon.

"_Leo, I warned you that this would happen_," said the first line. "_You cannot say you found it unexpected. Believe it or not, demons are true to their word. We don't tell lies. Merely dance over truth_." His uncovered midnight-purple eyes ran down the contents of the note, the sensation of falling through the stone and earth overpowering him with each word. When he reached the last word and read the name signed upon it, he shot up from the steps, startling his companions.

"No," he whispered. He spun around, imploring the others with his eyes. "We have to get back to the circus. _Right now_!"

It only took a few minutes to start the frantic journey back to the thick wood at the edge of Pandora. By that time, Jabberwocky had already come back to him, and Leo decided to take it as a sign that perhaps they weren't too late. Fang wouldn't stop interrogating him along the way, with Glen demanding a question or two himself, but Leo answered none of them and kept running. Even getting a carriage would be too slow, and he couldn't just take off on Jabberwocky, no matter how much he wanted to.

"_It's always been here... Waiting_." With a stab of betrayal, Leo remembered the name scrawled across the bottom of the letter. Why hadn't he seen it before? Had he been too trusting, too blind? He wanted to say he had been deceived, but there was no time for that, and moreover, Leo knew that it wasn't true anyway. He hadn't been deceived, he just hadn't connected all the dots yet...

Now everything could be all over. Images flashed in his mind, images that depicted the worst outcome, and they all involved the colors red and black and the taste of iron and lifeless eyes. Under no circumstances could he let anything else happen tonight.

Glen and the others managed to keep up with Leo, even as they zigged and zagged every which way through the trees as the darkness grew and shrouded their vision, coming closer and closer to the fated clearing...

But when they burst through and the cold air hit them, Leo's body froze.

The circus was in ruins. And the scent of blood was heavy in the air like endless, endless rainfall.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **Okay, so we're getting closer to alot of things now. Hopefully I've got some thoughts whirling in your brains~ I got a lot of interesting theories last chapter, I'm amazed how deeply some of you looked into this OwO -decides to give cookies away- Wonder if anyone's opinion about the demon has changed, or if I've written something that enforces your suspicion... I look forward to see how you take all this :D And...I'm sorry I killed Lotti. I knew someone had to die, but I didn't consider who - now I can see I made the right choice...

I only go to school for two days this week, so I'll _try_ to update again this week!

Review/critique/ask question/comment, please? 83


	10. Act IX: Tell Tale of the Freaks

**A/N: **This explanation ended up spanning the whole chapter... That's not good... (Is it? I can't tell. SIIIIIIGH) That means all my plans are bumped back one chapter. But next chapter might end up being quite short. Not sure yet -shrug-

So later on you'll end up getting a deeper understanding of the members of the Clockwork Circus. I hope that works out all right :3

_**Act IX: Tell-Tale of the Freaks**_

The circus was in ruins. Back at the Baskerville mansion, buried underneath dirt, Charlotte was already beginning to decay. Leo randomly remembered he left his glasses back on the cold steps of the mansion. He could taste blood on his tongue. His skin was crawling. The circus was in ruins.

The main tent has crumpled in on itself, broken poles fallen and flaps billowing pathetically in the night wind that had suddenly picked up. Two of the boxcars had been flipped to their side, the wheels facing the sky spinning on their axis. On the underside of one of them, blood was splattered. Other than the whistling wind and rustling trees, his racing pulse and harsh breaths, there wasn't a sound.

Counting the cars, Leo realized that one of them was gone: Lacie's.

Without even looking at Glen and the others, the raven ran towards the destruction, eyes searching frantically in the dark. "Echo! Lily!" he called. Where were they? _Where_?

"Leo," came a hopeless sob. Leo heard it immediately in the shadows, coming from inside Philippe's car. He looked through the bars and then opened the door. Huddled inside was Lily, tears coming down her dirty and painted face. Bleeding, bruised, and breathing shallowly on her lap was Echo, sweat making her silver hair cling to her forehead in a dirty mop. Her dress ripped and scars revealed, she looked very much as when Leo first met her in the asylum.

The raven was by their side in an instant. "Lily, please, tell me what happened," he pleaded breathlessly. Not a second was wasted as he moved fast – removing his shirt and shifting Echo's position slightly so that her head was on Lily's skinny thighs. The cold that embraced his skin was nothing compared to the panic freezing his insides.

"I..I...I..." The youngest Baskerville was choking on sobs too much to speak properly. There was little that Lily cried about, but she was still a child – and one thing she was terrified of was having someone taken away from her. Leo spared her a glance before examining the silver-haired girl on her lap.

Several cuts ran over her face and arms, but they didn't seem anything to worry about compared to the bigger problem. The biggest wound Echo had was a line that ran from below her belly to in between her small chest. It was deepest at her stomach, where blood kept spurting out every few seconds, and thinner at her breasts. She'd been sliced upward. It was too thick for a knife wound. _But for a scythe...it wouldn't be impossible_.

Echo coughed, a sickening gurgle that convulsed through her body, making blood spray out from her stomach. As it pooled, Lily cried harder. Leo put a reassuring hand on her back as he firmly pressed his shirt on Echo's wound with his other hand. "Shh, it's fine. Glen's here. And Fang and Doug, so it'll be okay," he said, stroking Lily's hair.

"Wh-what about Lotti?"

Thankfully, Leo was saved the trouble of answering when the door creaked open again, revealing Glen and the others. His purple eyes, seeming luminous in the darkness, seized the scene with professional calm and he swiftly came over to bend down next to the trio.

"It's a scythe wound," he said, brushing his fingers over Leo's hand that tried to press Echo's cut.

"Lord Glen!" Lily exclaimed, relief crossing her face. "It was! It was the demon! It came and it attacked and Echo tried—Echo tried!"

Fang and Doug entered the car. Fang's eyes widened as he surveyed the state the two girls were in. But he pushed his shock aside and came over. Gently, he urged Leo aside and lifted the shirt and Echo's dress to fully scrutinize the damage. He then pressed the bloodied shirt on her naked belly again and exchanged a look with Glen before finally looking at Lily.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. But if we wait any longer..."

"Tell me what you need!" Leo said urgently, grabbing Fang's Pendulum jacket. At that same moment, Echo's eyes opened slightly, a deep breath leaving her. As if suddenly realizing the pain she was in, tears fell freely from her eyes, and her body twitched, wanting to curl up.

Fang pressed down on her. "Try to calm down," he told her softly but firmly. "If you panic, it'll complicate things." As he spoke, he reached down and dipped two of her fingers in her blood, then used it as ink to write some symbol on her forehead. Echo barely uttered one cry before her eyes fell closed again, her body sagging.

"I put her under, but it won't last long with the damage of her body," he said, addressing the sudden worry on Leo and Lily's faces. He very carefully tucked his arms under her shoulders and knees, lifting her. "I'll be keeping your shirt as a make-shift tourniquet. But I'll use my scythe to get us back to the mansion. Everything to help her will be there."

Hot protest was fast on Leo's tongue as he sprang up. "The demon might come back and attack again," he pointed out. Never again would he allow the demon's threat leave his mind. Now it would haunt him forever, along with the stains of Charlotte's blood. He shook his head. "You can't go back."

Fang gave him a patient look. "I know that, but think now," he said, cradling Echo close to him. "Would it leave such a note, and have the circus in such a state if it would come back?"

The raven grimaced jut thinking of the contents of the letter. It was crumpled in his pocket at that moment, the words searing on the paper, through the fabric and into Leo's skin. With every movement, he felt the paper shift as surely as if it were some mutated part of him...

"_Leo, I warned you that this would happen. You cannot say you found it unexpected. Believe it or not, demons are true to their word. We don't tell lies. Merely dance over truth," _it had said. "_But whatever you opinion of me is right now doesn't seem to matter to anyone but myself. To have you hate me is the last thing I wanted, but I had to do this to your family. You would've killed us first otherwise_. _Nothing is safe anymore, it seems. Diva tells me that we can't wait anymore. Her dream has to progress now – a dream almost thirteen years in the making..."_

"Fang is right," Doug put in, a large shadow amongst all the others of the night. "And I'll go back with him."

"Lily, you should come, too," Fang said, already walking down the stairs of the car. "Let's go now. Every minute wasted is time lost to treat Zwei."

Still on the floor, Lily looked back and forth as the conversation proceeded, her eyes widening with each word. Horror and panic were plain on her face as she finally asked, "What happened at home? You never told me anything."

The other four avoided looking at her, but that only served to make her more scared. Finally, Glen stepped forward and lightly put her to her feet. "Perhaps it'd be best for you to go with Fang and Doug as well," he told her in his soft voice. Gently, he prompted her out the car.

"B-but-!"

"No buts, Lily," he said, a gentle chastisement that made him seem like a father talking to his child. It was a somewhat lighter scene compared to the grim destruction around them. When they were all outside, Glen looked at the two older Crimson Fausts and murmured, "I trust you to this."

Fang bowed his head. "Yes, my lord." Next to him, Doug echoed the sentiment.

"Lily," Leo said, squatting down to the young girl's level, "can you tell me where the circus performers went? They're not...harmed, are they?"

Her light hair bounced around as she shook her head. "No, but..." Her eyes got glassy. "After what happened, they don't trust us anymore." She pointed over two cars away. "They're in Gilbert's car. That's where they hid when it started happening. But they I don't...want them scared of us..." The last of her sentence began to crack with the pressure of unshed tears. Doug came over and cradled her towards him. Without a word, they followed Fang out toward the wood, though they all vanished before the trees could swallow them up.

"Think Tove has it covered?" Leo asked Glen, referring to Fang's scythe.

"I'm sure they're back at the mansion already," Glen replied smoothly, turning away from the spot where the Baskervilles had disappeared. His impassive gaze fell upon Leo and he remarked, "While we're on the subject of covering, are you quite comfortable half-naked like that?"

Despite that fact, Leo scoffed and stalked off toward Gilbert's car. It didn't strike his mind since he had been so occupied with Echo, but now that he thought of the ruined circus and the absence of its freaks... Well, was it really so bad for him to end up with a heart-wrenching conclusion? All he wanted was for them to be safe, and that...and that...

He stopped when something a few yards beside him caught his eye. A pole was sticking out of the ground, and Leo recognized it to be at the exact location where Isla Yura's tent once stood. Now it was down in tatters puddled all over the grass. On that one solitary pole though was a figure. The raven changed course immediately to investigate. Whether or not Glen was following him anymore was lost to his mind that hoped what he was witnessing was not...

The rank smell of death filled his senses first, along with the palpable taste of blood, but still Leo pressed forward. His feet, bare again, stepped onto something slimy and squishy. A quick look down proved that he had stepped on something long and bloody – he recognized the shape to be intestines. The trail of the extended organ ran forward and up to the person pinned to the pole – Isla Yura.

He was hung upside down, his throat slit with blood still trickling down from it onto his face. His eyes were wide and bulged, and his jaw slack so that his stained teeth and tongue were seen. The most disturbing thing to Leo was that the man had been stripped naked, and that a rather important part of his reproductive system was absent, leaving crimson splatters in between the man's legs. Later on he'd find out that that particular appendage had been shoved up Yura's body. There were angry slices in between the man's exposed ribs and a gaping hole in his middle where his organs had been spilled out for the world to see.

_Someone got what was coming to them_, thought Leo darkly, but nonetheless disturbed at the presentation. The slash marks were about as thick as the ones on Echo – meaning that the demon had done this. Leo couldn't think of any reason why it wouldn't, either.

Tacked on Yura's pinned ankles was a piece of paper. It wasn't a letter like last time, but it looked more like an old flyer for something. It was crumpled and the color seemed to have faded from it, though Leo couldn't be sure in the darkness.

He tore himself away from the disgusting display and headed back to Gilbert's boxcar, wary not to step on any more of Yura's organs.

As soon as he walked in front of the door, he heard some intakes of breath. Steeling his courage, he swung the door open and stepped inside. Bundles of deformed figures huddled against each other, tensing as one as the raven stepped inside. His gaze passed over each of them, assessing them.

There were some missing. Leo's legs almost gave from underneath him. Xerxes Break was gone, as was Sharon, Oz, Lacie, and...and Elliot. Instead of cold fear, it was intense warmth that filled his insides – anger, impatience...

"Requiem," said Alyss shakily. She was hugging Cheshire tightly with her one arm.

Quickly, Leo put his emotions in check and went towards the two-headed twins, squatting down before them. He would ask if they were okay had he not known the obvious answer to that. Instead, he asked what was really on his mind. "What happened?"

"You get away from her!" cried out Vanessa, her loud voice sudden and paralyzing. When Leo lifted up his head to look at her, he was instantly met with the frosty gaze of her winter-blue eyes that were so much like Elliot's. They pierced so precisely, even in the darkness.

The door to the boxcar opened once more with a shriek as Glen peered inside. Wordlessly, he gazed at each freak in turn. When he appeared to be done, a curious mix of emotions crossed his countenance – surprise, fear, frustration, anger, and then something like defeat. All were things Leo had never witnessed Glen to display in his expression before.

Just as surely as Glen was assessing the freaks, their eyes fell upon him, scrutinizing him with his dark yet calm aura. "Who is that?" asked Philippe with an unwavering voice.

"I brought him," Leo explained slowly. He wasn't sure how much of himself he could reveal at this point, but he figured that it would be best to come clean based on the fact that disaster had already struck. "He won't harm you any more than I would. You have my word on that. Whatever happened here, nothing will happen now."

The normally cordial gaze of Gilbert's golden eyes had hardened to steel as he looked from Glen to Leo. "You aren't like us. Who the hell are you people? What've you done to our circus?" he said in a soft but strong voice. Their strength after what they must have been through both startled Leo and made him feel a twinge of pride. "None of this happened before you. None of it."

"Elliot said the exact same thing to me," Leo said with a sad smile.

In an instant, Vanessa was rounding on him again. "Where's my brother? What did you do to Elly?" She couldn't stand up to her full height, but she squatted low and pushed him to the wall, rocking the car as she squeezed her hand around his throat. The action jarred the raven, and he felt his cheeks flush and pressure build behind his eyes from the suffocation. "Give him back to me! You'll give him back to me right now!"

"Vanessa," he choked out, trying to center himself again, "I-I don't know where he...is...!"

"Liar!" she screamed, slamming him into the hard wall. Her eyes were wide and wild, glassy with heavy tears. Her expression was conflicted though, as if she didn't know whether or not to believe him. "Liar liar liar liar-!"

Leo expected another slam but then one of her wrists were trapped in the grip of Glen Baskerville. His eyes were narrowed, but the composure was still serene on his face. Looking at Glen's face too long always brought a paradoxical sense of calm and unease. Vanessa must have sensed it – she hesitated, but wrenched her hand away from his. In her next movement, she released Leo's throat, and he took a grateful gulp of air, coughing lightly.

"Just who the hell do you people think you are?" she hissed in a low voice, drawing away from both of them.

Glen's hand fell to his side. "I'm Glen Baskerville. I founded an organization called Pendulum a little under thirteen years ago. Our mission," he began solemnly, glancing away from Vanessa and towards the other freaks, "is to get rid of monsters called Cannibal Marionettes. If my subordinate's reports are to be believed," his eyes locked onto Leo, "then you should know the beings I speak of."

There was a beat of silence proved that this was true, but still the performers mulled over this information. Incredulity was one tangible emotion. Suspicion was another. Cheshire was the first to speak though.

"Cheshire knew those three were not bad, nyaa," he declared, tilting his head. He broke away from Alyss' hold and crept over to where both Baskervilles stood and he sniffed the air around them. "They had different smells from us, but they were also different from that person, too, nyaa."

"I got a note from him, Cheshire," Leo said, pressing a hand against his pocket. The cat man's red eyes followed the movement attentively. "But he's left now, hasn't he? And he took the others with him."

The crimson orbs narrowed and his ears bent down in feral anger. "It said it needed little hostages so that everything would go smoothly," he hissed quietly.

"Cheshire," Alyss murmured, eyes wide and scared.

"Please," Leo said. He reached out and grabbed the cat man's biceps – he received no protest from the others. It must have been the tone of his voice. He needed answers and now. "You have to tell me what happened. Glen and I can get them all back if you tell me what happened. We can stop this." _Because we couldn't stop it before_.

Vincent shifted now, and his cold calm reminded Leo of a crueler version of Glen. His mismatched eyes of gold and red peered at the raven accusingly through his blond bangs. "It was after you, that thing was. Miss Lacie said as much, and expressed her sorrow quite thoroughly that you were not here when the attack happened," he said. The way he spoke was knowingly, and it was grating on Leo's nerves. "You are obviously connected to that thing that came here and did all this."

"We're not with the demon," Glen argued firmly. "We've not a thing to do with it. Our only connection is that we want each other's end."

That seemed to silence Vincent, but he still gave skeptical glances at each Baskervilles. Leo looked at him. "So Lacie was associated with this. We thought so."

"I was hoping that wasn't the case, but..." Glen's voice faded into a cadence. Only Leo caught the uncharacteristic tone of lament in the man's voice. Glen straightened up and walked further inside. "Our organization's success – and the elimination of the demon – depend on whether or not you'll supply us with the information we need."

"This has nothing to do with us," Vanessa said shakily. "I thought you took out those...crazy people."

The comment amused Leo rather perversely – he never heard the Cannibal Marionettes referred to as "crazy people" before. He finally let go of Cheshire and took a brave step forward. "Yes, that's the thing. That's why me and Echo and Lily were sent here. At every location your circus went, those monsters were appearing. We were already suspecting Lacie, but we also figured out a demon was helping her."

"But why Lacie?" Alice whispered. It was the first time Leo had seen such a look, heard such a tone of voice from her. It made him realize that it wasn't only to Oz and Elliot that Lacie had meant so much. In the Clockwork Circus, the freaks only had each other. Every new addition was someone new to love, someone to prove their existence meant something – and it was to protect each other. To found out that she had betrayed them was inconceivable.

Glen was the one to answer the question. "Like any other being in the world may once have had, Lacie possessed an impossible dream."

_How deeply can you not know someone_...? The shock was written everywhere. They were reluctant to believe. But Alice, with the scowl back on her face, spoke up. And the tale of the Clockwork Circus' ruin began.

* * *

><p><em>Alice's eyes, still puffy and aching, locked on to the silver-haired girl what just went inside the ringmaster's tent. Cheshire had left after comforting Alyss for awhile, and herself – though she'd never admit in needing the solace. After her twin, it was always the cat man who could make her feel better.<em>

_But afternoon had been approaching, so she knew it was about time they get to practice. It would give her something to do. As she and her conjoined twin walked through the clearing, they had seen Echo disappear into that man's tent. Alice suppressed a shudder of fear. At first she was afraid that maybe that man had already decided to lay his claim on the poor newcomer, but the purpose in her step led her to believe otherwise. When Alice turned her head, she saw her twin was already giving her the same look._

"_The new ones sure visit Mr. Yura openly," Alyss said, her lips in a troubled pout._

"_Yeah," Alice agreed with a frown. "We saw Shaggy Eyes go in there too, remember?"_

"_I don't like Mr. Yura, Alice."_

"_Neither do I, Alyss."_

"_So why would they-"_

"_-go to see him?"_

_Her other head nodded. "It is all rather-"_

"_-curious," finished Alice in agreement. It was times like this she found their shared logic to be comforting. It made her think she wasn't crazy after all – a fault that clowny Break always accused her of. So she was glad she and Alyss were on the same page. Together, they resolved to – politely, her twin insisted – ask Echo about it later. No one in their right mind went to Mr. Yura willingly._

_Unwillingness was something the two-girls-but-one knew well. Alyss knew this. She remembered his body on top of them, and he had kissed her. Abyss, she hated the kissing. Alyss would rather go on their knees and do _that_ than hold his mouth with hers. She had protested. She hadn't meant that. Alice had heard. The next thing she remembered was the relief of not having his body on their shared one, and Alice's trembling fist above them, her knuckles already glowing red._

_It was her fault for crying out. Otherwise her twin would never have done it. But they were twins. Conjoined twins. Alyss' cry had been Alice's protest. Alice's fury had been Alyss' anger._

_They had both wanted it to end._

_No one in their right mind went willingly to Isla Yura._

_She turned to her brown-haired head, knowing they had recalled the same memory. "Sometimes I wish that-"_

"_-we weren't freaks?" finished Alice._

_For once, her sister was wrong. "I can deal with that. I can't imagine being apart from you," admitted Alyss as they began walking again with their four legs. "If we're together, I know what happens to you, Alice. Even though you complain needing space, you want to be with me, too."_

"_I don't like inevitable things," grumbled Alice in light argument._

"_You say it like I don't already know it," Alyss said._

"_So the freak thing you can deal with." It was more a statement than question – deep down, Alice felt the same way._

_The white-haired head hummed. "Indeed. I can't deal with _him_, though. But this is-"_

"_-where we're safe."_

* * *

><p><em>It was almost an hour before the show when Elliot came up to her. At that moment, Vanessa was in her boxcar getting dressed when her brother knocked at her door.<em>

"_Elly," she greeted with a grin. She couldn't help it. Seeing her baby brother always made her so happy. Although she loved the rest of the circus as if they were her own family, Elliot was her actual blood. Maybe, guiltily, she was relieved to know she had been the only freak in her family. She wasn't alone._

_But that only meant both of them had to suffer now._

"_Vanessa, have you seen Leo anywhere?"_

_She narrowed her blue eyes and scowled. "You came over to ask about that boy?"_

_An exhausted but knowing look came over the blond's face. "Are you like Lacie and don't trust him either?"_

"_It must be a woman's intuition," Vanessa said, picking up her hairpiece and pinning it to her wavy black hair, mindful of the bells that tapped against her forehead and cheeks. "But this is Elliot for you, always coddling the newcomers. You were the same way with Philippe and Sharon, you know."_

"_I'm not coddling anyone!" he protested, cheeks turning pink. "Ah, forget it, I'll look for him myself."_

"_Ask his sisters," Vanessa tried, crossing her legs covered with lacy black stockings. Ambiguously, she added, "I hear siblings have that kind of knowledge." She watched her brother walk away and gradually began to stop fiddling with her hairpiece._

_Sometimes she wondered what went on in Elliot's head. Sometimes she felt like she was losing her brother. Other times she knew he was growing up._

_It would be nice if he stayed an innocent child. But Vanessa knew that was impossible._

* * *

><p>"<em>Heeeey, Big Brother?"<em>

_Gilbert looked up from his mirror, his needle still between his fingers and thread in his mouth. His wings were starting to hurt again so he was making sure the stitches that brought his flesh and the wings together were tight. After having the wings for so long, the skin surrounding his shoulder blades had gotten so scarred and red that the bird appendages could no longer be separated from him. Now they hung grotesquely and painfully from his back._

_Gilbert had deformed himself in such an awful way just so Vincent wouldn't be alone anymore. The thought tormented the blond every day and also made him even more perversely in love with his brother. Gilbert always went to such lengths for those he loved, and even though Vincent knew he had indirectly stolen all happiness from his brother, it was also gratifying to know Gil loved him so._

"_What's wrong, Vince?" he asked._

"_Did you notice?" the blond began, looking out the boxcar. "It's already so close to showtime, yet people have yet to arrive."_

_To this, Gilbert only shrugged. "The last day in a town is always slow," he replied in disinterest, focusing again on his task._

_Vincent shook his head. "No, this is different, I think..." He tilted his head slightly and touched the cold bars over the window. He couldn't quite place it yet, but the blond knew something was wrong. His mismatched eyes glanced over at his beloved older brother and he sat down next to him and hugged him around his middle._

"_Ah, Vince, be careful! I might jab you with the needle if you do stuff like that without warning!" exclaimed Gil, raising his elbows away from Vincent's arms. With the blond's face buried in between Gilbert's shoulder blades though, he couldn't see the cute scowl on the raven's face._

"_Does Big Brother ever think about not being here?"_

_That did it. He felt Gilbert's body stiffen, his toned muscles tensing. After a long pause – and Vincent didn't dare interrupt it – he finally replied, "What kind of question is that?"_

"_No question," he replied honestly. This dreaded place was where he belonged, because it was where Gil was. His brother, and this love, was his home. The lament and despair that came with it was irrelevant because Gil was here. And as long as his brother remained, so would he, no matter what._

_His forehead didn't hurt anymore from having it banged repeatedly on the bars the other night. He had finally managed to convince Gil that he didn't need the bandages anymore. He lifted his face a little. The bruises and hickeys were smaller and lighter now on his brother's body, but still there – all from the touches of that despicable man. Vincent's nails dug into Gil's chest._

"_I was just curious."_

* * *

><p><em>Once, a long time ago, Philippe watched his father killed before his very eyes. Unlike the other freaks of the Clockwork Circus, Philippe had had a home, a loving one. His father cherished him, but had him inside often. In the hot summers, he often wasn't allowed outside because his father feared someone would notice the dent in the shirt the small boy wore – the dent caused by the large, circular hole were Philippe stomach should have been.<em>

_He had it better, though. That was something. He had a place to be, but with the death of his parent, that had been taken away. His father's murderers found him, and sold him to Mr. Yura – this was after three months of drowning, of cigarette burning, of hot coals being put into his hole, of being pushed down the stairs._

_Hardly one person in the Clockwork Circus wasn't scarred or bruised or broken. As a matter of fact, everyone was marred. Philippe fit right in. So would any newcomers. And so it was he had been happy to meet his new friend, Lily. That first night when she stayed in his car, he touched her mark on her face and raved how cool it was. They were fast friends. It didn't take long for her to earn his trust._

_When night approached, he walked around the clearing, wondering why it was so silent. Usually at this point, Mr. Yura would call them out, would already have them in line. What was more was that no "normal" people were walking by to find the circus show. Maybe tonight was an off night? They never had one of those before..._

_Then he heard Lily's scream pierce through the air like a dagger. A crawl ran down Philippe's body at the sound of it and he turned to where he thought the source came from. "Lily?" he called out tentatively._

_Vanessa's car opened and she stepped out, looking toward the forest. "What was _that_?" Almost as soon as the sentence left her lips, there came a crash of what sounded like wood. The trees at the edge of the forest shuddered, some falling._

"_What in the-!"_

_Lily emerged out of the forest, riding on the wind with her scythe-looking object in hand. She stumbled in front of them, dirtying her costume. Philippe bent down and shook her. "Lily? Lily, what happened?"_

_Then time was sucked forward, moving faster as if being spit out of a black hole. He heard footsteps and fervent protests approach them and when he looked up, Echo was standing over him. In one of her hands she held a dagger, and with the other she was holding on to Lacie's wrist._

"_Let go of me!" Lacie exclaimed in rage. Her nails were clawing at Echo's arm, and she swiped blindly, trying to find the silverette's face. Her blindfold was off, her eyeless sockets open wide and her hair was a mess. "I swear to Abyss, you will die! I'll kill you! __**I'll kill you**__!"_

"_Echo!" said Lily and another voice at the same time. Elliot was running over, incredulity and anger on his face. The young girl quickly got up and clutched Echo's dress._

"_It's here!" she said. "I didn't know how to stop it! When's Leo coming back?"_

_Philippe watched the scene with wide eyes, wondering what was going on – why was Lily ignoring him? Why were the trees crashing? Why was Echo holding Lacie? Why was she saying such scary things? Kill? Kill who? And...this ominous feeling that swallowed his chest in complete fear... What was it? Philippe couldn't find the strength to ask any of these questions._

_A few feet away Mr. Yura's tent opened and he stepped outside, a rare frown on his face. "What is going on out here-!"_

_The trees parted, breaking down in a flurry of leaves and branches, and a demon crawled into the circus' clearing._

_It was the only name Philippe could think to describe the monstrosity as. So otherworldly and literally dripping darkness, demon seemed very appropriate to name the thing prowling towards them. It easily surpassed Vanessa's great height, a thick, black creature in some sort of animalistic form with sharp red claws, eyes glittering like tainted rubies and a giant jaw that housed teeth that resembled the weapon in Echo's hand. Shadows shifted around its form, cascading and coming back up its body in a repeated cycle of darkness. When it breathed, small licks of flame appeared in between its fangs._

_Philippe's legs gave out from beneath him as he watched the demon survey the clearing. Then it stood up to its full height and tossed its head back, making a low, mournful sound – a terrible timbre that shook the very ground beneath them, echoing over and over. __Vanessa let out a cry, leaning heavily against her car as she covered her mouth. The other freaks were peeking out their boxcars, exclaiming in horror at the hellish sight before them._

_Elliot's hand was around Lacie's other wrist but he was making no attempt to run. _"_What...what is that thing!" he said in a shaky voice, eyes wide._

_The only thing Philippe could think of was his father being killed and his months of abuse, and of his life at the circus._

_And he couldn't help but come to the childish conclusion that maybe he was going to die today._

* * *

><p><em>It was hard to recover from the sight. Every time Vanessa tried to make a move, she felt her long legs begin to quiver. Tears were already falling down her eyes at the bare fear, but she somehow managed to swallow down each of her screams. Absolute dread fell on her like cold ice water with each move the demon made. It smashed the ground before getting up one last time, one of its hands reaching up toward the moon-jeweled sky. In a flash of shadowy light, a long weapon appeared.<em>

_A scythe. With its hellfire-red eyes, flame breath and falling darkness, Vanessa had the sudden impression that she was facing Death._

"_Elliot!" she cried. She ran towards all of them – her brother, Lacie, Echo and Philippe and Lily. At the same time she moved, the demon cried out again and swiped its scythe through the main tent. It tore apart and with another swing, the pole snapped and fell, bringing the whole tent down with it._

_Dirt sprayed up in a dust cloud, and Vanessa grabbed Elliot's hand, who was still holding Lacie and Echo and ran behind her car. She didn't see if the youngest ones had followed, but when she opened her eyes, Philippe was there with her, practically carrying Lily._

_Echo was on her feet in no time. Vanessa witnessed as the silver-haired girl leaned in close to Lacie. _"_Echo requests that you do not move. You are her hostage," she stated simply._

_Elliot grabbed her sleeve. "What the hell are you talking about? What were you doing to her?" he demanded._

_With a toss of her bangs, Lacie smiled wickedly, all but ignoring the blond. "Don't kid yourself. No one is hostage here but yourself and this circus. Kill me and consider everyone else here as good as dead." Without another word, she smacked Echo and Elliot's hands away and ran off towards the clearing._

"_L-Lacie?" the stitched-up boy called dubiously._

_Echo didn't waste time and only ran off in the same direction. "Miss Lily!" she called behind her._

"_Wait, do you know what's happening?" Vanessa demanded, holding back Lily by the shoulder._

_The young girl shook her head. "Sorry, we can talk later. We have to kill the demon now!" Without another word, she was off._

_Another roar ripped through the air, and Vanessa hugged herself, bringing her knees closer to her. She turned desperately to her brother. "Do you think the others are safe? What should we do?" Before Elliot could even think of it, she added, "We can't fight it."_

_But her brother's eyes weren't filled with their usual fire. He was on his knees, looking numbly at the direction Lacie had just left in. The ground shuddered as they heard a loud bang burst suddenly. What was going on here? What...what kind of nightmare was this?_

_Elliot spoke then, voice low. "I...I don't know. Something is wrong, Sister. And..." He looked at her, just as panic-stricken as she was, much to her shock. "I have a feeling it's been that way for awhile now."_

"_We have to do something," she whispered brokenly._

_With this, Elliot seemed to agree. He nodded and got up. Lightly touching her arm, he said, "I'm going to round up the others. I need Oz and Xerxes. I think they'll be able to help with this." Even though their world was shattering and a demon was in their midst, he went up and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back, Big Sister. I promise."_

_Vanessa shook her head, rubbing her arms up and down. "This isn't normal, Elliot."_

"_You say it like something in our life actually _was_," he pointed out darkly. "Keep Philippe safe now." And with that, she watched her brother head off into the path of destruction. Now she only had to hope Death didn't have His eyes set on her circus family._

_The tug on one of her stockings brought her back to reality. Philippe was look up at her with wide, tearful eyes. She picked him up, trying not to break down herself. Elliot wouldn't break down. She had to follow the example her little brother set._

I'm just tired of losing things_, she thought, heart pounding in her ears._

* * *

><p><em>When Gilbert first burst out of his car to assess the situation, his first instinct was to look for Oz. What he ended up doing though was follow Elliot – who was running <em>towards_ the demon. He quickly told Vincent to stay inside, an order he somehow knew was going to be disobeyed the second he left._

"_Elliot, what the hell are you doing!" he yelled, managing to catch up to the blond._

"_Gilbert?"_

_At the same moment, the demon turned in their direction and cut its scythe through Sharon and Break's tent. Gilbert dived out of the way and grabbed Elliot just as the tent hurdled past them. They rolled together, the dirt scratching at Gilbert's exposed skin and managing to tear a few threads from his wings. He hollered in pain, curling up as they stopped moving._

_When he got a better composure over himself, he looked up to see Elliot in a similar state to him. The thick binding over his shoulder had gotten torn, but the blond seemed not to notice. Gilbert was ready to chastise him when his eyes caught movement over where the demon was._

_Echo and Lily were...were fighting it! Lily ripped through the air, slashing with her scythe at the demon. She never even stood a chance. The demon merely held out its own oversized scythe to block each attack, a resonating clash rippling around them. Echo was running around and around, shooting out her daggers only to have them return to her. The insane laughter the winged-man heard was coming from her, he realized in surprise._

"_The hell is going on here?" he whispered. Then he heard someone else's laughter carry on the wind, a laugh he never heard before but somehow knew that... Yes, it belonged to Lacie. As Gilbert straightened himself up, he saw her holding on to Mr. Yura, both of her hands encasing on of his. A gleeful smile was on her face._

"_Come on~ Come on, you're so slow~!" she cheered, her hair waving in the October breeze. "If you don't hurry, the fun can't begin!"_

_From the way Mr. Yura was walking away from Lacie, he was trying to get away from her. But Lacie was apparently stronger than she looked, as she just walked along as the ringmaster struggle din her grip. He fixed his gaze on her and shouted, "What are you doing to me! This is nothing like you said!"_

_At his pleas, Lacie stopped. In the midst of the demon's presence and the ruin it brought, she was absolutely calm. Gilbert watched her with wide eyes. What was the deal here? Lacie began swaying her hips, dancing as she led Isla Yura away, as if she were an enchantress leading a human to their doom. She opened her mouth and began singing,_

"The serum dripping from your eyes is benign

A balloon floats and flutters above

See, tomorrow will be lovely, sway-y~

Look! Over here!"

_She spun around so that her dress floated around her. She had let go of Isla Yura in the process, but instead of running, he was shouting at her. Now his grip was on her._

"_Filthy thing, this isn't what you promised!" he bellowed._

_Beside Gilbert, Elliot stirred and he staggered to his feet to run towards Lacie. "M-Mr. Yura!" he exclaimed._

_Gilbert's golden eyes widened when he saw the demon stomp to where Lacie danced and Isla Yura shouted – and where Elliot was now running. "W-wait! Elliot, get back over here!" Realizing his voice was all but lost to the blond Gil shot to his feet and ran after him._

_Lacie laughed as the demon's scythe tore through the ringmaster's tent, sending it crashing down._

"The demon's voice rumbles, rumbles, rumbles through the rainy town

As he searches for something he lost~

Your gentle snoring rings faint, ROWJIRA, ROWJIRA, ROWJIRA

He won't notice, he won't notice~!"

_Elliot had reached the two and was looking lost, as if wondering he really should lay his hands on the ringmaster and wrench Lacie away. He did something different, reaching out and holding Lacie's chin in his hand, tilting her head up at him. She sighed in rapture. "Aah~ It's Elliot~," she lilted. "This is wonderful, isn't it?"_

"_Lacie, what are you talking about? Do you have something to do with this?" he demanded in horror. Gilbert, too, was suddenly stricken in shock, a hot liquid feeling like medicine – like poison – going down his throat. He realized too late it was bile and bent down to lightly throw up. It wasn't just Lacie's claim, it was the darkness that felt like it was choking him with its presence. Breathing was a chore, and keeping the vomit down was worse._

_Isla Yura slapped Elliot away. "This is no business of yours!" he raged._

"_You shouldn't do that to Elliot. I might have to kill you~!" jeered the blind girl. "I'll have my wonderful demon dispose of you right quick. Just as you deserve." At the ringmaster's stunned look, she smiled and said, "I never intended to have anything to do with you. I was always going to kill you in the end..." She spread out her arms and continued singing,_

"The scars of pinpricks weigh you down oppressingly

What a pretty balloon spinning in the sky~

Look! How pretty!"

"Lacie!" _exclaimed Elliot, blue eyes horror-stricken._

_She blew a kiss at him. "This is for your own good, Elly. I have to get rid of the newcomers, because they want to kill me~ I wasn't lying about that. Didn't you ever wonder why they could fight off those Cannibal Marionettes? It's because they're beings called Crimson Fausts – humans with the cells of demons in their blood. Unfortunately," she giggled, "I must kill Leo, too~"_

_There was a cry. Looking to where the demon was, Echo suddenly fell to the ground, and she wouldn't get up. A sparkly, dark color was dotted all over her. Lily bent down next to her shouting._

_Gilbert's stomach was still lurching, but he managed to right himself and look Lacie into her empty sockets. "The newcomers...?"_

"_Oh, Gilbert, you're here, too?" Lacie blinked in surprise._

_Not one to be ignored, Isla Yura spun her around, his face ghost-pale. "You won't do it. You won't do it!" he said insistently. "I gave you this place to hide!"_

_To this, Lacie nodded in agreement. "So you did. Now your use is up and you must get what's coming to you. You see, I despise scum." Her voice had lowered and the shadows were evident in her tone. It made Gilbert shiver until he had to throw up again._

_The demon was mere feet from them, and when Gilbert looked up into its monstrous face, he froze, unable to move. No matter how much he wanted to not be, his legs were utterly paralyzed, and his golden gaze could not be torn from the red and black and flames and darkness._

"_He's right here~," declared Lacie, and the winged-man noted in terror that she was talking directly to the demon. She pointed at Isla Yura, backing up until she bumped into Elliot. "Make him squeal good, okay?"_

"_N-no!" Isla Yura cried, but he too seemed just as paralyzed as Gilbert._

_If Gil didn't know that demons could smile, he did now. It tossed its head back and made thunderous sounds that must have been laughter – it rattled the earth and made hellfire spout from its mouth. The ringmaster screamed as the demon snatched him up. Gilbert only watched._

_Lacie laughed too in utter glee. "_Taking shelter from the rain in a flower shop,

But the owner has disappeared, disappeared

Now where are you hiding?

He won't notice, he won't notice~!"

_The scythe wasn't used, but the menacing claws the demon had were then put to good use. Gilbert fell back on the ground as he heard sicking cracks of bone, and something tearing that must've been skin. The blood rained down on all of them, spotting Gil and Elliot's flesh._

_But still Lacie danced and sang. Even as Isla Yura let out a blood-curling screech. Even as a gaping hole made the slick organs fall from the sky in wet splats. Even as he was pinned to the pole with sharp knives._

"The demon's voice rumbles, rumbles, rumbles through the rainy town

As he searches for something he lost

Your gentle snoring rings faint, ROWJIRA, ROWJIRA, ROWJIRA~!"

_Elliot was the first to move again, grabbing Lacie and pulling her to him. "Lacie, please, you have to stop this."_

_If Lacie had her eyes still, she might have given him a puzzled look. As it was, she merely let her head loll to the side in question. She was silent, considering. Then a wide smile seemed to slice her face in half. _"_Oh, oh Elliot. You've always known these things, haven't you? You've seen it all. You've always..." Her hand reached up. "...been able to see right through me..."_

"_Elliot!" Gilbert exclaimed, hands ready to rip the two apart. But there was a burst of pain on the back of his skull and colors flashed everywhere as he fell to the ground. The last thing he would later remember other than the fire from the demon's mouth was Lacie's happily-sung conclusion as the world went black._

"**He found you!"**

* * *

><p>Leo listened to the rest of the story, the one they all weaved together to make one tale that made sense. Gilbert had been the last one to witness anything useful, as the others had been hidden away. It wasn't until all was silent that they realized who was missing in their band.<p>

_So that was how everything happened then_. Did the demon really lament what it had done? It seemed to quick to fall into enjoying slaughtering others. He closed his eyes, remembering what else the letter had said...

"_Nothing is safe anymore, it seems. Diva tells me that we can't wait anymore. Her dream has to progress now – a dream almost thirteen years in the making..._

"_Now the circus isn't safe. If you want things to end now, I'd advise you to come back to the Clockwork Circus right away. If you're not there in time, I can't promise the safety of Estrella and Talon. And the next clue will be presented to you by the man who scarred me._

"_Please know that only _I _helped Diva in all this. Everyone else is an unfortunate pawn. I wish things were different. But the dream is close to realization. The clock is ready to toll._

"_Sincerely..."_

Vanessa shifted then. No one had moved for what seemed like hours but had really been less than a minute. "Can you give them back to us?" she finally asked. It must have been the question on all their minds.

"The circus is gone now," Leo pointed out regrettably. "There's nowhere for any of you to be now."

"We realize that," Alyss said softly. "But we want all our family with us again."

Leo looked at Glen and the two exchanged glances. "I'll contact one of our members. They'll take you to our quarters, a mansion a ways from here, but there you'll be safe," Leo promised, offering a small smile. "Until he comes, my father will place wards over the car so nothing can harm you. I want them safe, too."

Something like hope flickered in some of their eyes, but just as quickly died away. What could they really hope for anymore? Before the raven turned away, Cheshire, who had taken a seat near the entrance, looked up at him. "He and the girl plan to wait for you, nyaa," he said lowly. "Cheshire saw it before they left, nyaa. Lacie pinned it on that man's body."

Leo thought back to the dark flyer he had seen on Yura's body. "Are you...glad he's gone?" he couldn't help asking.

"Alice and Alyss can't be hurt by him anymore," Cheshire stated carefully. It was said so that Leo could get the implications behind it, and the raven did. There were still things Leo wanted to say, things he wanted desperately to prove to them, but the time wasn't now. He turned away, but found himself looking back once – it was a mistake. He almost ended up wanting to cry out in frustration.

It never was a chore being himself until today.

As he walked out of Gilbert's boxcar, he heard Glen make a noise that seemed like a chuckle. He waited until the raven-haired man finished putting up the wards before asking what the laugh was about. They trudged through the grass, broken bits of branches crunching under their feet.

"It been awhile since you referred to me as your father," Glen replied wistfully. "And it was the first time you said it in front of anyone."

"Ah, I didn't notice," Leo said, walking faster. "It just came out that way." His bare feet led them back towards the place where the ringmaster's tent once stood, and where Isla Yura now hung upside-down. "Cheshire said we'd have a clue about the demon's location on Yura. The letter said as much as well." He stepped forward, mindful of the still-wet blood and organs as he reached up and tore the flyer down.

Glen walked beside him, and was unfazed at the sight before him. "I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but he led me to believe he was a rather deplorable man."

A grin quirked at the corner of Leo's lips. "It might've been mentioned once," he confessed. His eyes looked down at the slightly bloodied paper in his hand and he parted his long bangs to take a better look at it, holding it up to the moonlight. It was a rectangular piece of paper that was frayed at the edges and looked like it had been folded often. The color was indeed faded as he suspected, and it was decorated in masks and balloons and candy. Leo frowned as he read it.

"It's a flyer to a carnival?" he asked, examining it again, like his eyes were playing tricks on him. "It's dated thirteen years ago. A Halloween carnival?" He stared at it, looked over every detail of it – even going so far as to turn it over for some hidden message – nothing. Leo didn't even realize frustrated tears were building in his eyes until he was gripping the paper tightly.

Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it! Here he held a so-called clue to the demon and to finding Elliot and the others...and he had no idea what it meant! Ice chilled his blood at the thought of failing this rescue. This wasn't a simple mission anymore. It was something more, a bigger force... Perhaps even a force Leo wasn't ready to face at his level. There were big things at stake, most he wouldn't be able to fathom until later. But for now, his chest was only filled with despair.

The flyer was taken out of his hands by Glen, who also looked over it. "I know about this," he said placidly. When Leo snapped his head up to look at him, the head of Baskerville only replied, "At the date indicated here, there was indeed an All Hallows Eve carnival going on. I was there, as a matter of fact." Glen tilted his head, still staring at the flyer as he pressed his lips in a thin line and seemed to stare at the paper in resentment. "It took place in Sablier. It is on the day of this carnival...that the Tragedy of Sablier also happened."

Leo tried to hide the shock from his expression. Lacie was really setting the stage for this one... A countdown for thirteen years, the Tragedy, and the flyer pointing to Sablier... "That's her goal. She wants another Tragedy. She wants," he paled, "to bring the demons to our world."

Glen nodded. "We don't have a moment to lose. Whatever you need here, take it now, for we won't return." He carefully folded the flyer along its previously-made creases and tucked it into his breast pocket. His lightening-purple eyes glanced up at the waning Cheshire-cat smile moon above them. "I'll wait for you here."

Thinking it awful to wait near the corpse of Isla Yura, Leo quickly bounded for the destinations he already had in mind. First was Elliot's car. He didn't spend a lot of time having sentimental moments, but he did find a rather nice button-down shirt the same color as Elliot's eyes. A warm sensation ran over him like tiny electric shocks as pulled the fabric over his body and buttoned it up. He closed his eyes as he did so, wondering when the blond has worn it last – it had an aura about it that felt so right, like him.

_Elliot, I swear I'll get you back. I have the power to protect you...and I will! Properly, this time._

He ran out of Elliot's car without another thought. This time, he headed for Oz's car. The first thing he did inside there was look for the bag that held all the clothes inside it. When he located it, he dug through until he found his old boots inside there. Although he hadn't minded being barefoot, he figured shoes worked better on a journey. After sloppily lacing them together, he straightened himself up and looked down at the ground.

The picture of Oz's sister was nowhere to be found.

Slowly, Leo walked out the car, his mind in a sort of daze as he moved. The world tilted this way and that and he closed his eyes, leaning against the door to the blond's boxcar. As he did, the last words of the letter came to him, holding all the sting it had before as if Leo were reading it for the first time.

"_I wish things were different. But the dream is close to realization. The clock is ready to toll._

"_**Sincerely, Harlequin**__."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **What a chapter... Well, now it's been revealed who the demon is. I was rather amused at each theory I was presented with. Lacie, Philippe, Jack, Elliot, and Isla Yura were suspected at some point before we found out this, I believe. It was all in good speculation, and some of you had such badarse explanations, I wondered why I hadn't done this or that person instead. But no, I'm satisfied with this, since this was how it was supposed to be from the beginning -nods-

Well, what a roller coaster -dies- I really hope the demon scenes with the flashbacks were okay OTL Wonder what happened to the "hostages," eh?

I don't own the song Lacie was singing. That was yet another Vocaloid song: "In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils" by Hatsune Miku. English translation from animelyrics dot com. I kept that "ROWJIRA" part, because apparently it's snoring sounds...

I have a feeling I'm going to get flamed... Review?


	11. Act X: Pumpkin Lanterns and Clown

**A/N: **Well, due to technical difficulties, this chapter took quite awhile to get out OTL I apologize for the wait, especially considering the cliffhanger I left everything in (ain't I a stinker?). Since I don't have a laptop right now, it'll be awhile before I can reply, but I will!

By the way, my happiness increased a thousand fold because I received more fanart QAQ I can't believe I'm loved this much. You must go view these! The links are from deviantart and they're by my very good friend Gugeta-chan and my little sister Mia, respectively. C-come here, you twooo~ -cries and hugs tightly-

http : / / gugeta .deviantart .com/#/d4swnp0

http : / / blanknightroad . deviantart. com/#/d4ty5cu

_**Act X: Pumpkin Lanterns and Clown**_

He stabbed the staff holding his lantern down next to the one that belonged to his twin. "Sister, are you tearing off heads from the corpses yet again?"

There were two cold – and very much dead – bodies at his sister's bare feet, one of which whose head was already detached from him. Her short gray kimono slid further up her alabaster thighs as she straddled her next victim, her machete raised in professional poise.

"I've had my eyes on these two for awhile," she confessed with a ghastly smile. "They had such pretty heads. And it's not as if they will need them anymore, right, Brother?" She grinned, her teeth inhuman, small and numerous – and all sharp. Rufus knew his teeth were the same way. "If you want though, I'll leave you the bodies to play with."

His eyes gave each corpse a once-over. "Those specimens don't fascinate me," he said, turning away from the dead men and his sister. Miranda could have as much time as she wanted with them. The twins had all the time in the world, and why not? They were immortal and had been sitting in this island for well near thirteen years now. Rufus had to confess that at first the isle held as much interest in him as his sister, because the land had just finished being ravished by both monsters and demons and exorcists. When it was all done, not a soul was left alive.

Ah, it brought back fond memories, remembering the dead bodies when they were fresher than they were now. These days, they were too cold and bony, and he couldn't find much to do with them. Whatever had a head made his sister happy, though.

His bare foot stepped on the nearly-fleshless arm of a corpse and he clicked his tongue, bending down in the ground to examine it. "Don't you ever think that perhaps all these should get buried soon?"

"We'll get to that eventually," lilted Miranda gleefully.

Rufus tilted his head, plucking at the ratty clothing on the corpse. "You've been reassuring me that for thirteen years." He didn't pay any particular notice to the sound of a dry crack, or to the head that had come rolling to stop by his side.

His twin sister sat down next to him and picked up the head, hugging the rotted thing with as much adoration as a girl would with a stuffed animal. "There are still plenty of fun things we can do here, don't you think, Brother?"

Rufus looked up just as shadows began to detach themselves from the foggy night. A new scent began to fill the air, different form the wet dirt and rotting flesh. He leaned his head against his shoulder as his sister began to coo at her new head.

"Perhaps you're right, Sister."

* * *

><p>In order to transport the freaks from the circus clearing to the mansion, Leo sought out Lily's assistance, since Fang was tending to Echo. Next to Fang's scythe, Lily's would serve just as well as instant travel. It had taken some persuading, but eventually the small Baskerville summoned up a huge gale of wind to engulf herself and the other freaks. Leo and Glen stood back, watching as the whirlwind twirled around the group until no trace of them was left.<p>

Somehow, with everyone else gone, the clearing looked much gloomier, like an abandoned ghost town. Leo looked at each car and the torn-down tents. At first, he considered asking Glen if the circus performers would ever act for a freakshow ever again, but then thought now was neither the time nor place.

Something among the destruction suddenly caught Leo's eye, an object half-buried by the dead grass. From where he stood it looked something like…an arm? He stepped toward it, bending down and blinking in surprise when Emily's form became illuminated by the moonlight, her soft fabric rubbing against his skin.

"I never thought that Xerxes Break would leave you here," he remarked, turning the doll over gently to examine her. Nothing like a note or another clue was attached to her. He looked Emily in the eye. "Shame on him for not taking care of his belongings. I don't suppose you know where he is?"

It came as no surprise that Emily didn't say anything. Even so, Leo felt this was because she just wasn't speaking to him, rather than she couldn't. He propped her up on his shoulder like Xerxes would. She sat there, perfectly attached.

Leo went back over to where Glen stood, tilting his head slightly. "Do you have a plan for getting to Sablier?" he asked, smoothing his hands over Elliot's shirt for the up-tenth time. It seemed to be an unconscious act now, but a feeling of almost-calm came over him when he felt over Elliot's faint aura on the apparel.

Glen looked down at him, a distracted dull in his eyes. He must've been gazing out at the wrecked circus as well. "I was thinking that Jabberwocky was big enough to carry the both of us over the water until we got to the island," he replied, the wind rustling his dark hair. "It shouldn't take very long. However, our targets do have the lead..."

"We should leave now then." Leo extended his arm, the familiar feel of Jabberwocky's leathery skin brushing against his palm as it appeared in his hand. The large eye swirled to look over at him knowingly. Leo had always known that his scythe was a separate-but-not entity from himself, but he never really considered it as something with a _conscious_ like his own. It was something he could command, like a beast. But the eye that bore onto him made him realize just how much he was connected to Jabberwocky's _own_ being.

"Time for some exercise, hmm?" he said to it conversationally. "Well, you should prepare yourself for a long night. We're going to Sablier." He mounted the scythe, waiting until Glen was holding on behind him before taking off to the sky, leaving behind the graveyard of the deplorable Clockwork Circus.

The cold air rushed and parted as they ascended higher until the land was just a smear of passing color and the sky stretched on forever. Even so, the shores of Pandora ended only a few miles away – and beyond that, Sablier. There was a tiny grip on his shoulder that he realized was Emily holding on to him. Gently, he removed her and snuggled her doll form into his shirt enough so that only her arms and head stuck out. Who knew if Xerxes would become upset should Emily become lost?

Patches of clouds, dark-purple like Leo's eyes, extended to the horizon, heavy and full of rain. There was little doubt in the raven's mind that it'd rain soon – the taste of it was in the air. As they rode through the air, he avoided looking down at all costs. Sure, he'd flown before, but not at such a great height. Although he'd never admit it, he found Glen's arms around him oddly comforting. It sort of reminded Leo of his years – his _life_ – with the enigmatic man, who was really his only family. A mother or a father or siblings... Leo couldn't remember having any of that. How could he when he was three when Glen found him?

And what about Glen? What had this man possessed before coming across Leo? There was no obvious way to tell the answer to these questions since Glen rarely reacted to anything. He was impassive, but not uncaring. So surely there was something that was once very important to him...

Leo tucked some of his wildly flying bangs behind his ear, grasping for the words he'd like to ask his father-figure. "You are very...dedicated to this case," he said. "But what makes you so interested in it? It's not like I've seen you outside of the mansion before."

"I suppose that's true," agreed Glen easily, his deep velvet voice vibrating in his chest, down Leo's back.

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" asked Leo with slightly narrowed eyes. "So does that mean you won't tell me? I can deal with that." Actually, it couldn't be further from the truth. He knew so little about Glen. It didn't seem right to not know his father.

Glen tightened his hold on the younger raven. "No, I think you should know. Otherwise I have a feeling someone else will say it instead." For several heartbeats, Leo couldn't hear anything except for his breathing and the breeze whispering over their bodies.

"How much should I say?" inquired Glen, like he really wanted to know. The question had such trust and innocence in it that at first Leo couldn't reply.

His hands gripped Jabberwocky's stem, his gaze perfectly straight ahead to the patches of starry sky. "We've got time for a story, if that's what this is," he responded with a small smile. When Glen was quiet, he chuckled, "_Is_ it a story?"

"It can be."

Leo nodded approvingly. "Good. I like stories. I haven't read much during this mission."

"Well, when I learned that Lacie was in that circus, I admit, my interest was deeper for this mission than any other," began Glen after a sigh. "It must be because Lacie is my younger sister."

They swerved, and Leo's chest momentarily swelled in panic as they fell a few meters in altitude. When he quickly gained control of Jabberwocky again, he was shaking for a few seconds, but Glen, as usual, was unaffected. Numbly, he repeated, "Your sister?"

He felt Glen nod. "Yes, my one and only biological sister."

Leo thought back to Lacie's appearance – her long dark hair, raven-tinged like Glen; her pale, flawless skin and angular face. Their personalities were nothing alike, save for their talent for music. Leo thought the resemblance subtle, but nonetheless existent. If she had eyes...would they be the same lightening-purple hue as her brother's?

No prompting was needed for Glen to continue the beginning of his tale. "For years, we lived together. That is, before one day we met...a man. His name was Jack. Jack Vessalius. He was a practitioner of magick, honest and sincere, and very peculiar in many ways. He was also our very special friend." The note of adoration was palpable in his tone, and it surprised Leo to hear it.

"Jack Vessalius. The music box maker," he said with sudden clarity. "The one that's..."

"He died thirteen years ago. Or he should have anyway, since he was in Sablier with me on the day of the Tragedy," explained Glen.

"If I can ask... How is it you two met him?"

"Oh," breathed his father, "that is... Once, he had a wish. Jack was once a very lonely man. There was emptiness in his eyes – tainted ignorance. He told me later that he did not wish to be alone anymore. So he drew a magick circle one day...and accidentally summoned Lacie and I from our home in Hell."

Leo momentarily lost his breath, where it carried off in the cold air. "In...Hell," he stated quietly, like he had never heard of the name before, but it deeply fascinated him.

"Yes. Because just like the creature that rampaged through the Clockwork Circus, I am, and Lacie once was, a demon."

The air stilled. The world stretched perpetually, dauntingly never-ending. Leo should have been terrified, should have been shocked or angry. Any one of those feelings would surely be the appropriate reaction to the statement Glen had just made. But all he could do was hang his mouth open slightly, his eyes wide, a light feeling in his chest. Without realizing it, his face grew warm and a relieved smile was playing on his lips.

Relieved. Yes, he was quite certain that's how he felt. And so elated that he just wanted to laugh, which he did but briefly. "You're a demon. Then you're not human."

Glen's voice was slightly confused when he said, "Yes, I believe that's what implied..." Leo imagined that the man was frowning. "You aren't upset by this news. I expected...questions. A burst of some impulsive feeling that would make you act irrationally. But it would be justified," he added.

Leo shook his head. "That is...I think I should be feeling that. But somehow I'm happy. It means that you were different, just like me. When I was little, I was worried that...you thought of me differently because I wasn't human. But all this time, you weren't either." He smiled broadly, unable to keep the unabashed relief away. "It makes me feel closer to you, is what I'm trying to say?" he guessed with a laugh.

"Perhaps you _are_ having a burst of some impulsive feeling that's making you act irrationally," amended Glen with something that sounded like a lighthearted scoff. "So I've lied to you all your life, you know."

"I should be mad about that at least. I actually might later, though," Leo confessed, waning his smile a little. They swooped closer down as the water came into view. Further ahead was a mass of black – Sablier. It would only be a matter of minutes until they reached the decrepit mountain. "But for now, I think the rest of that story will do. Start with Jack again. How is it that he summoned you and Lacie from Hell?"

Glen's biceps flexed at his sides as the man shrugged. "He was a practitioner of magick, as I mentioned before. He had already trained for years, but he was out of his depth in summoning us. Had it been any other pair of demons, I can't say his safety would have been guaranteed," he said honestly. "But Lacie and I were better in control of our desires. We didn't kill him. He was...so happy to see us. It was an odd sensation. I had never met such a human before..."

Leo looked down at Jabberwocky, meeting the single, buglike eye of his scythe as he silently contemplated what this meant about his father. "In all these years, have you ever eaten a heart?" he asked quietly, but he tried to keep the judgment out of his voice. He really didn't have a right to condemn Glen for such actions, and to be honest he didn't really mind it. But the fact of the matter was that Glen was a demon, same as the culprit of the circus' destruction.

It didn't take long for Glen to respond. "After a few weeks...it's hard to resist the temptation when I'm here among humans. That's why I never left the mansion. However," he said without hesitation, "there were times when I had Charlotte bring me a human we were torturing..."

Swallowing the thick saliva in his mouth, Leo quickly nodded to show he didn't need to hear more.

Catching the hint, Glen pressed on. "Well, we became his friend. Then one day someone found out about Jack's practices, and about me and Lacie being demons. The church threatened to kill all of us, but my...my sister..." His voice was quiet now, just above a whisper. He pressed his forehead into Leo's hair, his muscles suddenly tense. "She took the fall for all of us. Confessed that she was a demon and that she manipulated Jack to his magick practices. Told them I was an innocent. That me and Jack could be saved if she died. And then...she was strapped down and tortured. They poured holy water down her throat. Seared crosses on her skin. When it was all over, they burned her alive and cut out her heart.

"Jack despaired with me for weeks. In time though, his grief turned to hope, to desire and obsession. He poured through his books of magick and I watched wordlessly, because we both wanted the same thing – to bring Lacie back to life."

That halted their flight completely. Hovering over the dark waves of the beach, Leo turned to look back at Glen, the salty wind blowing their hair every which way. "Wait, Lacie really _died_? Humans _killed_ a demon?"

Purple orbs bore onto him. "With the right methods, it's not impossible. And the right methods were used on her."

"But I saw Lacie. Talked to her. Everyone in the circus knew all of her existence," argued Leo lightly.

Glen nodded slowly. "That's because Jack succeeded in bringing her back," he replied simply, like this were a fundamental fact of life, and not a grim event. He gestured ahead of them with a nod of his head. "Come, we're wasting time."

When they were flying through the air again, Glen elaborated, "It was the night of the carnival and he wanted me to come with him. Although what we didn't participate in the festivities. He took me to an abandoned tent behind the Ferris wheel, a place where we wouldn't be disturbed. A complex magick circle was drawn, but not with chalk as I was accustomed to see Jack use. It was written in his blood."

There wasn't much that Leo could claim to know about magick or its practices. But Glen had several books on the subject in the library that he read a few times. Blood was only used for personal spells, and of all material, blood was the most binding to magick because it was pure essence. One literally bound themselves to a spell when using blood, so it was never used lightly.

"In order to bring Lacie to life, we needed something with her aura residing within it – Jack had already told me beforehand to bring the white dress my sister always wore, and so that was added in.

"When Jack finished his spell... There was a bright red light that seemed to engulf everything. Energy was plainly felt everywhere, choking and stifling with the sheer power of it. When it died down, I feared the worst, that nothing happened," admitted Glen with a note of shame. "But it worked. Lacie was lying on the ground in front of Jack, breathing. She was naked, but there were not any signs of her body being burned. The only things there were brutal scars over her heart."

Leo blinked his eyes. Slowly, the pieces were beginning to come together. "You brought her back but she had no heart," he gasped. The scars that Sharon had seen before were same ones Glen and Jack had seen, the ones caused when her demon heart was carved out of her. It's what the raven-haired man meant when he said Lacie was _once_ a demon. Now she was – what? A part of the Undead? A zombie? Certainly not a Cannibal Marionette as Leo originally thought.

He felt Glen shake. "I was such a fool. That was why it was so easy to bring her back. She was there in body, but not soul. And the price was heavy." Whether or not the raven-haired man was aware of it, his fingers were curling over the fabric of Leo's shirt. "Damn Jack...because he used his own blood, it was his life that was sacrificed!"

"And now Lacie wants to bring _Jack_ back to life," Leo concluded, the final pieces beginning to click together.

"She was presented a different method. One known only to demons," murmured Glen. "There's an object called the Clock of the Abyss. It was designed by the King of Hell himself to hold the soul while also taking care of the body so that it doesn't rot away. And based on what you've described, I'm certain Lacie has the Clock and that Jack's soul is inside it."

"This clock," began Leo with a contemplative frown, "does it have the power to rejoin the soul and the body?"

Glen nodded. "Yes, it will mend the spiritual frequency between the two again so that they are connected once more. That usually takes a few years. One can't just put a soul back in a body. The action can be likened to catching smoke in an open jar – it cannot be done."

"So Jack's time of thirteen years is almost up..." Leo calculated the time in his head, while also processing the information Glen had given him. "And back then, Jack had been dealing with blood magick without any real experience. It had been Halloween, when the demons can easily slip into our world... Would it be impossible that perhaps...?"

Luckily Glen knew what Leo was trying to ask. He heard a huff that was his father making a dry chuckle. "So you've pieced together that as well. Yes, it's true," he said.

"Thirteen years ago, Jack and I caused the Tragedy of Sablier. We brought the demons on this land. It happened when we brought Lacie back – and the blood circle opened a pathway to Hell. We didn't know it was going to happen, but it did. Now I've lost both my best friend and my sister."

Leo heard the sadness and regret plainly in Glen's voice when the man murmured, "Maybe even more."

* * *

><p>Crashes of waves echoed below them as the island that was Sablier loomed ever larger. Gradually, Jabberwocky flew down at a slight angle so that the two Baskervilles touched the wet sand as they landed. A lone seagull squawked overhead before flying off deeper into the island. A pier was torn to splinters a few feet away from them, and beyond that was a decrepit harbor with no functioning boats. Even from the distance in the night, Leo could see bones buried in the sand and blood forever stained on the sides of ruined boats. Ahead were a few small buildings that might have been shops or small houses – it was impossible to tell now. And even further in, beyond the swaying palm trees, had to be the carnival.<p>

"'Thusly were the remains of Sablier,'" said Glen solemnly, quoting a _memento mori_ written by the exorcists that helped defeat the demons.

Leo stepped off Jabberwocky but didn't send his scythe away – if Lacie was indeed in Sablier, he'd need to be ready to fight at a moment's notice. He took Emily out of his shirt and placed her back on his shoulder, where he felt her settle into place. At the same time Glen dismounted and began to take survey of the place, Leo heard a voice at his ear. It was that same whisper that seemed to come from everywhere, that male voice so staticky and too familiar.

"_**So you figured out to come to Sablier. And you brought Lord Glen with you. Lacie will be pleased with that**_."

He felt Glen tense, and he saw the recognition on the raven man's face. Apparently he too heard the voice in his own mind. It was only a matter of time before the demon would reach them. The fact that the mental visit was so expected made Leo smile.

"I thought you'd greet us at the gate, Oz."

"_**Aah, what's this? You recognize my voice?**_"

"It's still staticky," Leo admitted, closing his eyes as he spoke, visualizing the speaker in front of him. "And somehow you sound… Ah, I'd like to use the word _otherworldly_. Yes, that's what your voice is in my head. But when I stop and really listen, I can recognize you as I heard you in the circus."

A shiver ran down Leo's flesh, as if Oz were breathing down his neck. "_**Our frequencies aren't totally compatible. That's only expected, I suppose, since you're not wholly demon. I imagine Lord Glen can receive me better than you can?**_" he asked in a lilt.

The frown on Glen's expression deepened as he nodded. "Though it's been some time since I've communicated with another born demon. Although…even our frequencies don't seem to match up well."

"_**There's a reason for that, too**_," Oz said, but he didn't elaborate further. He made a slight laughing sound that caught Leo's attention. "_**But this helped in the situation, don't you think? If you recognized my voice earlier, you would've killed me a lot sooner, huh?**_"

This Leo couldn't deny. When it came down to it, he knew he would have to kill Oz. He might hesitate, might even regret it…but he couldn't deny his duty, either. Oz had killed people. Oz was working with Lacie to bring Jack back to life and release demons into the world again. There was no doubt in Leo's mind that he was meant to kill the boy who had become his friend. His nightmares said as much – if Lacie was his reflection, Jack the pendulum…then the blond retreating from him was Oz.

"_**Anyway**_," said Oz in a cheery tone, "_**I just stopped by to send my greetings since I can't be there myself. But search for the entrance to the carnival, and I will have two attendants to lead you riiiiight in to us~**_"

"Who is us?" asked Leo, clutching his head, but he received no reply. The whispers were gone, leaving him with the emptiness of his own thoughts. Trying to calm himself, he pressed the stem of Jabberwocky against his forehead in an attempt to center himself again. After a few seconds of the bizarre mediation, Leo broke away and looked back at Glen.

"So that was our demon, was it?" Glen said with a somewhat amused tone.

Rather than answer the question with explanations, Leo nodded wordlessly. Every time he thought of Oz as he was at the circus…it made the now familiar sting of pain in his heart swell with more poison. Trying to get on topic, he asked, "Since we're going to the entrance of the carnival, I don't suppose you remember where it was?"

Probably sensing how Leo evaded the question, Glen didn't press the previous subject. He stepped forward, his singed jacket billowing in the sea breeze as he looked pointedly in front of them. "Do you see those shadows in the distance, right behind these buildings? If you look hard enough, you'll see the Ferris wheel from here. That's where we're headed."

Darkness was the only invitation in. Night fog ghosted over everything, draping in the trees and lingering in the shadows, obscuring any sight the two Baskervilles might have had. Nevertheless, Leo looked to where Glen indicated and indeed saw a curious circular outline with lines crossing inside it. The walk didn't appear very far at all. _And hopefully neither is the end to all this madness_, thought Leo.

They walked in silence to their destination, with nothing but the sea wind and the scuffling of their boots on sand and cement to break the silence. Leo's senses were on end for any indication for a surprise attack. After all, he now stood in the once-womb of the Cannibal Marionettes. And although he was told that Glen and the exorcists got rid of every last living creature on the island, there was always a chance of the unexpected.

"If you're a demon," Leo began, looking sideways at the taller male, "then why did you help the exorcists in getting rid of all the demons? Is that murder or anything?"

"I'd rather not harm any of my kind, and that thought crossed my mind when I was performing the task," Glen confessed simply, strolling along like they were merely on an errand. "But I didn't want any harm to come to humanity. I had to get rid of the Cannibal Marionettes, if anything. And find Crimson Fausts, if they were out there."

A thought occurred to Leo and he blurted, "Did you find me here when the demons were taking over?"

Glen didn't say anything, but kept walking purposefully along with his hands in the pockets of his cloak. Maybe that was all the answer that was required. Leo's gaze traversed over the bloodstained buildings and corpse-ridden streets, wondering how – if ever – he fit in the morbid puzzle of Sablier's tragic past.

Something caught Emily's attention – Leo felt her turn slightly to his right and he glanced over, but only saw the gaping jaw of a broken window. Inside was nothing but meat that had thirteen years to rot and attract all sorts of vermin. Leo wrinkled his nose at the smell that radiated from the building, before realizing that the hellish perfume coated everywhere on the island.

_This place has become a total topsy-turvy graveyard_, he thought in disgust, proceeding along toward the shadows of the carnival.

Two lights in the distance suddenly caught Leo's attention. They were perfectly still and floating a few feet in the air. A shadowy arch above the lights gradually became more visible the closer they approached. This only made sense to Leo, considering the heart of the Tragedy lay just ahead.

Glen stopped when they were directly before the arch, which proclaimed the words, "Grande Carnival". "I assume these are our attendants," he told Leo, gaze boring down on the two figures before them.

One was a young man and the other a young woman, but that's where the obvious differences ended. Both had red hair, the locks as straight as razors. Their lips were so red they appeared to be wounds on their faces, and truly their hair and mouths were the only color they possessed. Draped over their thin forms were gray robes that looked like kimonos, a black sash around their waists. Their skin, even illuminated by the firefly light of their twin lanterns, gave off a cadaverous pallor. Cradled in the arms of the female was a severed head, its eyes bulging, skull caved in, and its teeth rotten. The male tapped a folded fan against his shoulder.

A flicker of interest brightened Glen's eyes only momentarily, making them glitter in the darkness almost like Leo's eyes could. "How curious. In all my time as a demon, I've never met revenants. That's what you two are, right?"

The male shrugged in indifference. "Revenants, ghouls, demon undertakers," he marked off, "we have many names. But I'm called Rufus, the brother."

The female smiled at them, revealing sharp teeth as she rocked the head back and forth as if it were a cooing baby. A dead, festering cooing baby. "I'm called Miranda, the sister," she introduced. Then she held out her head, looking into its protruding eyes. "Though I must confess I don't know who this young chap once was. Too bad you couldn't be introduced."

"We can leave it at that," Glen reassured with a weird grin that Leo had never seen before. He gave Emily an unsettled look, smoothing her dress over. "As we understand it, Miss Lacie would like to see us."

"We've been here for years, picking through the decay that the demons left behind," Miranda said. "We never thought anyone would come back. But I suppose tonight is a night for visitors. How fitting for such a night." She sighed romantically. "I like the idea of bloodshed and screaming beneath the grace of the dead."

"Brining Hell to this world isn't the first idea we had to celebrate All Hallows Eve," Glen said patiently, relaxing his position some. But Leo couldn't bring himself to do the same. He felt Emily tug on his hair slightly as they began following the revenants into the carnival, and he found her action oddly comforting. He gripped his shirt, thinking of Elliot. Oz hadn't said about him. Surely if something bad had happened, Oz would have told him? Leo had to admit, he was having his doubts about everything now.

A low voice, creaky but girlish came to his ear to murmur, "You can't expect there to be razors in every apple you bite into, you know."

And so Emily left Leo with the uncomfortable notion of why someone would put razors in an apple in the first place.

Every ride in the carnival was rusted from exposure to rain and blood throughout the years. Trash and wires were strewn everywhere and the wind made everything creak and groan ominously. Balloons, grimy and deflated, hung limply from poles or were sagging sadly on target boards. Bloody stuffed animals had their stuffing littered about and blowing across the ground like earthbound spirits. Every so often, Leo could swear he'd see a shadow move in his peripheral, or that he'd hear something like frantic breathing. Whatever the exorcists or the people of Pandora said, he knew that Sablier still had some unwelcome inhabitants.

Rufus looked back at him as if sensing this apprehension. "Don't mind them. There have been a few stragglers over these thirteen years," he explained simply. He opened his fan, revealing shining razor-like feathers from within the wooden frames. "Granted, they were few and far between. However, one of the newcomers seemed hellbent on making a few new ones."

"Oz," murmured Leo under his breath. Did he decide to take some humans along for the ride, kill them and take their hearts to make himself stronger before this fight that they were sure to have? He tried to focus his mind to call out to Oz and ask the blond himself, but he got nothing in response. The Cannibal Marionettes shuffled around, ducking into shadows and prowling behind rides and booths. Their snickering echoed back and forth.

But what caught Leo's attention as they came to a halt in front of the Ferris wheel was the singing that danced through the night. The voice filled the air with a falsely sweet lullaby, a drip of poisoned honey that was the very essence of Lacie.

Leo felt the hairs on his arms stand on end at the sound of her singing. When he first heard her that night performing her act with Elliot, he remembered how enchanting her voice was, how surprised he was such an angelic sound existed. He remembered the glittering silver stars he'd see if he closed his eyes and listened to her song. Somehow, back then, he felt very safe and nostalgic, as if he were in the arms of someone who held him once, someone he might have called "mother" before.

Although her voice was just as soft, just as promising of magic realms, Leo felt on edge. Lacie's song was the haunting reflection in mirrors, the deep abyss of night, glass shattering in many, many glittering pieces like stars that would instead trickle out every last drop of blood in him.

Hands suddenly covered his eyes, along with a laugh right behind him. Lacie's song was taken away just like that.

"Oz!" gasped the raven, gripping one of the blond's wrists. He shoved the hands away and turned to see Oz smiling at him broadly albeit secretively.

"Are you having fun just looking around?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. His scarred face was hardly visible in the night, but Leo could see an ominous red glint in Oz's normally green eyes that was decidedly demonic. When Leo didn't answer, Oz continued, "Lots of the rides haven't been used in awhile. But if one were to just flip this switch here…"

He moved forward, and Leo quickly moved into a more guarded stance. But Oz ignored all of Leo, Glen, and the two revenants by approaching the Ferris wheel and reaching for a large grey box before it. The lock was all but rusted away, and it only took Oz a simple tug to get the box open and reveal a complication of buttons and switches within. Oz flipped down the biggest one, and the carnival around them suddenly burst into twisted life.

Lights illuminated everything in white and red and blue, yellow and green and pink. Rides creaked and shrieked, regaining animation as things began to spin or jump or slide. Recorded voices of clowns laughing and objects beeping rang around like alarm bells. Leo saw several Cannibal Marionettes scream in surprise and flee to darker parts until they readjusted to the new sights and sounds around them.

Brightest of all was the Ferris wheel. Very gradually it shuddered into a spin until it began revolving in regular rhythm. Rusted dust fell upon them as the wheel's lights flashed and switched in complex patterns as if it were a stationary firework. Leo's gaze was transfixed at its splendor. He had never seen such a sight before, even during his various missions over the years. Certainly he had read about them, but had never seen them. Without meaning to, he gave the carnival around them the same kind of attention that a child would.

Leo saw Oz smile as they locked eyes. He laughed softly and turned to Glen, who was standing right beside him. "Say, Lord Glen?" he lilted in just a certain way that Leo could hear how false the innocence was. "As I understand it, Lacie is waiting for you in the tent right behind this ride. It's been forever since you've seen each other, right? You should go pay your little sister a visit."

Glen's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but something seemed to convince him Oz was telling the truth. He gave a meaningful glance to Leo before storming off to the once-abandoned tent. Leo's eyes followed after him. He jumped when he felt Oz slowly taking his free hand with both of his.

"As for us, Leo," began the blond with a crooked smile that made Leo's stomach twist in knots, "while the adults are talking, we should have some fun. Let's ride the Ferris wheel together!" Getting only a blank stare in reply, Oz pouted, tugging Leo. "C'mon! It's more fun with two people, and Elliot can't be here!"

With just the mention of Elliot's name, Leo was animated once more. Still keeping a firm hold on Jabberwocky, the raven seized Oz by his biceps, pulling the ex-performer towards him. "Oz, you wouldn't hurt Elliot," he said in a rush, needing this confirmation.

Oz blinked, looking surprised. "Of course I wouldn't." He frowned, lightly pushing Leo off of him. "You can choose to believe me or not, but Elliot was my friend. I wouldn't hurt him more than he already is."

Honestly, Leo didn't know whether or not to believe him. He had never felt something like "betrayal" before, but he was certain that that was the emotion he felt towards Oz now. He had trusted Oz, had even started to become friends with him. But their relationship would be a lie, a double-edged sword, and Leo knew he shouldn't condemn Oz. After all, was be not about to inflict these same hurtful feelings on him if he had ever killed Lacie? Would he be able to handle it if Oz had looked at him with imploring emerald eyes on that deformed face and said, "_you wouldn't hurt Lacie_"?

Slowly, Leo nodded. "I believe you," he said solemnly.

That seemed to make Oz sincerely pleased. He turned to Rufus and Miranda, who had merely been standing by and also looking about the lit carnival. As Oz dragged the two of them up the stairs that led to the Ferris wheel, he said, "Hey, watch the other monsters for us, okay?" By which Leo knew he meant the Cannibal Marionettes.

Impassively, Rufus agreed and Miranda began to revel in the new life around them.

Oz took them towards the wheel and it stopped when they were less than two feet away from it. Leo wondered how the ride could stop when no contraption seemed to be operated by anyone, but then he caught the wink that Oz gave him. The blond went to one of the seats and plopped down, scooting over to give Leo space to sit next to him.

Leo gave Emily a look and then sent Jabberwocky away. Then he too climbed in and settled himself next to Oz, the seat cold and wobbling uncertainly underneath their combined weight. He lowered the safety bar over them before Oz could – with or without his demon powers. He stared straight ahead, waiting for the wheel to begin turning again, but receiving nothing but Oz staring at him.

"Why'd you send your scythe away?" Oz asked, his voice lowering an octave, but his tone wasn't malicious. It was because of this that Leo could admit what he wanted to say.

"My reasoning is that if you wanted to kill me, you would've by now. Why the theatrics with a carnival and Ferris wheel?" he asked rhetorically. He offered what smile he could to the blond. "Besides, I'm quite sure you can beat me in a heartbeat."

Instead of answering, Oz tossed his head back to laugh as he started their ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **It was easier than I thought to write this carnival part. I'm going to have an even greater time with what will transpire here...~ -laughs diabolically- (Aaah, I've watched too many death sequences ;w;)I swear to Abyss that Oz isn't as crazy as Lacie. He's just... -searches for right word- Ah, how 'bout I defend myself next chapter? -stabbed-

Okay, I'm pretty sure that I included what needed including about Glen's past -nods- Yes, indeed. I hope nothing was too confusing, but as per usual, point out anything you have a question about :D I thank all of you for your continued support x)

Oh, and I have no idea why I added Rufus and Miranda in. After watching "Song of Sending to a Grave" by Kagamine Rin and Len a few months ago...I just reeeeeally wanted chaacters like those xD -mutilated-

Ah...reviews? I'll call off that CM nomming on your leg if you do~


	12. Act XI: It's Just Execution Time

**A/N: **Well then, this came out shorter than I thought. The chapters have been pretty long for awhile, so this feels a bit weird. Nevertheless, I am quite fulfilled, and once you read, I hope you understand my joy (that, or some of you will kill me for saying this once you've read... -prepares defensive barriers-)

School is ending quite soon. I feel very sad and nostalgic and free all at once. It's a very odd feeling. Chances are, next time I update I will have graduated high school -heart pounds- Well, I could gush forever, but that's neither here nor there since you all want an update already xD

Thank you for continued support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Act XI: It's Just Execution Time**_

"_It was in this apartment, also, that there stood against the western wall, a gigantic clock of ebony. Its pendulum swung to and fro with a dull, heavy, monotonous clang; and when the minute-hand made the circuit of the face, and the hour was to be stricken, there came from the brazen lungs of the clock a sound which was clear and loud and deep and exceedingly musical, but of so peculiar a note and emphasis that, at each lapse of the hour, the musicians of the orchestra were constrained to pause, momentarily, in their performance, to hearken to the sound; and thus the waltzers perforce ceased their evolutions; and there was a brief disconcert of the whole gay company…"_

Edgar Allan Poe_, The Masque of the Red Death_

* * *

><p>Although thirteen years had almost passed, it felt like Glen was stepping into the tent for the first time. Lacie's dress was in his arms and a delicate organ was in the hand of his past self. It was the heart of his sister, the same heart carved out of her chest by the exorcists. When he told the story to Leo though, he had omitted that detail, and for good reason.<p>

Stepping inside for the second time in his life, he was met with an almost as equally disturbing image as the first time. This night however, it was Jack who laid lifelessly and Lacie who kneeled on the ground before him. Glen couldn't tell if the smile that appeared on her face as he approached was sincere or not – her eyes were covered with a blindfold, and blood was dripping ominously from one of her eyes underneath.

"Brother," she whispered knowingly, suddenly lifting her chin. "I'd know your aura anywhere. It is you, isn't it, Glen?"

"Lacie," the Baskerville murmured, stepping further into the tent and letting his eyes fall over everything.

Candles were the only source of light within, and there were many of them dripping black wax onto the ground. In the center was Jack's body, physically untouched by death but also undoubtedly lifeless. The blood that had been shed thirteen years ago was cleansed from his body, but the same clothes were still stained and covered with ghostly cobwebs. Standing a few inches behind his head, like a gravestone, was the Clock of the Abyss.

Other than the remains of his old family, there were two others in the tent – one a man with white hair and wore a piercing glare with his one visible red eye. Glen paused at seeing it, because that ruby hue was the same as Lacie's eyes back when they were still planted in her skull. But Glen had seen to her blindness that day.

The other unknown guest present was a half-naked boy resting in Lacie's arms, his face pressed to her chest as she embraced him. Circling over his limbs and all over his body were a criss-cross of stitches, some of which were frayed from some sort of impact.

They looked harmless enough, but Glen judged people by their auras, not appearances. And with the scene as it was, there was a begging question of why they were there.

"Who are you?" he asked the pale-faced man.

"Oh, don't mind him," Lacie said in a light voice. "He's here against his will. I had Oz take his lady away so he could cooperate with me. Xerxes Break here, you see, has the remarkable power to make people his little puppet playthings with his strings. I think such a skill would be terribly useful to me."

"It's as I thought then," Glen murmured, pressing his lips together. "Lacie, you're going to resurrect Jack."

"Yes," sighed his sister dreamily, running the backs of her fingers over the stitched-boy's blond hair. "It'll only be minutes now for his soul to reunite with his body."

Although he knew the gesture would be lost on his blind sister, Glen poured his contempt into the glare he gave her. "You're doing this despite knowing how your own rebirth went?"

"That's different," argued Lacie. "The methods are entirely different. Besides, I already have the solution to one of the mistakes of last time. Which reminds me…," her face tilted up towards where Glen stood, "where is it, Glen? I know after all these years of leisure, you must've hidden it somewhere."

Instead of crumbling under the weight of her question, Glen countered with his own accusation. "You sent that boy out to attack my mansion," he said in a voice that was dangerously close to threatening. But it wasn't in his nature to strike out, much less to his own blood, so he was able to keep himself composed, even with the sight of Charlotte's slaughter still fresh in his memory.

"It wasn't meant to hurt you. I didn't even know about your affiliation with that boy until Oz told me. He came telling me of the man in my memories, with shadowed hair and beautiful purple eyes. I'd be lying though if I said that I wasn't hoping to see you again. I thought perhaps you returned to Hell. But now…I see that was silly of me." She giggled softly at her own foolishness. Lacie peered down at the boy in her arms, the two of them crumpled on the ground. "But now it's fate, don't you think? That we all can be reunited."

"No, this is inevitable," Glen corrected, stepping forward. "For years I've run an organization that specialized in the killing of Cannibal Marionettes. I sent those three there. I've been following you and the circus for some weeks now."

For the first time, the white-haired man showed signs of life. His head perked up to them, a slightly perplexed expression on his face.

"I've been waiting, Lacie. Waiting for both of you—"

No more could be said. A great amount of dark energy polluted the tent, spiraling down at a single point like a whirlpool. The bone arm of the clock shifted with an unnaturally loud clatter. All limbs in previous flight halted then struck upward at the black thirteen. A distorted ring bellowed like funeral bells, rattling Glen's insides as the clock chimed and chimed – for thirteen years of waiting.

* * *

><p>"So you left your glasses off after all like I said," Oz remarked with interest. "Yeah, I was right. You look good."<p>

Leo stared out at the carnival before them as the Ferris wheel brought them higher and higher. Emily was still sitting on his shoulder, though she hadn't made a single movement since Oz found them. He had forgotten entirely about his glasses, true, but that was because they no longer mattered. Nothing did except for this night to be over.

"Oz, I'm going to get straight to the point," he said, hands on his lap.

Without missing a beat, Oz chuckled dryly. "Well, that would be the first time, wouldn't it, Mister Crimson Faust?" he said, but it held none of the accusation that the inquiry should've had. In fact, Leo could swear Oz sounded sad. When he looked up, he found Oz looking at him with glassy eyes. "So," he said, "when were you going to reveal that to me, or that you're apart of Pendulum?"

Leo shook his head. "I was never going to, honestly. I'm forbidden to do so. Although I suppose you got a nice eyeful of the design on my jacket that night, huh?" he asked with an embarrassed smile.

Oz didn't notice, or chose to ignore the friendly gesture. "So you never really were going to say anything," he concluded flatly. And as emotionless as the blond sounded, it did nothing to hide the forlorn look in those emerald eyes.

"It's not as if you've been truthful with me, Oz," the raven pointed out bluntly, slightly defensive for being the one blamed. "You never told me anything about who you are. Where on your list of things to do was, _Mention to Leo that I'm helping Lacie bring demons back to the world_."

"Probably nowhere, considering that isn't true," Oz replied simply, leaning his forearms on the bar fencing them in. "I'm only helping Lacie with her own problems. I did it because she was the first to drag me out of the hellhole I was born under. Not that I was born in Hell," he amended when Leo gave him an unsure look. "I'm not like your leader. I'm only half demon, on my father's side. Though it's not as if I've met him."

"You don't even know what Lacie wants with you."

Green eyes flashed toward him, the edges bleeding ruby red. "Then you'll tell me what you want with me?" he countered, raising a casual brow. The gesture might've seemed harmless, but Leo could sense the malice as if it were tangible in the very air. "No, I've had my fill of torture. I've had it for a life time, thank you."

When they finally reached the top, the ride shuddered to a stop, leaving them at the highest of highs – the point of everything. As their cart rocked slightly to a lull, Leo's gaze ventured out before them. The scene appeared flat but colorful, like a painting. For all the lights that inked and shone, none of the carnival's once-brilliance reached beyond to the uncertain shadows that enveloped the rest of Sablier. Even so, or maybe because of it, it was the most breathtaking sight Leo had ever taken in. It was a shame it wasn't in a better context.

In a better world, Glen would've taken him and the others to a place similar to this, only it wouldn't have monsters in it, and they'd be bathed in the sunlight. Leo wouldn't hate the sun like he did now, because he would be a child who had always been in the light. He wouldn't have seen anyone die before or killed anyone. And Glen would take them to the carnival. Lily would want to go on all the rides regardless of her height, and would drag Fang and Doug along. Echo would be unsure, holding onto Leo's sleeve as she stared at a stuffed animal she'd want. Charlotte would laugh just like Lily the whole time, lingering by Glen's side.

As it was, Leo was sitting next to the person who _killed_ Charlotte.

"Oz," he said. A fair distance away, a couple of Cannibal Marionettes were wailing their heads off next to some roller coaster. "I went to the circus and saw what you did. Gilbert and the others told me about the demon they saw. Don't you care about that?"

Leo didn't have to turn to see Oz's surprise. The blond chuckled in a failed attempt to wave it away. "Well, what I feel doesn't matter if it's been done, right?"

"Then what are you going to do after all this? What about Gilbert?"

"Oh yes," laughed Oz airily, looking towards the distance. "How is he?"

"Terrified," Leo replied, incredulous that Oz would ask. He turned to the scarred blond, brows furrowed in worry. "What else could he be when you destroyed everything?" When Oz was only just barely able to suppress his flinch, the raven decided to back off a little – but just a little.

"He looked into your eyes, you know."

A tortured smile broke Oz's face. "Mmm. The revulsion was obvious, but I should've seen that coming. If Gil wasn't scared of that, I don't think anything could spook him." Oz laughed a little. The inappropriate show of pleasure should've reminded Leo of Lacie, but he knew that Oz was nothing like her. He could see it clearly. When the blond looked out again, the wind picked up and ruffled his hair gently. "I was right never to tell him, I think."

The proclamation had Leo frowning. "Don't you love him?"

"Oh, you know that, too," said Oz, but his mask was starting to crumble. "Of course I love Gil. I think, looking back, I wish I could've expressed that better. I teased him and scolded him too much. Of course, he never said anything about it."

"Then don't you think he would've been okay with you, since he loves you?"

Oz snorted. "For the adopted son of Glen Baskerville, you sure do think innocently. Are you going to tell the one you love how many people you've killed, Leo?" he countered sardonically, his face falling to unpleasant contempt. "Are you going to tell them that you're a lot more messed up than they are? You expected me to go up to Gil and say, _Imagine your worst nightmare. Now, multiply it by ten and that's what I really am_." The blond threw himself back, making the seat rock violently. "If you tell me how you're able to do that, then you're a better man than me."

A sudden wave of sympathy washed over Leo at Oz's words. Oz didn't even seem to realize that his eyes were glowing red or that his teeth were growing longer and sharper. The lights made unnatural shadows over his deformed face, capturing him. Despite the frustration scorching his insides, Oz suddenly appeared so childlike and innocent that Leo knew that the blond didn't know how fragile his mind was.

That fragile mind was why Oz never told Gilbert anything. It was why he helped Lacie, whom he met before the winged-man. It was why he kept a picture of his sister. Most of all, it was why he hadn't killed Leo yet.

And Leo was looking into a mirror. Those tears in those reddening eyes were his. That scarred face was his. This night world was his. All the spilled blood of the world belonged to the both of them.

"I don't expect to be forgiven for this. It's not as if I refused to do any of it," said Oz bitterly, seeming to calm down some. The ride screeched unnervingly as it slowly went back into motion again. "So I never wanted Gil to know about me. I didn't want anyone to know."

Leo listened, but he was looking up at the sky as he did so. There was a foreboding sense of sinking to unreachable depths as they got closer and closer to the ground. There was only one difference between him and Oz, and that was that the half-demon was already broken. The thought of being shattered like that was suddenly the least appealing notion in the world. He would not end up like Oz. He _wouldn't_.

But with the situation as it was now, Leo was beginning to think that it was too late.

"Don't stay here with her," the raven said slowly. Tearing his gaze away from the darkness, he took Oz's hand. "You can help me and Glen. I know Lacie means a lot to you, but she's not everything. And you're not anything to her. Here, you're disposable. If you stay here, Lacie will destroy you!"

As soon as the words left his lips, Leo knew they were true. Oz wanted to be needed. He wanted to belong somewhere, to find out where he fit. Gilbert didn't know about Oz being a demon, and so was an uncertainty even though Oz loved him. Lacie knew about Oz and wanted to use him to make her dream come true. Of the two, Lacie was least likely to dispose of him, and because of that, Oz chose her. Leo could understand that. But he wouldn't let the blond get hurt any more than he already had. And he wouldn't let him leave behind the ones who were actually waiting for him…

Oz had stilled. The air around him was tense and his small chest had risen in a bated breath. These were words Oz didn't want to hear. _He's tired of hearing what he doesn't want to. After his father, after Isla Yura, how many times had he been taught never to question what others will use him for_?

They were at the bottom again and the ride stopped slowly, ominously. The purposefully controlled movement mirrored Oz's own dying patience. Without even turning to Leo, he lifted up the bar and leaned back on the cart. He wasn't saying anything, but the words behind the gesture were implied and the message loudly received. Oz made his decision.

Leo closed his eyes, his chest contracting painfully. He might've felt Emily tugging his hair lightly, the best soothing gesture she could manage. Oz rocked as Leo got up and silently went down the steps. Though no sooner had Leo touched the bloody carnival ground that a discordant ring made him stiffen. It was like a tolling bell with a organ-like undertone, and it sent unbridled dread down his body. No questions or musings passed his mind, but only the singular fact that the Clock of the Abyss had struck thirteen.

The toll rang out in the carnival, seeming to silence all the other noise and sounds with its own dominance and power. It bellowed again and again, and Leo knew it would go on terribly until thirteen strikes had been played. Quickly, Leo gathered himself and set out to the tent Glen had disappeared to, though he didn't have to go far to meet Glen and Lacie outside. Standing just behind her stood Xerxes Break.

Lacie was talking animatedly to Glen, holding his wrists and oblivious to the suffering expression on his countenance. Leo ignored the two of them and walked to Xerxes, who was giving the tent beside him a mixture of malicious intent and curiosity. The horrid ringing didn't get better as he got closer to its source, but the raven endured and seized the pale man by the shoulders.

Xerxes' red eye found him and blinked in surprise. "Why, Mister Leo Baskerville. And you've brought Emily along with you," he all but sang, plucking the doll off Leo's shoulder. "Naughty girl, you, just leaving me like that."

"_I_ left _you_?" she squeaked incredulously. "There are more important things!"

"Too right you are, Emily," agreed Xerxes darkly, placing her on his own shoulder once more. He fixed his gaze on Leo, the clock's ringing making his appearance more ominous. "I must confess, I did not think you would come here."

"Sharon and Elliot," rasped Leo as calmly as he could. He was counting them – eight strikes from the Clock of the Abyss.

Displeasure flashed on Xerxes' expression. "I'll get my lady back in the very near future. As for Elliot… I think it better we end this first before all else, don't you think?" Childishly, Leo began to protest but was stopped by Xerxes' stern glare. "Do you think I am not uneasy not knowing about my lady? We have to get our priorities straight first."

Perhaps Charlotte had rubbed off on him more than he thought, because he was about to say finding Elliot _was_ his first priority when Oz rushed past him to where Lacie was.

Ten strikes. Leo's ears felt like they were beginning to bleed, and he winced from the resonance of the sound drilling into his eardrums. Somehow he managed to focus to where Oz was. The blond has tried taking Lacie by the hand but was apparently thwarted by her dancing as she dragged him along for the ride.

"Lacie, stop!" he shouted, tethering them both to a stand-still. His face was only partially hidden beneath the golden locks of his hair, but the grimace on his lips was enough to know that he wasn't happy.

Eleven strikes of the Clock. Lacie stopped dancing, but she was still smiling. It lacked the insanity her usual grins had – this one was serene, a picture of happiness. She reached out and embraced him. "I couldn't have done this without you, Oz," she sighed, pressing herself onto him. "And now I can have my family back."

"Does Oz fit into that family?" Leo demanded with narrowed eyes.

Lacie perked up and turned her head in Leo's direction. No response came out of her, and the Clock's twelfth toll was speaking volumes of the obvious answer. And as if that settled it, Lacie made an exasperated sound, tossing Oz off of her.

The blond fell to the ground without a fight. His green eyes were wide, hopelessness filling them. "You…you…"

"I haven't done anything you already knew about," Lacie snapped, crossing her arms. She trotted over to where Glen stood and she leaned against him. Leo wondered how she knew where she was going. Glen let her lean on him, but he was gazing down at her in what looked like disappointment. "You knew I was using you. You knew what you were destroying. You knew what I wanted."

Oz's answer was given with the final and thirteenth strike. The sound pinned them to the spot, and paralyzed Oz's expression. The echoes of the ring cadenced, fading and flying off into the night. Leo glanced to the tent where he knew Jack and the Clock of the Abyss must be, but he made no move towards it. Darkness seemed to slowly creep around them with each second that passed.

Oz shook. "No," he murmured, looking down. He shifted gradually, his body folding in on itself until he was in a sort of kneeling position on his hands and knees. His nails dug into the ground as he trembled, whispering the same word over and over again. When Oz looked up again, his eyes were a tarnished red color, as if blood had spilled over them.

"**DAMMIT**!" he screamed, shooting up from the spot and summoning his great scythe. He arched it, ready to strike Lacie down…

The blood flew and splattered onto both Lacie and Glen's bodies. It flecked their faces and dripped down their skin. Oz's eyes were glowing red, and he continued to scream, but this time it was in pain.

Leo blinked, staggering slightly and wondering when their new guest had made themselves present.

"Now then," said the guest with a weary sigh, "I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill anyone here."

Oz hacked, throwing up some blood onto Lacie's face before crumpling to the ground in a heap. His scythe cracked and glowed before shattering like glass. There were two knives sticking out of his back, knives that Leo recognized Oz used in the circus for his act. Only now, there was a permanent curtain call.

When Oz fell to start gasping and groaning in agony on the floor, his killer straightened up. Blood, both old and fresh, spotted his clothing, the fresh splashes streaking down his handsome face. He sighed again and looked up with verdant eyes, running a hand through his long blond bangs and streaking it with blood in the process.

"Well," Jack Vessalius said with a smile, "that was a wonderful way to wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **JACK FINALLY APPEARS! /OAO/ ...Why did it take so long? Eh, he's waited 13 years, he can hold off a little more... So now you know why I'm a bit happy with the ending... I get to write killing scenes again, mwahahaha! -mutilated- I know, Jack's...odd. He'll only get more odd. Really. Lacie and Leo, too, for that matter...

I feel like the story is all over the place now xD Please, I pray that you do not mind and that everything is still coherent. Perhaps I'm just paranoid. (I hope so :P)

I'm sure I had more to say, but now we'll never know! -stabbed- Oh yeah, stabbed... Stabbing shouldn't hurt demons, but since Oz is only half... Well, you get the picture. Review/critique/comment/question? Eh? Eh?


	13. Act XII: Corpses in the Closet

**A/N: **Ffnet sure got a weird makeover, huh? -looks around- Well, here is the awaited update. The plot thickens here~ Or at least it should. It will. I've been sort of waiting for this chapter, along with the next one :3 I don't have much to say until the end, so I'll wrap it up quick. At present, I'm watching a horror movie named _Martyrs_. It's very...intense. And gory o_o

Oh! One thing, I graduated :D On last Wednesday, I took a three-day "camping" trip to my university. It was fun and super eventful. I walked a hella lot -rubs feet and thighs- But I'll probably elaborate on it on my dA journal, so read there if you want to hear about it.

Please enjoy -bows-

_**Act XII: Corpses in the Closet**_

Gold and red flashed on Sharon's skin as the carnival lights winked at her, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Oz had taken her in the middle of changing, leaving her in a strappy white nightdress embarrassingly short. Handcuffs around her wrist tethered her to a pole of a merry-go-round horse. The ride had only been on for a few minutes, but Sharon was already getting sick of the music and the vertigo. To think a boy she trusted was the one who put her here. Lacie was good at brainwashing the blond all right. It was only a day ago that they were having playful banter together. Lacie had played her and Xerxes for fools – and he didn't look too kindly on people who did that to him.

Well, that was gratitude for you: you cut off your limbs to keep someone else sane and ended up chained.

Sharon Rainsworth was on a mission to get out of these damn cuffs. Except there were no sharp objects around to hack off her hand. She thought about tugging herself free. True, her skin would peel off like an orange, and the damage would be just as messy, but her flesh was replaceable. The pain, however, would be worse than severing; it would be a slow, agonizing pain. In this situation she didn't have much a choice.

Huffs of controlled breath left her. She closed her eyes, concentrating to free her hand. The handcuffs scraped deeply into her flesh, biting her mercilessly. A small cry left her but was easily swallowed up by the carnival sounds.

Why was she here? Reduced to a hostage, honestly now. She really couldn't be thought to be _this_ weak; Lacie was dealing with a girl that could _regenerate_, damn it all to the Abyss! With that resolve, Sharon pulled harder, grunting when blood began running down her arm. She bit her lip to hide any further noises.

"My, that certainly looks painful," murmured a lilting female voice.

Sharon snapped her head up, cheeks flushed from effort. In front of her, riding on one of the horses, was the red-haired revenant that helped Oz chain her here. There had also been a man with similar features to the woman, but at present she was alone. A lantern at the end of a staff was in one hand, and the other a machete. On top of the horse like that, with her faded-out colors, she looked like some comical version of a warrior in fairytales. _Sleepy Hollow_ came to mind, since the lantern had been a head an hour or so ago.

"What do you want?" Sharon rasped. She had it betted that Lacie sent her.

"To help you, of course," Miranda supplied with a wound of a smile. She slipped off the moving horse like she had never even touched it and held out her machete. "I think you'll find this to be of better use to you."

Sharon looked uncertainly at the bloody weapon. Was she being made fun of? Did Miranda think she was further tormenting her, on Lacie's wishes? That couldn't be right, Lacie new of Sharon's ability…unless it wasn't her hand that was going to be cut off. She had no way to be sure of anything, but that didn't matter. Right now, Miranda was giving her an out.

Tentatively, she reached out and took the machete, gauging the revenant's expression the whole time. But Miranda was as calm as could be, giving an encouraging smile. Sharon cradled the machete to her, looking down at its sharpness, its bloodiness.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking back up. The vacant space in front of her made her blink in surprise. All that remained was herself and the merry-go-round horses. And the damn music. The sheer memory of it would keep her up for a few nights.

She breathed deeply and set to work. It was a miracle the Cannibal Marionettes hadn't found her yet. Then again, maybe that was Lacie's doing. She'd be no good as a hostage if she was killed before her use was done. Now, though….since she was about to be out of the ride, there was no guarantee for her safety. The familiar handle of a blade comforted her as she pressed the machete below her wrist and sliced it off. The sudden tolling of a clock drowned out the small shriek of pain that left her.

Blood spurted forth without abandon and splattered on her nightgown, but Sharon ignored it as she stood up shakily. Her skin-peeled hand thudded to the floor and she left it there, stumbling off the merry-go-round with the machete still in her hand. Already she could hear moans and snarls coming from converging Cannibal Marionettes in between the cadence of thirteen tolls.

At this point, her hand had regenerated, but she cut of half her arm and tossed it out at approaching monsters. Although what they really wanted was her heart, the blood and flesh would keep them at bay for the time being. If that didn't work, she could cut them down – she wasn't at all experienced with harming others, but the threat of being killed usually kicked in the abilities that kept one alive.

And Sharon was counting on that.

* * *

><p>"Jack!"<p>

Leo's wide eyes took in the sight in confusion and horror. Oz's mutilated body fell to the ground, but no distress appeared on Lacie's face. She all but danced around the fallen blond and embraced the man that just came in to the scene. He looked very much like an adult version of Oz, but the similarities ended physically. Everything in Leo told him that something was very, very off about Jack Vessalius.

"Lacie," Jack said with rapture, placing his chin on top of her head as he returned her embrace. It was as if the stabbing hadn't even happened. They ignored everything around them – Leo's horror, Glen's contempt, and Xerxes' malice. Jack was smiling, but it was fractured somehow. All of him seemed cracked around the edges.

"Thirteen years…"

"Time is finally done now. Look," Lacie said, pulling away from him. "Glen is here, too."

Jack looked up, but Glen wasn't near them anymore. In the time the two were talking, Glen had suddenly appeared behind Leo and had covered the raven's eyes with his hand. Leo struggled in confusion, but weakly, as Oz being stabbed flashed in his mind within the darkness. He could still hear Oz gasp a few yards away. Glen pressed Leo to him, his other arm around his chest.

"Glen. To think you'd also be here at my rebirth…"

Leo panicked. It was far worse to hear Jack and to see him than to be able to perceive him with both ears and eyes. He wanted to know where Jack was at all times so he wouldn't be able to get another step closer to him. The darkness made everything worse. Jack was on all sides here. Why was Glen covering his eyes? Why now?

Glen remained silent, but Leo could feel how tense he was – not from fear or apprehension like Leo was, but in concentration. He was a demon ready to pounce if the need arose. The history he retold earlier to Leo suddenly seemed so far away and just some fairytale. Leo couldn't imagine Jack to be friends with anyone.

"What?" Jack prompted. "No greeting whatsoever? Ah, are you too shocked and paralyzed with happiness? You must've been alone for so long without us…"

"Jack," murmured Glen, but Leo thought he was the only one to hear it.

Terror abruptly jolted Leo's whole body, goosebumps prickling his skin. He didn't know how, but he suddenly had the foreboding sense that Jack was _looking right out at him_. He gasped, but reminded himself to try to remain calm, pressing onto Glen for reassurance.

"Who is the boy, Glen? He looks a bit shabby, hmm?"

Leo came to a conclusion that if he didn't kill Jack, then he would just be killed first. And whether it was a human instinct or a demon one, Leo had to rid of what threatened his life before it destroyed him.

At that moment, Oz moaned and there was a wet popping sound that must've been him removing one of the knives from his back. Leo willed him to stay still and shut up, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Right on cue, Jack's attention was taken away from the raven…and straight at Oz. "Are you still alive?" he asked impatiently, like people not dying immediately was a great pet peeve of his. "Say, Lacie, this is the boy, is it not?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Lacie. "He is."

Leo struggled to regain his voice. He had a sick feeling eating up his insides. "Wh-wha-?" He tried moving away from Glen and shove him aside, but he was being held too tightly. "No!" he shouted. "What's he doing! _What's he doing_!"

So far, Jack was good at breaking expectations and turning things gory, and there was little that Leo thought Jack would do that would end well. Whatever was going to happen to Oz here was going to be something horrible, and it would be by Jack's hand.

"We haven't actually known each other long, but don't worry, Oz," said Jack brightly. "It'll be over before you know it. You won't even be able to feel the pain."

Leo thrashed, his shouts turning to desperate pleas, his voice breaking. "Glen…Glen, stop them! Stop them! Don't let him hurt Oz! Don't let them… _Don't kill him_!" The darkness of his lack of sight was suffocating him and in one last dire attempt, he pushed Glen away with as much strength as he could. This time, he succeeded and almost lost his balance. Blindly, he stumbled toward Oz.

"No, Leo!" exclaimed Glen, trying to stop him with just his voice.

The raven tripped, but had gained enough awareness to see what happened before he crumpled to the ground.

Oz was on his back now with Jack on top of him, pinning him to the ground. In one of Lacie's hands was the knife Oz had taken out, and in one quick movement, she stabbed it down in his chest. Oz's eyes widened in shock, and for a second he was speechless, but he began convulsing and thrashing against Jack who only smiled widely. The screams started when Lacie began carving his chest then, tossing the knife aside, dug into the wound with her bare hands – searching for something. Leo knew before he even saw it that it was Oz's heart she was after.

Making one or two sounds of dry heaving, Leo tried to gather himself and wobbled onto his legs again with Jabberwocky in his hands.

Oz couldn't die. Not here. He had his circus family, had Gilbert, had his little sister! No, he couldn't die here.

He knew it was over when Lacie pulled the weakly beating heart out, arteries and veins flailing. Oz fell unmoving on the ground just as quickly as a puppet with severed strings. He knew it was over, but it didn't stop him from howling in despair and raising his scythe in bloodthirst.

His body froze, but he didn't notice it at first, too blind was he in his rage. His arms were still raised to swing Jabberwocky, but his legs were stopped midmotion. All at once he realized he was trapped in Xerxes' imaginary strings. Leo caught his breath, staring down at Lacie, Jack, and Oz's corpse.

Lacie was smiling, cradling Oz's heart like a delicate baby in her hands. "Thank you, Xerxes. That could've been messy." She must've told Jack all about Xerxes while he was stuck in the clock – his expression was carefully neutral, and Leo wanted to stab him for it. Repeatedly.

So this was why Glen never stopped anything so far. Lacie had brought Xerxes and kidnapped Sharon just for this reason. Leo was a fool for forgetting that fact, and he cursed himself for it. A power that made even a demon hesitate? Lacie made a wise move.

"What are you going to do with that?" he demanded, looking at Oz's heart.

It was as if he hadn't spoken at all. Jack blinked in surprise, rising up from Oz's dead body, his emerald eyes fixated at Leo's face. The raven tensed, but knew fighting against Xerxes' strings were useless.

"Jack, leave him alone," Glen called out, voice taut. "He has nothing to do with this."

Jack raised a brow, reaching a bloody hand out to brush Leo's bangs away. The touch made the raven's bile rise to his throat. A would-be handsome smile played upon Jack's lips. "On the contrary," he said, peering into Leo's wide eyes, "he has everything to do with this. I'd recognize these eyes anywhere." The wind picked up, tossing Jack's long blond hair around them.

"Truly," he murmured, speaking to just Leo, "it has been some time since I've seen you last. And…what a scythe you've got there. Jabberwocky, as I recall."

Slight incredulity crept onto Leo's expression. "What?" he whispered. It was all he could manage.

No real answer came, and Jack laughed softly before pulling away. He turned to Lacie and gently took the heart from her hands. Its beat was now so weak that it hardly appeared to be moving, but the throbbing was still painfully loud in Leo's head.

"Half demon is better than no scythe at all," he said to Lacie, opening his mouth. Leo's breath hitched as Jack clamped his lips down and swallowed the organ whole, slurping up the hanging arteries that trailed blood on his chin. Leo blinked, staring at the crimson-stained lips that just consumed Oz's heart. It was just like at the asylum, except then…it had been him who had…

"So that's what he was really for," Glen said solemnly. He was behind Leo, holding his shoulder. It was then that he realized that he could move again – not that his body was functioning at all properly enough for him.

"Lacie picked him out for me," Jack explained, licking his fingers clean. "As you can no doubt remember, the reason Lacie went berserk last time was because you didn't give her her heart back. Do you remember? She'll stop being hungry for flesh though once you give it to her." He blinked in slight surprise. "Hmm, that actually had a satisfactory taste to it."

When he was done licking up the blood, he winked at Leo. "How goes it? Has Glen been taking good care of you?"

Suddenly Lacie piped up, rising to her feet. "Wait, wait," she said, putting her hands behind her head, "I want to see him, too." Gradually, her bloody blindfold became loose. A weird mix of confusion and apprehension bubbled In Leo's stomach, and for good reason.

Lacie let her blindfold fall, and what Leo saw made him want to scream.

No longer were there empty holes above her cheeks. Two eyes were staring back at him, framed by her dark bangs – one was blood red, and had an uncanny resemblance to Xerxes'. But it was the second eye that truly captured Leo's attention and terror. Lacie's right eye, still bleeding down her face, was an icy blue that held all the brilliance of a certain blond's.

There was no way for him to be sure. He didn't even know the entirety of the situation. And yet all the same, Leo knew he was looking at the right eye that once belonged to Elliot. Only just barely was Leo able to keep his balance, catching himself at the last second with a gasp, his legs shaking as Lacie gazed at him.

Joy flooded her expression, and she clapped her hands together once.

"Oh! _Leo_!" she exclaimed, her new eyes widening in a gesture of madness. "To think I'd see you again! Did you miss me?"

With reflexive defense, Leo set Jabberwocky in front of him. Lacie beamed at the sight as if nothing more could please her. "Oh, is that darling Jabberwocky I see? To think you were right in front of my nose this whole time."

"Stop it, Lacie," Glen said in a tone that was a little less than a growl.

Leo could hardly understand them. Everything else was numb to Leo now. Cotton balls were stuffed in his ears, making their voices and the carnival music muffled. He couldn't stop looking into that eye of blue, Elliot's eye.

"What have you done?" he whispered, shaking. "_What have you done to Elliot_!"

His claim cut Lacie's bliss short. She stilled, tilting her head. "Why are you so upset? He has two eyes, doesn't he? I see no problem with taking one." She scowled lightly, crossing her arms. "And I haven't killed him."

Killed. Elliot wasn't dead. Wasn't dead. But still, was Abyss-knows-where bleeding from a newly empty eye socket. And it was Leo's fault. Lacie had been provoked to this because of him. It could've been anyone, and it ended up being Elliot. Elliot, who deserved it the least out of everyone. He felt as though his heart and body were spiraling down the dark earth where he was being buried alive by guilt and regrets. He wanted to die…

"Are you mad?"

No. He didn't want to die.

He wanted to kill.

Lacie clapped her hands together, swaying happily and laughing. "Oops! I've got him mad at me now!" She pranced over and slapped his cheek, ignoring the threat of his scythe. "Come and get me, if you want to kill me." She said this with no false innocence – it contained all the malice she intended.

"Lacie!" Glen exclaimed, looking both enraged and worried.

"Killing you would be a mercy," Leo hissed in a voice not his own, with a tongue that couldn't possibly be his. With this, Leo knew what feelings would overtake him next.

Lacie smiled and danced away, laughing and beginning to sing. Without looking at anyone else, without taking in anything else but the girl waltzing away from him, Leo dashed after her.

* * *

><p>As soon as the raven moved, Glen reacted, forgetting all about Xerxes' strings. But the force that stopped him from advancing was not a supernatural power, but bloody arms encircling him.<p>

"You mustn't, Glen," said Jack against his ear. "He's her prey after all. Lacie will be fine on her own."

"I wasn't going to protect her," Glen choked out in light frustration.

Jack looked up at his friend with a small frown. "I can't help but think something is wrong."

"Everything is wrong," Glen said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xerxes move away. All the better for Glen, but he hoped Leo wouldn't be in trouble. He glanced down at the blond. "You're not supposed to come back, Jack. None of this was supposed to have happened again. I had thirteen years to stop it, and yet…"

"What are you saying?" Jack asked, like he was more curious than appalled. "You brought Leo for Lacie, and now you're here for me."

Glen closed his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. Either of you." He was spun around to face Jack, the blond's breath on him. Lips pressed against his, tasting of decay. Glen was morbidly fascinated by it. He didn't pull away, but he didn't react either.

"Then don't," whispered Jack. "Didn't you say you had been waiting for us?"

Even though it hurt – and it really did – Glen knew how wrong Jack was. "You didn't let me finish, what with your 'rebirth' being _announced_." He took several steps backward, pretending not to notice the innocent confusion on Jack's countenance.

"What I was saying," he began, extending his arm slowly, "is that for thirteen years I've been waiting for the two of you _so that I can kill you_."

Jack's expression was clouded for a brief second. Then it darkened. Glen knew by looking that deep inside Jack he had sensed it would come to this.

A scythe had appeared in Glen's hand in a burst of wild red electricity, his own weapon that he hadn't summoned since before Jack died. The last time he used it was to kill the exorcists that had killed Lacie, and on that same day he had taken his sister's heart back.

Unlike Jabberwocky's stem that curved slightly, Glen's scythe stood at attention as a thin, black metal staff. The blade was split along itself, making it appear as though the scythe were smiling, and it was tinged with crimson sparks. Glen held it firmly, regarding Jack evenly.

The blond leveled with the scythe, face brightening in interest. "Oh, isn't that Jub-Jub?" he asked. A dark grin played upon his lips as he looked up at Glen. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You sound like you want it to happen," Glen murmured, continuing to bridge them with his weapon.

"I like playing with my friends."

"I'll have you know, Jack, that just because I'm out of practice doesn't mean you have any advantage here. After all, who is the spring chicken among us?"

"True," agreed the blond lightly, and not taking any offense. The next second, Oz's scythe – now Jack's – manifested itself in Jack's hand. "But luckily for the both of us, I don't believe in gentle first times."

* * *

><p>To be honest, Xerxes didn't know what Lacie had hoped to accomplish by kidnapping Sharon and having her as hostage for his powers. He didn't know the methods in which Sharon was being held captive, but he had faith in her abilities to get herself free. Not that she had asked for those abilities. That had been his fault for getting tangled in her life.<p>

And he made it his life's mission to set that mistake right.

Now that Lacie was gone, and Jack was preoccupied with the demon, Xerxes had the opportunity to follow a new trail of blood that led straight into the tent he had just come out of. Pulling the flap open, he was immediately and nearly choked by the thick air that heavily carried Hell magick. Already the atmosphere was becoming distorted, icy shrieks from the demons sounding in the tent. Every few seconds, he'd see a hand or face press form in the air.

Sharon was there; sweat beading her forehead and blood sticking to her skin and dress. The gale of wind brought on by the swirling magick tossed her hair and clothing. He was glad to see she had all her limbs regenerated, though he suspected she must've abused herself so many times on the way here.

She was on her knees, looking close to tears at the sight of Elliot lying on the ground with a bloody eye socket. He breathed heavily, teeth gritted and he kept blinking his one eye as if trying to take in the situation. Xerxes stepped up to them, sighing in disapproval. "Well, they certainly don't know how to close a blood circle properly, despite being a practitioner of magick and a former demon," he said, putting his hand on his hip.

Sharon snapped her head up. "You're here," she said breathlessly, calmly. Quickly, she wiped her impending tears. "Can you close it? If you can do that at least…and I can help Elliot, but…"

He could see it on her face what she was thinking.

Tentatively, she met his gaze. "Did you get it back?" she asked. Elliot let out a small shriek from pain, clutching his empty eye socket. Sharon took his other hand, looking down at him in worry.

"No," Xerxes replied simply. "But she does have it. And his, too. I doubt we can have them again."

A pained expression came across Sharon's countenance, but he ignored it. He didn't know how to deal with someone when they were like that; it was too much for him to even think of comforting words. Instead, he asked darkly, "What did they do to you?"

"I was handcuffed with one hand."

Xerxes raised a brow. "Only one hand?"

Sharon nodded.

"Well, they're more stupid than I gave them credit for."

Sharon reached behind her and produced a machete. "I had this as well to help."

"Aah, that's my lady," praised the silver-haired man with a pleased smile. When a particular loud screech from an impatient demon, Xerxes sighed. "I suppose I should address this issue right away."

As he bent down to examine the circle, Sharon shouted above the rising noise, "You will be able to stop it, right?"

"My lady," he laughed, "just what exactly do you take me for?" It would take time to decipher, though. Each practitioner of magick had their own seal when they did a spell of any sort, a kind of signature. However, Xerxes was more than powerful enough to deal with something made by Lacie. She may have been knowledgeable about some of his powers, but certainly not all of them.

"Fool me once, shame on you," he said, touching the bangs that covered his left eye, the locks being tossed by the magickal wind. "Fool me twice, I kill you."

Sharon frowned. "Isn't it shame on you when fooled twice?"

"Details. You should attend to him right away," he reminded, looking pointedly at Elliot.

To both their shock, Elliot sat up in one movement, grunting in pain and folding in on himself. "No!" he rasped. "I'm not dead, so I'll be f-fine!"

"Do you hear yourself?" gasped Sharon, trying to push him down. "You're bleeding profusely!"

"Will I die, though? I'll live at least for an hour, right?" he demanded, pounding one fist to the ground. "That'll be all I need."

Sharon hesitated, biting her finger. "But you should-"

"No, I refuse to stay anywhere!" shouted Elliot, stumbling to his feet. He fell more than once, and grunted slightly from pain, but eventually managed to keep himself balanced. Blood from his missing eye trickled down his chin and chest. He looked back, eye wide at the sight of the demons trying to come to this world.

"All these things happening… What the hell is this?" he said. He shook his head. "What the fuck. Where…where is Leo? I know he's a part of this. I heard him earlier. And…and Oz…"

After exchanging a look with Sharon, Xerxes said, "You're a fool if you think you can go by yourself, and unarmed, at that."

Immediately, Elliot snapped his attention to the machete next to Sharon. "Give me that. I'll use it against those monsters." Without even waiting for an answer, he stalked over and picked it up with his left hand, the other still occupied with his bloodied socket.

Xerxes gave him an assessing look. "How much is it that you're aware of, Mister Elliot?"

The blond matched the intense expression. "Enough to not want to be here idly. I don't do well being still when people are dying out there. Oz is… And back at the circus…" His grip tightened on the machete resolutely. "I'm not losing anyone else, dammit."

At that, Xerxes couldn't help but grin widely. He liked kids like Elliot. "Well then, you better get out of here," he said, turning back to the circle.

"Xerxes!" exclaimed Sharon, but her protest didn't matter. Elliot was gone as soon as the silveret finished his sentence.

_Your kind always die. But prove me wrong, just this once, Mister Elliot_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **Oh Abyss, this movie... -transfixed- So messed up. Holy crap. This is...fuck. If you haven't watched this movie... Damn, you should. No joke. Well, if you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't recommend it; there's a crapload of torture. Man...

Oh, right, the end of the chapter -blinks out of trance- I apologize to everyone who hoped I wouldn't kill Oz. But that was also something that had been predetermined for awhile :( Lacie taking Elliot's eye was fairly new, though. It's pretty obvious whose red eye she has. As for Leo, oh yes, can anyone sense the madness approaching? -evil chuckle- And yes, Glen's scythe is the Jub-Jub Bird, because it's not in PH and it deserves recogition!

God, the chapters are still short! Must fix that. So, reviews mean that... HOLY SHIT -died from movie-

(Please review. It'll remove the trauma).


	14. Act XIII: Lullaby for Bloodthirsty Child

**A/N: **It's occurred to me that I still haven't specified a time period this takes place in. Well, I may have, but clarification never hurt anyone. So, I wanted this to be in the PH-realm time, so about 1800s. Later on this chapter, a roller coaster is mentioned, and there's been a Ferris wheel already. These existed in good conditions in a little later than early 1800s. So if you want, you can think of this as AU 1800s. Just…yeah. Sorry for failing –dies-

Please enjoy. Especially you, **Bebe**-chan and **Gugeta**-chan. You're lucky Elliot can't die T_T

_**Act XIII: Lullaby for Bloodthirsty Child**_

Nightmare voice. Lullaby crashing in his ears…

"_Lu~lulu lululu lu~lulu_

_La~lala lalala Ah~ah_

_Dance, dance until this body rots away_

_Dance, dance until this body rots away_~!"

Among the shrieks of the Cannibal Marionettes and the music of the carnival, Lacie's voice stood out. At the same time her voice struck him, it was also as if her singing had always belonged here in a demented place such as this. Here, Lacie ruled. Here, only her song mattered. Leo couldn't mistake it anywhere – so lyrical yet nightmarish. It was a voice that, the more he listened to it, the more familiar it became and he _didn't know why_.

He ran after her, and even though she didn't appear to be a fast runner, she sped through the rides and booths like a ghost, like an apparition in that trailing white dress. There she was rounding the corner; no, there spinning in front of the merry-go-round…

And no matter where she led him, her singing was always there.

"_Un, deux, trois_

_I am a doll, a mechanical doll_

_Wind my spring thn I begin to move_~"

A Cannibal Marionette ran for him and embraced him, rotting hands clinging to his shirt. It screeched the usual gibberish, crying out for his flesh and blood. Teeth chomped noisily against his ear.

Leo shoved it off quickly. While the CM was writhing like a bug on the ground, still screaming, the raven swung Jabberwocky and cut the head away from its body. The head rolled away, but he didn't stick around long enough to see where it landed. He was focused on only the pale illusion, the demented murderer in front of him. He focused solely on his hate and contempt for her for taking what wasn't hers.

"LACIE!" he bellowed, taking another raging Cannibal Marionette down. So many monsters, all craving life, the organ of life… Just like Jack. Just like _when he had taken Oz's heart_.

Two Cannibal Marionettes were at either side of Leo. He managed to hack one in half before it got too far, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the second's attack. As its partner fell in a broken pile, the CM bit into Leo's neck deeply, making eerie screeching noises in the back of its throat.

Leo clicked his tongue, grunting as he pushed the monster away. He yelled out when he felt a piece of his flesh being taken from him in the process. "What a bad child, honestly," he said, touching the sticky mess that was his neck. A small, cruel laugh left him as the CM came in for a second attack. This time Leo cut it in half easily, laughing out loud when blood sprayed on him.

"Aah~ This doesn't happen often enough~!" he jeered happily, enraptured by his actions.

"_With flexible ball joints,_

"_My master's passion makes me walk_~"

Leo's tongue flicked out to lick his lips in anticipation. He'd been fighting the madness for days now. What would be the harm in letting loose here? _Just once_, he promised to himself like a child_. Just one time, no will find out_. Reassured of this, he giggled and followed the trail of singing and monster screams.

More Cannibal Marionettes came in no time, attracted to the scent of his bleeding and the sound of his beating heart. Leo cut them down and shredded them with relish, laughing in glee all the while. Everything began to get painted that wonderful shade of red – himself, the ground, the carnival, the sky!

"I love red!" he declared to one Cannibal Marionette. It was struggling on the ground with no arms and its stomach torn open, clotted purpleish blood oozing out. It gnashed its teeth at him to no avail as he stabbed its skull in with the end of Jabberwocky's staff. In a deadly whisper, he promised, "I'll dye you all with it. I'll kill you all. All of you!"

Uncontrollable happiness and madness was swelling pleasantly in his chest. Oh, he just had to express this happiness! He had to! So wonderful it would be to soak the grounds in the blood of the dead, nourish the earth with these decaying bodies!

"In your own way," lilted Leo, twirling around with Jabberwocky. He sliced through several bodies of Cannibal Marionettes at once, making them shriek. "In your own way, you're all so_beautiful_." He sighed the last word. He was more than capable in making them more beautiful. In their death, of course. His clothes were getting torn and his flesh getting injured again and again, but none of that seemed to be registering to him. His step never faltered, and he always smiled when his scythe's blade slashed another body.

_This is what I want what I want what I want_.

Eventually he was walking down a line of booths, dragging Jabberwocky languidly in the ground and panting – but satisfied. Very satisfied. His cheeks were turning numb from smiling, but his joy hadn't left him. _As long as there are still living creatures to be killed_…

Something was missing in the air, however. The carnival suddenly felt very…empty, somehow. There were still lights and rides and other noises on top of the glorious dead bodies and carnage. And yet…

Leo tilted his head, smile faltering a little. Lacie wasn't singing anymore. Well, that was okay. The raven knew the song anyway. Knew it by heart. Knew once, it had to have been sung to him. Knew that Glen played it on the piano some nights to help him sleep.

It started out as a hum, then grew to a vocalization. The blade of Jabberwocky dug unceremoniously into the ground, carving a path that led to the raven. "La-la-la la-la-la," he sang, swaying and egging Lacie on. When he came in front of an operating roller coaster, he stopped, rocking on his heels.

"There you are!" he said cheerfully, looking at the railing that customers would wait against to get on the ride. Leaning on the cold railing was Lacie, smiling and twirling her long hair around one of her fingers.

She raised a brow at the state he was in. "My, you _are_ mad, aren't you?"

"I just don't appreciate anyone who hurts those I love," Leo replied pleasantly, straightening Jabberwocky.

Resentment crossed her expression. Obviously she was less than satisfied with his reply. Tapping her finger against her chin, she approached him. "You seem different somehow," she said, tilting her head slightly. "Hmm, hmm…" After a moment, she seemed to give up and spread her arms. "So, what now? Are you honestly going to kill me, the woman who was practically your mother?"

A dark look passed over Leo's mad countenance. "You keep saying such things," he murmured, eyes hidden beneath his bangs. His voice was low and deadly, but he was making no move to harm her. "Why do you think you know me?"

Lacie put her fingertips together, smiling almost sweetly. "Because I do," she said wistfully. "You used to be mine. All three of us… You belonged to us." Her mismatched eyes fell upon his, making him shake in hate. "Settle down, Leo, and I'll tell you a story that will put you riiiight to sleep~"

Skeptically, he stared at her. Slight impatience was building in his chest for being denied an immediate fight. "What if I am tired of hearing stories?" he inquired lightly, extending Jabberwocky's blade toward her.

"You wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for us," she muttered, narrowing her new eyes. She circled towards him, her hair being tossed wildly in the breeze, like darkness reaching for him. "It was the middle of December and Jack, Glen and I had been together for a few months. It felt like longer, though, like we had known each other all our lives." She said this in rapture, smiling softly.

"Want to skip the prologue?" Leo snapped impatiently, swinging his scythe once. He grinned when a new slash mark appeared at her arm, staining her corpse-paleness with red.

Lacie flinched, but nothing reached her expression. Everything was said with her eyes, though. She was glaring at him with Elliot's eye. _Elliot_. Gritting his teeth, he screamed in his throat, swinging Jabberwocky to break the railing. The roller coaster rumbled on, speeding past them.

Satisfied with this reaction, Lacie put her hands behind her back and hopped backwards. "It wasn't yet snowing, but it was cold – too cold for a mere mortal toddler boy." She moved her arms and held an imaginary baby, rocking it blissfully. "There you lay wrapped in nothing but a coat, and tucked inside a garbaged alleyway."

Slowly, Leo's grip on Jabberwocky lessened, and his expression fell – no more madness, no more anger… Just something cold and numbing. His beginning. Did Lacie…really know his beginning? How could he be so sure? Wouldn't he remember her, at least a little, since Glen found him when he was three? _Unless it wasn't just Glen_.

Lacie's hands came together, and she pressed her palms – bloody from tearing up Oz – against her chest. "You were such a little thing. I saw you first, and Glen and Jack came with. We all wondered why a three-year-old of all things would be abandoned in such a place – after all, you were so normal…"

* * *

><p>Hoarse crying came from inside the throat of the boy Lacie held. He shook in her arms, lips chapped and cracking with tears running down his flushed face.<p>

"Poor thing," lamented Jack softly, reaching out. His whole hand easily encased both of the boy's. Concern was deep on his face as he blew his breath over the small hands. "Either of you think it's too late for him?" he asked, running a gentle hand through thick black hair. The boy twitched, wailing.

"He's crying now, so surely we can help," insisted Lacie. Though admittedly, she never had any experience with children before, and much less human ones. For all she knew, it could've been beyond all help. She pressed her finger against its wailing mouth, cooing. "Shh, shh, now, love. There, there, what heartless bastard could've done this?"

Glen moved over near them, also peering at the small boy. The demon was useless enough as it was interacting with others, and was probably completely lost with trying to figure this child out. Slowly though, he shed off his black coat and held it out to the boy.

With a dry chuckle, Jack pulled his hands away and took the offered coat. "Humans are always this vile. Even for no reason at all this boy might've been abandoned," he decried. Slowly, he wrapped the boy in Glen's large coat, and the boy snuggled into it, though still crying and hiccuping.

Dark hair tickled against Lacie's neck as the child leaned against her. Its legs wrapped around her waist, and she smiled softly. She brushed aside some locks of hair and kissed the boy's forehead. "I want him," she declared softly, hugging him affectionately.

Glen and Jack exchanged glances. The dark-haired demon tilted his head slightly, observing the child. "I don't see why not. We couldn't just leave him here," he murmured in that slightly apathetic way that he had. Even so, he was gazing at the abandoned human with what Lacie knew to be affection. He had only directed such an emotion towards herself and Jack. This was very encouraging that he accepted the child.

"He could be our son," agreed Jack with a grin.

Lacie beamed and the trio walked down the wintry street with a new addition to their peculiar family. Two demons, a practitioner of magick, and an orphaned human. To the naked eye, it must have seemed completely normal, and yet they were so very far from it.

A rather motherly instinct that was enforced by the animalistic instincts of a demon had Lacie cooing down at the boy. She pressed her palms against his back and over his head, biting him very softly on the cheeks. Harmless play like this was how demons showed affections for their young. Luckily, the boy didn't panic; on the contrary, he seemed rather calm with Lacie's actions and closed his eyes. She didn't object when Glen leaned down to nuzzle his nose through the thick raven hair.

"He has to have a lullaby," she declared when they were back at their home. It was a small mansion that, according to Jack, was left to him by his parents when they disowned him. Supposedly a single maid had once lived here before Jack dismissed her.

Emerald and electric-purple eyes glanced up at her. Glen was at the piano, composing something, and Jack was sitting on the bench right next to him. The abandoned boy was in her arms, and she refused to let him go. His cheeks were red from her biting them, but at least he looked even a little less pitiful now. He even sank his baby teeth into her neck once, making her beam with happiness. It was night though and he had yet to fall asleep, still clinging to Lacie's dress.

"Lullabies always put children to sleep," she explained to them. "So he should have one as well. Glen, play the song Jack made up a few nights ago. I finished thinking up lyrics for them and I'd like to try it out now."

Jack smiled at her, flashing his teeth. "You're acting very much like a mother, Lacie."

"Perhaps, though I've never had a child of my own," she replied, peering down at the boy with her tainted red eyes. Tentatively, he glanced up and returned her gaze. It was the first time he had done it and she lost her breath at the sight of his eyes.

Glen had began playing the first few notes of the song when he heard his sister's gasp and he stopped. "Something the matter?"

"His eyes," Lacie said, brushing back his bangs. The boy blinked almost curiously, mumbling childish gibberish. Lacie nodded as if he said something perfectly coherent. "Yes, my boy, you have very peculiar eyes."

They were a dark shade of purple that she might have mistaken for black if they weren't in the firelight. But such a peculiar shade wasn't what grabbed her attention – it was the flecks of golden light within them. Large spots, small ones, like little stars in his eyes. At first perhaps she thought it a trick of the light, but the inhuman way they shimmered as if the boy's eyes were deep wells told her this wasn't the case. As beautiful as they were, the glittering dark orbs were as equally eerie when Lacie looked into them too long.

_So that's why you were left alone_, she thought, bending over him to clamp her teeth on his still-cold nose.

"Want to play the song, Lacie?" Jack prompted, still at the piano with Glen.

Slowly tearing her crimson eyes away, she nodded. "Yes."

Glen closed his eyes, turning his attention to the piano. His fingers lightly and gracefully bounced up and down as he began the introduction to the song. The sound echoed in the room, waltzing along the walls like a forgotten memory. Lacie knew the melody by heart, just as her brother knew each note. It was a song the three of them had come up with – something they all created, as if one day the song knew it would find its way to this mortal boy.

Lacie parted her lips and began to sing in time with her brother's playing.

"_Un, deux, trois,_

"_I'm a doll, a mechanical doll,_

"_Wind my spring then I begin to move_...~"

* * *

><p>A single finger was held up in Leo's face, Lacie's eyes narrowed at him. "One week. Just one week after that, I was killed. Some days later, Jack and Glen tried to bring me back. As you can see, it worked, although I'm far from perfect." She put her hand down, scowling and now looking off into the distance. "I'm missing my heart, you see."<p>

"The heart the exorcists carved out you," reminded Leo with an unsympathetic countenance. So Glen had lied to him again. If Lacie hadn't been killed that day…then she'd be the woman he'd consider his mother. Jack would be like a second father. The thought alone revolted him to no end. He couldn't picture Lacie as someone who cradled him to her chest, doting on him and singing him to sleep.

There was no way that could happen… And yet he knew that melody so well…

With her mismatched eyes, she glanced back at him. "Yes," she said in a voice that dripped contempt. Obviously that was a fact she'd rather be without. But just as quickly as her displeasure came, it left, and she smiled wickedly, lacing her fingers together. "And it is so strange, you see. I wondered so hard where Glen could have left my heart. Now I can see he's been a badder boy than I could have imagined."

Leo was only slightly startled when she stepped up towards him, her blue-and-red eyes glittering with taint. He crossed Jabberwocky over his chest like a knight with his sword. This didn't seem to faze Lacie as her foot touched gracefully down on the ground.

"So, Leo, my boy… Won't you be good and give me back my heart?"

Unsettled, Leo made an unpleasant sound of protest, backing away. "I don't have it!" he shouted, stomping the ground.

And yet…at the same time…

"_As if the heart of a demon was beating inside you_!"

Leo's breath hitched. Suddenly he wanted to tear apart his chest, get it out – _**get out that dreadful thing**_! Living for years with this heart, a second heart that once belonged to Lacie…! "I was already like this!" he screamed, clawing at his face with one of his hands. "Glen found me like this!"

Raising an amused brow, Lacie just put her hands behind her back again. "No, that's a lie. Usually my brother doesn't do such things, but he's rather talented when it comes to omitting the truth," she explained. "That night when I was resurrected, I was only a little more than a Cannibal Marionette. The spell wasn't yet complete because I didn't have a heart, so what did I do? I rampaged. I attacked my brother. I was so mindless, just wanting to kill for a heart. My heart. But…" She grimaced. Her eyes flickered over to the railing Leo destroyed earlier and she bent down to pick up a jagged piece of it – her new weapon that stretched just an inch or two longer than her arm.

"But Glen didn't give it to me," she growled. "He took it, you with him, and _hid it inside you_. Now, I want it back. Now. It. Is. Mine!" In an instant, she charged at him, her broken piece of railing straight and it took Leo a second to realize she meant to stab him.

He moved swiftly, and she only grazed him over his ribs. He laughed, amused at how weak she was, as if she were some child. And children liked to be played with.

Leo vowed to do his utmost to entertain her.

She pivoted and lunged with the broken railing again. Leo laughed and jumped back, bumping into the chained gates that led to the rollercoaster. Surprised by the sudden obstacle, Leo was distracted enough that Lacie swung and hit him over his chest, momentarily making him lose his breath and turning his world white. He gasped, falling to the floor but still holding on to Jabberwocky tightly.

Lacie made a pleased sound, and the pipe whistled in the air with the force she swung down and hit his back. Leo yelped, his face shoved to the ground with the force of the blow. His back and chest burned now and he struggled for air, gripping dirt in his fist.

Thinking only on his feet now, snapped his hand forward to grab her bony ankle and he pulled her to the side. He was still trying to catch his breath when Lacie shouted and collapsed on the ground with him. Trying not to waste the opportunity, he dizzily got to his feet and tossed himself over the short gate. He didn't look back as he walked up the stairs, hunched over in pain and using his scythe as a makeshift support.

"Give me back my heart!" Lacie screamed. The chains rattled as she also dragged her body over the gate.

The rollercoaster whizzed past Leo as he reached the top of the stairs and he took a deep breath. Although he could feel himself begin to bruise from the hits, he could breathe better now. He straightened his standing posture, looking down at Lacie as she dashed up the stairs.

"You're persistent!" he complimented, laughing. Before she got too far, he sliced a deep wound to her side that made her screech in agony. Gratified at the sound and the sight of one of her ribs sticking out grotesquely, he giggled. Soon her white existence would be painted black and red.

Twirling around once, he shouted down at her, "Does it hurt yet? Tell me, tell me, please!"

"I'll kill you, you fucking shit!" shrieked Lacie as she struggled to stay on her feet. Her blood spotted the silver stairs as she wobbled up towards him. Crimson rivers cascaded down her leg, painting it nearly completely red. Still, she kept a firm grip on her railing piece.

Her crumbling composure made Leo giddy. He couldn't wait to see what she'd do next. That ended up being a mistake as with one quick movement, she swung at his ankle, and he crumpled to the floor after a horrible crunching sound.

The pain was there, but instead her ruthlessness made him happy. He laughed like a madman, inhuman sounds of insane glee leaving his throat. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HA! HEEHEEHEEHEE!" His body convulsed with the laughter, but he still noticed when Lacie was above him, pipe raised. The raven rolled away just as she swung down, hitting the metal floor with a resonating _clang_!

"Careful!" he jeered with a malicious glare. "Don't want to injure your heart, right?"

Teeth bared, she growled, "My heart will be all that's left of you!" she promised, swinging down again.

This time, Leo got up and jumped on the tracks of the rollercoaster. Lacie followed, lunging in for another stab. The broken tip cut his leg, but that was it. Leo had to move quickly in order to compensate for his broken ankle, but he kept his distance from her using Jabberwocky.

"You can't fool me," she rasped, clutching her side. "I know Jabberwocky better than you ever will."

"Yet I'm the one holding it," he returned in a deadly, taunting voice.

What happened next was so quick that Leo was fairly sure it wasn't human instinct that helped him. Lacie made a frustrated sound and made to stab him once more. Leo mounted Jabberwocky, his legs on either side just in time to grab the pipe and stab it straight into Lacie's leg. Her scream echoed in his ears, shattering his eardrums it felt like as blood gushed around the wound. Leo laughed at the sound of it.

"YOU **FUCKING SHIT**! HOW **DARE** YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Leo hovered just out of her reach, smiling blissfully. "Say, _Mother_?" he mocked, spitting out the word. "Do you love carnival rides? I've never been to one, so I'd like your opinion."

Lacie's chest heaved with labored breaths, her hair looking more mattered and unkempt than his. Beneath dark bangs, he could still see the beautiful glint of Elliot's eye. Narrowing his eyes, he glided towards her and cupped her face harshly. Already there was blood caked around her new blue eye.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE," she warned him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Ignoring her, Leo jammed two of his fingers past her eyelid, wriggling them to get a good grip on the eye. He felt thick blood and some strange fluid, but for once he couldn't relish the feeling. He hooked his fingers, digging the eyeball out until he withdrew his hand sharply, a thick, pinkish red optic nerve trailing close behind. A squelch and pop followed the action.

Lacie crumpled onto the track, blood covering her everywhere. Her leg bent at an awkward angle because of the railing piece still running through it, and she clutched her eye.

"This isn't yours," he chastised her, cradling Elliot's eye to him. "And your heart," he glared down at her, "is mine now."

"YOU WICKED LITTLE FUCK!" Lacie reached out and Leo reacted too late. He had been hovering too low, and was unprepared when she gripped his arm, going down to clutch his fist, the one holding Elliot's eye. She squeezed so tightly and Leo shouted out to stop her, but he already feels the eye crush in his hand. Juices flowed onto his hand and down Lacie's wrist, and she grinned in satisfaction.

Leo screamed, seeing red once more. "DIE!" He shoved her away, tears racing down his face before he can stop them. He hovered away, but still gave himself a good view for the upcoming show.

At the same time he moved away, Lacie seemed to realize it. Her remaining eye widened and she looked behind her to where the rollercoaster was speeding towards her. The tracks were rattling as it came closer and closer. Panicked, she tried to move, only to see the other end of the railing that was skewering her leg was lodged in between two planks of wood.

"N-no!" she exclaimed, trying to yank her leg free.

Anticipation built up fast in Leo's chest, and his grin widened. Again and again he thought of her death, waiting, _waiting_…!

Lacie reached for the railing, trying to pull it out. But it was too late. There was a fleeting scream cut off by the impact of flesh hitting the coaster. At first the ride seemed stuck, but it pressed forward with the sound of bones crunching underneath it. It was almost too much for Leo to see the mutilated body of Lacie fall down to the ground.

Maniacal laughter tears his throat, tears streaming down his cheeks – though whether from joy or something else, Leo wasn't sure. Nor did he care. He flew over to Lacie's body, still laughing.

Most of her flesh was shredded and covered with open wounds. Her dress was wrapped like rags over her body. Whites of bone peeked out from beneath skin, and her remaining red eye was still wide in horror. Only one of her legs was still attached to her body. The other was clearly out of its socket with the way it was twisted.

Jabberwocky left in a plume of purple smoke and Leo laid right next to her, grinning. "Waaaaaaaaay dead~!" he declared in triumph. "Came back alive and yet you still died! Still died! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Leo?"

Just like that, Leo stopped laughing. Slowly, he got up, gazing at the boy that stood in front of him a few feet away. He was holding what looked like a well-used machete and a few of the stitches keeping himself together were undone. Nevertheless, all his limbs were in one piece, albeit bloodied. Only two wounds were visible on the tan body, not including the gouged hole on his face where an eye once was.

He was the most handsome boy Leo had ever seen, and the raven's face brightened at the sight of him.

"Elliot," he sighed in rapture, cheeks flooding with warmth. "You're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN**: Just randomly throwing it out there, this is probably the only time I'll say Leo has the golden flecks in his eyes. Usually I'll just put they're purple and leave it at that, so this was just for the sake of the fic.

So, one down. Two to go. I'll leave you to figure out what that means –grins evilly- By the way, I have no regrets with Lacie's rage. I actually quite liked writing it, hoho~ And yes, insane Leo finally returrrrrrns~ Yet chapter still too shoooooooort -rages-

Review/critique? You know how much I need to know your feedback, especially with the end near D: TELL MEH –shot-


	15. Act XIV: Slaughter and Laughter

**A/N: **So here we are at another update of _Clockwork Circus_! -bows- This really is taking longer than I thought... But I had the biggest writer's block on this chapter, you wouldn't even believe it! T_T Luckily, I had fantastic assistance, so thanks to Bebe-chan and my sister for letting me bother you and spaz at how useless I was. Oh, and the chapter's title comes from something my sister wrote next to a drawing she did in my notebook, "You can't spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter'." I thought it was deeply amusing.

Did you know? Apparently writer's block is the presence of too many ideas rather than the absence of them owo Ah, okay, being quiet now.

Enjoy -bows-

_**Act XIV: Slaughter and Laughter**_

**"Evil is a point of view." ~ Lestat (_Interview with a Vampire_)**

"Say, Glen? Why would you want to fight me? We are best friends, you and I. To me, you and Lacie are both very precious - I'd never want to hurt either of you. So why would you let me die a second time, at your own hand?"

Jack remained silent for a moment, waiting for a response. Seconds passed, and the blond sighed, tapping the blade of his scythe to his head. Glen hated the sight of it - as if the powers of a demon were a mere child's toy. Of all people, Glen hoped Jack would respect demons better.

It would be a lie to not admit that it was thrilling for the raven to fight once more - after all, Glen was a demon. And if a fight was styled right, it could even be a form of affection or courtship in Hell. But the stance Glen had now spoke of murderous intent. Steadying himself, Glen got to his feet. The slash across his back had caused him to fall to the ground, where he stayed silently, thinking of the past. Thinking of how Jack used to be. The injury itself wasn't very painful - the threshold for pain was quite high for demons - but it would've easily been fatal for humans.

His tongue licked up blood that had fallen on his lips from an injury to his head. He figured he was about even with Jack now - in their fight so far, he'd given the blond a few cuts along his legs, and even cut him deep enough to hit bone in one of his arms.

Still, no trace of pain seemed to reach Jack.

Glen shook his head, smiling ironically. "It's as I thought," he said in his voice of crushed velvet. "You are no longer Jack Vessalius."

Bafflement was apparent on Jack's face. He raised a brow, idly tossing his scythe back and forth between his hands. "That's a lie, Glen. Although I shouldn't need to prove myself before my _best friend_," he said in mock anguish, gripping the scythe tightly.

"I'm not friends with a twisted corpse," Glen murmured. He closed his eyes, red electricity sparking out from Jub-Jub, humming with power. The red sparks flew out, shattering all the lightbulbs around them and creating a rain of colored glass.

Jack glanced at them, and in his instant of being distracted, Glen attacked, scythe hissing through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Look<strong>.

_I told myself that he would never see me like this - that I would be out of his life before it even happened. He'd never know how unhinged I was, how little it took to send me into a murderous frenzy. _

_He was never supposed to know how weird I was. How strange._

**But look. **

Elliot stood in front of Leo with his single eye widened in shock. His lips were parted, but it didn't seem as though he thought of what to say. What did one say in such a scene? Everyone who had seen Leo in such a state were speechless at first.

And why? _What am I doing wrong_?

"_But killing is bad...isn't it, Mister Leo?"_ came Echo's broken voice in his mind.

_Is it? Who was the one who declared this? _Leo wanted to know who made it so that killing was bad. If he knew the reasons why, then he'd know exactly why Elliot was giving him such a look. Leo wanted to hide from that gaze and simultaneously wanted to show Elliot the full extent of the urges that dwelled inside him.

It wasn't a demon feeling. It was just Leo. Perhaps it was time, here with the stitched tightrope walker as witness, to accept that.

"Where have you been?" Leo murmured, reaching out with a bloodstained hand. "I was worried. Lacie...she took your eye." Then he looked at the gooey juices connecting his fingers, his face falling slightly. "I tried to get it back, but she...she crushed it. I'm sorry. I really wanted to give it back to you..."

It was as if the words didn't reach Elliot. Slowly, taking in the scene frantically in contrast, Elliot took several steps forward. Finally, it seemed like his legs gave out, and he dropped to his knees with the machete falling out of his hand. His eye met Leo's gaze steadily, then traversed down his bloody and torn body before falling onto Lacie's mutilated form. An odd expression was on his face, both confused and shocked, like he was trying to piece everything together but was only getting peculiar results.

And then... "You killed her."

Leo blinked. Elliot wasn't even looking at him, but one of his hands seized the clothing over the raven's chest.

"I saw it," Elliot said evenly. "You killed her." Then Leo was pulled forward, his nose nearly touching the blond's, the blue eye tearing into him was hard yet fragile like a glacier. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, JUST KILLING HER LIKE THIS?"

Leo's chest contricted, a whole heartbeat shuddering his body. Shadows fell over his face. It wasn't like he hadn't been asked this before. Too many times had he questioned it himself, in the dead of night when he was alone in his room with nothing but his maddening thoughts and the _tick-tock _of his grandfather clock. The only thing that ever absolved his uncertainty was the fact that he could control himself. If was alone in these feelings, then he could be strong about it.

Yet the nightmares and murders happened too often. It was so easy for him to become the monster even his family _of _monsters feared. Chained and put in the dark again. Told to keep his sanity better next time. That was his existence.

Was this how Oz felt? It seemed like nothing could stop it. No one could understand it. How could he have thought Elliot could help him?

He gripped Elliot's wrist, eyes narrowed. "What's with that babble? You knew I was like this."

"Dammit, Leo, she was my friend!" growled Elliot through gritted teeth.

"And you knew nothing about her!" laughed the raven, finding the whole situation completely hilarious. "Did you know your _friend _had Oz killed off? What about her past? Her thoughts? What did you know other than what she told you? Heck, even _I _was more honest with you - at least I _told _you I killed and liked it!"

Elliot shook his head. The angry furrow of his brows lessened slightly to a more hopeless expression. "Why did you have to kill her?" he demanded.

"She killed Oz and hurt you. Wouldn't you want to get rid of her?" challenged Leo with an arched brow, still in his state of madness.

A single blue orb looked at him intently, holding all the intensity as when Elliot had both his eyes. "No. Because I'm not like that."

"But I am," Leo reminded, and glanced back down at Lacie's corpse, admiring how twisted and warped it had become in its crash with the roller coaster. He probably never would've put her in such a state with just his hands and scythe. "Just look at what I did to her. Now look at me and try to see how I didn't enjoy that."

For a second, Elliot looked lost for words, horrified shadows passing over his face. Then Leo was shoved to the ground, a hard punch snapping his head back. The fist colliding to his chin had been so sudden, a familiar coppery taste filled his mouth from biting down on his tongue. Little time was given for him to react when he was punched again.

"Shut up!" Elliot shouted at him, gripping his collar. "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you trust me with knowing who you were, who she was, who Oz was! Didn't I warrant that...as your goddamned friend!"

Seeing that the angry fists had stopped for the time being, Leo turned his head to the side, blood spraying out of his lips as he spit it out. Then, slowly... "Would you have honestly let me kill her if you had known anything? No, she was a part of your little circus family," murmured Leo, gripping the dirt beneath him. The smell of rain was heavier, the air thick with it.

Met with silence, he continued, staring at Lacie as if she could hear him as well. "But she would've met the same fate no matter what. Even before I saw her kill Oz, before she hurt you or the circus, before she even told me if she hadn't died, she'd be the woman I'd call mo...mo...mothe...'**MOTHER**!'" Angry tears brimming his eyes, he snapped his head up to look at a confused Elliot. "So stop looking at me like that! I didn't do anything wrong!"

_What I fear most...is to love someone not like me. Someone who would reject me because I was myself. I hate...being weird. I hate...condemnation_.

**You didn't do anything wrong.**

_I killed my...my..._

**So you would have let her live, just so **_**she **_**can harm others? Like she did to him...**

Leo glared daggers at the empty socket caked with blood on Elliot's face. It was hard to keep the threads of his mind together. Everything was his fault. Elliot wouldn't look at him like **that **unless everything was Leo's fault...

Elliot gasped when Leo shoved the blond off of him, Jabberwocky in his hand as dirty tears smeared the red on his face. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! SHE WASN'T ALLOWED TO HURT YOU!" he screamed, getting up and completely ignoring the pain of his broken ankle. Jabberwocky was surrounded in purple shadow-like smoke, emitting the angry power channeling through the raven. Without even sparing Elliot a glance, he turned to Lacie and stabbed her in the chest with the end of this scythe.

_Oh...oh...is this what has been bothering me all along? I knew...I was weird... But now, I want to know, I want to sincerely know..._

"WHY AM **I** THE DIFFERENT ONE! WHY AM **I** THE FREAK! WHO DECIDED IT?" Leo demanded, voice cracking and throat burning. Elliot might have shouted out something as the raven twisted the staff of Jabberwocky in deeper before pulling out and doing it again to Lacie's stomach. He raised his scythe and brought it down to slice her abused body open.

But strong arms encircled him, pulling him back. One over his chest, gripping him tightly as a bloody hand covered his mouth. He was embraced passionately against a naked chest, Jabberwocky wobbling in his hand at the sudden interruption. Leo called out to Elliot angrily, but his voice came out muffled. He struggled, ready to bite the blond. But then...

"Do you know why I stopped you? Not because I'm not like you. Not because I don't like the idea of killing someone. But because I'm someone who doesn't want to know what it's like to have nothing! I haven't deserted you, Leo, so don't desert me!" Elliot's voice was strong, somehow so completely bathed in warm light. As it vibrated in the blond's chest, against his ear, Leo felt like he was choking on sobs.

His body shook in Elliot's arms, tears racing down his face. Muffled cries mixed with the new wet saltiness on Elliot's hand. Leo cried, not knowing what to do. What was he supposed to do to keep belonging in a world? There were things acceptable in some worlds that were not in others - yet Leo wanted to be in both of them.

_I want everything. I want to belong everywhere_...

His cries lessened some when Elliot's voice was at his ear, lips brushing against his flesh and he waited, breath struggling to stay still.

"I haven't deserted you," repeated the stitched tightrope walker in a tone taut with sincere emotion, "so don't desert me. I'm still here, Leo. I'm still holding you."

The tears came back, but the sobs quieter as Elliot slowly and tenderly kissed Leo's cheek soiled with dirt and blood.

"Nggh...mhhn..." whimpered the raven. His arm holding Jabberwocky relaxed to his side, the purple smoke calming to a faint mist until it disappeared. He turned around immediately when he felt the blond relax, embracing Elliot tightly and gripping the thick stitches on his shoulders as he pressed his filthy face onto the naked chest.

He wasn't rejected.

* * *

><p>With the final stab into the Cannibal Marionette's throat, it fell lifelessly to the ground and Elliot let out a breath. "Oh... So...that's the way it was," he muttered, taking the machete out. It dripped a trail of blood as he walked back over to Leo, who was waiting near a booth.<p>

Brushing his dirty bangs away, Leo nodded curtly.

"Lacie was more than just a freak. She was a reanimated corpse - was the one to find you when you were an abandoned child," he added, wiping the machete's blade on his pants. "Funny, how she was someone to both of us, yet at very different points in her life."

"Maybe it's like fate," joked Leo, attempting to lighten the mood like he always did. With Elliot's personality, he expected to have some gruff retort of how such a thing didn't exist. He appeared like the type who was practical about these things.

He wasn't disappointed. "As if," scoffed the blond. A thoughtful expression then crossed his face. "And then...you're called a Crimson Faust. You were a human, but then when your father gave you Lacie's heart...you got the powers of a demon."

"Yeah, and there's only a few of us, but we all live together. We're just like you in the circus - we're not bad. We...we try to..."

Elliot nodded once. "I get it, don't sweat it. You all take down these monsters. That's why your sisters had the same abilities as you." He offered a sort of half-smile. "It's fine. If it's your family, I'm sure mine is safe with them. They're...all at your place, right?"

"Yes. And Doug, Fang, Lily, and Echo are there for them. But the real threat is here," reminded Leo solemnly. "I'm sure we're the ones in danger."

Leaning against the counter, Elliot looked off in the distance, frowning slightly. He had done that a lot during Leo's explanation of what had gone on, and what he had learned since going to the Clockwork Circus. It didn't bother the raven as much as he thought it would - at least Elliot was listening to him.

And also... His hand went up to touch his cheek, the one that was kissed by Elliot's lips. It was amazing how much he could still blush even in a situation like this. Yet he was just...happy that he stopped acting totally berserk in front of Elliot. The heat on his cheeks turned to a blush of shame as he looked down.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier," Leo murmured, hopping down from the counter. His fingers trailed over Jabberwocky's leathery skin idly. "I really didn't mean to... That is, I knew she was someone important to you, but still I..." He gripped his scythe tightly. "I just don't know how to reign myself in when I get like that. Even Glen and the others...didn't get like me." A dry chuckle left him. "The last time it happened, I got chained, hands and feet, to my bed."

The look Elliot gave him was both attentive and patient - both were something Leo needed at the moment, and he appreciated the blond's gesture. When the raven was done, Elliot reached out and squeezed Leo's shoulder, momentarily making the healing bitemark Sharon had stitched up sting. Not that Leo minded it. Small punishments, small retributions.

"You don't have to worry about that," Elliot told him bluntly, face neither dishonest nor passionate. He was simply stating fact. "If I can stop you, like I did at the circus, then it's nothing to worry about."

"But she was your-," he began to argue.

"Yeah, but I get _why _it happened," interrupted Elliot, looking down in brief sadness. Giving another small squeeze to Leo's shoulder, he straightened up and began walking again.

They had left Lacie's corpse just a few minutes ago. It felt like a lifetime. Before they left, Elliot had grabbed a stick off the ground, tearing off some of Leo's - actually the blond's - shirt as well. Leo, leaning heavily on the broken railing, watched silently as the boot around his broken ankle was carefully taken off. He had yelped in pain once as Elliot tightly bound the strip of cloth around the stick and his ankle, forcing it somewhat together and straight before putting the boot back on.

"If this long night keeps going, we can't have you tailing behind," Elliot had said, looking up at the raven.

His ankle still hurt for sure, but there were always worse injuries. Always. With a slight limp, he followed Elliot as they continued making their way back to the Ferris wheel. There was no sure way to know that's where everyone was, but at least Sharon and Xerxes had to still be in the tent trying to close the circle.

Cannibal Marionettes popped up from time to time, and it hurt to see Elliot, who told him he had never killed, turn into a boy who slaughtered monsters. The raven's only relief was that there were not as many as before. Leo chanced to guess that even though there had been stragglers after Glen exorcised Sablier, there hadn't been that many. _Still, for there to still be some here_...

Sablier had once been his home. Once, he had lived in a small mansion with Glen and Lacie and Jack. For a few, precious days, they had been his family. How darkly everything had become amused and scared Leo. _I became just as twisted as the island_...

His fingers closed around the clothing over his heart again. Somewhere in him was Lacie's heart. When he was still an ignorant child, Glen feed Leo the fresh, beating heart of Lacie.

_He did it so that Lacie wouldn't become "whole" again. Was there a reason for that, too? Would she be any different if she had her heart? And...did I struggle against him? Or was I still too young and just trusted him?_

Thoughts shifted in his head as Jabberwocky leaned against him. Dark purple eyes glanced at the scythe, studying it silently. So it had once belonged to Lacie. At one point, her white hands had gripped the skin-soft staff. It was an odd revelation; Jabberwocky had always been in _his _possession. Strange how at first he hated to be considered the scythe's master, yet here he was suddenly becoming _possessive _of it.

Dr. Atmore had called it. If only the deranged doctor knew how literal Leo's case turned out to be - not the blood or eye or flesh of a demon. But it's whole heart.

When they walked past a spinning sort of ride, a crash suddenly rose above all the other carnival sounds, shaking the air. Leo quickly looked around for the source of it, raven hair flying over his face. He grabbed Elliot's arm, pointing to their left. "It came from over there!"

Elliot raised a skeptical brow. "That's not the way to the Ferris wheel," he pointed out dryly.

"I know, but it has to be at least Jack and Glen. I left them together with Xerxes when I went after Lacie," explained Leo, still trying to tug the blond to the crash.

Nevertheless, the tightrope walker kept resisting, giving Leo an incredulous look. "You must be crazy! I saw them start to fight when I went to search for you; no way are we getting in on that," stated Elliot firmly. Then, with a hard yank, Leo tripped and fell into his chest.

"Stop that! We have to go!" Leo argued with a scowl, pushing away from Elliot. "That's my father, alright? I'm not leaving him with a zombie-slash-part-demon psycho who's soul is literally from Hell!"

Elliot made a frustrated sound, tossing his arms up. Then he looked at Leo dubiously, lips set in a thin line as he seemed to think. Leo blinked, frowning slightly as Elliot silently stared at him. Anxiously, he glanced over to where Glen could be, feeling very impatient.

Finally, the blond sighed grumpily and stomped off towards the crash. "Fine! Fine! It's not like you can't handle yourself, right? Well, so can I!" he declared, slashing his machete through the air.

Smiling gratefully, Leo quickly followed.

The closer they got, the thicker the air seemed to get with darkness, rain, and magick. The more they weaved through the rides and booths, the louder voices became.

Never before had Leo known Glen to fight. It was a foreign thought, nearly unfathomable. Not that Glen looked weak or seemed fragile - those mad nights on the piano proved otherwise - but the founder of Pendulum crossed him more as a man hidden in the shadows, who didn't get his hands dirty when he had subordinates to do it. Was he good in a fight? He hadn't even left the mansion in so many years...

Leo grabbed Elliot's hand, heart pounding. "Come on, hurry!" he implored, dashing as fast as he could with his broken ankle.

Knowing too well about the injury, Elliot shouted, "Calm down! We're going to get there in time to help!"

Not wholly believing that statement, Leo kept up his harsh pace, nearly tripping more than once. His grip on Elliot got tighter. The blond didn't pull away, didn't argue anymore - he intertwined both their hands together.

Leo quickly stopped himself when they reached the wrecked entrance of the hall of mirrors. Something like small red sparks were dancing in the air before fading away completely. The inside was dark and appeared endless. Ominous. And yet within he heard yells and shouts, laughter and banter - Glen and Jack.

"They're in here," breathed Leo, quickly stepping into the darkness. But then he paused when a thought stuck him, and he turned to look at Elliot. The blond blinked in surprise at the sudden stop. Leo stared at him for a heartbeat before softly pushing him away. "You stay out here."

Immediate objection was obvious. Elliot frowned. "You're not going in by yourself, dumbass," he said stubbornly, brushing Leo's hand aside.

Leo sighed. "Look, what's in there isn't human. Both of them have powers of a demon, and so do I. I can handle myself." When it looked like the blond would only retort further, he impulsively got on his toes to kiss Elliot rather clumsily on the mouth. It was shaky, and because of his ankle, he almost fell sideways, but then Elliot was gripping his arms securely, pressing back. The kiss broke only briefly so that their lips could meet again less messily, simply meshing together contently. Leo's heart pounded under his skin so fast, he was losing his breath.

The raven could've stayed like that forever. But he had a new objective - kill Jack Vessalius once more without letting anyone else die. Relunctantly, he pulled away, looking down and his face feeling hot. Elliot pressed their foreheads together softly, rubbing Leo's biceps with his thumbs.

"You said it yourself that you weren't a killer," reminded Leo, one hand slowly roaming up the stitched stomach, fingers gliding over the threads over the blond's chest... "I have instincts you don't. The kind of instincts needed here. So you'll just...be in the way."

Elliot let out a small huff. "Dammit, Leo, if I hear you cry out _once_...," he began, gripping Leo's arms painfully tight. The machete's handle pressed against him like a thick thorn.

Nodding, Leo pulled away, stepping back. "It'll be in victory from my latest kill," he joked with a laugh. He waved briefly before turning around and heading back into the darkness.

It actually became pretty easy to get swallowed by the shadows, but he was by no means lost. Here and there were the red sparks that had been outside in the entrance. He could hardly see a thing besides them though, and they didn't give enough light for him to know where he was going. Multiple times, he bumped into a hard surface making a turn, and he muttered to himself impatiently.

Their voices soon got close enough that Leo could decipher every word and breath. Angry, cherry-red electricity suddenly lit the scene, and Leo gasped.

Glen was holding a scythe Leo had never seen before, but of course that was because he had never seen it summoned before by its master. Jack's scythe curved slightly, multiple crescents carved out near where the blade met the staff. Black, torn ribbons of shadow and crimson sparks flashed in the air whenever the scythes swung and met with a horrible clashing sound. Wounds were evident on both of them, yet both were fighting relentlessly - so much so they hadn't even seemed to notice Leo arrive.

"When are you going to stop, Glen? I tell you, this really hurts my feelings!" Jack said in a tone that indicated he wasn't hurt in the least.

Silently, Glen swung his scythe horizontally, aiming for Jack's legs and red electricity flying. The blond only just managed to dodge, laughing all the while. The lights zig-zagged over Glen's face, and Leo started at the change on the raven man's face. His irises were glowing, the rims of his eyes traced with deep, black shadows, giving him the look of a wild beast. Like Oz, fangs protruded from the pale lips.

Leo almost blinked too soon and nearly missed the _tail _that reached out and slithered around Jack's ankle, swinging him into a wall. Glass from the mirrors shattered, but Jack didn't even cry out. Glen was upon him inhumanly quick, his scythe only cutting into Jack's belly shallowly as the blonde moved away.

"You're getting so fast, Glen!" jeered Jack in amusement. He slashed vertically, the end of his blade crashing into the ceiling when Glen dodged. Leo quickly moved away as debris and glass rained down, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling of the hall. More light streamed through, and Leo quietly slipped into a more shadowed part to keep himself hidden. There appeared to be no surface that wasn't covered by mirrors. All around were the reflections of Glen and Jack - on the walls and floor and the now shattered ceiling.

"**You don't belong in this world**!" growled Glen in a voice Leo wasn't familiar with. It related to the voices of the demons in the forest - harsh growls and soft whispers both within the same voice. "**You disgrace my friend by wearing his body and claiming to be him**!"

Jack laughed at this, dancing around the broken glass on the ground. Somehow, it looked out of place in many ways, as if Jack were moving at a different pace than the world around him. Hugging himself, the blond said, "But this soul is Jack's as well! Will you tell me it is not mine, too?"

Glen's tail - thick, black, scaly, and looking as long as the scythe - coiled around one of his legs loosely. "**It is not within your true possession. That poor soul of my best friend became tainted with powers from the Clock**."

"Oho?" Jack said in amusement. He smiled widely, spreading his arms wide. It seemed as though no greater joy existed for him in the world. "Then come claim it once more, as you wish!"

Letting out an inhuman snarl, Glen charged towards him. Leo thought it might've been a good time to help him when suddenly Glen disappeared from his view. Surprise also crossed Jack's face, alongside light amusement. He turned behind him just in time to see Glen thrash him across with his tail, sending him sprawled on the floor so hard the mirrors beneath cracked.

Not giving the blond a chance to recover, Glen disappeared again and showed up again beside Jack. The raven yanked him up by his arm and then brought his leg up flexibly to give an uppercut kick that had to have broken Jack's jaw. Jack scowled as he fell against the wall. Before Glen could react, Jack had swung his scythe, the blade cleanly slicing off the raven's arm from his elbow down.

Glen hissed, staggering and leaning against his own weapon. The brilliance of the red electricity seemed to dull a little, sharp in contrast with the crimson spilling onto the mirrors. Leo barely managed to stifle a scream, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood for the second time that night.

It wasn't enough. He jumped to his feet, running headfirst into the scene. "Papa!" he called out in warning. Jabberwocky parried Jack's attack just in time, purple smoke and black ribbons exploding from where the two hellish weapons met.

Jack's anger-crazed eyes widened in shock and Leo met it with a hard glare. He shoved the scythe away, making the blond back up. Keeping Jabberwocky poised in a fighting stance, midnight-purple eyes glanced back to where Glen was attempting to straighten himself up.

"**You shouldn't have**," reproached the demon, boring onto him with glowing purple eyes. "**Demons heal faster than humans**."

"Indeed, your demon side is showing," scoffed Leo, glaring back at Jack with a guarded stare. "Why didn't you tell me about the tail? Would've had fun playing with it when I was little." Glen chuckled dryly, slowly walking up beside Leo.

Jack's expression became impassive as he studied the two. "Aah, Leo. Glen was the one to name you, you know." Lips turned down in displeasure, he tapped his finger impatiently on his scythe's metallic staff. "Why did you interrupt us just now? Glen is one thing, but I'd hate to have to cut down our lovable son as well."

"You and Lacie may have helped in finding me," started Leo, Jabberwocky's purple smoke getting thicker, "but Glen has been the only father in my life! He raised me, not you!"

Ignoring the demon's growl of protest, Leo lunged toward Jack and swung. With almost bored movements, the blond parried Jabberwocky and sent Leo crashing powerfully into the mirrors on one wall. Small shards dug into his skin as the reflective glass cracked, shining thorns clinging to his clothes. Somehow, even with the pain exploding on his back and ankle, he managed to remember what Elliot had said and kept quiet with only a small gasp leaving him.

"You've no place here," Jack declared, turning away from the raven and back to Glen. "Now then, want to resume our play time?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

A sort of crooked smile that looked gruesome with the fangs played upon Glen's lips. "**So even you are so eager to die**," he murmured, holding his scythe out. Instead of standing in offense, however, the weapon disappeared in a shimmer of red.

Jack and even Leo looked at Glen like he was crazy. _What the heck kind of plan do you have? _thought Leo, slowly picking himself up.

"What mockery is this?" sighed Jack. "Gotten worn out from using your powers already?" Leo couldn't help but think the blond must nearly be at his limit as well, considering how he had eaten Oz's heart just a little over an hour ago.

With a small smile, Glen vanished once more, suddenly in front of Jack. He grabbed the arm that held the scythe at the end and held it tightly. Bones shot out of Jack's skin and clothing as Glen broke the limb. Jack glared, crying out - but more from anger when the scythe dropped out of his hands than in pain. He turned the blond around, kicking him to the ground, then getting on top of him and grabbing a fistful of hair.

Then Leo realized it. The shattered mirrors. Glass shards like jagged teeth poked out from the broken frames. Nothing was behind them, nothing to stop Glen from...

Jack seemed to realize it at the same time as he struggled to shake the demon off. "Glen," he said unevenly, trying to pull his head away. "Glen, don't do it."

The raven-haired man kept his ground, keeping a firm grip on Jack's hair. His tail coiled around Jack's legs to keep him from kicking around, but the blond's arms were free to try to him away from the ground. Jack's throat hovered dangerously over the point of a jagged shard of the mirror.

"**I'm sorry**," came the only sympathy.

"G-Glen, don't do it! I'm_...I'm your best friend_! I'd never go this far! I wouldn't kill you!" yelled Jack, panic actually in his eyes, making them wide pools of green. "Don't! Don't kill your best friend! Glen? GLEN! DON'T KILL ME, GLEN!"

Leo shut his eyes, flinching when he heard the sound of glass being sheathed in flesh. Whatever other pleas Jack had been about to cry out were lost in a garble of blood. When Leo slowly opened his eyes again, Glen was still on top of the blond. The scythe was gone, as was the demon's tail. When Glen turned to look at him wearily, his features were normal and human once more.

A breath he hadn't realized he had been holding left Leo's lips. Jabberwocky disappeared as the raven sent it away. Slowly, he relaxed, slumping back on the cracked mirror. Glen got up and came towards him, not giving Jack another glance back. His countenance told of all the torture he couldn't express in words or actions.

Bright violet met dark purple spotted with gold. "Lacie?" inquired Glen softly.

"She's dead. Again," Leo breathed, glancing at Jack's lifeless body. "And...and Jack's dead. Again."

"Believe it or not, we all die multiple deaths," Glen said vaguely, reached out a hand. Wordlessly, Leo took it, shakily getting himself straightened out. Nodding in approval, the raven-haired man nodded to their right. "Come, I recall the route out."

Yet another ability that Crimson Fausts _conveniently _lacked from demons, alongside not being able to heal quickly, was apparently being able to see in the dark. Leo blushed when he got tired of bumping into things and so just held on to Glen's cloak.

Elliot was still at the entrance, leaning against the destroyed wall and slowly stabbing the ground with the machete. A deep frown creased his forehead, but when he looked up at the two Baskervilles, relief was plain on his face. Leo's blush deepened as the machete was dropped and Elliot walked up to him. Threaded arms embraced him, hands clutching his messy hair.

"Okay," the blond said in a somewhat stunned tone. "Okay then... You're fine... Good. It's...it's over then..."

Leo chuckled, arms coming up to hold Elliot to him. "Heh, look at little Elly being so adorable," he teased, even though tears of relief were blurring his vision.

Elliot squeezed him tighter. "Shut up, idiot," he said, chin on top of Leo's head.

* * *

><p>They had stayed like that only a few seconds. A light rain had started while Glen and Leo had been inside the hall of mirrors, and slowly the ground began getting softer. Glen said that he couldn't feel any other demon presence, which meant Xerxes must've been successful in his task at closing the circle. The Ferris wheel loomed closer as they walked through the rain. After they retrieved Sharon and Xerxes, they were going to get off the island - and destroy it.<p>

"A circle as been opened in the same place twice, and there are still CM's in the area. No one should be able to come back here again," Glen declared in a low voice.

Leo looked up at him in surprise. "What about those two from before?" he asked. "What if there are more people around?"

"They weren't human," explained Glen. "They merely linger where there is death and decay. I wouldn't be surprised if they have left already, actually." His eyes glanced sideways past Leo and toward Elliot - or rather, the machete in his hand. "Was that not the revenant Miranda's?"

Elliot blinked, holding the weapon out and examining it. "Doesn't look all that special," he said with a raised brow. "I just took it because Sharon had it when I woke up in the tent. I couldn't tell you how she got it, though." Thoughtfully, he asked, "Do they all use these to fight?"

"They don't need to fight," corrected Glen patiently, taking all the questions the boys threw at him with stride. "This is because they cannot die. Nor can they be injured. They appear and can sometimes feel solid, but they are a peculiar kind of ghost of this world. They cannot bleed."

_Cannot bleed? Cannot die or be injured? Yet they linger were death is_. Wiping back his wet bangs, Leo nodded at his father's half-severed arm. "That honestly doesn't hurt?" he asked skeptically.

Glen moved his arm, giving the stump a critical look. "It has stopped bleeding," he said in a simple way, as if that answered the question. The mere clueless expression on the demon's face made Leo laugh softly. Strange. Everyone around him was so strange.

_I can live with that_, he thought with a smile.

Trudging past a row of booths, Glen asked, "Although... I could ask the same for you two. You've both encountered rather formidable foes as well, it seems."

Leo blinked and looked at Elliot, who mirrored his reaction. Actually, he had forgotten how beat up they were, but this was because these things happened to Leo often. But he mentally scolded himself for not ever once asking if Elliot was okay with his damn eye _gouged out_, with deep cuts on his skin and a few threads popped. Leo wasn't any better off - a broken ankle, a torn-up neck, and bruises on his chest and back alongside the various bites and cuts from Cannibal Marionettes.

"Ah-"

"Oh-"

"YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR NECK!" "WE HAVE TO GET SOMETHING FOR YOUR EYE!"

Leo slapped Elliot's concerned hand away. "Shut up, I get this kind of stuff all the time. I won't die," he snapped, grimacing in worry. He touched Elliot's face softly, brushing aside the short bangs before yanking them. "And anyway, I'm not the one with a damn hole in my face! You can't say that doesn't hurt!"

"Calm down!" Elliot growled, batting him away. "It's not like that. I've had time to get accustomed to it." As if to betray his statement, he suddenly gave a sharp grunt, clutching over his missing eye.

Before Leo could press further, Glen interrupted. "Well, the sooner we get out of Sablier, the sooner Fang and I can get a proper look at you two," he pointed out, pressing the two forward.

That seemed to pacify the both of them...for now, at least. It didn't stop Leo from feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything to help Elliot. And he tried hard not to remember the sensation of that beautiful blue eye being crushed in his hand. Right now his hand felt too dirty, but it didn't stop him from the repeat experience of having the blood and juices soak his palm and fingers. He let the rain wet his hand a bit more before wiping it on his equally filthy pants.

If all this didn't warrant him a shower, he didn't know what would.

After a beat of silence, Glen remarked, "So it seems you know everything then. About thirteen years ago. About your past."

Leo knew the statements were aimed at him. He just wasn't sure how to answer them. It wasn't like he was _completely _understanding - the raven was pissed as hell about being turned something not-human when he was too young to even recall it. He was pissed that Glen hadn't let him in on any of what had happened. Hadn't he deserved to know? Wasn't that the fatherly thing to do?

Glen was leaning down towards him as they walked and a small frown knit his brows together. "I'm sure it would be, but there was no choice in the matter," he said.

Leo jumped. "Did you read my mind?" he asked in wonder.

"Actually, you were mumbling to yourself, so we leaned in to hear you," said Elliot, and the raven jumped again when he realized that he was surrounded on both sides.

Scowling through a blush, Leo walked faster to shake them off. "It's not a big deal, okay?" he grumbled, fists at his sides.

Glen was by his side again in a second. It amazed Leo how he hadn't seen how childlike his surrogate father could be. Then again, hadn't Lacie said something about him not being good with children? With a patient sigh, Leo decided to give a more complete answer.

"That's... I understand why you did it, but... It's been so _hard_ trying to adjust to this life. I'm glad you and the others were there, but... I just never wanted to be like this, is what I would've said once. But being this way... It's just who I am now, right? I can't change it." He shrugged, his bangs sticking over his face again as he looked up at Glen. "This is the life I know, and I'm good at living it. So I'll stay like this, as the Crimson Faust, Leo Baskerville."

Purple eyes widened in surprise, then gleamed with warmth. Leo smiled in slight embarrassment at seeing it, and then Glen smiled too. A hand petted through his hair before Glen leaned in to nuzzle against him. Leo tensed, cheeks growing hot before he remembered this was how some demons showed affection. He chuckled awkwardly, but he was happy.

_I've known no other parent. _This_ is my real father_. And Leo didn't regret it in the least.

"Thank you...for calling me 'Papa' once more."

"LEO!" bellowed Elliot.

The tender moment ended. The raven quickly turned around, his heart seized in a cold grip at the tone of Elliot's voice. Then his eyes widened, lips parting in a silent scream when a familiar scythe's blade suddenly tore through Glen's chest, hoisting him up in the air. Blood fell down on Leo's face along with the cool rain, and his knees gave out.

"Gl-Gle...n..."

Broken shard of mirror still sticking through his throat, Jack said in a raspy, choked voice, "Y_o_u _k_i_ll_ed y_o_u_r_ b_es_t _f_ri_en_d. _T_h_a_t. _Wa_sn'_t_. V_e_r_y_. Ni_ce_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **I have a feeling that someone is just going to call out how creepy it is Jack keeps on going, "We'll be best friends forever, right, Glen? Right? -eye twitch- RIGHT?" I think it suits him...in this fic, at least. NO REGRETS. At least he's a different sort of insane than Lacie and Leo xP

So...many things happened this chapter. And I ended on another cliffhanger, mwahaha. Aah. This ended up being quite fun to write. I just finished watching _The Lost Boys _on YouTube before I wrote the fighting scene between Jack and Glen, and I just got so pumped to write it xD And I hope no one minds the weird font for Jack's dialogue. I like it, anyway...

Review, anyone? Psycho Jack won't sleep under your bed if you do~ (Too soon? -shot-)


	16. Act XV: A Hellish Requiem

**A/N: **What is a soul? I don't think I have one any longer. This, my friends, is the second to last chapter of _Clockwork Circus_. Getting the last chapter out won't be much of a problem. I actually already have it written and done, all that's left is to type it (I've actually had it done since June, pfft).

**ArleKaakun**-san on deviantArt made some wonderful drawings of Leo and Lacie from the story! I wasn't able to put out the links for them last chapter, SO HERE. Look at them and spaz over them as I did! Because honestly when I found out it was _Akkie _that drew fanart, I died of bliss. D-i-e-d. Just put in the "com" part in between the "deviantart" and slash~

arlekaakun. deviantart. /gallery/30583934#/d55xmht

arlekaakun. deviantart. /art/Un-deux-trois-312295322

Obviously for **Gugeta **and **Pazi**. You two are going to hate me after this for all I put you through.

_**Act XV: A Hellish Requiem**_

_Drip. Drip_.

Blood was dotting along the ground like the rain. Leo's chest hurt, his lips parted, but no sound was coming out. He could only stare as Glen writhed weakly, gasping for breath as he slid down the blade of Jack's scythe. Glen's remaining hand gripped the bloody scythe, as if he could crush it in his hand. Leo certainly hoped he could, because suddenly he felt too paralyzed to even blink.

"We...we killed you," he gasped, eyes slowly taking in Jack's form.

Emerald eyes locked onto him, pure contempt unbridled within the verdant orbs, even as tears seemed to be streaming down his face. "_Y_e_t_ h_er_e _I_ s_ta_n_d_. _H_o_n_e_st_ly, _yo_u a_re_ _s_u_c_h _a_ f_o_o_l_. _**B**_**o**_**t**_**h** o_f_ y_ou_," he chastised in the same raspy voice. He hacked, coughing up blood. The glass embedded in his neck shuddered, more red liquid spurting out. Still, Jack stood firmly, managing to toss Glen off his scythe.

Leo gasped as Glen flew into one of the carnival's booths, tearing down the tent flaps as he tumbled to the ground. The raven-haired man didn't move again.

_No. No, don't die_. "D-don't... Glen get up-!" he began to scream.

Suddenly, Leo was grabbed. A bony, albeit strong hand strapped over his mouth, and he let out a muffled yell. The hand yanked him up to his feet and Leo met Jack's deranged, bloodstained face. The raven couldn't help but think again that Jack might've been a really handsome man once, before dying twice by the same hand.

Common sense told him to fight Jack, to summon Jabberwocky... And yet all Leo could do was remained trapped in that verdant stare, knowing he was going to fall exactly as Glen had. What was standing before him was certainly not human, and couldn't even be killed. Leo spared his foster father another look, willing him to be alive.

_He wouldn't die so easily_...

"_S_u_ch_ a_n_ u_n_n_ec_es_s_ar_y_ b_ei_n_g_. _J_u_s_t l_ik_e **t**_**h**_**a**_**t **__b_o_y_," Jack whispered, but with his damaged voice it came out as more of a twisted growl. His hand let go of Leo's mouth, only to dance down like a drunken spider down his bitten neck and chest. His nails pressed around the clothed skin right over the raven's heart. "S_om_e_t_h_in_g t_h_at _ex_is_t_e_d_ o_n_l_y_ t_o_ _n_u_rt_ur_e_ t_h_is _p_o_w_e_r_..."

Leo found himself suddenly glaring at Jack as hard as he could. "Oz wasn't unnecessary. He had people who loved him. He mattered to others! He mattered to me, just as Glen mattered to me! And you won't take anything else!" he exclaimed in rage, punching Jack in the face.

Blond bangs fell over Jack's face as his head turned to the side from the force. A chuckle left the blond's lips. "_S_uc_h_ a _p_r_e_c_io_u_s_ t_h_i_ng_. _Y_ou _t_a_lk_...a_s_ i_f_ I **n**_**ee**_**d **_y_o_ur_ _p_e_rm_is_s_io_n_ _t_o t_a_k_e_ _m_o_re_..." He slowly tilted his head more, eyes peeking out between wet locks of hair.

In one swift motion, Leo was on his back, splashing onto small rain puddles. "_A_s _if _y_ou_ e_v_e_n_ _**h**_**a**_**v**_**e **t_he_ a_bi_li_ty_ _to _s_t_o_p_ _m_e!" rasped Jack, straddling over Leo's chest. Before Leo could even properly regain his senses again, Jack's scythe was being swung, perfectly aimed for his neck.

There was a determined yell and Jack gasped, dropping his scythe. Leo let out a pained, choked noise when the heavy staff crashed down on his throat. Tears swam in his eyes, but seeing the machete sheathed into Jack's side, he used all his strength to roll him off. Leo curled, clutching his throbbing throat and choking. The next second, he threw up on the muddy ground and Elliot was partially on top of him, wiping his bangs back.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I tried...tried to get here as fast as I could...," Elliot explained, expression pained.

Leo struggled to sit up, holding onto Elliot for support. He breathed heavily through his mouth, taking Jack's scythe and carelessly tossing it elsewhere. Then his dark eyes widened at the sight of Elliot's legs - or rather, _half _of them. His threads had been cut clean off, and each of his legs ended at stumps right below his knee, his pants torn. Behind the blond was a muddy trail, one made when he must've dragged himself over to Leo...

Noticing the raven's stare, Elliot quickly looked away. "'Snothing. Told you, I'm just a rag doll. Doesn't hurt."

Although his throat was burning, he asked in numb shock, "Wh-why did you try to-?"

He was shoved to the ground again, but this time by Elliot. The blond barely managed to dodge the swing Jack made with the machete.

"_H_a_s_s_l_e, h_as_s_l_e, w_h_a_t_ _w_o_rt_h_l_es_s_ _b_r_at_s _t_o _d_e_a_l _w_i_th_...," growled Jack, rising to his feet. His movements were that of a puppet with some of his strings broken, as if every second, Jack was changing his mind about moving this way or that way.

Leo stood up as well, still breathing heavily as Jabberwocky materialized with his hands. "Why don't you just die!" he screamed, tearing his injured vocals as he swung his scythe down. Jabberwocky's blade bit deeply into Jack's shoulder. Leo yanked his scythe out, a bone snapping out and the blond shot him a death glare.

Before Leo could get another hit in, Jack reached forward, grabbing Elliot's hair and yanking him toward him. Elliot's hands tried desperately to get Jack's off him, but stopped struggling all at once when the machete was kissing his throat.

"_W_h_a_t _a _s_tr_an_g_e _b_o_y_ _yo_u a_r_e._ I _c_u_t y_ou_ _d_o_w_n _y_e_t_ y_o_u _do_n'_t_ _so_ m_u_c_h_ _a_s _bl_e_e_d. _A_re th_es_e p_ret_t_y_ s_titc_he_s _e_ve_ry_whe_re o_n_ yo_ur_ _b_o_d_y...?" Jack looked straight at Leo when he bent down, yet speaking right into Elliot's ear, "_Y_et_ I _ca_n't_ h_elp_ bu_t_ n_oti_ce t_h_a_t_ yo_ur_ **n**_**e**_**c**_**k **_h_asn'_t _a_n_y_ t_hr_e_ad_s... _A_r_e _y_ou_ t_o_o _s_c_are_d _t_o _se_e i_f_ y_ou_'l_l_ s_til_l l_i_ve _ev_e_n_ a_ft_e_r_ b_ei_ng _**b**_**e**_**he**_**ad**_**ed**_?"

Leo didn't even need to see how Elliot's eye widened, didn't even need Jack to pointedly press the machete over Elliot's neck as he yelled out. Leo stabbed Jack through the stomach, tossing him aside the next second much like the blond had done only minutes before to Glen. A horrible thud sounded as Jack's body landed against the railing of a spinning ride.

Seeing at least a few seconds of time had been bought, Leo turned to Elliot, stroking his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, not even realizing how much his voice was shaking. His throat felt clogged, and breathing was becoming harder.

Elliot nodded his head fervently. "Just hurry up and kill that guy," he murmured.

Leo blinked, feeling panicked as he looked over to where Glen was still laying. "N-no, we have... We have to see if Glen is okay. He has to kill Jack, I-I can't, alright?" He grabbed Elliot's arm, hooking it over his shoulders before remembering the blond had no feet to support himself with, and the ground was too wet for him to try.

A hand pushed him away. "No. Hurry, _you _have to do this," Elliot insisted, glancing behind the raven briefly before looking back at him firmly with his single blue eye.

Again, Leo's fear bubbled up inside him, and he shook his head, wet hair from the rain whipping over his cheeks. "I can't, Elliot, I can't. I-if I keep fighting with him, it...," his voice lowered to a cracking whisper, "it'll come back if I do. I-I'm going to lose control and what if I hurt you, too? I can't kill him, and y-you won't be able to stop me when I get like that because your legs-"

"Shut up, you damn moron!" shouted Elliot with a scowl, tugging Leo forward for a hard kiss. Tears or rain was still pouring down his cheeks when Elliot pulled back, holding either side of his face. An empty, bloody hole and an ice-blue eye searched his gaze, capturing him completely. "Leo... Leo, you're _not _as much of a freak or a monster as you make yourself out to be. Are you already forgetting what I told you before?"

"_I haven't deserted you, so don't desert me_!"

Midnight-purple eyes shut tightly, Leo's lips trembling. Yes. Elliot was still here. Even after all this, it was still Elliot holding him together, still gripping him tightly, chastising him back to sanity. _Remember what you said to Glen: you're Leo Baskerville, okay? You know what that means to you. Don't let Jack take that away_! he thought, slowly opening his eyes again.

"F-fine." He tried again, making his voice stronger. "I'll kill him."

He received a nod of approval. "I'll go see what I can do for him," Elliot vowed, nodding back to Glen.

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered, placing his hands over Elliot's, squeezing them before pulling away.

When Leo got back into a fighting stance, glaring hard beneath his dripping bangs, Jack was getting to his feet as well. In a burst of cracked light, Jack's scythe was in his hand again. His arm that both Glen and Leo had cut was now dangling uselessly at his side. The shard of mirror seemed to be more deeply buried into his neck. Nevertheless, even from a distance, Leo could still feel those eyes pierce into him, prying him apart slowly like a scalpel on skin.

The next declaration could've come from either of them, or both at the same time. Leo wasn't sure. But suddenly the tense silence was broken by one promise:

"**I'm going to kill you**."

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring now, drenching the earth and washing away her blood...but the umbrella helped. Sure, Xerxes seemed to have pulled it out of nowhere, but Sharon had known him all her life, and had long-since learned to not ask where or how he was able to suddenly produce these things.<p>

Her gaze was downcast, her bare feet trudging through the muddy ground with Xerxes walking along beside her. He didn't seem to care that he was getting wet in the slightest, but Emily had started complaining early on. Now she perched rather happily on top of Sharon's head, who didn't mind.

"So you managed to close that circle in time."

Kicking up puddles of water, Xerxes hummed in agreement. "Indeed, although it's still a bit of a strain, considering it's Halloween."

Sharon frowned, taking her eyes off the ground to stare at him. "Surely it's well past midnight by now," she pointed out. "Why should they be able to break your sealing?"

"Because this is just one magician's magick against the power of demons~," replied Xerxes lightly, almost in a sing-song tone. It really grated Sharon how carefree he could be in the most difficult of situations. "But once the sun rises, the boundary will be walled up once more until the next year."

"And...Oz? Will he be fine back there by himself?" murmured Sharon, gripping the umbrella tighter. Uneasiness made her stomach twist in knots and Emily patted her head as if sensing her distress.

A crimson eye bore down on her. The air around Xerxes got considerably darker, more serious. "He is but a body now, my lady. If anything will go near him, it'll probably be those revenants, although I doubt they'll do anything to him," explained the silver-haired man. "His death is still too recent. In any case, you know we had to leave. We must know what became of Mister Elliot's little adventure."

Sharon wondered if this was a lie, if Elliot was just an excuse so Xerxes could find out about Lacie's whereabouts - given she was still alive. It made Sharon shudder to even try to think about who was and wasn't alive at the moment. Mostly, she hoped Elliot was okay. Everyone who had arrived to Sablier was vastly different from a human, and although he was a freak in a torn-down circus, that still left him ill-equipped compared to the others. Lacie taking his eye proved that.

Sharon looked down at her hand, eyes going down the length of her arm. Not a single scar was left behind to tell the tale of the countless times she had to chop her limbs off. If she was pulled apart, she could regenerate, like an eternal flower. If the same was done to Elliot, he couldn't technically be put together again - just like his stage name foreshadowed.

There had been crashes that echoed through the carnival, telling of the fights that were ongoing even as the trio traveled through the grounds. Xerxes would murmur about the demonic energy he'd feel coursing through the air. Even Sharon could feel the tiny hairs on her arm stand on end from the power being released in the fights.

Broken railings, crashed booths, fallen Cannibal Marionettes - these were just a few pieces of evidence scattered along their way that marked the fights that had gone on. Sharon just about screamed when she saw a body, nearly completely red, laying next to a roller coaster ride.

Xerxes went over, Sharon lingering a few feet away from the body. Even from that distance, the maimed body was hauntingly familiar. Emily tugged her hair softly and Sharon wordlessly brought her down to cradle in her arm. Xerxes' hand felt over the dead face, tracing down their body, a grimace on his countenance.

"Is that...Lacie?" whispered Sharon, bringing a hand up to ghost over her mouth. When Xerxes straightened back up, he didn't even attempt to wipe the mud off him. He stiffly walked away, continuing forward with a deep frown creasing his brow. Even Emily felt a bit heavier in her arm, and Sharon knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"My lady?" Xerxes called a little ways down. Sharon perked up, splashing through the mud in order to catch up. He was standing still, looking before him at the wrecked scene. When Sharon caught up, she found a smashed booth, much like others they had passed - except this one had two figures within it. One was darkly-clothed with a red cloak, the other...

Sharon ran over immediately, almost dropping the umbrella in her overwhelming relief and haste. Her knees touched down on the tent of the fallen booth, wrapping her arms around the stunned Elliot. "Oh, thank goodness that you did not die!" she exclaimed.

Elliot looked at her, his expression uncomfortable with the close contact. "Sh-Sharon?" He glanced beyond her with his single eye. "And Xerxes? What are you two doing here?"

"Am I just air?" cried Emily incredulously. She was gently settled onto Sharon's lap now, and if her expression could change, it would most surely be cross.

Sharon bit her lip, glancing from Elliot's legs to the bleeding man on the ground next to him. "Helping you, of course!" Still on her knees, she reached out to Xerxes, who had barely approached them. Her hand dug into the small bag at his hip, rummaging frantically through it. She sifted through chalk, stones, candy, a small box she knew better than to open - _goodness, what junk he keeps in here_! Finally, she got to a large spool of thread with a needle stabbed into it.

"My lady, you could've simply _asked _to go through my bag...," pointed out Xerxes dryly, but Sharon had long-since started to ignore him.

"The circle has been sealed, so naturally...!" she began. Her hand thrusted the umbrella to Elliot, who took it in confusion. "Here, use that for you and that fellow there." She was buzzing about so much, she didn't notice Elliot frown at the umbrella and place it to the side.

Expression distracted, she gawked at Elliot sternly, arms crossed. "Where in the world did you leave the rest of your legs!? Come now, I can fix you here," she said insistently. She was already beginning to knot her thread.

With a shake of his head, Elliot put his hand over the raven-haired man's chest. What had his name been again? If Sharon remembered correctly, it was "Glen." "Him," said the blond firmly, "you need to help _him_, not me." His brows were furrowed and lips twisted in an expression of grim desperation.

Sharon blinked in surprise, then she frowned. "You wouldn't even let me help you with your eye, now your-"

"But he's the one hurt badly, not me!" pointed out Elliot. More softly, he added, "He's...he's important to Leo, alright? And he got stabbed by that Jack guy's scythe." His remaining eye glanced steadily from Sharon to Xerxes and back again. "You two can help him, can't you?"

Uncertainty crossed Sharon's face as she looked at Glen. One of his arms had been mostly severed off - no doubt by the same scythe - and his clothes were torn all over the place. The most worrisome wound though seemed to be the thick line running vertically down his body. It was hard to tell with the streaming rain if he was still bleeding or not, but a rather sizable pool of blood was already stained beneath him. Glen wasn't moving, but he was also still alive - barely so, it seemed. His eyes were barely open and his breaths were labored.

Despite being with Xerxes all her life, and being a part of a freakshow, Sharon did not know much about death. She healed, but she couldn't claim to know what death looked like. But she was almost sure that it looked like Glen.

"Has he...said anything to you?" asked Sharon, biting her lip again.

Elliot shook his head, but his expression was stern, as if that fact didn't matter. As if the fact Glen was still alive at that moment meant something. Sharon wasn't certain if it was.

White boots splashed in the puddles as Xerxes walked over to Glen, squatting down next to him. "Are your healing powers not working as they should, Mister Demon?" he asked lightly, tilting his head.

Sharon expected Elliot to be shocked by this, but his expression remained even, seeming to trust Xerxes to take care of this. Glen, on the other hand, managed to give Xerxes a critical look even with his dwindling strength.

A smile graced his face. "Oh yes, it's not that hard to figure out how weak you are," he said, reaching out and wiping the wet bangs from Glen's face. "For a wound like this, with your low strength, I highly doubt you'll live even to the next hour."

That got Elliot to react. "What did you say?"

"If I have the story straight - thirteen years, was it?" Xerxes went on as if he hadn't heard a word. He leaned in closer, and Sharon could barely hear him over the rain. "That's an awful long time. You never even took advantage of the fact that you were on Earth, did you?"

Glen's eyes pierced onto Xerxes, although his expression was still mostly calm, albeit strained. His hand shakily came up to his chest, his fingers curling around his wound. Little broken pieces of red sparks danced over the wound, but they were weak, fleeting. Sharon frowned slightly and wondered what the sparks meant.

The curl of Xerxes' lip grew. "Well, that's precious. Can you do it?"

Both Elliot and Sharon stared intently, not wanting to miss a thing, and hoping. Sharon knew this night would bring death, and maybe even unwanted, unexpected loss. Casting her eyes onto the red lines of electricity running over the cut, she just hoped this man wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p><em>Coward<em>, thought Leo, batting aside the cobwebs over the entrance to the haunted house. Jack had almost immediately led him on a stupid goose chase the second Leo had started to go after him. The more he ran though, the looser the binding Elliot made for him got around his ankle.

Some of the silvery threads stuck to him, clinging grossly alongside the cold wetness from the rain. Black ribbons faded into the air, barely visible with the rest of the darkness - an angry trail leading to Jack. Although Leo's feelings weren't much more in check - plumes of purple clouds surrounded Jabberwocky.

The haunted house was small and cramped with the thin walls and spooky creatures that kept randomly popping up - much to Leo's annoyance. He has already cut down two ghosts and a vampire. In such a narrow space with walls covered in blood and shadow, everything that moved Leo took to be Jack. Eerie music was playing around, accompanied by recorded growls and screams that the raven tried to ignore. The only scary noises to him were the shrill shrieks of crazed laughter - because those sounds really could be Jack.

Making an impatient growl as he sliced into a cackling witch, Leo looked up at the dusty staircase the path led to.

"So are you always this theatrical or am I just special?" he shouted up the stairs. His eyes strained to see in the dim light, but he couldn't even find the black ribbons anymore. When all he got in reply was the chatter of bats, Leo grimaced. He hoped Jack didn't lure him here as a distraction - what if he wasn't even in the haunted house anymore?

He walked up the stairs carefully, wary of every movement and sound. Then the stir he stood on moved to the side, and Leo yelled out in surprise, falling. A deep sigh left him after he banged his head into the railing. "Seriously _not _coming to a carnival again... All this just ruined it," he muttered under his breath as he looked up at the staircase. Every other one moved back and forth to the side.

Leo brushed himself off, keeping himself more steady this time. That fall was sure to leave a bump - the tamest of all his pain that night.

"Did I miss the warning sign or somethi-yah!" Leo nearly fell again as he smashed himself to the wall, dodging the bite of Jack's scythe when it came hammering down by inches. Leo took in a gulp of air, glaring at the blond-haired man at the top of the stairs. "Finally decide to come out of hiding, did you?"

Even in the dim light, Leo could see Jack's cold smile. "_I_ j_us_t _l_i_k_e t_he_at_ric_s," he retorted, bringing his scythe up again.

The raven released the sardonic gesture with a cruel grin of his own. "Aha~ You see, I don't have much artistic sense."

Suspicion crossed Jack's face when Jabberwocky was swallowed up by a glow of purple. "W_h_a_t_ a_r_e _y_o_u_ _do_in_g_?" he asked slowly.

"Forgive me," said Leo, the purple glow bending and warping, "for wanting to cut straight to your death!" His arm shot out, extending towards Jack. A black shadow swept out of the disappearing mist and Jabberwocky's makeshift form flew up and clawed over his arm and face.

Jack stumbled back, yelling out in rage, his useless arm swinging deadly as he swiped blindly with his scythe. Leo held fast on the railing to keep his balance as he ran up the moving stairs. At the top, he grabbed Jack's arm as Jabberwocky worked talons and beak at every inch of the man it could, grunting with effort as he threw the blond down the staircase. Jabberwocky cawed, flying above before settling itself on Leo's extended hand, watching as Jack tumbled down.

In a burst of shadow, Leo's scythe was in his hand again and he waited to see what Jack's next move would be.

Jack was sprawled on the ground, scythe still in his hand, blond bangs covering his eyes. His lips were moving, but Leo couldn't make out the garbled voice over the noises of the haunted house. Eyes narrowed skeptically, he moved down the stairs again, keeping a firm grip on Jabberwocky.

Then he heard the words, repeating themselves as if in a mantra.

"..._fa_u_l_t. _Y_o_ur _f_au_l_t_. Y_ou_r _f_a_ul_t. _All_ y_o_u_r_ _f_a_ul_t. _Yo_ur_s_, yo_urs_, _**y**_**o**_**u**_**r**_**s**_," growled Jack, gritting his teeth. Slowly, as if in a possessed state, he sat up, but he was still looking up at the ceiling. Leo backed away, reflexively pressing Jabberwocky's winglike blade to his exposed throat, right beneath the broken shard of mirror.

Unfazed, Jack continued. "_I_t's _yo_u_r_ f_a_u_lt_ G_l_e_n_ w_an_te_d_ _t_o k_i_l_l_ _m_e. I_t_'s _yo_ur _f_a_ul_t _h_e d_oe_sn'_t_ _w_a_n_t _t_o _b_e _w_i_t_h _m_e a_nd_ _L_ac_ie_," he accused with a snarl. "_H_e w_a_s_n't_ l_ik_e _t_h_i_s _be_fo_r_e _y_o_u_. _H_e _w_a_s_ _my b_e_st_ f_ri_e_n_d. _I_ w_a_s_n't_ l_o_n_el_y _w_i_t_h h_im_. _W_h_y_..._do_e_s_n'_t_ h_e _w_a_n_t_ _t_o _be_ _w_i_t_h _me_ a_n_y_m_o_r_e...?"

A small pain stung Leo's chest, but he refused to believe that Jack's words would affect him. Shaking his head he said, "You're not baiting me. Nothing is my fault. _You _shouldn't have tried to bring Lacie back to life."

Laughter shook Jack's body as he grinned broadly at the ceiling. "_Y_o_u'd_ _d_o t_h_e s_am_e! _F_o_r _G_l_e_n_! _Fo_r _t_h_a_t b_oy_!"

The raven inhaled sharply, eyes widening, but he quickly cast the shock, the belief that it could be truth, away. "Wrong. I'm not mad like you," snapped Leo, pressing Jabberwocky closer.

"_L_i_ar_. Y_ou_'r_e_ m_ad_, _t_o_o_," declared Jack.

Leo smiled, feeling the urge to laugh bubble in his stomach. "You weren't listening. I never claimed I wasn't mad - just that I wasn't mad_ like you_," he pointed out.

Then Jack bobbed his head down, messy blond bangs framing his face. His smile was thin and wide, as if he were pleased by Leo's response but didn't want to admit it. Jabberwocky could easily cut him, but Jack batted the scythe aside with his own and got up. The look he gave the raven was both malicious and sympathetic - a poor child that stood no chance against him. It made Leo suddenly freeze.

"_Yo_u s_a_y i_t_ l_ik_e _i_t _ma_k_e_s y_ou_ _a_n_y_ _be_t_t_er _of_ a _p_e_r_so_n_," said Jack, leering down at Leo. His voice was low, and his broken vocals almost made the words incoherent. But Leo caught them, each one as they were murmured deadly from Jack's lips like a curse. "_No_th_in_g s_ep_ar_at_e_s_ yo_u_ _fr_o_m_ m_e_._ You w_ou_l_d _d_o t_he_ s_a_m_e_ t_hi_n_g_. D_on_'t l_i_e. G_iv_en t_h_e c_ha_nc_e_, _y_ou w_ou_l_d_, w_it_hou_t_ _h_es_it_at_i_o_n_, st_ri_k_e_ d_o_w_n_ e_v_er_yt_hi_n_g _i_n y_o_u_r_ p_at_h _t_o p_ut_ yo_ur_se_l_f o_n _e_q_u_al_ fo_o_t_in_g _w_i_th_ y_o_u_r _l_o_v_e_d _on_es. _A_f_t_e_r_ al_l_..." He was gritting his teeth when he suddenly raised his voice, "_**Y**_**ou d**_**id **__**t**_**h**_**e**_** s**_**a**_**m**_**e**_** t**_**hi**_**ng t**_**o**_** L**_**a**_**c**_**i**_**e, **_**di**_**dn**_**'t**_** y**_**ou**_!?"

Ah. Leo remembered it. Remembered looking into Lacie's mismatched eyes and thinking about how she hurt Elliot. Hating her for it. Murdering her gruesomely for it.

_No_!

He wouldn't listen to those words! He wasn't like Jack! _I promised. I promised Elliot and Glen and myself that I wouldn't let him take my identity from me, dammit_!

Leo yelped as Jack's scythe swung for him, the tip digging itself into his side and slamming him into the flimsy wall of the haunted house, tearing part of the wall down. Cold air hit his face as he tumbled outside, falling into the rain-soaked mud. The scythe's blade yanked out of him and Leo screamed in pain, hot blood gushing out from his side. Curses flew through his mind of how stupid he had been to get distracted, and scrambled to pick himself up.

How was he supposed to kill Jack? Cutting him up and even rendering one of his arms completely useless hadn't even brought him pain. Stabbing him through the throat obviously hadn't killed him. Leo took in gulps of air, clutching his stab wound tightly as he stared down the approaching blond.

He managed to dodge the next attack, and swung Jabberwocky, missing Jack by inches.

How to kill. How to kill a man who escaped death twice...

_"A_r_e _y_ou_ t_o_o _s_c_are_d _t_o _se_e i_f_ y_ou_'l_l_ s_til_l l_i_ve _ev_e_n_ a_ft_e_r_ b_ei_ng _**b**_**e**_**he**_**ad**_**ed**_?" Jack had threatened Elliot with that. Leo remembered it so clearly. Surely Jack knew how much his body could withstand; knew he couldn't feel pain. Yet when Glen had killed him, he had actually _screamed_, _begged _not to be killed that way.

_Probably because...he thought the glass would slice off his throat..._

Even though he suddenly felt the stick at his ankle break, his broken bone throbbing, even with his horrible stab wound, and Jack swinging his scythe at him again and again... Leo could suddenly see clearly. After dodging the next swing, Leo lunged forward, knocking Jack to the ground. They fell onto the wet ground and quickly Leo turned Jabberwocky upside-down, stabbing it through Jack's still-functioning arm.

Blood sprayed up to Leo's face as the muscle tore and bone cracked. Jack's scythe faded, his severed arm laying dead on the ground. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. "That was for Glen," he murmured when Jack growled in rage, emerald eyes piercing holes into his very core. "What will you do now? Neither of your arms can be used; you can't summon your scythe anymore."

Jack glared. "_W_e s_h_o_ul_d h_a_v_e_ _l_ef_t_ y_ou_ o_n_ t_h_e _st_re_e_t_s_!" he bellowed so forcefully that he coughed up blood again. "W_e_ w_er_e _a_lre_ad_y _h_ap_py_ _b_e_f_o_r_e y_ou_! W_e_ d_id_n't _n_e_ed_ y_o_u! G_le_n _a_nd _L_ac_i_e..._we_re m_i_n_e_! _No_t _yo_ur_s_!"

Leo's expression fell a little, softening. Now that Jack really couldn't do anything to him anymore, he relaxed some, sitting on the blond's ribcage. So this was the man who, if Lacie hadn't died, would be another one of his fathers. Sad, that the last expression he had seen on Lacie's face had been as equally pathetic as the one Jack was making right then. Leo wondered what face he had made when Oz died, when he found out about Charlotte...

_Someone can't just have everything taken from them and not fight for it. Whether it's life, family, friends...a home_...

The rain continued to pour, plastering Leo's clothes and hair to his skin. Jack blinked against the droplets, but Leo swore what ran on either side of his face wasn't all rain. Leo reached out, wiping away the blond bangs.

"Yeah. You belonged with them, didn't you?" asked the raven quietly.

Jack froze at Leo's touch, eyes widening. Then he snarled, shaking his head to get Leo's hand away. "Y_ou_ _d_o_n_'t k_n_o_w_ _m_e! _No_th_i_n_g_ a_b_o_ut_ m_e_!"

"Actually, you remind me a lot of how I was before this mission," murmured Leo, chuckling in amusement when he realized that it was true. A few days ago, wouldn't this be himself he was fighting with - a person desperate to belong somewhere, enough to kill and ruin worlds for it?

"Jack," Leo began softly, curling his hands into fist, gripping Jabberwocky harder, "I love my family. All of them. I love Glen. I love the freaks at the circus. I love Elliot. Had I the chance to be with you two, I'm sure I'd love you and Lacie. At the beginning of our lives, you and I might never have believed we'd belong somewhere. Glen told me, you know. He said that when you summoned him and Lacie, you were lonely."

Panic and shock froze the expression on Jack's face. He began shaking his head again, smearing mud into his hair. His legs began to kick against the raven, but it was rather weak. Leo just waited for him to stop throwing his fit. "_N_o, s_h_u_t_ _up_! _S_h_ut_ u_p_!"

"You were lonely and needed someone."

"_S_h_ut_ u_p_! Y_o_u d_on_'t _k_no_w_ m_e_! _G_l_en_ a_nd_ La_ci_e-"

"Were your best friends and family. You loved them."

"_**T**_**H**_**E**_**Y W**_**ER**_**E **_**MI**_**NE**!" screamed Jack. He began to choke again, hacking and coughing violently. At the end of it, blood was dripping down from his lips and he was sagging on the floor, energy drained. It was painful to look at, Leo knowing that he might have become this one day.

He glanced up at his scythe, and Jabberwocky stared back at him. Reading any expression within the large eye was nearly impossible, but Leo knew that Jabberwocky was now staring down at Jack solemnly. Leo once again pressed the blade to Jack's throat, going hard enough to draw blood. The blond froze, lips slightly parted as rain and tears fell down his face.

"I promise you'll be together again," Leo said quietly. The thought of killing Jack suddenly made a sick feeling well up in his chest. He tried to draw up anger again, thinking of Jack helping to kill Oz, fatally wounding Glen...

Nothing came. Nothing but the numb reality that Leo was killing someone yet again. "What's wrong, Jack? No screaming or protest? Nothing to say at all?" the raven snapped lightly, frustrated. Maybe if he got some sort of reaction out of Jack, he could feel something right now.

To his surprise, Jack only smiled softly, _humanly_, and closed his eyes. Leo only barely caught the word that fell off Jack's tongue before Jabberwocky sliced his head off.

"_Together...-"_

The puddles beneath the headless body quickly mixed with thick blood.

* * *

><p>Leo was tired. It felt like days had passed without him sleeping, and it took all his power to even stand up and walk straight. There was still a horrible emptiness inside of him, abysmal and sharp. The mission was finally done with Jack now dead - Leo had actually lingered for a few minutes to be sure - and yet only the faintest trace of relief hit him.<p>

Jabberwocky - bloody and seeming just as tired as Leo with its half-lidded eye - was now being used as a sort of walking stick, the raven leaning heavily on his scythe. He was beyond filthy with mud and rain and blood but Leo had little care for his appearance and more for finding a place to sleep.

The haunted house had not been far from where he had left Elliot with Glen, but the walk back seemed far. He turned a corner though and nearly bumped into someone. Suddenly alert, Leo stepped back and pointed Jabberwocky at Elliot.

The tightrope walker blinked in surprise. "Leo, it's me," he said quickly, trying to regain his balance.

A relieved breath left Leo and he put down Jabberwocky. In the next instant, he sent his scythe away. "You...you're standing," he murmured in tired surprise.

Elliot nodded, moving toward Leo stiffly and running a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah, Sharon and Xerxes found me and fixed me up. I wanted to go out and look for you as soon as Sharon finished the last stitch." He offered an unsure smile, caressing Leo's face. "You look like you had a rough time of it."

The raven slugged forward to lay his head against Elliot's chest, closing his eyes. "Jack's dead. For real this time. I...cut off his head," he explained.

He didn't expect Elliot's voice to get softer, more gentle as he answered. "That's a relief. And I see you're looking alright." He laughed and laid his head on top of Leo's, hugging him, and Leo was grateful he hadn't said something like he was looking sane. "Not that I had any doubts."

Blushing softly at the embrace, Leo murmured, "Elliot? I love you."

The strong, stitched arms around him tightened. "Yeah. I'm...so glad you're okay."

Leo hummed distantly. "Elliot? I'm tired."

"We'll leave the island soon. Xerxes is making a...a transportation circle. Whatever he called it." After a peaceful moment of resting on Elliot, the blond tensed, pulling Leo away by holding his shoulders. "Leo, there's something-"

The realization came as soon as Elliot pulled him away. Leo just knew. His lip trembled as he fought to hold back the floodgate of sadness. "Glen's dead, isn't he?" he whispered. Was he hallucinating? It felt like someone else's voice had said that.

Elliot didn't say anything, but he glanced down. When he laced his fingers with Leo's, the raven didn't refuse, numbly following him back to the others. He was suddenly grateful for the pouring rain that broke up the silence.

Glen's body was still in the wreck of the booth, unmoving as he had been when Leo left. Even then, Leo had thought the demon was dead - but it was just that, a thought. He honestly hadn't expected it to come true. If he had, maybe he would've thought more about how Glen would survive, would be alive...

Sharon and Xerxes were huddled on either side of him, and it was Sharon who started, looking up at Leo. She opened her mouth, looking like she was about to burst with words that crossed all their minds, but then she grimaced, glancing down. "I'm sorry. I don't...know anything about demons. Xerxes said human treatment wouldn't work, that demons relied on their own power to heal, but-," she stopped short at a look from Xerxes.

Numbly, Leo nodded, dropping to his knees beside her.

Stupid Glen. Stupid, stupid Glen. Finally coming out after thirteen years in that mansion, locking himself up with darkness and secrets - and what did it get him? It got him killed. Leo took in a deep, shuddering breath, swallowing in his cries. Though the more his eyes traversed over the torn, pale limbs, bloody chest and closed eyes ghosted with the unmistakeable veil of death, Leo felt himself fracture.

"Ungh...nngh..." He clutched the clothing over his chest and slowly laid his forehead against the stab wound that killed Glen. At first, only silent cries left him as his body shook violently, struggling to keep itself together. "Gl-Glen... Glen! _Papa_!" he finally screamed. Hot tears stung his eyes, falling fast, his whole body filling with the salty sadness. Feral, ugly sobs were escaping him, but the fact his grief was so loose and tearing him is what made the loss more real.

Charlotte...

Oz...

Glen...

Too many. Too much death at once.

He might've felt something warm press against his back, rubbing against his spine up and down. He might've tried to fight against someone's arms as they held him. He might've dug his nails into that person's skin, clinging for dear life as he a singular, almost childish notion struck him.

Glen had always kept his nightmares away. Had always cared for him the best he could. Glen had been his father. In the middle of the nights when he couldn't sleep, he'd go over to Glen's room and crawl into the bed. He couldn't ever remember Glen sleeping. Did demons need to? Or...was it something else?

What did it matter. Those kinds of nights of comfort were over.

* * *

><p>Something like a few hours must've passed. To Leo, it felt like he had only closed his eyes for a blink. And yet when he opened his eyes, it was no longer raining. He was facing the sky, which was definitely lighter than before, with only a few stray gray clouds floating around. Leo slowly rose up and turned. Just as quickly, a small blush was on his cheeks.<p>

Elliot offered him a small smile. "Are you alright? You were crying and fighting against me. Then you sort of fell asleep in the middle of it," he explained with a tiny chuckle. It was forced, tentative. But the hand that reached out to brush his dried bangs wasn't. "I let you lay on my lap while Xerxes and Sharon went out."

"How much time has past?" Now that it stopped raining, Leo's drying clothes were uncomfortable on him and he felt all the dirt and blood that had settled on his skin.

A blue eye looked up into the sky, like the time was written there. "Maybe an hour or two. It's almost dawn," he said.

Leo nodded mutely. The music of the carnival was gone now, and the lights and rides were no longer functioning. Xerxes or Sharon must've shut it down. His eyes glanced over beside him. Glen was still laying there, and Leo blinked in surprise when he saw Lacie and Jack there as well, even his severed head. Bloody, torn Lacie to Glen's right, and decapitated Jack laying on his left.

Leo's breath hitched and he leaned onto Elliot. "What is-?"

"If you don't want it, I can lay them somewhere else," Elliot interrupted, rubbing Leo's bicep. His eye held a thoughtful expression within it. "I just...thought since they were friends... Even though Lacie and Jack changed..."

"I must admit to curiosity about that," piped a soft, female voice. Sharon was standing before them, her gossamer nightgown billowing in the autumn breeze. "About Lacie and Jack changing that is. Weren't they still the same people?"

Before Leo could even try to understand her words, Xerxes walked up behind her, a can of something in his hand that he was pouring all over the grounds. When it was empty, he tossed it aside, producing another from inside his jacket. Emily was rocking on top of Xerxes' head with each step he made.

"That, my lady, is somewhat true," he began to explain. Leo wasn't surprised to see a lollipop bobbing in his mouth as he spoke. "You see, no one is meant to be brought back to life. When death happens, it happens. It's not meant to be reversed. If it were, something inhuman is sure to be born."

He held up a hand, pointing to a dead Cannibal Marionette a few meters away. "Take them, for example. When they were reanimated, they became these monsters. If you try to stuff life into what is dead, you can never expect it to be truly living as it once was."

Leo slowly glanced over to the Glen and the other two, taking in Xerxes' words. "But they were the same deep down, right?" He thought of Jack, his smile as he embraced death, knowing he'd be reunited with Lacie and Glen.

Xerxes shrugged and uncorked the can in his hand. Upon closer inspection of it, Leo realized it was a can of gasoline. He widened his eyes as Xerxes began to splash it around and over the three dead bodies. He shot out of Elliot's arms. "_What are you doing_?" he demanded, eyes wide in horror.

"Before this demon died," explained Xerxes casually, pouring the remains of the gasoline before discarding it, "it was his request that Sablier be burned to the ground. I can't disobey such a dying wish when I know it'll permantently kill off all the monsters here. There is nothing for Sablier anymore. My lady and I were busy scattering gasoline we found in a shop around the carnival. Once this gets going, it should engulf the whole island."

Leo followed the puddles of gasoline forming in the folds of Glen's clothes, feeling panicked. "...Just like that?" he whispered.

"Just like that," replied Xerxes without hesitation.

No. It...it was too soon, right? Leo didn't want to leave Glen here, to be all alone. What would he tell the others? How would he explain Glen and...and Oz's deaths? When the realization hit him, he blinked in surprise. "Oz," he said slowly. Then he snapped his head up, grabbing the white jacket Xerxes wore. "What about Oz? Glen and Jack and Lacie were my family and I...I can understand them dying here together in Sablier... But what about Oz? We have to take him with us! Gilbert and the others...his sister..."

He sniffed, and looked into Xerxes' red eye imploringly, keeping his expression as firm as possible. Silently, Leo dared Xerxes, or anyone else, to protest. Oz couldn't be left here. This island full of death, decay, and blood was not meant to be Oz's coffin. Not Oz, who was dark and warm, lying and sincere...

_"Leo is a lot friendlier than I thought."_

_"Well, then neither of us have to feel alone here, huh? Don't worry, whatever happens here, you've got brothers and sisters to protect you."_

_"Are you going to tell the one you love how many people you've killed, Leo? Are you going to tell them that you're a lot more messed up than they are? You expected me to go up to Gil and say,_ Imagine your worst nightmare. Now, multiply it by ten and that's what I really am."

"I'll get him," Elliot declared behind him, voice unwavering. Leo looked at him with wide, grateful eyes as he walked past. "You drew the circle right here, right, Xerxes? I'll bring Oz here then. It's not far."

Xerxes gazed after the retreating blond. For a second, Leo was worried he might protest against it, but then he smirked and shrugged out of the raven's hold. Leo met Sharon's gaze, but she only gave him a sad look and wandered over to a weird design drawn in the mud. He suspected it must be the circle they'd use to get off the island.

"Rather interesting demon, your father," Xerxes suddenly said, startling Leo. "Don't think he'd appreciate the pitiful expression on your face right now."

With a frown, Leo touched his face. How could anyone even know his expression beneath his hair? Putting his hands down, he asked, "Did you talk to him? Did he... Was he in pain?"

"If you think it wasn't painful, then I say you're not facing reality," declared Xerxes, who was no bending over Glen, smiling a little. "I will say this though, he did fight for as long as he could. You can see over the wound where he tried to heal himself. In the end though, it simply wasn't enough." He glanced up, catching Leo's gaze. "I'm not saying this to be cruel."

"I know. Trust me, I've been around anough cruelty all my life," sighed the raven. "I'm not...I'm not naive anymore. I know bad things will always happen."

Death will always happen. And so will life. Something will be born just to die. Leo closed his eyes, recalling those thoughts enter his mind not but a few days before. He slowly took in a deep breath. When he released it, he felt a bit better. Not much. But better.

_I wish you didn't have to go. I feel like I should be screaming some more, wanting to kill someone. I feel like my madness has gotten bigger, but it's not coming out. Why? Have I gotten heartless, do I just not care as much as I thought?_

_"It's because you're stronger now,_" murmured a voice. Leo didn't know if it was his own. Or...or Glen's. It seemed like something Glen would have said to him once. But Leo couldn't ever recall a time in his life when he felt strong. If he was strong now, wouldn't he be able to feel it? Was strength a tangible thing?

By the time Elliot was walking back with Oz in his arms, Leo had stopped trying to think. He didn't want to think for a long time now. True, he still felt a little bit tired, but he wiped his bangs away, tucking them behind his ear.

He offered Elliot a bitter smile as the blond walked up. "Do you think I'm childish for not wanting him here?" His abysmal eyes danced down Oz's body. He kept waiting. In the books he always read, the supposedly dead friend would open their eyes again and still have enough strength to say one last thing... But Oz's torn chest did not rise. His blond lashes did not flutter. His body was sagging completely into Elliot's arms, devoid of any life.

Elliot shook his head, looking down at Oz as well. "He's my family, like you said. He should be with us. I can explain Lacie to them," he said, glancing over to her. Her distorted body looked out of place with the others, but the more both boys looked, the more she seemed to fit in. "This is where she belongs, right?"

Wordlessly, Leo nodded. More of the sky was a light-blue color now, and hues of light pink were rising in the east. Soon, it would be morning and the path to Hell would be closed completely once more until next Halloween.

But not if it was destroyed with the rest of Sablier.

_I'm sorry, Glen. I'm sorry, Oz. Jack and Lacie...I'm sorry_.

When Leo looked up again, Sharon was leading Elliot into the now glowing circle. A small glae of wind seemed to spring up from it, rustling their hair. Xerxes was walking up to Leo, Emily still on his head. He extended his hand, holding something out to Leo.

It was a match.

"My lady and I made sure to spread the gasoline in as many places as possible. Once you light it, the carnival will be lit up within seconds - the island, in minutes," informed Xerxes.

"You're making me do this?" Leo asked incredulously, voice a pitch higher.

"It's your home," pointed out Emily in her same creaky voice.

Leo fervently shook his head, backing away. "No, it's not. Maybe once, but... I couldn't destroy it." Even as he said it though, he was grimly reaching out for the match. Because the fact was, even though it no longer was, Sablier had once been his home. Where he was born and found by Glen, Jack, and Lacie. He had belonged here once, with them. But now that they were gone, and Leo belonged somewhere else, it only felt right he should be the one to tear down the remains of their home.

Xerxes handed him the matchbox and Leo looked tentatively down from it to the three bodies of his once-parents. He glanced up, straight at Elliot who was holding the lifeless Oz. He seemed to have cleaned out the blood from his eyeless hole, and was giving Leo a calm, tender look of encouragement. In one quick breath, Leo lit the match and stepped to Glen and the others.

Behind him, he heard Sharon's soft voice. "Are they dead?"

Leo raised a brow, feeling the need to laugh at the simple question. Of course, it was only natural given that Jack had come back once - why couldn't Lacie and Glen do the same thing? But Leo knew better, especially with the fire he held.

"Does it matter?" he returned, and then tossed the lit match to the gasoline-drenched bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **This is...the longest chapter I've done in ages. And rightly so. I thought this would be done like two hours ago. Alas. I've been typing for hours. My hands and brain are but mush.

So Gugeta, Pazi. DON'T TOUCH LEO. EVER. Rest of rambling on Tumblr post if you ever see it -tosses up arms hopelessly and lays on keyboard-

Now that_ Clockwork Circus_ is just about done, thoughts? By the way, after next chapter I'm thinking of posting a playlist for the series like I did for _Alruna Haunted_ a few years back. The playlist is really just songs I listened to a lot during certain scenes. If there's any song you guys thought of during a scene, tell me and maybe I'll make a fanplaylist along with mine -shrugs- Just a thought.

Be kind and review please! -bows-


	17. Curtain Call: An Epilogue

**A/N: **And thus comes the ending of _Clockwork Circus_ -le gasp- I feel pretty accomplished by this story, and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed reading it! To think in the early stages, this was something so different. If you stayed until the very end to see what this would become, thank you. I'm sad I have to end this, and there were so many things I wish I had included, but nevertheless, I am satisfied.

So for the last time, enjoy -bows-

_**Curtain Call: An Epilogue**_

We all

Will die

With something missing -

A family, a friend, someone loved.

An eye, a cure, a heart.

Something missing that creates

A chasm of pain

And regret -

Abysmal sorrow

That seems like can never be filled.

"_It really is all my fault, Elliot. I'm so sorry. I want to take it back. All of it. I just...if I could turn back time... Was...there anything I could've done? I'm sorry_."

I used to not care about that -

About anything missing,

Not even the pair to my heart.

That was before I met Leo,

Who really already has two hearts

But that's fine. That's okay.

He still has a lot missing anyway,

Just like I do.

And I don't want to die this way -

Not anymore.

Because

We are all born

Desiring more than what we already have.

"_Please, I know it's a lot to ask, especially since I...put you through so much. But I still want to stay with you. Elliot, you know what I'm like, but you're still here. And I need you. I need you with me. What...do you think about that?_"

And once I desire something,

I cannot undesire it.

This time,

I will not let anything be taken from me.

Not family, friends, identity,

Not a heart, or an eye, or my sanity.

This is who I am,

A freak in a broken circus,

Torn limb from limb

And held by thread.

But my stage name misleads

Because I can always

Put myself together again.

* * *

><p>The hole in Elliot's face didn't hurt, not as much as before. <em>That<em> had been true pain. Lacie's nails digging into him, probing him deeper as they clutched around his eye; Elliot screaming in pure, unbridled **agony **as the optic nerve tugged out and snapped. And even though he remained strong for himself, and for Leo, it's not something he wanted to go through again.

He was looking in the vanity in Leo's room, searching the eyeless socket, so eerily dark and empty. A few minutes ago Sharon had given him a bandage to put over it. With almost mechanical movements, he wrapped it around his head, over his eye. He looked so broken, with the white strip of bandage, the thick criss-cross of stitches, the red wounds of bites and cuts. For some odd reason, it made him smile wearily.

Leo was sitting shirtless on his bed, facing away from Elliot and toward the grandfather clock ticking in a corner. It was hauntingly quiet in the Baskerville's mansion, and for a second Elliot was apprehensive to even breathe. The circus had always been full of noise. It was quiet here. Big and cold and empty, even when the morning sun was bleeding in through the closed curtains. It made Elliot feel like he was in a larger version of his boxcar, which he'd probably never be in again.

"Hey, you're not still thinking about it, are you?" Elliot asked, walking over to Leo. He sat right beside him, the plush bed's sheets wrinkling beneath him. His thigh brushed against Leo's, and his hand is tentatively touching the raven's. "I told you, like I told them. Nothing is your fault."

A lot had been lost last night. Elliot still hasn't gotten the gravity of it, even when he slowly handed over Oz's heavy, lifeless body over to Gilbert. He tried not to think about how obviously Gilbert had stopped breathing at the sight of Oz.

None of them explained anything just yet. Elliot had had to reassure everyone, mostly Vanessa, that none of this had been Leo's fault, or the other Baskervilles, who were hovering near the shadows of the room. Vanessa had only cried, cradling him, lightly touching around the hole that used to hold his other eye.

He knew it would break his freakish family to return like this. Elliot just didn't expect to break down as well as he leaned heavily against his sister's crouched form, tears stinging his eyes as well. It came naturally. Painfully.

Leo's fingers were brushing against the new stitches at his side that Sharon had sewn on him, patching up the stab wound Jack had inflicted on his side. Elliot touched the pale skin gently, tracing over various old scars. How much had Leo fought before him? How many times had this body gone through such pain?

Abysmal eyes glanced down as Leo flinched away. "Elliot, I-"

Quickly, the blond interrupted. "If you say you're sorry again, I'll just leave. I'm not here to listen to you apologize for something you didn't know would happen," he said, crossing his arms. As much as he admired Leo in some aspects - being so caring and accepting - he really hated how the raven _dwelled_ on things. It made Elliot want to punch him.

Leo shook his head, hugging himself lightly. "But I said a lot of things before, and I just...don't feel that strong. About anything. Except one thing," he murmured.

Elliot arched a brow. "You don't have to be strong at once. Take responsibility for your words and just focus on that one thing, then."

Pink flushed Leo's cheeks. "It's...it's you," he said softly. When Elliot's eye widened, the raven looked embarrassed. "Elliot, I've been able to do many things because of the support of my family. And you...make me feel better about myself in ways no one else has. If you left now, I..."

Elliot slowly looked away, tucking some of his dirty hair behind his ear. "The circus is probably over now. And...we need a place to be. Lily was saying we could stay here. Or I think that was the sum of it...with her crying... Um, the others will probably need convincing, but," he smiled awkwardly, reaching out to cup Leo's face, "I think I could be okay here. So long as you don't run away."

For a second, it seemed like Leo hadn't processed the words. Unshed tears were swimming in Leo's eyes. Then he cracked a smile, chuckling in disbelief. "Part-demons and freaks? You must be mad," he said in a watery voice, leaning in to the blond's touch.

Insistently, he gave Leo a firm look. "I'll do it. I _want _to stay here. The others will have to as well, until we give Oz his funeral, anyway."

The playfulness left Leo's expression and he looked remorseful. Thoughtfully, he seemed to be considering his words. "How do you...think Gilbert and the others will react, once we tell them everything? No one even knew Lacie was a reanimated corpse, much less that Oz was a half-demon." After a beat of silence, he sighed, pushing Elliot's hand away. "Oz was afraid of how Gilbert would react, you know."

Elliot didn't know. After all, Oz had been but a mere freak to him until a few hours ago, a boy with a scarred face who always teased him like a little brother. A frown creased the blond's brow as he realized something. _Did I even once call him a brother, just to make him happy_?

"We were a lot alike. I was...scared too." Leo's countenance darkened. "I didn't want you to know...about how much I liked to kill. I was scared you wouldn't accept me. I didn't even know I wanted acceptance until you; the way my family reacted when I got out of control... I simply thought that's how it would always be with everyone who knew."

The sadness was there again, years of Leo's pain beneath it. Elliot hated to hear it. He hated that he hadn't known Leo longer. Maybe then, and he was vain enough to think this, he would have been able to take away at least a little of the raven's madness. Not that Elliot hadn't been through his own kind of hell as well all his life. There were many things he'd never be able to forget - the first time he was stitched together, when he found the circus with Vanessa, when Isla Yura touched him... Lacie's laugh, Oz's smile, those endless days walking across the tightrope, but never allowed to go to the other side.

Maybe it was time to do that. Walk across to the other side. Why not, when he'd been through worse? And taking into account the events of last night, he was doing a damn good job of retaining himself.

That's why he knew Leo could do it too.

"Glen would have liked you all from the circus to be here. That's what I liked to think once," said Leo, resting on Elliot's shoulder, not even seeming to notice the blond was only listening to him. Then again, maybe that's why Leo kept talking and thoughtfully musing. After a night of endless events with no pause, it felt odd to reflect on it all, but it also gave the relief of release.

"Don't you think he'd still like us freaks running around?" laughed the blond. He pressed his lips in the dirty mess of Leo's hair.

That got the raven to chuckle as he laced his fingers with Elliot's. "Glen was always so awkward in the role of a father. But I guess not many demons are forced into that role. He probably would never have had to if he and Lacie and Jack hadn't found me..." He squeezed Elliot's hand then, seeking comfort, even when his words held so much fondness for his deceased foster father.

A lot of things were broken right now. Too many things were lost. The veil of death was still looming heavily over them, everyone in the Baskerville mansion. But Elliot knew better than anyone such things could be stitched back together. He couldn't leave Leo now even if he wanted to. After all, he never wanted to see those hands bloodstained again. Never wanted to see a tear fall from his enchanting eyes.

Elliot tilted forward to kiss Leo straight on the lips. Where the impulse came from, he wasn't sure. But when he thought about it, did he need a reason? Apparently Leo didn't need it either as he pressed tenderly back, lips moving against his softly. Elliot's heart pounded beneath his stitched chest. No, no one normal would ever have gotten such a reaction from him.

The raven sighed into the kiss, wistful. "This is so odd. Never in my life did I think some ragdoll circus performer would be sitting on my bed kissing me," he murmured, pressing his lips onto Elliot's again. It was as if he had been thinking the same thing as the blond. Who wanted someone ordinary, anyway?

With a scoff, Elliot pulled back, shaking his head. "Leo Baskerville, do you _still _have in your head that anything in our lives is _normal_? You're such a freak."

Neither of them seemed to notice that the grandfather clock had stopped ticking.

**Acta Est Fabula**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN**: Since this is the first series I've done for the PH fandom, none of you are familiar with my credits. They're just random people I like to give shout-outs to, and who helped me a lot, although to each and every one of you who read, reviewed, or both, _I love you all immensely for giving this fic your attention and love_.

**CREDITS**:

**Rejected-frogotten-love** (for being the first reviewer and just being an all-around magnificant critic)

**The Plot Thief** (I always anticipated your reviews of luff)

**Haunani** (really, OF COURSE you're in these credits! Jesus, I just love you too much, giving me these long-ass reviews and all your Jack fangirling, OTP ranting and and argh I mean why you just want me to explode with happy don't you I LOVE YOU COME INTO MY BOSOM SWEETIE MY SWEET JACK YOU LOVE MY TAIL)

**gugeta** (I didn't even know you read the story and when I found out you did, I was just spazzing and wanting to make the story as awesome as possible for you! Thanks for being so faithful and I just can't put into words my gratitude for you being with me in this fic ;w; I STILL HUM YOUR SONG)

**dragontongues** (Bebe, I had no idea which username to use, I randomly chose one but I simply had to include you. For helping me and being so into the story as you were this whole time, haha. Mutual love for gore and dark things is mutual. AS WELL AS LOVE)

**ArleKaakun**, **Ekuri**, and **BlankNightroad** on dA (for your wicked fanart!)

and **dont-stop-keep-fapping** (read it all in one night? REALLY I MEAN KRGJBEI997. And for basically being an awesome person who I love to see spaz~)

Thank you all for reading! I'm so grateful that you all helped nurture the story so! I've never _ever_ had as many wonderful people into one of my fanfics as you all are! The end is here, and I feel like I should be saying something more appropriate than this spazzing. Geez, just all of you come into my arms, I feel so special with luff -opens arms- _COME TO MY BOSOM, MY LOVES_.

(Free one-shot for whoever can tell me the videogame I got "_Acta est Fabula_" from. By the way, that means something along the lines of "_The Play Has Ended_" in Latin.)

I hope you take a look at the playlist I post here as well (because there's an important note, particularly if you want a sequel) -bows- Hopefully I haven't forgotten to say/spaz about something... (I always do).

Review?


	18. Clockwork Circus Playlist

**A/N: **So here's the playlist for Clockwork Circus :D These are all just songs I listened to during certain scenes (since I always have music playing when I write). Most of these have no words in them, but I enjoy them all. I'd be happy if you gave even one a listen :)

**_Clockwork Circus_ Playlist**

"_Scaretale_" by: Nightwish (Theme)

"_Serial Killers Know How to Party_" by: Schoolyard Heroes (Leo's madness theme)

"_Dr. Atmore's Elixirs of Good Humor and Fortification_" by: Midnight Syndicate (Pandora asylum)

"_Dead Moon_" from: Sailor Moon (Music in the main circus tent)

"_Phantom Manor Medley_" from: Disneyland Paris' Phantom Manor (Act of Diva and Humpty Dumpty)

"_Freakshow_" by: Midnight Syndicate (The "viewing")

"_Mesonoxian Visitors_" by: Midnight Syndicate (Leo with the demon in the woods)

"_The Grim Reaper_" by: Nox Arcana (Demon rampage on circus)

"_Music Box_" by: Nox Arcana (Glen's memories)

"_The Netherworld Circus_" by: Verse 13 (Entrance to the demented carnival)

"_Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me_" from: Silent Hill 3 OST (On the Ferris Wheel)

"_Fairy Tale_" by: Nox Arcana (Lacie's memories)

"_Ball-Jointed Dolls_" by: Hatsune Miku and MEIKO (Leo's lullaby)

"_Change_" by: Deftones (Elliot and Leo reunite)

"_Room of Angel_" from: Silent Hill 4: The Room OST (End of Tragedy)

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN**: I'm not sure whether or not I've mentioned this, but there is a wicked awesome piano version of "Ball-Jointed Dolls" on YouTube. It's just...words. Where are my words? It's that beautiful.

Anyway, so I know some of you want a sequel to the story. I'm not saying whether or not I'm doing it, because honestly now that I'm in college, I have no idea how much time I can commit to it. But I'm posting a poll on my profile that will be open until **September 29th, 2012**. You have until then to vote for a sequel or not. I crafted the ending of the story sort-of ambiguous so that both people who do and don't want a squel will be satisfied.

On **October 1st, 2012**, I will publish an Elliot/Leo one-shot that, at the end, will announce the results of the poll. So please vote~

Thank you all again once more! -bows- Enjoy the playlist -smiles-


End file.
